The Weaving Princess's Tale
by ZessLuka
Summary: Orihime harbors a dangerous secret and a chance meeting with Kuchiki Byakuya sets things in motion as her skeletons are brought out of the closet. Love, pain and war will ensue. Note : story takes place 5 years after Aizen's defeat in the anime
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So this is my very first fic and I do hope I went about it right. This may seem like an odd pairing but I absolutely love it.

A huge thanks to IIII coAtL IIII for writing such an awesome story that inspired me to write this one.

Reviews of all kinds are welcome

Chapter 1: First Encounters and Impressions

Orihime couldn't remember the last time she had felt so overwhelmed like this. Adrenaline pumped rapidly through her as she sprinted away from the three figures behind her. She would not look back. Drawing on her reiatsu she shoved them into her muscles, healing them, for maximum effort just like Yoruichi-san had thought her. She would not allow herself to be caught this time. She would not openly admit it but she had survived worse and came out on top. And now at the age of 22 she would bypass this challenge like all the others. Clutching the chain like object in her hand she poured all her energy into getting far away for now, anywhere but here. She was running not caring where just anywhere. Slipping through shops, weaving in and out of crowds and ducking into alleyways. Her feet had a mind of its' own. The park came into sight and Orihime smiled, turning she headed towards it. There were about a handful of people only in the park.

Orihime slowed down enough to loop the chain around her neck. Her entire body felt too hot. Rubbing her sweaty hands down the side of her shorts Orihime sped up again rounding the corner she stopped to catch her breath, which way, straight ahead or cut through the alleyway, both led up to the Karakura College. She needed to get lost in the sea of students. If she took the long route he would catch her by cutting through the alleyway. She glanced over her shoulder quickly to make sure he hadn't caught up to her yet. Orihime's decision was made for her as she felt a heavy reiatsu coming from ahead. Orihime stiffened and without thinking darted into the dark alleyway at full speed.

Soul Society

The alarms, the loud alarms, any minute now, the damn loud alarms. Kurotsuchi Mayuri tossed the scalpel at the far wall before storming out of his lab. Oh someone was going to pay dearly for this. What the hell were his good for nothing pea brained officers doing. Barging into the control room Mayuri grabbed hold of Akon by the collar." Turn the damn alarms off before I pull out all of your horns and mail you each one on your birthday".

Akon went pale before answering quickly " Hai Taicho, Rin alarms" Rin Tubokura dashed to the console switching off the alarms and staring at the screen. Rin's eyes widened as he spoke "T-taicho you may want to have a look at these readings".

Mayuri dropped Akon turning his full attention to the screen. "Nemu, he barked, "you good for nothing get in here record this data and follow me to the 1st Division, like a child receiving candy he gleefully rubbed his hands together before speaking in a high pitched tone" There seems to be quite an interesting set of hollows in the Living world".

1st Division

The captain-commanders' voice boomed strong and clear daring any one to challenge his decision. "Now then the following taicho's and fukutaicho will enter the living world and destroy the hollows detected by the 12th division. Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku will report immediately to the living world. Since the hollow's detected seem to be different from previous hollow's a week's leave is granted for the threat to be fully terminated. During which time I require daily updates regarding the progress. Any questions?"

"Yes, I would need at least 1 live hollow to study and collect data for future reference".

The Captain-commander glanced at Kurotsuchi taicho while pondering over it before speaking "Very well I entrust the capturing of 1 hollow to Hitsugaya taicho. This meeting is adjourned". Toshiro simply nodded. With those words the hall filed out as the Taicho and fukutaicho made their preparations to depart for the living world.

30 minutes later a senkaimon opened to the living world. Kuchiki Byakuya immediately scanned and located the hollows as well as a substitute Shinigami flaring his reiatsu. Byakuya held back the urge to openly sigh. However his fellow companions did not. Byakuya was the first to speak up eager to get this over with

"Hitsugaya Taicho I'll leave Kurosaki Ichigo and the 3rd hollow to you and Matsumoto fukutaicho".

Toshiro gave a sharp nod before adding "we'll meet up at Urahara's shop afterwards if all the hollows are killed" Toshiro shunpo'd off with Matsumoto in tow.

"Renji go east I'll take the hollow to the west". It was logical since he was the only one with the fastest Shunpo and the hollow seemed to be getting further away as they spoke.

"Hai Taicho", they spilt ways to encounter their respective hollow's.

It didn't take Byakuya long to reach the Hollow as he touched down on to the side walk. He flared his reiastu enough to draw its attention but oddly enough instead of attacking it darted into the dark corridor. Concealing his reiastu Byakuya shunpo'd onto the roof of the building before silently jumping down ahead of the hollow. With his reiatsu hidden the hollow would not know it was running right to its death.

The corridor was too dark to see so Byakuya focused on the reiastu heading his way he hesitated drawing senbonzakura as he felt an oddly faint yet somehow familiar reiastu beneath the hollow's one. One moment he heard running and the next everything went deathly silent as something rammed straight into him knocking the wind out of him and causing him to lose balance, falling back Byakuya was aware that the creature had most likely not seen him as well. Byakuya hit the ground harder than he expected as the creatures weight bore down with his own. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he shook his head trying to clear his vision only then was he aware of the creature lying on top of him.

The hollow reiatsu was strangely gone. In its place was a very warm, soft body that was breathing hard. Hollows were neither warm nor soft so this must have been a human or something else. Judging by the feel of its structure against him it was female. However he did not let his guard down just yet hollows were rather sneaky creatures after all. Just as he was about to toss the creature on him against the far wall it moved straddling him. Byakuya smelt blood and knew at once it wasn't his but hers. His doubts about the creature been female were confirmed when she spoke.

In hindsight Orihime knew she probably should have listened to that little voice at the back of her head that all but screamed at her that there was definitely someone in the alleyway. She tried to slow down but unfortunately the water puddle beneath her feet had other ideas as she rammed into a hard chest. Her nose connected with something before she heard a sickening crunch just as tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to scream but she had no more energy to spare on anything except just breathing. She lay sprawled on whoever this was too disorientated to think straight. She knew she needed to move so gathering the last of her strength she managed to sit up. It wasn't her best decision, as it lead to her nose bleeding heavily. Grabbing the handkerchief from her back pocket she proceeded to stop the bleeding while addressing the person beneath her.

'I'm ….s..sorry. Are you hurt ….in anyway?" her voice was muffled by the handkerchief

Byakuya chanted a low level spell lighting up the dark alleyway as he took in the female above him. Burnt orange hair glowed in the dark as he looked up at her and in turn she stared at the white coat now stained with her blood. Understanding dawned on her. Her hair reminded him of that brat Kurosaki Ichigo but he pushed it aside to answer her question. His tone was cold and indifferent as he spoke

"No, however the same cannot be said of you". Orihime inhaled sharply and cringed at her decision. That voice. Crap why him of all people she asked herself.

"Byakuya-san? Oh god I'm so sorry I crashed like that into you then bled all over your shoulder". Orihime managed to shuffle off him before his stern tone froze her.

"How to do know my name?"

Orihime blushed embarrassed by his question and was thankful that the alleyway was not bright enough for him to notice. Just because she could recognize him didn't mean he would know who she is.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. I'm friends with Rukia-chan".

"I see" was all he said as his mind conjured up a picture of a young girl with burnt orange hair and silver eyes smiling and laughing with Rukia. She was a free spirit. Always wearing her heart on her sleeve and speaking her mind. The total opposite of what he is.

Byakuya pushed aside the image and stood up before addressing her

"How badly are you injured?" Orihime sat upright against the wall mentally checking her body before reporting to him the results.

"Just a broken nose, she paused thinking over something before continuing, however I don't think I'll be able to walk I seemed to have lost all feeling in my legs".

"Can you not heal yourself?" Clearly he seemed confused at her answer given her abilities.

"No not this time. I used up a rather large amount of my reiatsu to heal my muscles as I ran to help me run faster. Which would explain why I can't feel my legs but don't worry I'll just call Urahara-san and have him come get me".

In a spilt second she found herself in Byakuya's arms. One arm around her back and the other beneath her knees. Orihime blushed deep red.

"That would be unwise. We are both headed in the same direction and you are injured this is the fastest method".

Orihime could not manage to get any words out as her heart was doing 100 miles per a second. Byakuya pulled Orihime closer as he continued

"I suggest keeping very still and close your eyes".

This Orihime knew she had to respond "H-Hai". Closing her eyes she turned her face slightly towards his chest cradling her broken nose. Byakuya felt her warm breath on his chest, he had to make sure not to injure her futher so he asked a question out of character which would have caused a few eyebrows to arch had it been heard.

"Are you ready?

"Hai Byakuya-san".

In the next second Orihime felt the wind rustle past them and desperetly wanted to open her eyes to see the view however all good things do come to an end as she heard Urahara's voice call out just before everything went black.

Byakuya had just touched down at the Urahara shop when he felt Orihime's reiatsu dropped further. Within seconds the girl was gone from his arms and he felt something tug at his zanpukto but was distracted as he was bombarded with questions most from a screaming orange haired brat. Byakuya ignored Ichigo glancing around he noticed his team was there as well as Ishida Uryuu the Quincy and the big dark man Sado Yastora. He did not dislike Ichigo's friends since both men were quite and spoke only when need be. Which suited him perfectly. Holding up a hand he spoke.

"An unfortunate accident"

Tohiro eye the blood on his shoulder while Renji asked the question.

"Taicho are you injured"

"No"

Byakuya noticed Ichigo move forward still shouting, since his three word answer did not quite answer all their questions, only to be quitened by his 2 friends. Without offering anymore information he addressed the other captain.

"Hitsugaya Taicho we shall meet up back at the Kuchiki compund to discuss futher matters as it would seem Urahara Kisuke is once again the root of a problem".

Sighing heavily Toshiro noded before adding "I'll wait until Orihime is stable before I bring Urahara over". Byakuya simply nodded at this before he shunpo'd off to the compound leaving a baffled set of people in his wake.

Ishida pushed up his glasses on his nose as he arched an eyebrow before asking Toshiro. "Kuchiki compound?

"Yes well since soul society has been frequenting Karakura Town it would seem only logical that we establish a stable base of operations here. As such Kuchiki taicho has set up a compound on the east side of the city."

Ichigo snorted at this before realizing something. "Wait hold up you mean to say that big ass fancy house that they built a year ago on the east side of town is your base now?

Matsumoto answered entusiastically before Toshiro could get a chance to.

"Yeah, cool isn't it. Beats having to crash at someone's place not that Orihime's house is bad but I hate imposing also the compund is super huge so I get my own room. Which means shopping spree" Matsumoto winked squealing at the last bit.

"Matsumoto, Toshiro warned sternly, we are on a mission come let's see if Orihime is awake and alright so we can be on our way"

"Hai Taicho", a very deflated Matsumoto follwed her captian inside the shop.

Orihime looked into the mirror amazed as always Tessai-san was exceptionally good at kido. Her broken nose was all good again. Her face showed no sign of injury.

"Arigatho Tessai-san" Orihime bowed as best as she could while sitting upright.

Tessai was polite as always bowing in return before opening the door to let in Urahara.

"Inoue-san how are you feeling now?"

Orihime was highly embarrassed but pushed past it. "Better thank you. I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble. I was just trying out a new technique and I ended up bleeding all over Byakuya-san" she trailed off feeling ashamed at her actions.

Urahara hid his smile behind his fan as Yoruichi walked into the room and settled in on the opposite side of Orihime.

"Well that's alright I do believe that was a new technique you were training with Yoruichi-san and it's my fault since I was the one who sent you out on such a dangerous mission"

"That's right Kisuke its all ya fault. Orihime-chan was simply helping out. As for Byakuya-bo don't fret I'll handle him. So Orihime-chan how's ya legs? Think ya can walk yet?"

Orihime stood slowly streching her legs before taking a few steps. "Yes all good now" she sighed in relief.

Yoruichi's tone turned serious as she looked pointedly at Urahara "Hitsugaya Taicho wants to see you. Orihime-chan would you like to come along?"

Orihime's head snapped towards the couple now was her chance she could apologize to Byakuya-san "yes"

She really needed to apologise. Meeting Byakuya-san after so long and the first thing she does is knock him to the ground and proceed to bleed all over his haori. She was never going to live past it.

Orihime played back the events in her mind remembering his tone cold yet tinged with a hint of concern maybe it was just he mind playing tricks on her. But he smelt wonderful like sakura blossoms. And not to mention how nice she felt being held by him he was definitly strong and his chest, she held back the urge to sigh out aloud. She was a woman after all so she could appreciate a good physic.

Hearing her name snapped her back to reality as she blinked realizing she was fantisizing about Byakuya with Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san staring at her.

"Inoue-san are you okay" Urahara asked concerned

Orihime held up her hands and smiled, "Ah… Yes I was just woolgathering that's all"

Urahara shared a knowing look with Yoruichi before he smiled wide.

"Well then I guess if you are well to travel we shall be off.

Orihime met her 3 friends outside reassuring them that she was fine and heading with Urahara and Yoruichi to the Kuchiki compund. Ishida polietly declined the offer to accompany them as he had work to do. Whereas Ichigo and Sado joined them as they drove to the Kuchiki compund since neither Orihime or Sado could use Shunpo.

Which left Orihime in the drivers seat, since she needed to exercise her legs, with Yoruichi riding shotgun. Her feet proped on the dashboard and hands folded behind her head as she whistled. Urahara was seated in the back seat scowling since he didn't get the window seat, flanked by Ichigo on the right and Sado on the left. Orihime wanted to laugh they looked like a rag tag bunch of strangers on a road trip. Determined to get this over with Orihime started the jeep and set off.

Orihime stared in awe as they drove through the gates of the Kuchiki compound. The mansion was definitely big alright. Huge metal gates danced around the property cutting off all accesses, setting the compound in a world of its own. Large portions of well-manicured lawns rolled up to meet the three store white marble mansion. Various sized water fountains were beautifully placed around the lawns. The afternoon sun glazed over the mansion making it glow, it all seemed so surreal.

As the jumped out of the jeep and passed under the huge archway a servant met them at the door he spoke quietly to Urahara before ushering them inside the hall. Orihime was amazed at how expensive everything looked, from the various sized paintings decorating the walls to the furniture and carpets. Yes this was definitely Byakuya-san's handy work. He did have good if rather expensive taste in all things. Orihime felt really out of place and uncomfortable. It must have shown on her face as an arm came around he shoulders and she was pulled into Yoruichi's side.

Yoruichi bent down a bit and whispered to Orihime. "I know right. The place is too clean for my taste's makes me wanna track mud all over the carpets. I beat I can leave lil kitty prints all over the place"

Orihime giggled at the image of Yoruichi in her cat form leaving paw prints as she ran all over the carpets. The servants would have a field day. Yoruichi managed to get Orihime to relax as they entered the living room. While she did like nice things Byakuya-bo took it too far at times.

Urahara broke the silence first. "Well then since I doubt this will take very long Inoue-san and Sado-san why don't you two wait here and I'll send for you'll in a bit. Better to get the business out of the way before we get to your part hmmm Inoue-san"

Orihime blushed before nodding and settled down in one of the comfy soft chairs as Sado took the seat across her. Yoruichi, Ichigo and Urahara followed the servant out of the room to meet up with the rest of the soul society team. Orihime rehearsed the apology several times in her head trying to come to a decision about the best and shortest way in which to apologise.

Orihime reached into her pocket for her phone and frowned she knew she carried this morning. She searched her other pocket. Sado noticed and asked

"Inoue whats wrong?"

"I think I dropped my cellphone somewhere during all the commotion"

"Hmmm any idea at which point you may have dropped it?"

Orihime thought for a moment before responding.

"Not really but I know how to find it mind if I borrowed your phone?"

"Sure, here" Sado walked over to Orihime curious as to what she was going to do.

Orihime typed in an address then her cellphone number and a map showed up with a red blinking dot. She zoomed in narrowing the location.

Curious Sado leaned closer to read out the location.

"Its in the compund" he stated

"Maybe someone found it. I'm guessing Yoruichi-san"

"Mmm should we wait for them or go on ahead"

"I need to make an important call so let's go get it"

"Inoue the red dot is moving let's go before we lose its location"

"Hai Sado-kun" giggling a bit she added "this kind of feels like we're going treasure hunting 'the quest for the lost cellphone'. Sounds cool"

Sado smiled at that since he knew Orihime was nervous about apologizing and this was her way of coping.

"Yes it does Inoue"

Both friends moved quitely from the living room towards the door least they encounter a servant and is forced back to the room.

Byakuya had returned with Renji to the compund and his annoyance meter was high. To think that they made a useless trip to the living world. Renji broke off from him to head to the conference room while he headed to his personal room. Like Soul Society his bedroom in the living world was an exact replica. While most of the mansion was mordenized he chose to keep his the same giving him peace of mind as he entered.

He didn't have much time so he settled for washing up his hands, face and changing his haori since it was stained with Inoue Orihime's blood.

His mind played back to her voice in the alleyway. She hadn't channged much in terms of her personality. Always worrying about others before herself. He remembered the time during the war with Muramasa how she had stood infront of them all trying to reason and reach out to the Zanpakuto manifistation. Always reasoning never wanting to use violence. If Rukia had not jumped to her aid Orihime would have been gravely injured or even dead.

He had long ago come to the conclusion that Inoue Orihime was a very different soul from the rest. For no matter how dark things got the darkness never seeped into her as it did the rest of them. He envied that about her. Her optomism knew no bounds.

He was brought out of his musings as a servant knocked at his door before entering with a clean haori. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his stained haori and yet the words were already out of his mouth.

"Do not dispose of it. Have it cleaned up" while blood may have been unsighthly the haori had a fain scent of lilies attached to it.

The servant bowed deeply and responded

"Yes Kuchiki-sama"

Just as he exited his room he felt a cluster of reiatsu entering the compund grounds. He had just enough time to make it to the control room to make sure a clear connection was established to soul society before he headed to the conference room.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew Orihime would be among the guests the girl maybe friends with the uncooth brat kurosaki but she indeed did have manners and ettiqutte about her. Which is how he found himself asking one question that always baffled him. "How is it that Orihime could be friends with Kurosaki Ichigo?" While he may have matured his lack of manners never set well with Byakuya.

Exiting the control room he cleared his head and wore his blank expression as he shunpo'd inside the conferenece room. His team was already there before him and he informed them of the set up of communicatoins if this meeting called for it. Five minutes later Yoruichi, Urahara and Ichigo entered the room setteling down around the table.

Toshiro spoke first sending a glare Urahara's way.

"Urahara Kisuke would you care to explain the situation to us all"

Whatever Urahara was about to say died down as another voice sang out.

"Sugar pie honey bun, you know that I love you. I can't help myself I love you and nobody else"

All eyes turned to Urahara as he held up his hands as defence.

"That was not me" Urahara reached into his pocket pulling out his Phone to make sure.

Then it played again

"Sugar pie honey bun you know that I love you"

This time it cut off abruptly. Urahara turned to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san is it your phone?"

"I don't have a phone Kisuke" Yoruichi knew exactly where it was coming from and whose's it was but since the tension was so thick in the room she needed something to help out Kisuke.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi called out

Ichigo snorted as he pulled out his Phone.

"My ringtone does NOT sound like that Yoruichi-san" he frowned thinking for a moment as he added "though I have heard that ringtone before sounds very fimiliar"

All other voices rang out as the song started high pitched, fast and loud.

"Sugar pie honey bun, you know that I love you. I can't help myself I love you and nobody else"

Ichigo covered his ears cringing while Matsumoto did the same. Toshiro screamed out

"Find and stop whatever that is!"

"Ah Kuchiki Taicho its you" Matsumoto called out above the song.

Renji turned towards his Captian smirking.

"Taicho your ringing"

All eyes turned towards Byakuya as Yoruichi and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Seriously Byakuya just because your zanpakuto is sakura blossoms don't mean you gotta go en put in a girly ringtone" ichigo taunted while still laughing

"Ah Byakuya-bo getting in touch with your feminin side" Yoruichi was hanging on Urahara who was using his fan to hide his huge grin.

Byakuya glared at the rest of the room as he felt his zanpakuto vibrate on his hip. He was pretty pissed off and angry at such a prank, more so at Kurosaki Ichigo for insulting his zanpakuto, just as he reached for his zanpakuto the room doors burst open and everyones attention was pulled towards the loud noise.

Orihime wasn't having any luck navigating the halls with the map so instead she called her phone following the sound. They reached a set of double doors as she pushed them open to take in the room and froze. She called her cellphone again and he eyes danced around the room before finally resting on him.

The last time Orihime saw him there was a boyish hotness to him now stood in its place a hotter man. Gone was his long hair yet the few strands still remained hanging over his face. His hair was shotter now and his hair pieces sat in a line atop his head. His eyes the same shade of grey as her own were mezmerizing, always seeming cold to others but long ago she figured through them he showed all his emotions. The captians haori he used was was still white now sleeveless and lined with gold threads and tassels at his raised collar.

Orihime couldn't help but let the pleased smile spread across her face as she cut the call and strode towards him. Yes in all her years she had never called any man hot. She blushed at the tought. Not even Kurosaki-kun had come close to being hot in her books. She felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach. Orihime had to remind herself why she was there before she made a mess of things. She still had to apologize also.

Byakuya could not believe his eyes as he took in the girl, no women, for the first time.

Long burnt orange hair that always remainded him of the sunset hung losely down the sides of her face. The fringe that once covered her face was now parted from one side. Byakuya immediatly noticed her hairpins were absent which confused him a bit since he couldn't remember ever seeing her without it. Large slate gray eyes surveyed the room before resting upon him and he watched as her full pink lips spread in a huge smile. Something inside Byakuya tightened at her smile. He got a full view of her as she strode towards him. She wore a white shirt with two of the top buttons undone that stuck like a second skin to her chest before flowing down her slim waist and into her caramel coloured shorts. Byuakuya immediately looked to her legs and relaxed as he saw black leggings covered every inch of skin all the way into her runinng shoes. Byakuya looked back up at her face and watched as a blush set in and he had to admit Inoue Orihime had grown into a very beautiful young woman.

He wasn't the only one who though this as he watched. His fukutaicho sized Orihime up and down while smirking. Matsumoto grabbed her captians hand while whispering something in his ear causing him to blush red. Urahara and Yoruichi stood indifferntly while the orange haired brat glared daggers at him. He brought his attention back to Orihime as she stopped infront of him.

Nervously she spoke up pointing to his zanpakuto.

"Um Byakuya-san may I please have my cellphone back"

Byakuya glanced down at his zanpakuto and noticed something heavy hanging from it. Pulling his sword along with its sheath off his hip he held it infront of him.

Orihime grasped her cellphone and tugged slowly as to not snap the string of charms. When that did not work Orihime unconsiouscly reached forward clasping the handle of his zanpakuto and unsheathing it. Byakuya would have protested or even grabbed her wrist to stop her that's if he could. The moment Orihime's hand had touched his sword a bolt of energy rushed through his body lighting every nerve on its way. Byakuya grinded his teeth and clenched his righ hand tight in a effort to stop from gasping out aloud.

In his head Senbonzakura snapped up rearing his attention towards Orihime. They both felt it. His zanpakuto rarly ever took interest in anyone not even Hisana had gotten Senbonzakura's attention. His zanpakuto was emitting too many emotions at once it was overwhelming. Only years of experience helped Byakuya keep his face epressionless as he reeled within.

Orihime was unaware of the reaction as she untangled her charms sheathing the sword once more. She felt a spark of reiatsu as she let go of the sword. Byakuya was confused as he felt his zanpakuto's disappointment as she pulled away. Turning her face upwards she looked at Byakuya and smiled.

"Thank you Byakuya-san"

Byakuya couldn't speak and was thankful as her Phone started ringing again. Orihime looked down and frowned before answering. Her smile faded as her eyes widened in shock. She stiffened and he noticed her bottom lip quivering. Orihime closed her eyes and took a deep breath remembering she needed to stay calm she couldn't get worked up worrying everyone.

She managed to keep her voice from breaking as she spoke to Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san is there somewhere private I could go to finish this call please"

Ichigo looked concerned as he asked "everything okay Inoue?"

"Yeah fine" she gave him a weak smile

Byakuya knew it was far from fine but that was her personal business.

"Follow me" Byakuya led her into his study down the hall.

"Once you're done you may return to the conference room" he told her

Orihime not trusting her voice nodded and headed towards the window opening it she gulped large amounts of air. Replacing the Phone to her ear she asked the dreadful question.

"How did it happen?"

Byakuya stepped outside closing the door just as he heard the question. He was tempted to listen in on her conversation but that would be plain rude now especially for a noble of his standing. So he returned to the conference room.

2 hours later

Byakuya emerged from his seat heading for the door tired and annoyed. Urahara Kisuke had created a device to mask its users reiatsu and turn off all senses of the opponent. Which would explain why he could not read anything from Orihime when she was close enough. Urahara had created them to be help inexperienced Shinigam fight hollows better. Yets his primary target was helping Kurosaki Ichigo detect reiastsu. Byakuya had honestly thought he would be returning home however the call they placed to Soul Society had the So-taicho ordering them to remain in the living world. With a very stern repreimanding towards the former 12th division captian.

It would seem several Menos Grande had invaded Seireitei and while they were taken care of there was a possibility they would also emerge in the living world. They needed to be on the cautious side here. Perhaps this trip was not wasted after all.

Orihime's blood had ran cold when she answered her phone. She couldn't recognise the speaker but that didn't matter as he his next set of words.

"I regret to inform you that your aunt Miyako has passed away"

Her aunt Miyako had become quite dear to her. After Sora had died her aunt had sent her money and in the last 2 years Orihime had gotten around to finally visiting her. She was a lovely old lady. She was the last of any family Orihime had left. Last time they spoke her aunt had been eager to see her. Orihime had asked to leave the room so she could break down without everyone seeing her.

The moment she opened the windows of Byakuya's study she gathered her courage to ask how had it happened. Murdered. The tears flowed as Orihime felt her chest tighten painfully. It was like losing Sora-oniichan all over again. They didn't catch the person who did. Orihime had to concentrate hard on each word said to her. They almost ruled it as sucide since there was no signs of breaking and entering. The rest would be explained to her when she got to Tokyo tomorrow.

Orihime stood frozen at her place by the window. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she felt a nasty headache coming on but she couldn't move an inch. Slowly but surely she was losing the feelings until there was once more a empty hole in her chest. The tears had stop and Orihime wasn't sure if she was in shock or what but she didn't feel anything. Her heart was numb.

The room felt too stuffy suddenly despite the open window. Orihime moved out of the study and headed down to the conference room. They were leaving regardless of whether or not the meeting was done. Orihime pushed open the doors and Byakuya took one look at her and knew she had received bad news. Judging from her swollen eyes, too pale face and red nose she had been crying a lot.

"Thank you Byakuya-san for lending me your study" her tone suprized him. It was cold and dead like a straight forward sentence on a page, devoid of any emotion. He looked into her eyes and noticed her dazed expression.

Yoruichi moved towards Orihime worry written all over her face "Orihime-chan what's wrong"

Orihime turned her deadpan gaze at Yoruichi, "Aunt Miyako was murdered so I have to go to Tokyo tomorrow to identify her body and attend the reading of her will"

Byakuya was surprized at her. When had she learnt she blank out her emotions like that. Was she in shock? Yoruichi had hugged her as she just stood lifeless rooted to her spot. Ichigo moved beside her placing a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support, as Yoruichi stepped back, and for some reason it annnoyed him as well as his zanpakuto.

Yoruichi took charge of the situation by ushering a lifeless Orihime and the rest of the team intow back home. From what Byakuya had heard of their plans as he saw his guests out, Yoruichi would be escourting Orihime to Tokyo despite Ichigo and Sado demanding to go. He had to hand it to Yoruichi one look was enough to silence any more arguing. That seemed to relax him as well. Byakuya headed to his personal chambers to rest and think as the vehicle exited the compund.

The winds blew past the dark entity wildly, seated atop the Tokyo skyline he snarled in satisfaction licking the blood off his claws. Such a sweet trap he had set and it would bare even more sweeter fruit soon. He howled out his words into the dark night

"Death is only the beginning"


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews. I was kind of nervous about what sort of reviews I would get but so far its all good.

WARNING: There are some gory details and descriptions within this chapter. Also a bit of language here and there.

Translations: Chiksho-damn it / shit

Mondainai- (its) not a problem

Note: Question- who would you ship from bleach?

Do let me know in your reviews, looking forward to the replies.

Chapter 2: Death is only the Beginning

 _"And it_ _will_ _Begin where it has Ended,_

 _The Calm_ _will_ _give birth to a_ _vengeful_ _Storm"_

The night had passed in a blur. Orihime was taken home by Yoruichi and silence was their only other companion. Somehow she had unconsciously gotten into bed unable to fall asleep until the early hours of the morning. She awoke with Yoruichi-san's cat form snuggled next to her in bed. This would be the very first time Orihime had gone to sleep with another person in the house since Sora-oniichan's death . It eased a part of her soul to know that she wasn't totally alone and that Yoruichi-san would understand what she needed without having been told so. The cat next to her stretched lazily and then leaped off the bed heading towards the kitchen. Orihime reluctantly headed towards the bathroom. The steaming hot water of the shower helped her clear the fog surrounding her mind bringing her to the reality of what had transpired.

She changed into a black knee length dress that stopped just below her elbows, soft black leggings and her flat pumps. Her hair was drawn into a ponytail and on instinct she placed her hairpins on opposite sides of her ponytail. It seemed comforting as if Sora-oniichan was there with her. Orihime entered the kitchen and found Yoruichi-san reclining against the kitchen table dressed for occasion.

Yoruichi-san had pulled on a formal grey suit with a crisp white shirt. Orihime had to admit that Yoruichi-san did look good in a cool sort of detective way despite her pulling at the collar every five minutes.

"Breakfast first Orihime" it was an order not a suggestion

"Hai hai" Orihime smiled at the food

"Eggs, toast and coffee best I can do" Yoruichi held up her hands in defeat as Orihime took her first bite

"Its tasty Yoruichi-san" Orihime smiled genuinely

"Great then finish it all" Yoruichi moved the platter in Orihime's direction as she sat down across from Orihime to eat her own breakfast

After breakfast Orihime and Yoruichi met up with the gang at Urahara's shop.

"Orihime-chan we're here for you if you need anything," Yuzu spoke out sounding concerned and Karin nodded with a supportive smile on her face as they hugged Orihime offering her their comfort and condolences.

"Thanks Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan" Orihime smiled weakly

Ichigo and Sado briefly spoke between themselves before suggesting something to the group.

"So Inoue, Sado and I have decided that we're both coming to Tokyo with you" Ichigo said firmly while Sado nodded in agreement

Orihime smiled at his words. He always worried too much about her, went too far trying to save her. Its no wonder she had fallen for him but that chapter was closed now. Someone else occupied her mind. Someone way out of her reach and she just couldn't help but feel so curious about him. Orihime pushed aside those thoughts and tended to the problem in front of her. Yoruichi sighed,

"Ichigo..." Her words were silenced as Orihime placed a hand on her shoulder indicating she would explain it to them.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun but I'll be fine more than fine actually since I'll have Yoruichi-san with me besides don't both of you have jobs to do"

"Mondainai" Sado answered his usual line to everything

"Inoue..." Ichigo started

"No Kurosaki-kun you still can't come along"

"Huh?Why not?" Ichigo asked his frustration starting to set in

"Because its something I have to do on my own Kurosaki-kun" Orihime smiled at him

"Ichi-nii, Orihime-chan will be fine" Karin tried assuring him

"How about just me then?" Ichigo asked hopefully

"NO Ichigo coz there are certain things ya can't protect Orihime from" Yoruichi spoke up

Ichigo folded his arms against his chest and his face took on a scowl daring them to go on and refuse him.

"Kurosaki-san we need you in Karakura town as the Substitute Shinigami you have more than enough responsibilities here so do you Sado-san" Urahara pointed out.

"Mondainai, Tatsuki can watch the dojo. Looks like I have a better shot than you Ichigo" Sado answered

"Well then its settled Sado you go along and I'll meet up with you'll there after sorting myself out" Ichigo ranted out trying to go despite been told no repeatedly

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime pleaded out

"Fine then how about taking Yuzu and Karin along with you" he tried as a final resort

"NO" Yoruichi barked out

"Argh! Fine you win" Ichigo threw up his hands in defeat

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun" Orihime smiled in relief

Karin walked up to them and patted both men on the back.

"There there you both fought hard" her voice taking on a mock tone

Yuzu giggled off towards the side and Ichigo groaned out in frustration.

Just then Orihime's phone rang, she answered the call and Ishida's voice sounded out.

"Inoue-san how are you?"

"Ishida-kun I'm well"

"I'm so sorry about your loss and sorry I couldn't be there to see you off. We're overloaded here" he sounded apologetic

"Its okay you called and that's all that matters"

"If need be I can take off and accompany you?" Orihime smiled

"That's okay Yoruichi-san is with me thanks for offering as well"

"As well, who else offered?" He asked curious

"Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun. Oh and Kurosaki-kun wanted to squeeze in Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan" Orihime gave a small laugh

"Well this is Kurosaki we're talking about his rather through in his ways" Ishida's usual tone of disapproval sounding

"I know his just thoughtful is all Ishida-kun"

"Well do have a safe trip then and don't worry I informed Ryuken of everything"

"Thank you Ishida-kun and I will have a safe trip" Orihime smiled

"No problem. Good bye Inoue-san"

"Good bye Ishida-kun"

The phone call ended and Orihime felt a little less depressed knowing her friends were all there for her. She rubbed at her eyes forcing her tears away before anyone noticed. Tatsuki had arrived a little while later panting with a bag in hand.

"O -Ori-hime, she panted, glad I made it, she passed the bag to Sado, here I packed your stuff you should be all good to go now" Tatsuki smiled

"Tatsuki-chan Sado-kun isn't coming with me" Orihime clarified before Sado could

"Huh?And why not? Tatsuki turned her glare on Orihime

"Because I'll be going along with her and she'll be safe so will everyone stop trying to gap in already" Yoruichi called out

"Hime you sure about this?" Tatsuki asked anyways

"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine Tatsuki-chan" Orihime hugged her friend tightly and she felt a bit of relief. Her journey would be okay she thought. Orihime didn't mind the long drive as she needed to collect her thoughts and prepare herself for the ordeal.

Yoruichi and Orihime headed out to Tokyo. She was glad it was Saturday so no work and she would have tomorrow and Monday to properly sort herself out once they got back. The drive was silent as Yoruichi gave Orihime the time to sort out her emotions.

They arrived in Tokyo and the city was bustling as bodies littered the streets despite the time. It was night and Orihime was exhausted from driving they didn't stop even though Yoruichi had suggested they do so several times. Orihime didn't want to lose her courage and back down. She ate the sandwiches Urahara had packed for them while driving. Her stomach was now knotted with tension. They drove over to the hospital first to identify the body. An inspector had met them in the lobby despite the late hour.

"Inoue Orihime ?" a middle aged man with a short haircut and rumpled clothes asked

"Hai, pleased to meet you." Orihime stretched out her hand shaking his.

"My name is Obai Shin" he turned his attention to Yoruichi

"Ah this is my friend Shihoin Yoruichi" Orihime added

Yoruichi nodded as she shook his hand.

"Please follow me" Shin turned on his heels leading the way

The walk down the hallway felt like a trip through the corridors of hell. Each step bringing her closer to her doom. Yoruichi was on her guard and kept close to Orihime. Shin's voice finally broke through the silence.

"Inoue-san if you don't mind there are a few questions I need to ask you. Is there anyone who would have reason to hurt your aunt?"

"No" Orihime shook her head

"Perhaps there was someone whom you weren't aware of. Did your aunt keep any such dark secrets?" Shin asked

"No that's not possible. Aunt Miyako was a talker and we were close she didn't keep secrets from me. She kept to herself and she was always pleasant towards people even strangers" Orihime raked her memory seeking any such person.

"I see. From our sources we found that your visits were routined. How was your last meeting with your aunt? Did you'll ever fight?"

"Fight? no, Aunt Miyako was the first family member who I had any interaction with after my older brother had passed away. We never fought there was no reason to do so" Orihime said her voice pained by Sora's remembrance

"I do apologize but these are necessary questions" Shin pointed out

"We understand" Yoruichi answered

"Just one more question. Apart from you is there any other family member that ever visited your Aunt?" Shin looked at Orihime judging her response

"No, not that I'm aware of. I haven't had contact with any other family members ever apart from aunt Miyako" Orihime's shoulders slumped as she realized that her aunt was truly gone.

They arrived at the door and Shin pushed in holding it open as both woman entered. A black body bag stood closed atop a metal silver table. The room was cold and smelt of chemicals. Orihime cringed feeling a shiver run up her spine. They approached the table and Shin spoke.

"I should inform you that it was hard identifying your aunt's body and we didn't let any other civilian not even the neighbors see the body as yet apart from you both"

Orihime didn't want to ask why. He unzipped the bag fully and pulled it apart to reveal the body. Orihime's eyes widened in unspeakable horror and her throat closed up as she looked upon her aunt. Yoruichi stood stiffly unable to move her eyes away as well.

Silver white hair was caked with thick blotches of dried blood. Fragments of her cracked skull caved in exposing the brain matter. Once lively eyes were now dark hollow pits. Absence of a lower jaw added a new horrific image altogether. Puncture holes adorned her throat. Deep claw like marks drew in haphazard shapes across the frail woman's body. The flesh on her right side was torn off completely revealing the cracked ribs and deflated organs below. Her left arm was severed at the elbow like the ends of frayed copper wire . While everything below her waist looked like it had been put through a shredding machine.

Orihime had died in that moment as she looked upon the remains of her aunt. The horror of the sight in front of her left her light headed and dizzy. She couldn't think straight as fear caught up in her throat and pain struck her heart making it hard for her to breath. The sick stench of death assaulted her nose while tears flowed down her face without her notice. The once smiling frail old women was not but a hollow shell of her former self. She couldn't hold back the nausea and dashed past Yoruichi towards the small sink violently heaving the contents of her stomach. Immediately Yoruichi was at her side placing a hand on her back in an effort to soothe Orihime. She threw up the last remaining contents of her stomach and let the cool water swish around her mouth before spitting it out and collapsing into Yoruichi's arms crying her heart out.

Shin didn't blame the woman. He barley could stomach the sight himself. It was a gruesome murder that both puzzled and horrified the police department. Never in his entire 20 years as a detective had he seen such a sight. The woman had no bad relations and yet she was killed in such an inhumane way. He zipped up the bag knowing the woman had been correctly identified. Judging from Inoue's reaction for he just couldn't bring himself to ask and yet he had to.

Yoruichi hugged Orihime close as the woman cried out unable to contain herself anymore. She looked over at the detective.

"It pains me to say so but that is Inoue Miyako" Yoruichi conveyed her eyes on the black bag trying to burn out the image that would haunt her for some time. Shin nodded his understanding.

"We shall take your leave now. The body will be collected tomorrow morning" Yoruichi added ushering Orihime out of the morgue and towards their hotel that thankfully Urahara had the insight to book before their arrival. Shin let the women go and hoped for her sake that they would catch the sick bastards that did this.

The night was awash with agony and nonstop pain. Orihime had stopped crying but the image was burned into her mind and no matter what she did she couldn't look pass it. Yoruichi had driven them to the hotel and now Orihime sat staring out at nothing in particular. She spent the night as such with no sleep and finally Yoruichi had used a light kido to put her to sleep which didn't last long. Orihime was gripped in a series of nightmares thrashing and screaming each time she awoke. Yoruichi had awoken and comforted the trembling young woman and since then, they sat across from each other silent and awaited morning. Yoruichi wasn't sure how to handle the unresponsive lifeless Orihime and her first words uttered threw Yoruichi off balance.

"Yoruichi-san...we can still save Aunt Miyako right?" Her voice was childlike and desperate.

Yoruichi didn't want to give her false hope as no one was allowed to bring back the dead. That was taboo.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Her soul has passed on" Yoruichi reasoned

"I can...I can bring her back. Yes we should go now I'll reject everything and bring Aunt Miyako back no one will know"

"Orihime you cannot do that. Its against the rules. Your aunt is now in a safer better place"

"Please Yoruichi-san no one will know just this once" Orihime was determined to get back her family even if it was just the two of them.

Yoruichi moved out of her seat and sat next to Orihime. "Listen Orihime I'll know and soon enough so will Soul Society. Tipping the balance as such is unsafe and if you do bring back Miyako who ever killed her will come after her again"

Understanding dawned on Orihime and she burst out into tears feeling helpless despite her powers she was useless right now. Kami was unfair. Perhaps he cursed her like this because of her powers. Aizen did say her abilities could reverse every decision made by Kami. Was this her punishment? Yoruichi spent the rest of the night holding onto an unresponsive Orihime who spoke no further. The first light of morning brought no peace and Yoruichi had to take matters into her own hands.

"Okay Orihime we need to get ready. You need a shower and breakfast. Leave your clothes out here. GO" Yoruichi ordered directing Orihime towards the bathroom.

Orihime blinked several times before the words registered to her and she complied like a robot. Yoruichi sent out both their clothes for cleaning since they didn't pack any luggage and after Orihime's bath she ordered breakfast as the sun rose into the sky.

Orihime tried to eat but couldn't stomach anything. The image of aunt Miyako kept popping into her head. Yoruichi didn't have much luck eating either but they needed food and she forced down some fruits on Orihime. Yoruichi wasn't happy with her decision but she needed Orihime to sleep so she used a forbidden kido that would rendered Orihime unconscious for a while. She took the opportunity to set up a good few barriers and would catch some shut eye herself. But first she needed to obtain some stuff from a certain detective.

At 12 am they had dressed and left the hotel. Yoruichi took charge at arranging the small affair. There were few friends and neighbors who attended the burial with Orihime being the only family member. Orihime had apologized throughout the burial feeling somewhere along the lines this had been her fault. She wept without caring about the world around. She asked Kami why did he always take away her loved ones?. Who had so much darkness in their heart that they would do such a thing to a sweet old lady? It wasn't fair she cried. Three hours later she still wasn't ready to leave the graveyard even after everyone cleared out and only Yoruichi and her remained.

"Orihime we need to leave now". Yoruichi said gently placing her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Must we?" came the weak response

"Yes we must" Yoruichi was careful to keep her voice gentle

Orihime stepped back shoving her thoughts into a straight line and turned towards Yoruichi, "I'm sorry Yoruichi-san your right we should go" her voice was apologetic

"That's okay how about we get some peanut butter and red bean paste sandwiches?" Yoruichi ventured trying to break through

Orihime would have smiled at any other time but this time not even her beloved red bean paste could break through. It was like her heart was detached from her body. So Orihime just nodded at the suggestion.

They settled for a light meal which Orihime part took little off . Yoruichi didn't hold back. She needed to be able to handle Orihime and one of them had to be fully functional. They went without sleep again as the night arrived and left. Yoruichi was feeling too guilty to use her kido again and it could be dangerous.

Monday morning arrived and Yoruichi wasn't having any luck getting Orihime to talk. Breakfast was once again a short affair and Yoruichi gave Orihime her space. Once they were done Yoruichi broke the silence.

"Orihime we still need to see the lawyer okay"

"Okay Yoruichi-san" her was voice strained

"Let's got then before we get caught up in traffic. I'll drive"

Yoruichi grabbed the car keys and directed Orihime out of the hotel and into the car. The morning traffic was hectic and Yoruichi almost considered walking. They arrived at a small grey building and proceeded inside. They were greeted by an old looking man. Orihime tried to concentrate but it was highly difficult as her mind kept blanking out.

"Kazuma Zen, I was Inoue Miyako's lawyer" his voice was squeaky as he shook hands with Yoruichi

"Shion Yoruichi, family friend and this is Inoue Orihime Miyako's niece"

Orihime reluctantly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Please have a seat so we can get to it"

Yoruichi hated how he phrased that but complied seating Orihime next to her.

Kazuma picked through a file before he found the papers he was looking for.

"There wasn't much in terms of property and money that was left behind. All that was left was this single letter addressed to Inoue Orihime and a family heirloom"

Kazuma opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a thick leather bound book with a deep violet Hibiscus flower imprinted on the cover was placed on the desk in front of her. Orihime frowned at the book it seemed to call out to her more so the Hibiscus flower matched the hairpins she wore. . He hand the letter over to Orihime. She reluctantly took the letter and opened it.

Yoruichi was thankful to Orihime's aunt this at least brought back some emotion to her face. Though it did raise her own curiosity about the heirloom. She had a rather unsettling feeling about it.

A single letter addressed to her was the other thing left by her Aunt. It read:

'My Dearest Hime-chan

If you are reading this note then I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to tell you the truth. I know you may have many questions but unfortunately I cannot answer any of them. I need you to be strong and push ahead like you always do. It saddens me that we did not have enough time together but fate is what it is.

There is much I wish to tell you but I can't. I know of your abilities Orihime which is why I know you'll be able to do this next part. Find the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan Kuchiki Byakuya. The Kuchiki clan has a scroll called the 'Weaver's Tale'. It will help you understand the book. The book is called the 'Weaving Princess's Fate'.

I am entrusting the book's name to you Hime-chan if you fear it may be in any danger then I want you to take it to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It will be safe with him. I know this is a lot to take in and I'm not there to help you but trust with your heart Hime-chan. Once you have the book leave Tokyo with it immediately it's not safe. DO NOT OPEN THE BOOK UNTIL YOU REACH KARAKURA TOWN.

There is but one thing you must remember Hime-chan even if the entire world may fail you always trust with your heart and not your eyes for there is but one who will always stand by your side. He is your White Light. Good Luck.

Your Aunt Miyako'

Orihime wasn't sure how long she sat there reading the letter. She had a million questions running through her mind and no one to answer them. The last bit got her attention. How did her Aunt know of Byakuya? Who was her White Light? Perhaps this danger her aunt spoke of was what killed her. She passed the letter to Yoruichi unable to move and her mind scrambled along trying to make sense of the situation. What secret did her aunt harbor that would result in such a death?

There was no time to lose as Yoruichi finished reading the letter she exchanged pleasantries with the lawyer grabbed the book and a very unresponsive Orihime as they dashed out of the office. Outside she turned to Orihime trying to get her attention.

"Orihime..." Her words were abruptly cut short by a sharp soul piercing howl emitted from the dark alleyway. Suddenly a set of hedious hollow's rushed towards them. Instantly Orihime turned towards the wrenching sound. There was little time to lose as Yoruichi shoved the letter and book into Orihime's hand pushing the woman away from her while she screamed.

"Shunko", Yoruichi's suit was ripped to shreds as her black battle garb came into view. She charged at the hollow's kicking the first breaking its mask and killing it instantly. While the second swipped its deadly claws at her. Yoruichi dodged the attack shunpoing above it and brought down her leg with great force on its head killing the hollow. Then a black portal ripped open and a hoard of hollow's rushed out towards them.

"Chiksho" Yoruichi cursed low as she hurried towards Orihime.

It was an instant going from dead back to life. Adrenaline pumped through Orihime in a frenzy and she pushed herself into action. She hated violence tried to avoid it but here and now her adrenaline had given life to an anger within her. Something she often felt but could never let it show or act on it, however, she wanted justice for her aunt. She had enough of being on the short end of the stick.

"Yoruichi-san you take the left I'll go right. We take them out and make a break for the car"

"Ya sure ya can make it?" Yoruichi asked keeping her eyes on the hollow's coming towards them, she was glad Orihime didn't forget her training.

"Yes" Orihime was determined

"Don't lose the book and be careful" Yoruichi said before she sprang into action kicking and punching the hollows.

Orihime tucked the book and letter under her left arm as she used her right arm to direct her fairies. Her Shiten koshun absorbed and redirected the hollows attacks back at them while at the same time she sent out Tsubaki attacking the rest of the hollows. Once the way was clear she broke out into a run for the car. Orihime jumped into the drivers seat of the jeep and took off just as Yoruichi shunpo'd into the passenger seat. They both were breathing hard and Orihime was thankful her adrenaline spike was still sticking around. She could not falter now. The hollows didn't follow but something else did. It kept a safe distance but despite both woman knowing of its presence they said nothing to each other. Orihime kept her guard up on high alert.

Yoruichi slipped on her orange coat and secured her neck scarf in place. She waited until they were on the open road before making a call to Kisuke asking him to arrange a meeting with Byakuya. It was going to be a long drive and judging from Orihime's expression she had a ton of questions. Hopefully between them they could get most of it solved before they got home but such did not happen. The drive wore on as the woman spoke little and they stopped briefly to eat a meal before rushing off again. Orihime was using her abilities to stock on her energy. She was exhausted and so was Yoruichi. There were no further hollow attacks but Yoruichi refused to sleep while Orihime was driving.

Orihime was wrong her Aunt Miyako had been keeping secrets from her. Secrets that caused her own death. Orihime grabbed the steering wheel in a death grip causing her knuckles to turn white. Her aunt knew of her powers and died because of it. What good was having such powers if she couldn't bring back her aunt? This wasn't a gift no this power was a curse people got hurt because of her, her own friends nearly died the last time and now her aunt was dead. Yes she had questions about the book and how did all of this involve Kuchiki Byakuya but was the answers really worth it. If she left now she could save her friends. She pulled over on the side of the road and Yoruichi went on alert at once.

"Orihime what is it?"

"Yoruichi-san I can't go back to Karakura town with you"

"WHAT? Why not?" Yoruichi asked baffled

"Because its just like before with Aizen. They'll come for me and everyone will get hurt. Aunt Miyako is already dead Yoruichi-san I can't and won't watch anyone else die because of me" Orihime began sobbing.

Yoruichi gripped Orihime's head in both her hands forcing the woman to look at her.

"And what do ya think ya're friends will do? What will Ichigo do?. Ya friends MADE that choice to come after ya and save ya. They care about ya Orihime. And there is no way in hell I'm letting ya outta this car until we reach Karakura town"

"Don't you see Yoruichi-san this accursed power of mine is what got them hurt. If I stay away from them they will be fine. I wish I never came to find my powers"

Yoruichi sighed "That cursed power of ya's has saved many lives including those of ya friends. I know this isn't who ya are. Ya aren't one to run from such things so calm down and think"

"I am thinking Yoruichi-san. If who ever killed Aunt Miyako comes after me it will end with me and everyone will be safe" Orihime tried to make Yoruichi-san see reason

"No ya not!, Yoruichi screamed out, Once ya gone all hell will break lose Orihime. Ya friends, and that includes me, will not take this lying down. In their quest to avenge ya they will only end up getting hurt. Now take a deep breath in and REALLY think about what ya saying"

Orihime took a deep breath in and let it out. Yoruichi was right this was not her. When did she start thinking like this letting her emotions selfishly guide her? No she had to protect her friends she couldn't leave them and run when they needed her.

"I'm sorry that was selfish and your right Yoruichi-san I wasn't thinking straight, she hugged Yoruichi, Thank you"

"Ya welcome now let's get a move on" Yoruichi smiled.

She didn't blame Orihime for acting so out of character none of this was easy and it worried her that the trauma from such events may take root and sprout in the ugliest of ways. For now she would have to keep an eye on Orihime and her decisions. She looked over towards Orihime as the car pulled out back on to the road secretly promising that this time they would be ready for whatever was coming. Yoruichi would do anything so she wouldn't have to see the woman next to her cry.

Like she did all those years ago Yoruichi remembered the conversation like it happened yesterday. The fragile broken girl who came to her asking to become strong. Inoue Orihime may be a long way from there but deep down inside she was still alone. Yoruichi could always see it and that worried her the most. Orihime did consider her friends to be family but they weren't her blood. That was a fact after all Yoruichi could always go home her family awaited her no matter how many years would pass Orihime on the other hand went home to an empty house had done so since her brother's death. The human's had a saying 'home is where the heart is'.

"Where is your heart Orihime?" the question was posed in Yoruichi's mind and the faint whisper of an answer floated about the winds. If Yoruichi could help it she would make sure all things worked out.

It was Monday night once they entered Karakura town Yoruichi had insisted they drop by the convenience store and Orihime didn't have the strength to argue. She needed some energy since her last proper meal was sometime ago. Her stomach was on end and honestly speaking if Yoruichi-san wasn't there she would have forgotten to eat all together. She gulped down an energy bar. It would have to suffice for now. Orihime was emotionally drained and physically tired but needed her answers.

Urahara had called to let them know he was already at the Kuchiki compound. Driving into the Kuchiki compound and as tired as she was the place somehow made her feel safe and calm. Yoruichi didn't look any better than her as she watched the older woman get out of the car.

Both women met Urahara in the hallway before being ushered to the conference room yet again. Orihime clutched the book and letter against her chest. She was tense and nervous. The four years of peace she had was too good to be true. Some foreign part of her mind let her know, that was the calm and now she would need to face the storm.

Byakuya found himself gathering yet again with his team members in the conference room. Urahara had requested a meeting stating that Yoruichi had an important message to give them and would do so in person once she returned with Orihime.

The doors opened to reveal Urahara, a rumpled Yoruichi who was no longer using her suit but her usual black and orange battle garb. He was surprised at the third haggard looking women who entered holding a large book in her hands. His eyes swept over her as she placed the large book on the table.

She was strangely beautiful and looked worse for wear as well with dark circles under eyes. The black dress though did nothing to hide her ample curvy figure. The way it swept over her large chest down her sides stopping short at her knees. Byakuya honestly wondered how she made mourning clothes look so sexy. He was astonished at his own thoughts. Since when had he thought of her in that way? It was utterly inappropriate. No women had affected him like this not even Hisana. He squashed any further thoughts bringing his attention to the meeting as Yoruichi spoke up.

"Orihime would you like to begin or should I?"

The question baffled the room as Orihime indicated she would speak. She placed a white letter in front of her. Her voice was soft, calm and strained.

"Before we begin I would like to clear out a few things. Firstly the contents of this letter and anything else pertaining to it were not known to me before today, she paused massaging her temples before continuing, Secondly any questions that anyone may have unfortunately I cannot answer as I do not have the answers. Thirdly as stated somehow Aunt Miyako knew the Kuchiki clan yet during our time together she had mentioned nothing of the sort to me. And lastly If at all possible I do not wish to involve any one of my friends. That however may be easier said than done". Orihime finished sighing heavily.

The room occupants were clearly bewildered by her words but remained silent as Yoruichi pressed on with a glint of mischief in her eyes she pushed the letter towards Byakuya smiling. She was tired but not that tired.

"Perhaps ya should read the letter out aloud Byakuya-bo"

This earned a glare from Byakuya but Yoruichi ignored it continuing

"Just read it ya'll understand in a moment and read it word for word least anyone misinterprets the meanings" Yoruichi winked at Orihime's confused expression.

Byakuya was equally curious about the letter, unfolding it he read it out aloud. A turmoil of emotions going through him as he raced to make sense of the letter. It would seem Inoue Miyako knew very well of Byakuya and yet this was the first time he had heard of her. Did the Kuchiki clan harbor yet another secret?

Something fluttered in Orihime's chest each time he said the name 'Hime-chan'. It sounded cold to the rest of the room but to her it felt warmer than ever. Perhaps she was delusional after experiencing the death of her aunt and yet she could feel herself blushing, this was not the time or place so the best way to hide it was to lower her head into her hands and concentrate on the raging headache she had.

Byakuya set down the letter and understanding dawned on him. He knew the scroll spoken of. Every Kuchiki head was entrusted with its safe keeping and such a secret was taken to the grave. None of the Kuchiki heads were told what the scroll contained just that they had a duty to protect it. Somehow the scroll was connected to the book. He eyed the leather book sitting on the table.

Byakuya's voice cut through the silence.

"Renji establish a connection to Soul Society"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this "Kuchiki Taicho?"

"Since the living world possesses a threat to the book and it directly involves Soul Society. We should move both the book and Inoue Orihime immediately to Soul Society but first I would like to notify the So-taicho"

Toshiro nodded understanding. Orihime managed to raise her head enough to heed his words. Renji had left the room and returned 10 minutes later.

"Taicho we seem to be having a problem. We are unable to contact Soul Society, something is inteferring with our connections"

"Very well then I guess one of us will have to go and by us I mean me. So that aspect is closed I believe we should get some rest right Orihime" Orihime was thankful that Yoruichi got to the point quickly as she nodded. It was getting hard to keep her eyes open.

Urahara smiled from behind his fan glancing at Yoruichi he suggested.

"Perhaps the book and Orihime-san should remain at the Kuchiki compound just to be on the safe side"

Orihime stood up drawing everyone's attention and turned side wards staring out the window. Something was going to happen, something terrible. The uneasiness passed all the way deep down to her soul. Sometimes the soul knew things that the mind could not comprehend. Her face was blank as she turned back and looked Byakuya right in the eye.

"Everything is about to change" Her voice held a warning note to it.

And then the world went black as they watched Orihime's eyes roll back in her sockets. Byakuya managed to catch her before she hit the ground scooping her up in his arms as he did the first time they met. Yoruichi was on her feet in front of Byakuya within seconds looking over Orihime. When she was satisfied she spoke in a serious tone.

"Is she okay" Rangiku voiced her concern

"Fine just extremely exhausted. Nothing a good nights sleep and food can't cure" Yoruichi answered

Yoruichi regarded Orihime a bit before she looked at Byakuya deciding now was a good time as any to tell them all the details.

"Byakuya-boi I didn't want to have to burden Orihime with this since she had more than enough but something did follow us from Tokyo. The reiatsu was pretty strong and mixed in a way and I'm guessing it's here in Karakura now. It could most probably be the hollow that killed Miyako or not. We can't afford to be careless right now so I'm entrusting Orihime's safety to you. Keep her in your sights until we can get her to Soul Society. The book will remain as well"

Byakuya wanted to argue that he knew his duty but left it be clearly it was Yoruichi's concern speaking here. He could always place her with Matsumoto fukutaicho but this was his duty. So he had an easy solution to it.

"What did she mean by 'Everything is about to change'?" Toshiro asked

"There is that issue of us being attacked by normal hollows as we were heading out of the lawyers office maybe she was referring to that" Yoruichi answered

"Could it be possible that a hollow did killed Inoue Miyako" Toshiro asked

Yoruichi sighed gravely dreading to answer.

"If ya had seen what we saw Toshiro the only answer would be a hollow. The very sight of the remains of Miyako had made Orihime physically sick. It was way to inhumane" Yoruichi cringed

"How so?" Toshiro pressed on

"Perhaps now is not the time" Urahara cut in

"No if I am to be entrusting her safety over to them then they need to know exactly how bad things could get for Orihime" Yoruichi directed at Urahara

"Very well" he agreed

"Miyako was barely recognizable. Her eyes were gorged out and skull smashed in. Her lower jaw was completely gone, everything below her waist was shredded off. The hand below the left arm was also gone. Her body was lined with claw marks in every direction. Parts of her flesh were even missing" Yoruichi tossed out the information picturing it clearly in her head.

"Chiksho" Toshiro said out in horror. Matsumoto covered her mouth cringing at the details. While Renji shook his head in disgust. Byakuya who was still holding Orihime's weightless form pulled her close to his chest as he digested the horrific details. To think that she had seen such a thing. He honestly wondered how she had came out sane.

"We shall take our leave now" Urahara said breaking the silence as he got up.

"Keep her safe" Yoruichi ordered him.

He watched Urahara and Yoruichi share a look before bidding all good night.

Toshiro sighed heavily. "Its late we can deal with the rest tomorrow. I'll take first watch with Matsumoto fukutaicho and we'll add more kido barriers"

Byakuya nodded and shunpo'd out of the room. Since his bedroom was on the third floor he walked most of the distance using shunpo only when he reached the stairs least he awaken Orihime. He glanced down and noted how young and fragile she seemed. Dark circles forming underneath her eyes. Her skin was too pale and he wondered if she had eaten at all today. It was so typical of her personality. Orihime had always worried about others before herself. He admired her determination to protect those close to her.

Byakuya decided on the room connecting to his personal room. He could give her privacy and keep her close. He removed her shoes and tucked her underneath the covers. He set up several kido barriers and alarms. Once he was satisfied he entered his own room. He went over the letter once more and studied the book but found he was unable to open it.

While testing a method on opening the book he heard a shrill cry from Orihime's room. He moved quickly unsheathing his zanpakuto ready to take on the intruder yet all he found was Orihime gripped amids a nightmare. He sheathed his sword and walked over to her not really sure how he should handle the situation. He seated himself on the edge of the bed and she tossed about before bolting upright her arms closed like a vice grip around his neck. Her frame shook with fear as she cried.

Byakuya was frozen in her hold. He wasn't accustomed to physical contact and her hug made him feel like he was been touched for the very first time. Her body was warm compared to him. A lightening spark passed through him and he jerked but didn't get out of her death grip. He reprimanded himself for letting down his guard. His hand rested on her head and faint green glow emitted. Instantly her arms went limp around him and he placed her back against the bed, tucking her in once more. Once he was satisfied checking the barriers and alarms he left her room keeping the door ajar.

Byakuya then placed a kido seal on the book to hide its presence and locked it away behind a painting in the wall safe. He then removed his uniform and dawned a simple white sleeping yukata. He would need his rest come sunrise. He could still feel her warmth and the faint scent of lilies surrounding him. The feeling was nostalgic almost like he had hugged her before? Which wasn't logical so he stopped any further thoughts and proceeded to bed.

Back at the Urahara Shop Urahara and Tessai had set up the monitoring system to alert them of hollows. Yoruichi was worried and on high alert. There was much information to process and being cut off from Soul Society made things worse.

"Yoruichi-san you're going to be okay traveling alone?"

Yoruichi held back the urge to snort after all he was just concerned.

"Kisuke it worries me that this was well planned out. Something is definitely going on in Soul Society and being cut off like this looks like trouble will be heading our way soon"

"We have enough help down here Yoruichi-san. Besides what interests me is the death now" Yoruichi watched Urahara scratch at his chin deep in thought before reaching into her side pocket and pulling out some photos.

"It would be best that Orihime never learns that these exist. I snagged them from the detective. What baffles me is why a lone hollow would go after Miyako like this, more so who's pulling the strings on this one?"

Urahara studied the photos and winced inwards. From what he was told they had to use dental records to identify the body. He could understand why now.

"And to think that Orihime-san had to see such a thing"

"That was unavoidable" Yoruichi gazed at the wall then added, "I did a little digging it would seem Miyako knew she wasn't going to make it"

"How so?" asked Urahara

"Her details for next of kin where changed 3 days ago and her will was changed last week. The heirloom wasn't even in Japan it was shipped from some temple it arrived this morning and was picked up by the lawyer."

"That's a lot Yoruichi-san does Orihime-san know any of this?"

"Nah, I had to sneak out when I put her off to sleep"

"Then perhaps when the time is right you should tell Orihime-san this bit"

"Yeah, I'll have to take the letter with me think ya can pack it for traveling Kisuke?"

"One kitty pack coming right up Yoruichi-san" Urahara smiled trying to lighten the mood. Yoruichi gave Urahara a weak smile before transforming into her cat form and settling in his lap for the night. Yoruichi yawned flicking out her pink tongue before sleepily asking.

"Kisuke?"

"Mm mm?"

"I'm keeping a secret from ya. Have been doing so ever since I became Captain"

"I know Yoruichi-san"

Yoruichi smiled at this fondly. She really couldn't keep much from Kisuke after all he probably knew but would let her tell him anyways in her own time. She cuddled into him and sleep claimed her at once.

The dark figure was restless as he tried to break free from his Master's orders. If he disobeyed his orders things wouldn't sit well with his Master, he would be punished. His makeshift mouth stretched and broke into a malicious grin perhaps that would not be so bad. His fangs descended as he thought up all the ways in which to kill her. To feel her thick rich warm blood slide down his throat and settle blissfully in his stomach. A shiver of pleasure ran through him. Ah yes patience and disobedience was key here. He would wait just a little while longer knowing his Master would be watching, for the show must go on.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) This chapter as well as chapter 2 would not have been possible without help from my badass editor Joshiro and my Loli . Next chapter we finally meet the 'Dark Figure'. Future pairings are hinted upon in this chapter.

(EDITOR'S NOTE) NB: Do review or I'm postponing the next chapter [evil grin]

Loli Shintarou-chan: Minna-san please review onigai

Translation-: Arigathou thank you

Chiksho- damn it/shit

Onigai- please

Hidoi- mean

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Friendship Heals

 _"Seek to search that which heals"_

Orihime awoke the next morning feeling horribly drained and hungry very very hungry. She was surprised to find out that she was not in her own bed as she thought she would be. However, the presence of the unfamiliar surroundings brought her a sense of comfort she could not explain. Any ordinary person would be afraid and confused at this moment yet she was not, but then again she was anything but ordinary. Even though she was a little uncertain she had to admit that the room was quite posh.

The bed she lay on was easily half the size of her own room. It was adorned with soft lilac silk sheets and a luxurious deep purple duvet. A canopy of silver transparent thin cotton draped around the circular bed providing a royalty sort of air which made her smile at the comfort she had been given. Looking down at herself Orihime noticed that her clothes were still the same from the previous day. She desperately wanted a shower and a change of new clothes which she realized would not get accomplished if she remained in the luxurious soft bed. It would be best if she went home.

Orihime pulled the bed drapes aside and carefully got out of bed trying to balance her weight on unsteady legs. Her feet sunk into a thick light cashmere carpet that covered the entire expanse of the room and the sweet smell of sakura blossoms drifted to her nose. A sense of inner peace and longing fulled heart for that moment. The feeling was so nostalgic that it overwhelmed Orihime making her light headed. She shook her head to clear the fog.

As she regarded the elaborate portraits of cherry blossoms on the plum wall she realized that she had never left the Kuchiki estate. There was no way that anyone else existed that loved sakura blossoms more than Kuchiki Byakuya himself. The thought made Orihime smile fondly even though she was unaware of it. She made her way to the door nearest to the bed and opened it to reveal an extravagant bathroom.

Sakura blossoms engraved the pocerline white titles and the cream white oval tub with silver rimmings. On the other end stood a glass cubicle. Orihime opted to make use of the basin instead perhaps she could take advantage of the tub next time. As the cold water washed away the sleep from her eyes Orihime tried to recollect last night's event.

The last thing she remembered was falling into a deep hypnotic sleep and then the explicit nightmares came trapping her in a death web until she searched out desperately and found a warm presence in her embrace. Orihime pushed those thoughts at the back of her mind as she dabbed her face with one of the neatly folded towels that she had found on the counter top. Deciding that she needed to get out of here she sought out Rangiku-san's reiatsu once she was sure she looked somewhat presentable.

Orihime stepped out of her room and look around the elaborate corridor. She had never been on this floor of the Kuchiki estate before. However, she felt a peculiar feeling of longing. Her thoughts went to Aunt Miyako and her eyes misted with tears, yet she knew that this feeling of longing was not for her late aunt. Deciding that all these emotions was too much for her, Orihime set out on her mission to find Rangiku.

Orihime heard the authorative and demanding voice even before she saw the friend she sought. Rangiku was on the second floor with Renji in a heated discussion. Whatever they were talking about died off as she reached them.

Abarai-san's face showed displeasure as it seemed that he was not winning the discussion they were having as Rangiku-san smiled brightly at Orihime.

"Orihime-chan how are you feeling?" Rangiku-san said with much enthusiasm.

"Much better" Orihime said with a small smile. "Um.. Rangiku-san I need to go home."

Renji frowned showing his disapproval, however, before he could protest Rangiku cut in.

"Orihime-chan, I can't allow that" Rangiku added sternly.

Orihime frowned at this. "Why not?"

Rangiku shared a look with Renji debating how much to tell Orihime so for now they went with most of the truth, Kuchiki Taicho could handle the rest.

Renji sighed "Orihime-chan last night after you passed out. Yoruichi-san suggested that you remain at the Kuchiki compound until she returns from Soul Society with further orders"

Orihime felt uneasy and worried. "Why is Yoruichi-san going to Soul Society?"

"Well after Kuchiki Taicho read the letter he decided to discuss it with the So-taicho but we can't seem to connect to Soul Society so Yoruichi-san will be going to check things out"

Orihime had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to ask any more questions, Yoruichi-san was a smart woman after all.

"Very well but I still need to go home. Its' Tuesday and I'm supposed to be at work."

Renji had strict orders from his Captain to keep Orihime-chan within the walls of the compound and if he failed he was sure the wrath of Kuchiki Taicho would lead him to his hollow life. Which didn't sound so bad as Renji envisioned himself as a badass red headed tattooed hollow tormenting Rangiku while she was out on her shopping spree. All the while wearing a malicious smile on his face.

"RENJI" Rangiku's high pitched shrilled voice broke through his perfect fantasy as she waved her hands in front of his face.

Renji shook his head and continued. "Oh yeah! Kuchiki Taicho has ordered that you not be allowed to leave the compound. It isn't safe" Renji stated in the best authoritative voice he could muster.

"You very well can't expect me to remain here in these clothes now Abarai-san" Orihime retorted annoyed at their reluctance to let her leave.

"Then Rangiku can pick up some of your stuff and bring it back here" Renji was not letting her leave the compound not on his watch.

"NO WAY Abarai-san. Please... its just for a short while and I'll be back once I'm done" Orihime pleaded feeling desperate to get away.

No one understood but Orihime's home was her only sanctuary where she could come to terms with everything that had happened and begin to heal her wounded soul. After Sora-oniichan and now Aunt Miyako it was the only thing familiar to her that she knew and she could be safe in. It was her only anchor to reality.

Rangiku began to speak and Orihime snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah and I'll even go with her so its okay Renji" Rangiku smiled innocently and Renji felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine.

"Okay but just for a little while Orihime-chan, if Kuchiki Taicho finds out..." Renji didn't want to think of what his punishment would be if Kuchiki Taicho did find out.

Orihime smiled at that, Byakuya-san was a really strict person.

" Hai. Arigathou Abarai-san" Orihime bowed her head slightly to show Renji that it really meant a lot to her that he was allowing her to go home, "and don't worry I don't plan on going to work, just home" she added. Orihime turned to leave but stopped midway and decided to leave Byakuya a message just in case.

"Abarai-san do me a favor if Byakuya-san does find out I left do tell him it was important and once I'm done with certain things I'll be back"

Renji groaned, "Let's hope Orihime-chan that Kuchiki Taicho does not shoot the messenger"

Orihime laughed at that thought. It relieved her a bit that everyone was behaving normal towards her and even bending the rules for her.

Orihime and Rangiku devised a plan to leave the compound.

Hiding behind the hedge Orihime stifled a giggle with her hand as Rangiku shamelessly flirted with the guard at the gate, thrusting out her chest exposing her cleavage to draw his attention as she twirled a lock of her golden hair around her finger. The guards face was bright red and Orihime imagined steam coming out of his ears looking awestruck. It was too much for her and she broke out into a loud giggle. The guard's head snapped towards the hedge and Orihime ducked down reprimanding herself for not being more discrete. He began making his way towards her hiding spot when Rangiku did the only thing she thought would work. She jumped in front of him and as a result her large cleaverage bounced in front of him making his eyes go wide and causing his brain to flee through the back door of his head, she winked at Orihime and grabbed the guard's head smothering his face into her bosom.

Orihime could not contain herself and she laughed so hard tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. She quickly jumped over the hedge and ran through the gate all the while her laughter echoed in the wind. Rangiku let go of the dazed guard and quickly made her way through the gate before anyone else noticed.

She met Orihime outside and pulled her into the nearest alley way as they both burst out into a series of laughter. Orihime's cheeks were pink as she tried to compose herself.

"Rangiku-san I can't believe you did that!" Orihime added with amusement in her voice.

"Orihime-chan, with a body like this it has in come in handy sometime" Rangiku added with much confidence as she winked at Orihime.

Orihime just nodded her head with a wide smile on her face.

They made their way a safe distance away from the compound and walked into the open street. Orihime and Rangiku stopped by Urahara's shop to get Rangiku's gigai and managed to get Yoruichi just before she left for Soul society.

Yoruichi was rather worried about not being able to connect to Soul Society and matters seemed to go downhill as she spotted Orihime. She let out a frustrated groan heading directly towards the woman.

"Orihime!" Yoruichi called out sternly

Orihime spun around surprised at Yoruichi-san's tone. She gulped down her saliva as she looked at the furious woman.

"H-H-Hai?" she stammered

"What are ya doing out of the compound? Didn't Byakuya-boi tell ya that its not safe? Why are ya'll here?" Yoruichi rattled out her questions highly frustrated

"Um ah-no... I just came by with Rangiku-san to get her gigai before I went home" Orihime knew she was in serious trouble now

"HOME?! WHAT! No! yar going straight back to the compound right this second and Rangiku" she pointed at Matsumoto, "yar escorting her"

Matsumoto nodded unable to real defy Yoruichi's commanding tone.

"Yoruichi-san its okay I'm fine I just need to get a few things from home then I'll head straight back to the compound" Orihime tried reasoning

"Argh Chiksho, to think Byakuya-boi has become so careless in his duty. Ya know how dangerous this is Orihime especially since I'm leaving for Soul Society now"

"I do but I need to go home Yoruichi-san, onegai" her tone sad and pleading

Yoruichi hated denying her something so small but this was the last time. She sighed heavily.

"Fine but just for a little while. Get ya stuff and then I want ya back at the compound. Ya hear"

"Arigathou Yoruichi-san, Orihime rushed forward hugging the older woman, "and be safe on your trip" she added

"I will, ya keep safe as well Orihime," Yoruichi directed her next words to Rangiku, "make sure she gets home and back to the compound safely Rangiku fukutaicho"

"Hai" Rangiku answered

The women parted ways as Yoruichi headed on to finish her preparations.

"Ah, Inoue-san do take care of yourself" Urahara called out after Orihime.

"Hai, Arigathou Urahara-san" Orihime replied before she dragged Rangiku home with her.

Orihime returned home with mixed emotions. She had thought that coming to her sanctuary would comfort her and make her feel better yet she found her self more lonely than ever and almost expected the sweet smell of sakura blossoms to waft around her like it did in the Kuchiki estate. Her heart constricted in her chest and the emotional pain threatened to consume her. She couldn't let Rangiku-san see her like this.

"Rangiku-san I'm going to take a shower, please make yourself at home" Orihime managed to muster without letting her voice quiver.

"Hai Orihime-chan" Rangiku mumbled with her head stuck in the refrigerator as the sound of chewing could be heard.

Orihime stood in the shower letting the steaming water cascade down her back as she let her tears flow. Her life had changed so much these past few days. She had to be strong to find out what happened to Aunt Miyako. As much as she wanted to remain in her own home and not impose on Byakuya-san she knew that the only way she would get answers was in the book her aunt had left her that was now in the Kuchiki estate.

Orihime was surprised when she returned feeling fresh in a new set of clothes at the sight of a large breakfast laid out on the kitchen table. Rangiku smiled at the food looking quite pleased with herself. Just on que Orihime's stomach growled and she turned a bright shade of pink feeling embarrassed.

"Come sit Orihime-chan Nee-san made your favorite" Rangiku said trying to make her smile and she succeeded. Orihime didn't argue as she gorged down her breakfast adding her beloved red bean paste on everything as she usually did. Rangiku sipped her own tea in amazement but was hardly grossed out since she loved Orihime's combinations. She knew Orihime has been crying and was glad that she looked much better now.

"Ah Rangiku-san I need to go see Tatsuki-chan even though I saw her before I left for Tokyo she might still be worried"

"Of course Orihime-chan we'll go see everyone to let them know you're okay. Also you probably should take off from work for a while just until things are sorted out" Rangiku knew they should return to the compound as soon as possible but she felt compelled to let Orihime have her way. She just couldn't refuse her.

Orihime didn't want to take off work but she knew it was for the best and she didn't want to involve anyone else.

"One more thing Rangiku-san don't tell them about the book or letter since we are so unsure about it"

Rangiku nodded Orihime was smarter than she let on and if you paid close attention you would notice she knew more than those around her did. Perhaps she knew her friends needed something to protect so while she had very little strength before she was more powerful now. The woman was going to protect her friends rather than being protected. Rangiku saw the determination in her eyes. The timid little girl she met was long gone and Rangiku was more than pleased. Orihime had grown up to be a fine woman.

Yoruichi had made it safely to Soul Society without incident and managed to get the 12th division to try and establish a connection to the living world.

Back at the Kuchiki estate coded texts were being received in broken channels. It was all hands on deck as Toshiro and Byakuya deciphered the messages and tried to fix the communications. It didn't help that the messages were so incoherent it was becoming difficult to understand.

"Chiksho" Toshiro swore out aloud.

Byakuya could understand the Protege's frustration as he himself was becoming quite annoyed. They were no where near getting a single message across even with Urahara's mad skills. Byakuya sighed internally this was pointless and was going to take the entire day. The bright weather did nothing to lift his dark mood instead it made him even more irritated.

Renji was sure to keep out of his Taicho's sights since the communications weren't getting fixed he wasn't sure how his Captain would react to knowing Orihime was no longer within the compound walls. He knew he shouldn't have let her go but damn it he also knew Rangiku would make him suffer if she did not get her way. And Orihime really looked sad, he did want to see her like that so he let his emotions control his decision and now he regretted it. Things wouldn't end well for him.

Since the weather was sunny out Orihime decided on a light blue handkerchief dress and flat sandals. The dress was knee length but longer on the sides and pinched in at the waist. Orihime loved the dress it was the very first gift given to her by her Aunt Miyako. She felt like crying as she eyed herself. She instead shook her head and straightened her spine. "No more crying Hime" she motivated herself. She had things to do today instead. Important things that could save her friends.

Her first order of business was to make a phone call to Ishida-kun and Ryuken-san.

"Inoue-san how are you doing?" Ishida's voice rang out of the phone.

"Much better Arigathou Ishida-kun"

"That's good, listen I spoke to Ryuken and if you want you can have the next couple of days off to just relax" Ishida was careful not to say anything out of place.

"Actually that would be great Ishida-kun I could use a few days to sort out myself" Orihime felt relieved and honestly she did need some time to herself.

"Great so 4 days should do the trick, however, if you need more time please let me know"

"Oh no 4 days is fine Ishida-kun. I'll call Dr. Ishida-san myself to let him know so don't worry"

"Okay then, I have to go now but take care of yourself and I'll meet you tonight with the rest of the group" Ishida reminded her

"Of course thanks Ishida-kun bye"

"I'll see you later" the line went dead and Orihime dialed in the second number. An older male's voice crisp and clear spoke up.

"Hello"

"Hello Dr Ishida-san this is Inoue Orihime"

"Ah yes Inoue-san I was informed that you had returned from Tokyo. You have my deepest condolences on your loss"

"Thank you Dr Ishida-san. I called to inform you that I will be taking 4 days off from work I have already spoken to Ishida-kun but wanted to inform you as well"

"I understand do take care of yourself and next Monday I wish to see you back in shape bright and early as always"

"Yes of course Arigathou Ishida-san good bye" Orihime hung up feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Rangiku tapped Orihime on the shoulder gaining her attention.

"So ready to go see Tatsuki then" Rangiku was beaming and smiling broadly for some reason

"Yup let's go since I'm off till next Monday"

"You're so lucky I never get off" Rangiku pouted and Orihime laughed.

"Let's go" Orihime linked arms with Rangiku pulling her out the door.

The duo reached Tatsuki's house and was Orihime was engulfed by a huge hug when Tatsuki wrenched open the door. Tatsuki's iron grip squeezed the air out of Orihime making her laugh with mirth.

"Oui save some for me too" Rangiku complained

"Rangiku" Tatsuki exclaimed happy to see her shopping partner.

Rangiku hugged Tatsuki before complaining that she had missed out on so much gossip. She was too anxious to know about Tatsuki and Sado while Sado made a hasty exit mumbling something about the dojo.

Tatsuki blushed crimson as she went through her story of dating and eventually marrying Sado to running a dojo with him now. The warm story helped ease Orihime's own pain as she got around to telling Tatsuki about her Aunt Miyako. Tatsuki waited as Orihime finally gathered up her courage to speak.

"Well we had to identify Aunt Miyako's body. She was brutally murdered and then the next day Yoruichi-san was kind enough to arrange the funeral" Orihime kept it short very short omitting the danger and keeping things sweet.

"Oh Orihime it must have so horrible, Tatsuki squeezed Orihime's hands, don't worry we're all here for you"

Just then there was a knock on the door as Orihime recognized the familiar reiatsu. The door opened to reveal a dark haired teen as she rushed past Tatsuki and threw herself into Orihime's arms.

"Karin-chan?!" Tatsuki said surprised at the teen's behavior.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan but I had to see if Orihime-chan was okay", the teen blushed embarrassed.

Rangiku was baffled. The teen seemed familiar and yet see couldn't place her. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face while smaller bangs hung at both sides. She seemed normal except for her rich forest green eyes that made her look like a predator waiting to pounce. Her reiatsu was also different and strong. She wore a black T-shirt and white pants that suggested she was out in the dirt. AH! YES

"Kurosaki Karin"

Karin turned towards the strawberry blond still not letting go of Orihime

"Yes and you are?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaicho of the tenth division"

"Oh right, Toshiro's fukutaicho" Karin smiled. "I heard he was here as well"

"Well, Tatsuki said bringing in a fresh pot of tea for her guests; since you're here might as well tell us what's got you so tense?"

Orihime smiled sweetly at Karin before speaking in a calm tone.

"And Karin-chan don't you dare say that its nothing"

Rangiku and Karin both swallowed loudly. Orihime had indeed learnt a dangerous trick one that reminded Rangiku of Unohana Taicho. That smile promised untold terror.

Karin let go of Orihime and settled down next to her taking her tea cup in hand before confessing.

"For starters my training is going well but Ishida sensei has been rough recently like his using me as target practice. Then Yuzu-chan has been acting weird and won't tell me what's wrong" Karin ended in a sigh sipping her tea.

"Ishida and Yuzu-chan acting up" Tatsuki thought out aloud seeming to be onto something there.

Rangiku raised her hand completely lost.

"Don't mind me asking but what training?"

"Oh Rangiku-san I completely forgot to tell you" Orihime went through a short story of how Karin stumbled upon her Quincy powers after Aizen's defeat and later on had gone to Urahara for advice and ended up with Uryuu Ishida as her sensei.

Orihime squealed and clasped her hands.

"I know how about we grab Yuzu-chan and all go shopping like a girl's day out. You are free right Tatsuki-chan" her tone filled with hope.

'Yes I'm free now since Sado is in charge of the dojo today" Tatsuki answered

Rangiku was ecstatic she loved shopping. 'Well come on girls lets go get Yuzu-chan and go shopping"

Karin grimaced she wasn't a fan of shopping. "Ah… Orihime-chan I think I'll pass. I think I should get back to training"

'Come on, you can always give that Taco an excuse later" Rangiku added mischievously

Orihime and Rangiku grabbed Karin before she could make a break for it as Tatsuki opened the door to usher them out.

"I don't like shopping" Karin whined

"That's because you have never been shopping with us" the three women said in unison laughing at their great timing.

"Fine let's go" Karin said clearly giving up. One woman she could hand but not three power houses like this, no chance. The women swung by the Kurosaki residence and picked up Yuzu-chan. Orihime told Karin to leave the problem to her as they entered the shopping district.

Hours later Karin had to admit she never had this much fun shopping ever. They had tried on several outfits bought even more, went shoe surfing and Karin even found some trendy heels. Rangiku had made it her sworn duty to get each girl the most revealing outfits. Karin and Yuzu were red in face after trying on several piece of clothing suggested by Rangiku. Hair and nails where even done. This was the first time in 18 years that Karin felt like a normal girl. Everyone was tired so Orihime suggested a café for a break. She chose her moment carefully as she focused on the blond Kurosaki who was a replica of her mother Masaki.

"So, had fun girls?" Orihime asked addressing them.

"YES!", the joint answer came as Yuzu went on. "that was amazing I never ever went shopping like that before or got my nails done even Karin-chan enjoyed it"

Rangiku's grin was victorious, "see I told you"

Tatsuki always did like the saying 'strike while the iron is hot'. "Yuzu-chan when are you going to confess?"

Yuzu went still as she felt her cheeks heat up. "C-confess what Tatsuki-chan"

'You" Orihime began

"Are" Rangiku continued

"In" Tatsuki added

"LOVE?!" Karin finished off eyes wide at her sudden realization. Karin smacked her hand against her forehead. She had been deliberately pushing that thought to the furthest corner of her mind. "That's why you were acting all weird"

"Hidoi Karin-chan I was not acting weird" Yuzu's shoulders slumped as she quietly added 'I'm just not sure if its love yet that's all'

"I'm sorry Yuzu-chan I didn't mean it like that" Karin said

Orihime came to Karin's rescue. "Karin-chan was really worried about you Yuzu-chan. You know until you figure it out you should wait just don't wait forever now"

"I know Orihime-chan I just need a little bit more clarification before I make a decision and I'm sorry for making you worry Karin-chan"

"That's okay Yuzu-chan"

Tatsuki has one more card to play. "Karin-chan" she chimed smiling brightly. Somehow that signified trouble and Rangiku had to give it to the girl she so resembled Yoruichi in this moment.

"Hai" Karin answered somewhat nervous.

"If you ever have similar problems do come to Tatsuki-oneechan alright"

Karin wanted to laugh at that as she boasted "I have yet to meet a man who I don't wanna punch in the face. Apparently no one at school will date me because their all afraid of me"

"You did punch every guy that tried to ask you and me out" Yuzu said. Rangiku burst out laughing and tried to apologize but Karin didn't seem to upset over it and joined in the girls laughing. "Our Karin-chan is high maintenance" Rangiku said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Orihime glanced at her watch and noticed it was getting late. "I think it's time we should be getting home now" it was 5:30 pm and Orihime didn't want to push her luck by staying out any longer.

"Oh dear I still have to make dinner" Yuzu added and Tatsuki nodded as well. The girls parted ways as Karin and Yuzu thanked everyone waving goodbye with Tatsuki in tow. Orihime gathered her bags and took off with Rangiku. They headed to the compound since Orihime was sure Renji had gotten into trouble for letting her out.

Byakuya seriously wanted to peal the flesh off his fukutaicho's body and remind him that when orders were given they were supposed to be followed not bended to suit others.

"Say that again Abarai" Toshiro ordered his frustration at its peak

"Orihime-chan went out with Matsumoto fukutaicho" Renji knew he was in deep shit now.

"Why?" Came the cold question from Byakuya

"She said she needed a change of clothes Taicho"

"Knowing Matsumoto I'd say that means shopping" Toshiro cringed at the thought still highly frustrated

"They should be on their way back to the compound by now" Renji added trying to get off easily.

"Have them meet us in the conference room at their return" Byakuya ordered as he passed by Renji.

He expected more of Orihime and to think she would be foolish enough to leave the compound. He was partly to blame as he handed over her safety to another rather than watching her himself but that was unavoidable given his circumstances. He was too tired and frustrated right now so a simple reprimanding and rule setting would do.

Orihime chose her path to the compound with care as to not arise suspicion. Her shopping trip had one very important reason it was this moment now. She stopped walking and turned her face to the west watching the sun's descent lighting up the horizon in a line of fire. Rangiku noticed Orihime's gaze and stood transfixed mesmerized by the sight. Orihime used this chance of distraction to search discreetly but as quickly as possible for a reiatsu she knew would be there.

Just as she predicted it was there trying to hide in plain sight. She couldn't help but smile. After Aizen's defeat and Kurosaki-kun losing his powers Orihime had worked tirelessly pushing to hone every skill she had. Reiatsu manipulation and detection had been difficult and although she had only mastered it last year she was glad. The reiatsu remained the same as she scanned further grid locking its location in her mind. She smiled tucking the information away for now and turned to face Rangiku.

'Rangiku-san"

"Mmmm' the blond answered still entrapped.

'We should hurry back before we end up getting scolded by Byukuya-san. If we're lucky he probably doesn't even know we left"

Rangiku nodded and they both picked up their pace arriving at the compound in recorded time to find Renji waiting in the hall for them. Orihime couldn't help her next words as she felt like a little kid.

"Oops, we're busted Rangiku-san", both women laughed as Renji scowled at them. His tone was serious as he spoke.

"Kuchiki Taicho and Hitsugaya Taicho wants to see you both immediately in the conference room" Rangiku cringed at the mention of her Taicho as servants rushed forward to relieve them of their shopping bags. Orihime put on her game face before reassuring Rangiku.

"Don't worry Rangiku-san no one's going to scream at you in fact I'll be doing all the scolding this time" Orihime winked at Rangiku who relaxed at Orihime's confident words. Rangiku watched as the playful glint in Orihime's eyes were replaced by a confident calm determination as she marched through the conference room doors.

Back at the Kurosaki residence Karin was raking her brain trying to figure out who Yuzu could be in love with and more so why did she want to keep it a secret from her own sister. Karin hated boys they always made sweet innocent girls like Yuzu do stupid things. Dinner was a short affair and the girls cleaned up while Ichigo headed off to his room. Opportunity beckoned.

"So Yuzu-chan this boy you like…"

"Shhhh Karin-chan I don't want Onii-chan to hear?" Yuzu looked towards the staircase half expecting Ichigo to be there.

"Ichi-nii isn't going to hear and you didn't answer me. Is it someone from school?"

"Nope and we're not talking about that anymore" Yuzu said with a blush setting on her cheeks.

Karin decided it was best she keep an eye on her sister. She really wanted to know who had the balls to make her sister so upset.

"Karin-chan when is your next training session?" Yuzu asked innocently

"Argh I forgot its tomorrow. I swear Ishida sensei is taking out his frustration on me" Karin groaned out

"It can't be that bad now can it?" Yuzu looked worried lately she hadn't been sitting in on Karin's training so she didn't know just how bad things were.

"Think you could sit in with me tomorrow Yuzu-chan?" Karin ventured hopefully

"Well I don't think I have anything to do after school tomorrow so I'll come with you" Yuzu was nervous and she didn't want her over protective sister to find out about her feelings that would only lead to their brother finding out and things would go downhill from there.

"Great we'll pack extra lunch then" Karin said with a smile

"Sure any suggestions?" Yuzu asked moving back into firmiliar territory.

High above Karakura town stood a figure in the night sky zeroing in on his target as he raised a fist prepared to finish off his prey. A vicious smile tore open on his mask as he brought down his hand crushing it. Chaos and confusion arose. He could smell the sweet delectable aroma of power and he would devour every last bit of it. There was no longer a mission, no longer any orders what came first was his satisfaction. He would dine upon her till naught was left to say she existed. He was a predator and he was cornering his prey.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Slave driving my Editor, even though his so sick, to get the chapters out soon.

My Loli approves (nods head)

Don't forget to favorite and follow

Reviews of all types welcome

N.B: check out my second new story. Its not related to bleach though. Its a spin on the classic Beauty and the Beast.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Shattered Home

Orihime walked confidently into the conference room and was greeted by a tense atmosphere. Byakuya sat at the far end of the table with Toshiro to his right and Renji sat to his left. Toshiro glared past her at Rangiku while Byakuya's face remained expressionless. His eyes were downcast burning a hole in the table. Orihime had no way of knowing what he was thinking but if she had to take a guess, she was sure he was beyond angry at her. Despite her current problem she had to admit Byakuya-san still looked so very handsome. Gosh she thought as she shook her head what was going on with her?.

Orihime walked past the men and threw open the large double windows letting the cool evening breeze wash over her. She took in a deep breath as she decided to address both Captains at once. She sat across from Toshiro, Byakuya and Renji with Rangiku to her right. She kept her voice calm and controlled.

"Kuchiki Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho before anything is said I would like to clarify some things. Since I am not a Shinigami, I am allowed some leeway if I am to be housed at the Kuchiki compound until Yoruichi-san returns. For not adhering to the rules I apologize. I did leave a message with Abarai-san explaining my absence. It has been a rather eventful couple days and I needed to assure my friends that I was okay. Therefore while it may have been both Abarai-san and Rangiku-san's duty to make sure I remain on the grounds. It was at my behest that they let me leave, however, I was not alone and I do not see the need for either of them to be reprimanded in any way."

Orihime's words stunned the room. Toshiro, Rangiku and Renji stared at her in surprise while Byakuya simply looked at her blankly. Byakuya hadn't seen Orihime this morning so now looking at her was a terrible mistake. He could feel his anger intensify for her lack of concern for her own safety. A night's sleep had done her wonders. Her skin had gained back its healthy glow and the dark circles around her eyes had completely disappeared. She was beautiful. Like a ray of sunshine, vibrant and full of life. He needed to be careful of her. She sat with an air of confidence as if she was sure things would go her way.

Orihime looked into his eyes and knew she had ticked off Kuchiki Byakuya. He was used to order and she had turned his plans upside down. He was the one who gave orders. He would not take them from a mere human such as her. Orihime had to make a choice as her 'flight or fight' response kicked in, her body said fight and she was complying.

Her words had caused Byakuya to lose his train of thought and he just stared at her. He was beyond angry right now. Did she honestly not realize the danger she was in. How was he to do his duty if she planned to defy him? What was she thinking?

"Indeed, you are not a Shinigami therefore you have no say in how division members are to be reprimanded should they fail to carry out their orders." His words were cold and commanding.

Oh Orihime knew a challenge when she saw one and was not backing down from this one. She would not let Rangiku-san get reprimanded for her actions. Her glare remain fixed on Byakuya as she aimed her next words at Toshiro.

"Tell me Hitsugaya Taicho, were Abarai-san and Rangiku-san's orders to physically restrain me if they were unable to verbally inform me not to leave the Kuchiki compound?"

Toshiro was a bit shocked. Was Inoue Orihime going up against Kuchiki Byakuya? Had the 6th division Captain finally met his match in a feisty human? And WHY was he being pulled in between?

"No, they were not ordered to do as such." Toshiro wanted to smile. Yes, she had Kuchiki Taicho on the spot with that and he had just helped her to get him there, Chiksho.

"So, since I was the one who hindered Rangiku-san and Abarai-san from completing their orders, I am to be held responsible. That is considering that a Shinigami can punish a human for interfering in matters which does not concern the human. However this matter does concern me, so where does that leave us then?"

Rangiku and Renji were trying very hard not to smirk at Orihime's words. As for Orihime she was sure she saw Byakuya's jaw clench as he stared directly at her refusing to let this go. Toshiro tried in vain to break the staring competition. The human was weaving a rather dangerous web right now. Who knew what Kuchiki Byakuya would do when he lost his temper.

"Inoue-san that does not change the fact that both fukutaicho disobeyed their orders."

"Then perhaps I should have been informed more properly of the rules rather than just being told not to leave the compound."

Byakuya was amazed yet again at her boldness. She actually had the courage to challenge him. Was she honestly saying he lacked in his duty towards her? However, he would not take the bait. Arguing this out was futile and unimportant they had bigger issues at hand. Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the mark by her. Orihime waved her dismissing the topic.

"Then I believe that settles it Hitsugaya Taicho, Kuchiki Taicho. We have other things to discuss right now"

"I'm afraid you cannot make such a decision Inoue-san, Toshiro pointed out, but for now we'll set aside the matter to address other more important issues."

"What exactly were their orders Hitsugaya Taicho?" Orihime asked ignoring his dismissal of the problem.

Toshiro resisted the urge to sigh, this woman was really persistent. He couldn't help but feel somehow it was the result of befriending Matsumoto.

"Their orders were to make sure that you do not leave the compound."

"I see, well then in order to make sure I continue to remain here at the compound I ask that this issue be dropped or I'll take my security into my own hands regardless of what may occur."

Byakuya had had enough of her foolishness. "If that is to be a threat it is futile. The matter will be addressed later on. We have other issues at hand right now." Byakuya intervened trying to gain back control over the situation.

Orihime really didn't like his tone so she pushed back her chair and headed for the door. She was done being pushed around and tossed aside as if her own decision in the matter was not needed. For some reason she felt on edge and it frustrated her. All she wanted was a moment to think clearly. This meeting wasn't helping her current condition she needed comfort even if it was risky. If it meant confining her to be safe then she didn't want to be safe. Rangiku was immediately on her feet in front of Orihime. This had gone a bit too far.

Rangiku gently placed her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "Orihime-chan its okay, I was negligent. Its safer here for you. Please, stay."

Orihime sighed absently rubbing her chest. "I know. I'm sorry Rangiku-san but I got you into all of this."

"And I should have known better than to put you at risk."

"But you..."

Rangiku rushed ahead cutting her off

"But nothing. I'm at fault so leave it be."

"Rangiku-san..."

Rangiku leaned forward to whisper her next words. "Reprimanding is just for show, my Taicho doesn't really punish me Orihime-chan so don't worry so much."

"And yet that makes me more worried."

"Though I must say you have guts going up against Kuchiki Taicho." Rangiku winked,"That was amazing."

Orihime blushed embarrassed at her behavior. Her rash actions would be the death of her.

"Come on. Let's get to the good parts." Rangiku walked past her. Orihime reluctantly followed not daring to look at Byakuya.

Byakuya would have restrained her if need be but that would only have made matters worse. The woman held onto her emotions too tightly. Which made her persistent. She was also smart in how she played her cards and equally stubborn. And for that he admired her despite his displeasure.

At one moment she was arguing and the next she was taking drastic measures as if she had the authority to do so. The woman was testing his patience. He sighed inwards as much as he would like to remind her of her place he needed to keep a clear head and not get baited in by her. Though something seemed off about her this evening something that had senbonzakura on high alert.

He watched the two women converse before they both headed back towards the table. Orihime didn't look at him her eyes were downcast. She abruptly stopped to stare out the window her brow creasing in confusion.

Orihime's eyes snapped up as she felt the reiatsu move. Her eyes stared out the open windows into the night. She was momentarily confused and then her eyes widened as her calm facade fell.

The uneasiness was there just a dull ache at first but it steadily grew as the day went on. She learnt early on in life how to hide her pain with a smile and bubbly behavior. It got worse as evening came to pass. There was now a physical pain in her chest. Was this what heart attacks felt like? She thought. No her heart was fine this was something else and it scared her. Not knowing really scared her and right this moment she felt utterly alone.

Byakuya took in Orihime's shocked expression and he looked out the window searching for any sign of danger. The night was still and quite. He expanded his search and it hit something he moved back his chair and stood up trying to determine what he had felt. He looked back at her. The other Shinigami within the room were equally baffled and instantly on their feet as well.

Orihime closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as the pain tore through her chest. Instantly she knew what the pain meant. She was losing her final connection to her life. Her memories surfaced as tears ran down her face. She needed to let go or everything would be lost. When she opened her eyes next her blurry vision showed her the faces of the Shinigami, confused and concerned.

"Orihime-chan what's wrong?" Rangiku asked moving out of her chair.

At some point she had backed away against the wall. She couldn't catch her breath. Her chest heaved the pain was intense as she clutched her chest in a futile attempt to stop it. The ground beneath their feet trembled as a heavy sickeningly dark reiatsu passed over them.

She locked eyes with Byakuya pleading something only their soul's knew, Byakuya understood her without really understanding himself. For the part of him that knew the truth couldn't remember to tell it. In a heartbeat moment it snapped into place sealing everyone's fate.

In the vast darkness where nothing lived and nothing died. Where silence was King and not even the winds dared tread through his kingdom a strange thing had happened. The lone figure felt his seal pulse, it was a tiny spark and he knew that soon enough he would be free. He would obtain his prize and they would pay with their lives. He would paint the world in a wonderful shade of crimson just as he had done once before.

At the back of his mind Byakuya knew what he had to do. He grabbed Orihime and shunpo'd out of the room straight to her house. They landed a safe distance from her home when Orihime pushed away from him stumbling before falling on all fours on the ground, her hair shrouding her face like a curtain. She was still. Orihime ground her teeth together trying to contain the raging pain within her but failed as a scream was torn from her throat.

Everything was quite for a moment before she screamed a long piercing sound that tore through the still night and then silence once more. Orihime stood on shaky legs as she looked at him. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her chest.

"D-don"t ...let... him t-take it ...Byakuya, please." she pleaded her voice raw and pained. Her heart was breaking, tears flowed non-stop. Byakuya went into autopilot as he drew his zanpakuto and embedded it in Orihime's abdomen. They both fell to their knees. His left arm encircled her back resting his open palm between her shoulder blades pulling her closer to him. Orihime spat out a mouthful of blood on the shoulder of his hoari as her own arms locked behind his neck in a hug she held on for dear life as he whispered into her ear.

"Way of release no.45 Severing Bond"

Orange chains appeared all over Orihime, the links snapping and breaking. A white column of light descended on the demolished house and a second column on Byakuya and Orihime. Thousands of volts of raw energy rained down settling deep within them building up.

It was like her soul was being split apart slowly while something else was forcing its way into her. She screwed her eyes shut and screamed out unable to stop the pain as it flowed freely inside her like it belonged there. She didn't know how much she could contain and gradually the pain reduced and her screams died down. Orihime had let go of Byakuya at this point her head rested on his shoulder. Byakuya held her limp figure against him as she panted.

Orihime gasped for air as the energy sizzled like adrenaline powering her up. Byakuya didn't show it on his face but for some reason he was brimming with power. Almost like someone had transferred a rather large amount of reiatsu directly into him.

The group of people that arrived stood by too frozen and confused to understand what to do next. Toshiro, Rangiku and Renji held their drawn zanpakuto's, a furious squirming Ichigo was held down by Urahara and Tessai. Ishida held back Karin from running to Orihime's side. He was too baffled to intervene least he made a mistake. Sado was conflicted on whether to help free Ichigo so that they could save Inoue or wait. Ichigo was breaking free and still shouting his curses.

"Chiksho, let go! let go! I need to save Inoue!"

Ichigo didn't care. Byakuya had stabbed Orihime and he was going to die. He needed to save her she was hurting again like she did back with Aizen. He would not let her relive that again.

"Let go. She needs help. Damn it, why won't any of you help her?"

Someone pounced on his back keeping him secure on the ground and he turned his head as much as possible to shout at the idiot.

"Ichigo listen ya cannot intefer. Byakuya-boi isn't hurting Orihime. Just, wait...". Her voice rose as she spoke loud enough for all to hear. Years of experience thought Yoruichi that Byakuya always had a good explanation for his actions. He was a noble warrior after all therefore she really wanted to hear how he would explain all this.

"None of you are to interfere. Stay on your guard. There could be more than one here."

"More than 'one' what?" Toshiro barked out

Yoruichi was glad she made it back just in time as she felt the several spikes of reiatsu. She had a lot to tell them but that would have to wait for now she settled on restraining a certain substitute Shinigami who never seem to use his head to think.

"Hollow." Urahara supplied as something white clashed against Byakuya's zanpakuto.

The creature was covered in white from head to toe. Its arms were pointed like blade tips. The only things that confirmed it was a hollow was the huge hole in the middle of its head where its' eyes should have been beneath that the mask was torn into a make-shift mouth.

Byakuya's reflexes set in as he pulled out his zanpakuto from Orihime, a hiss of pain emitted from her, and blocked the attack from above still holding onto her. Orihime chose that moment to grab the tip of senbonzakura's blade with her bloodied hand. Both Orihime and Byakuya froze on the spot as foreign memories flashed through their minds.

The hollow chuckled revealing the ace up his sleeve. Yes he had delighted in ripping, tearing and even tasting the flesh of one little weak human. His work was a real masterpiece. He reeled in pleasure as he walked the memories with Byakuya and Orihime. That perfect shade of red and that wonderfully aromatic smell of fresh blood, he could smell it again and it was coming from the human below him. It excited him and why should he stop there? The stupid humans were gathering around and he would have a feast. He would kill the male next to her first and keep her for last while he made her watch as he ate her friends.

Orihime was lost as she watched him murder her aunt. Every crack and blow was like a wound to her soul. He had laughed every step of the way enjoying it and it disgusted her. Byakuya was equally disgusted at seeing the memories and was the first to break out when the hollow brought down his other sword like arm clashing it on Senbonzakura. Byakuya held firm onto his zanpakuto

Orihime felt an unknown rage boil up from within her. Hot angry tears rushed out. Her aunts body had been mutilated and it horrified Orihime to know that she could account for each wound as she had seen it all now.

The zanpakuto grew warm and she smiled up at the hollow seeking comfort from the zanpakuto. There are some actions in the world that simply can not be forgiven. Her aunts murder was one of those. After losing so much she was tired of letting things go so easily. Byakuya flared his reiatsu in agreement with his zanpakuto's decision. This hollow needed to die no exceptions and together with Orihime he chanted the spell.

"Way of release no.55 Wrath's return"

The hollow froze in place as he focused on her smile it was the same smile that first captured his Master's attention, that distraction caused him to falter and at point blank range he was hit by raw energy. All he needed was confirmation of her existence and he had it. Electrical bolts shot through every molecule in him, shredding and destroying. Within seconds he was reduced to nothing but ash as he was disintegrated.

Orihime's body went into defense mode as it shoved all her emotions and feelings deep down bringing out her calm facade. Her heart couldn't deal with such an ordeal and the trauma was too much for her mind to process straight. So she tried hard to shut everything down trying to make light of the situation. She focused on something easy. Her voice was raw from screaming

"There goes my favorite dress. I hope I can get all this blood off it. It was a special gift." Her words were strained and sad. Byakuya set his zanpakuto on the ground and placed his free hand over her wound. He regarded her words as he tried to stop the bleeding to the best of his knowledge. Even in such a state she just couldn't keep quite, it worried him. After seeing such things he wondered if she could keep her sanity in check. The group behind him did not approach them so he spoke his mind. He kept his voice soft and low.

"I do believe we can have it fixed," it was his fault after all. His mind was in a state of chaos as he fought to understand how he knew what to do and say. What type of kido had he used? His questions were piling up but no one had answers and yet here he was reassuring the woman he just stabbed that he would have her dress cleaned.

"Byakuya-san" he looked back at her face.

She smiled apologetically. "I'll apologize again later on properly but for now I'm sorry about bleeding all over your hoari yet again and thank you for saving me."

"That was unavoidable. There is much we need to discuss, rest for now." Orihime ignored his words as she pulled his hand away from her wound and he sent her a questioning glance. Her healing shield fell over both of them and then disappeared.

Orihime shifted and Byakuya grabbed his sword off the ground hauling her with him. She leaned heavily against him unable to muster any strength in her legs.

"Time to go explain what happened to the cavalry." Byakuya didn't understand the term so Orihime nodded behind him. He sheated his sword and turned to face the group keeping his hold on her.

"Ichigo I'm going to release ya, however, if ya attack Byakuya ya only going to worry Orihime so suck it up." Yoruichi got off Ichigo

"Inoue, you okay?" Ichigo ignored everyone making his way to Orihime.

"I'm fine Kurosaki-kun." Orihime gave him a weak smile trying to reassure him.

She shared a worried look with Yoruichi before Yoruichi spoke to the group.

"Well since everyone has questions and I have news from Soul Society and orders I suggest everyone return to the Kuchiki compound for a debriefing Hitsugaya Taicho will lead the way"

"Ichigo", Yoruichi called out gaining his attention, "Go on. I'll bring Orihime with me."

Ichigo glared at Byakuya before he reluctantly followed the group. Toshiro nodded and lead the group away.

Orihime gathered up her strength and broke away from Byakuya's hold. He reluctantly let her go. She made a quickly bee-line for her house needing to get an important item.

"It isn't safe" Byakuya reminded her

"Orihime what are you doing? Yoruichi called out

"I just need to get something, one moment" Orihime dug through the fallen house wincing as her abdomen still hurt a bit despite it being healed and finally found the frame, she dusted it off and clutched it to her chest.

She smiled. The double frame was cracked but at least the pictures were fine. She peered down at her smiling brother's face and next to him her sweet aunt. It was only the three of them so Byakuya allowed Orihime a few moments to stare at the picture. Sirens ringing in the distance broke Byakuya's consideration for her.

"Come, we need to leave."

Yoruichi shunpo'd off leaving them behind without a word. Byakuya walked over to Orihime, his hand gently encircling her waist. He was mindful that she had just been wounded. He could smell that nostalgic scent of lilies yet again.

"Hold on", his arms felt like a safety net and Orihime couldn't hold back she burst out crying burying her face into his chest. The pain returned afresh and she didn't know what to do. Byakuya went rigid as he felt her crying into his chest. His grip tightened a bit as the sobs wrecked through her body while he held her letting her cry, but they couldn't remain here so he shunpo'd them at an extremely slow pace towards the compound using a long route. Gradually her sobs died down and stopped all together. Orihime settled against Byakuya and felt the cool night breeze brush past her. She didn't want to think of anything so she turned her face resting her cheek against his chest, letting the breeze cool her face and the soft beating of his heart soothe her ache.

By the time they entered the compound she was calm and collected. Byakuya stopped in front of Renji still keeping his hold on Orihime. She didn't move or say a word.

"Renji inform the guests that we will be joining them shortly."

"Hai, Taicho" Renji nodded. If it was him he definitely wouldn't want to sit through a meeting with bloody clothes. He also noticed how his Taicho held Orihime perhaps there was something there after all. Kuchiki Byakuya was a man who didn't physically interact with anyone but here he was holding on to a human woman. If Renji knew anyone who could melt his Taicho's heart it was Inoue Orihime.

Byakuya shunpo'd them to the third floor and Orihime didn't say a single word as she parted from him and disappeared into her room while he proceeded to his own room. Fifteen minutes later Byakuya and Orihime arrived at the conference room. Orihime sighed, she was beginning to really dislike this room. Byakuya noted that she seemed more collected than before.

Opening the doors she took in the room's occupants. The atmosphere was super tense just like earlier on. Ichigo was seething with anger so were her other friends but not as much as Ichigo. She didn't know where to sit so she walked over to the windows and opened it.

Byakuya noticed each time Orihime entered the conference room she always opened the windows. Which was smart given how no one else was wise enough to let in fresh air,especially in such a situation. Byakuya took the seat nearest to the window while Orihime came around and sat on his left. His zanpakuto sent a spark of approval at her choice. Orihime must have noticed as her eyes traveled to his sword lingered a moment before she smiled and looked towards Yoruichi nodding.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning Yoruichi-san." Urahara said from behind his fan, equally being able to explain the situation but not wanting to let on more than everyone thought he knew.

Yoruichi hated explanations. She sighed loudly. "Orihime received an heirloom and letter from her late aunt, Miyako. The letter had a clear warning to leave as soon as we received the items and we rushed back to Karakura town with a hollow in tow."

Ishida posed a question here. "Yoruichi-san if you knew a hollow was following why didn't you take care of it?"

"Because", Orihime answered, "The reiatsu that it emitted was not of a hollow, Shinigami or anything we encountered before. It just felt large and empty. Once we left Tokyo we didn't feel it until we reached Karakura Town."

"It seemed really good at hiding its reiatsu." Yoruichi said. And stopped short, "so you knew it was there Orihime? Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-san. After I lost its signal I got occupied with other things." Orihime was embarrassed at her error.

"That's okay. I know you weren't in a clear state of mind. I'm not blaming you." Yoruichi said gently.

"It is, however, my fault for not informing you of its location afterwards." Orihime stated guiltily

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked in place of Yoruichi clearly confused.

Orihime bit her bottom lip she was in so much trouble now. She took a deep breath before telling them the truth.

"My original reason for leaving the compound was to spend time with my friends, however, the second reason was to locate the hollow."

"WHAT?!" screamed several voices at once. Orihime winced at the intensity of anger from everyone. Orihime looked at Byakuya and he just stared at her blankly. However, see could see the faint trace of disapproval in his eyes.

"INOUE, since when do you put yourself in danger by going out looking for hollows?" Ichigo asked between clenched teeth. He tried not to direct his anger at her but it was hard. He always watched out for her making sure she was safe and now this shit has to happen.

"Orihime do you realize ya could have gotten attacked by it. I agree with Ichigo. You put yourself in danger." Yoruichi was furious at the girl. Orihime held up hands defensively.

"Please, let me explain" she took a deep breath and continued. Her eyes pleaded with Kurosaki-kun for him to understand her.

"Actually Yoruichi-san it had remained at the centre of town from the time we arrived and only moved to my house this evening. I don't think it ever intended on killing me." Orihime answered in a small voice.

"What do mean it had no intention of killing you Orihime-san. How would you explain it attacking you tonight then?" Urahara asked curious about her theory.

"Yeah Inoue what the hell was that all about?" Ichigo interjected directing a glare at Byakuya.

Orihime turned to Byakuya he knew exactly how and she was thankful when he spoke up.

"The hollow had attacked me not her. She just happened to be within my proximity at the time. Had I not pulled out my zanpakuto his attack would have cut through me without ever touching her." Orihime cringed at his words. She did not want to have to picture that.

Yoruichi and Urahara shared a look as Rangiku spoke.

"That was reckless Orihime-chan using me like that." Rangiku pouted faking her hurt.

Orihime was about to apologize but a wink and bright smile from Rangiku told her the blond was just joking. Orihime relaxed.

Yoruichi closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted this over with, so she pulled out the letter and opened it.

" Alright listen up this is the last time I'll read this letter hold all questions till I'm done." Yoruichi read the letter and the emotions in the room were off the charts. It did nothing to dampen Ichigo's anger. He was seconds away from stabbing Byakuya with his zanpakuto. Just as Yoruichi finished the letter Ichigo spoke up.

"So we are just suppose to hand over Inoue to the all great Kuchiki Byakuya whose suppose to keep her safe. And yet he is the one that stabbed her tonight. Looks like we should be protecting her from you, Byakuya." Ichigo's reiatsu spiked as he drew his zanpakuto ready to launch himself across the table at Byakuya.

Byakuya placed a hand on his zanpakuto intending to draw it, yet a smaller hand was placed over his staying his hand. He looked down at his hand briefly still keeping his full attention on Ichigo. Orihime's voice was controlled in a commanding way.

"Kurosaki-kun kindly put away Zangetsu-kun. We are in the middle of explaining things. Please calm down and be patient." Orihime didn't let go of Byakuya's hand just yet.

Ichigo replaced his zanpakuto on his back before leaning against the wall again. His eyes were closed so Orihime knew he was trying to calm himself for her. She reluctantly pulled her hand away and Byakuya let go of his sword.

"Now then, Yoruichi-san what did the So-taicho have to say?" Orihime asked ready to hurry things along

"Funny thing is Soul Society did try to contact us but they couldn't reach us just as we tried to do so. I think the hollow jammed the signals. As for the So-taicho all he said was that you were to be escorted to Soul Society immediately. So, without further adieu we leave as soon as this meeting is over."

"Inoue are you okay with that?" Sado asked. He was like a older brother always asking what she wanted.

"Yes Sado-kun it's..."

Orihime was cut off by Ichigo "No way! You're not going to Soul Society alone."

"Kurosaki-san perhaps you should let Orihime-san finish what she was saying." Urahara added.

"Indeed, its not your decision to make and to be blunt Inoue doesn't have a choice in the matter. Its a direct order from the So-taicho." Toshiro added on Urahara's heels.

Ichigo ignored him and looked to Orihime. "Its not only safer this way Kurosaki-kun. I also need answers that only the So-taicho can give me."

"Fine, but we're coming with you" Ichigo insisted

"Kurosaki Ichigo I can not allow that as you are to remain behind and protect Karakura Town in case the hollows attack again and Soul Society is too late to respond." Toshiro pointed out. Ichigo seemed half convinced.

"I'll be fine Kurosaki-kun and I won't be alone." Orihime added reassuring her friends and yet Karin still wanted an explanation with her next words.

"So then why did Kuchiki-taicho stab you Orihime-chan?" Orihime forgot that Karin-chan was sharper than Ichigo and wouldn't let the question go.

"In all honesty Karin-chan had Byakuya-san not stabbed me, I may have been dead. He saved my life."

"How?" Ishida asked pushing his glasses back.

She didn't know how all she knew was that he saved her.

"I don't know how Ishida-kun but I do know that Byakuya-san didn't intend to hurt me." Orihime said.

"That's not very convincing Orihime-chan but since you trust him I'll let it go, however, I can't see myself forgiving him just yet and I know neither will Tatsuki-chan", Orihime cringed at the mention of her best friend. Tatsuki-chan was fierce for a human.

"Which is why I'm glad she didn't have to see what we did otherwise it wouldn't have taken long to convince us all into killing Kuchiki Byakuya." Karin's voice was cold in a matter of fact way.

Byakuya looked at her and noted that while her manners for a Kurosaki was good, her wild fire spirit was there. She just handled it better than her brother and he admired her for it. From her words he could tell that she didn't move on impulse like her brother instead she used her fire strategically. He noted her reiatsu was very similar to that of the Quincy Ishida Uryuu's. Her threats meant nothing to him so he ignored it. He could tolerate her even though he knew she wouldn't match up to his level of power. Ichigo smirked in the corner happy with his sister's threat aimed at Byakuya.

"Are there anymore questions?" Toshiro asked

"Yes, what about the book and scroll? Where are they?" Ishida hadn't lost his train of thought and Orihime could see Karin had picked up this trait. Training with Ishida had paid off.

"That is not up for discussion", Toshiro answered, "Now any other questions?"

The next question was aimed at Orihime."Orihime when was the last time you ate?"

Orihime's head snapped to face Yoruichi and she winced Yoruichi had been keeping track of her and she was in for scolding. Rangiku came to her rescue but the answer was dreadful.

"Around 4:30 pm I guess. We had a snack after shopping today."

"Orihime its 11 pm and you missed dinner so we will eat before we leave." Yoruichi told her. She nodded not about to say no.

"As for the rest of ya, go home. Byakuya-boi, a word." Yoruichi inclined her head towards the door. Byakuya followed her out.

Outside the room Yoruichi related her message in a low voice. "So-taicho wants ya to use the Kuchiki gates to transport us."

He nodded. He knew it was much safer and quicker. Yoruichi had a worried expression as she told Byakuya her next reason.

"Also the last time Orihime passed through those gates she ended up with Aizen. Her fear is still present after all this time and I don't think she would want to remember that bit"

Byakuya knew how things turned out for her back then. She was younger and more vulnerable and it irked him that Aizen sought to prey upon her innocence in such a way. Yoruichi turned back and shouted into the room for Orihime to follow her to dinner. She didn't miss how his reiatsu spiked a tiny bit when she mentioned Orihime's fear.

Orihime had some time to see off her friends and reminded Sado to tell Tatsuki everything and as a back up plan made sure Karin would reassure Tatsuki not to follow her to Soul Society. They wanted to come back to see her off but Orihime refused to let them do so.

Her friends left and after a 20 minute dinner she was waiting on the back lawn with her suitcases. In the back garden of the estate Byakuya removed his zanpakuto and stabbed the air opening the gates to Soul Society.

Orihime was nervous and a bit scared. The last time she went through those gates she had been captured by an Espada. She knew this time was different, however, her fear was still there. So, while Toshiro, Rangiku and Renji went on ahead she remained rooted to her spot unable to move. Her hours of therapy and reassurance that she was safe didn't do anything to make her see reason right now.

The moment Yoruichi felt Orihime's fear she shunpo'd off leaving Byakuya to deal with it. She didn't worry because for some reason she knew he was connected to Orihime. The problem was with fear, if it was out of sight it was out of mind. So what happens when its back insight?

Byakuya resheathed his sword and was about to move ahead after Yoruichi when he felt fear immense emitting from behind him. He turned and looked at Orihime who had her hands clasped so tightly together her knuckles were a deathly white. Just as Yoruichi had told him, she was afraid. And they didn't have much time as it was just him and Orihime there right now. Senbonzakura was restless and Byakuya didn't quite know why. Renji materialized out of the gate breaking the silence.

"Taicho is there a problem?" He asked

"Take the luggage ahead we will follow in a bit." Byakuya answered dismissing Renji.

"Hai Taicho." Renji grabbed Orihime's bags and went through the gate once more.

The cool night air was suddenly disrupted by the fragrance of sweet sakura blossoms. Orihime took several calming breaths before she was sure she could do something as small as walk through the gates. The sakura blossoms she could suddenly smell played a huge part in relaxing her. She straightened her spine and moved towards Byakuya-san.

Byakuya felt his zanpakuto zero in on Orihime as she approached him. He felt Orihime's fear die down the moment he smelled sakura blossoms. He really didn't know how to justify his zanpakuto's actions and now wasn't the time to ponder on such matters. It was dangerous to keep the gates open for long and he didn't want to put Orihime in anymore danger. He gently pulled her to his side wrapping an arm around her waist as her body pressed up against his own. Byakuya was fully aware of how close Orihime was pressed up against him and how she clutched at his hoari. With that last thought in mind he shunpo'd through the open gates.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) The next chapter may take a little longer for me to release as I have neglected my other story.

Rheumy grey- whitish grey / transparent grey

Don't forget to review

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Soul Society

Byakuya had managed to send a short message with Renji up ahead telling Rukia to prepare living quarters for a guest. He would have to inform her as well as the Kuchiki clan of the of their guest's presence. His thoughts centered on the matter of how long would it take to arrange a meeting with the So Taicho? Byakuya mentally rubbed at his temples as he felt the beginnings of a migraine. He hoped that their situation would not get any more complicated than it already was. However, he knew that his hope was in vain. There was much more to this strange occurrence than met the eye. The question was just how much more was there to come?

Byakuya and Orihime landed within the estate's South gardens and were greeted by an array of servants along with Rukia. Byakuya was informed that Toshiro and Rangiku had already left for their division. His thoughts were halted as the cold breeze that brushed against his fore arm contrasted with the warmth he felt against his side. Where Orihime was pressed firmly against him. Byakuya noted the inappropriateness of their embrace and reluctantly released her from the sanctuary of his arms.

Rukia had noted that her brother seemed a bit off, as if he was uneasy with something. What was surprising was that her brother had actually arrived with Orihime held tightly in his arms. *Her brother*, who had *never* sought to initiate or allow physical contact between himself and another, not even with the Kuchiki clan, had shunpo'd through the gates whilst holding onto Orihime.

She had refused to believe Yoruichi-san when she had told her that Orihime was arriving with her brother. But now that she had witnessed the display between them, she was completely baffled. Her thoughts were in disarray and she regretted not being in the living world these last few days. Just what had happened in her absence? She wanted to know what had caused this sudden change in her brother's behavior. Though be it minor that most might not have picked it up but for her brother it was a complete, strange and new change. She stalled that thought as she realized her brother had let go of Orihime.

Rukia greeted Byakuya in her usual formal manner before bear hugging Orihime tightly. Orihime returned the hug with equal enthusiasm genuinely happy to see Rukia after so many days.

"Rukia," Byakuya's neutral voice broke the compassionate moment, "Orihime-san will be our guest for a few days. Set her up as instructed."

Rukia was confused but simply replied.

"Hai Nii-sama."

Orihime was surprised at the use of her name. It was the first time she had heard Byakuya say her name like that. She had to admit her name sounded nice, the way it just rolled off his tongue as if it was something completely natural for him to mention.

While Orihime was lost in her thoughts Byakuya noted her lingering stare and turned to leave disappearing into the Kuchiki estate with the book in hand and his mind seeking tranquillity.

"So, Orihime-chan what's going on?" Rukia asked clearly wanting to know exactly that. She had not missed the display between Orihime and her brother.

Byakuya clenched his fists as he stomped off towards his own personal quarters equally frustrated and annoyed at himself and his odd behavior. He wretched open the door of his room and slammed it with an equally raging force behind him. His skin felt tingly all over, he tore of his hoari with such force that it ripped down the front exposing his chest. He flung the remains of his garment to the far corner of his room in frustration. He threw the ancient book on top of the discarded rags and made his way to the large windows. He threw the windows open letting the cool breeze wash over his feverish skin taking in deep breaths to calm himself down.

Byakuya's calm and cool demeanor was now fragmented leaving behind his pent up emotions of the man he was. It seemed as if the earlier warmth against his skin had ignited a raging fire deep within his heart, threatening to consume his soul. In that moment the calm collected Kuchiki Byakuya was pushed aside to make way for the young wild beast he once was. Byakuya clawed at his chest struggling to keep his emotions in check. No other had ever affected him like this before. This pain in his chest was the result of his earlier peculiar feelings. He did not understand what was happening to him but he knew only one persons name could be attached to his pain, Inoue Orihime.

Byakuya's breath shallowed as the pain soothed to a dull ache as the sweet scent of sakura blossoms drifted through the air. Senbonzakura had felt his pain and sought to soothe his master's heart. Just what was it that made him react to Inoue Orihime like that? Byakuya thought clearly at an unease. The woman had a way of reaching his soul without him even realizing it. She made him see red with her fiery character and confident attitude. He had never felt so out of character with another before.

Senbonzakura, however, smiled at this. He knew that Orihime was indeed important to them and the results of his master's actions confirmed his thought.

Byakuya's thoughts drifted to when Orihime had argued with him back on earth. Adamant on her justifications of leaving the Kuchiki estate and when she had desperately clutched onto him, crying her heart out showing him a side of her that she never showed to others. She had opened her heart to him trusted him to protect her secrets. At times he envied Orihime for wearing her heart on her sleeve, something he long since had forgotten how to do. She was indeed an amazing woman, full of life and energy. Unknowingly a slight smile crept along his jaw. It was the first time in forever since he had something to be content about.

Calculating eyes watched from the shadows as a smile tugged at the corner of Byakuya's mouth. It would cost him his life if he got distracted like this often. All too soon Byakuya felt a rustle behind him and snapped out of his thoughts. Before he could react a smacking force slammed him at the back of his head. The impact caused his head to push forward almost losing his balance in the act causing his residing migraine to spike into a full blown headache. He spun around half unsheathing senbonzakura when he glared at yellow twinkling eyes.

"Ah, Byakuya-boi, what cha got dat goofy smile on ya face for?" Yoruichi mused clearly satisfied with ticking off Byakuya.

Byakuya sheathed his sword and turned back towards the open windows basking in the moonlight. He was much annoyed at Yoruichi and disregarded her comment.

"How soon can we meet up with the So Taicho?" his voice was once more calm cutting straight to the point.

"Why?' Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow. "Do ya intend to meet em half naked?" She snickered

Realizing his half dressed state Byakuya immediately went to his closet and pulled out one of his many hoari's, adorning it on his impressive frame making himself presentable once again.

"We have urgent matters to discuss." Byakuya added in his emotionless tone, staring blankly at Yoruichi.

"Not if ya urgent matters are lying all over da floor Byakuya-boi." Yoruichi added tapping her foot and pointing at the leather bound book that Byakuya had discarded over his torn hoari.

"It would be in a better condition if the So-taicho had it in his possession." Byakuya stated not straying from the main point of discussion.

Yoruichi gave up her advances as she threw up her hands and answered him seriously.

"It would seem dat he cannot call a meeting at the moment regarding Orihime. There are more urgent matters at stake here." Yoruichi stated mater of factly.

"More urgent matters?" Byakuya asked clearly intrigued at the new piece of information and annoyed at the delay.

"Yes, a lot has been going on in Soul Society since yar last been here. All captains and vice captains are on strict orders from So-taicho. There have been some strange occurrences with the hollows lately and So-taicho wants to get to the bottom of it." Yoruichi sighed clearly tense.

"And what of Inoue Orihime?" Byakuya asked.

"Orihime would have to remain at the Kuchiki estate until then." Byakuya felt the tingle in his chest coming back at the mention of Orihime.

Yoruichi materialized into her cat form and took off before he could respond. However, she did not miss the glint in Byakuya's eyes as she made her hasty exit.

Yoruichi stood on top of the roof of the estate and smiled to herself. She really enjoyed the fact that Orihime could bring out this younger spit-fire version of Byakuya from his earlier days. She knew the moment she had spotted him that he had been robbed of his calm showing his fiery emotion. She just wondered how much longer it would take till he realized it for himself.

Rukia knew something was up and wanted to get to the bottom of it. She had last seen Orihime a week ago. They had went ice skating together and Orihime had seemed to be her normal cheerful self yet now her friend seemed so tense and nervous. Rukia remained silent as she waited for a response to her earlier question.

"What do you mean Rukia-chan?" Orihime responded trying to hide her pains from her friend. She didn't want to burden Rukia with her crazy life.

Rukia arched a brow clearly recognizing the evasive method Orihime was using.

"You know what I mean Orihime-chan." Rukia added hoping Orihime would open up.

Orihime smiled sadly at Rukia. Perhaps an explanation for her behavior was in order.

"Earlier today a hollow attacked me and Byakuya-san saved me." Orihime added telling her the truth but not completely.

Before Rukia could respond Orihime continued.

"Yoruichi-san thought it would be safer if I stayed at Soul Society for a while since I'm something of a hollow magnet." Orihime added shrugging, trying to lighten the mood.

Rukia nodded knowing that wasn't the full version of the story but deciding not to press Orihime for any more details.

They reached Orihime's room and Rukia handed her the black traditional Shinigami outfit.

"I thought you would be more comfortable dressed like a Shinigami as to not draw attention to yourself." Rukia said smiling at Orihime.

Orihime hugged Rukia clearly grateful for her concern.

Rukia left Orihime to rest. She knew Orihime was hiding something but she just couldn't point out what. She only hoped nothing serious was going on but that was too much to hope for with the way things were in Soul Society. Now was not the time to ask her anymore questions. However, there was someone else who she could press for information. Rukia thought with a sly smile on her face as she headed towards Renji's room with great determination. The red headed punk would have to spit out information sooner or later. She would make sure he did.

Renji felt a cold sweat run down his spine as he felt a strange tingle in his gut. He gulped as he recognized that feeling. Someone definitely sought him out. Perhaps Taicho was going to punish him for letting Orihime out after all. Renji shivered at that thought. He grabbed his zanpakuto and jumped through the window not waiting to find out. It would seem that he would be spending his night at the 11th squad house where that little pink haired devil resided. Kira and Shuuhei would be busy with the hollows so he couldn't hang out with them and Hitsugaya Taicho would be suspicious of his sudden visit. Not to mention Matsumoto who got him in trouble the last time with his Taicho. No, it was either facing Yachiru or Taicho. He didn't have much choice in the matter as he slumped his shoulders in defeat heading towards the 11th division. Tonight indeed was going to be a long night.

Orihime sighed as she felt a sense of relief. She didn't like keeping secrets from her friends but she had no choice. She wasn't comfortable with letting anyone know about her feelings. Anyone except Kuchiki Byakuya, which surprised her at great length. Somehow Orihime had unknowingly let him into her heart. He had seen her at both her strongest and weakest and had been a pillar of strength for her the entire way. She didn't know what to make of all that had happened and how he had saved her but one thing she knew for sure, if she was going to find answers it was going to be with Byakuya's help.

Orihime felt somewhat better and less out of place as she donned on the Shinigami outfit. It was a wonder what a change of clothes could do to uplift ones mood. Orihime felt refreshed and she opted to keep her hair down letting its full volume flow over her shoulder and cascade down her back curling around her petite frame with her bangs falling over the left side of her face.

She didn't want to sleep just yet and made her way through the shouji screen towards the private gardens. Again the scent of sakura blossoms was in the air, however, it was somewhat different from the scent that seemed to shroud Byakuya-san. Orihime blushed at her intimate observation. She knew Byakuya-san wasn't the man everyone painted him to be. He was kind and gentle yet he was good at throwing people off by hiding behind his death glare.

Orihime wandered through the gardens till she saw Byakuya out in front of the large sakura blossom tree. The moonlight made his face look so much more younger and peaceful. Byakuya noticed a timid presence and briefly set his eyes upon a smiling Orihime. He instantly felt a stirring deep within his chest. Her orange hair was alight like fire hanging all around her loosely. The black Shinigami robes hugged Orihime's body perfectly insinuating her womanly curves and making her look all the more beautiful. The moonlight made her creamy skin look all the more pale. It gave him the urge to want to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Crushing her warm soft body against his and sink his teeth into her smooth ivory neck leaving his mark of possession upon her for all to see. Byakuya mentally reprimanded himself uneasy at the direction of his thoughts. He remembered not to abandon his chivalry and stood up indicating to the seat next to him.

"Please Orihime-san would you care to join me?" Byakuya kept his tone low but it held a hint of warmth to it. This surprised even himself.

Orihime blanked out for the moment as she stared at Byakuya's handsome face in the moonlight. She caught the last bit of what he was saying and recognized the pleasant invitation.

Her smile widened as she took the seat next to Byakuya. Byakuya was quick to serve her tea as he would any other guest of his. He had never sought the company of another before; he had never felt the need to. With Orihime, however, he felt as if he craved her presence. At that moment a third observer broke the silence of Byakuya's mind.

"Beautiful... Isn't she, Master?" Byakuya's other half whispered almost absent mindedly to himself. Byakuya was shocked at his zanpakuto's question and halted his action of pouring the tea halfway. He was quick to resume his actions as to not arise any suspicions from Orihime. He remained silent refusing to comment on his zanpakuto's words.

"Thank you, Byakuya-san" Orihime smiled politely accepting the cup of wonderful smelling tea. She sipped her tea silently revealing in the way it soothed her very soul. She hadn't been this content in a long while. However, such a moment was short lived as she pulled herself back to reality.

"Byakuya-san, when will we be meeting with the So-Taicho?" Orihime asked apprehensive at his answer.

Byakuya turned slightly and became serious. His voice, however, didn't take on the normal cold monotone, it was surprisingly gentle.

"There are other matters that currently require the So-taicho's attention and as such arranging a meeting has become difficult." Byakuya explained.

"Oh...okay." Orihime was a tad bit disappointed. She really would have liked to know what the So-taicho wanted with her. What was she to do until then?

Byakuya heard the uncertainty in her voice and he decided to clear the air.

"In the mean time you will be housed here at the Kuchiki estate." Hoping she would not be disappointed.

Orihime was relieved at hearing that. In all honesty she wouldn't want to be housed anywhere else.

"Thank you for letting me stay Byakuya-san." Orihime smiled brightly at him grateful for his thoughtfulness.

Byakuya was entranced by that warm wonderful smile. It was like in this moment, existed only him and Orihime. The world was long forgotten. He abruptly looked away realizing he was staring at her yet again.

Orihime noted the tender look Byakuya had directed towards her and it made her feel warm inside. She felt the strange erratic beating of her heart as it sped up and puffs of warm air flowed through her soft pink lips as she exhaled. A light blush spread across her body. Orihime cast her eyes downwards unable to look at Byakuya afraid that she might betray her thoughts by doing something as foolish as losing her ability to speak because she was entrapped by him.

"Orihime-san," Byakuya's voice carried across the short distance between them washing over Orihime causing her to involuntarily shiver.

Orihime's vision was dulled by a tall frame blocking out the moonlight. She turn her gaze upwards and was surprised to see Byakuya standing above her. His right hand offered out to her.

Byakuya always took long walks before he retired to bed. It was his way of sorting out the issues he was posed with on a daily basis. The private gardens were large surrounded by peace and tranquility as it was bathed in the moonlight. Byakuya, however, could never find peace in them. Though tonight was a different story he found himself asking Orihime to join him on his walk.

"Orihime-san, would you care to join me for a walk?" Byakuya carefully relayed his request to spend more time with Orihime before they parted.

Orihime's face was now bright pink as she placed her hand in Byakuya's. He carefully tugged bringing her to her feet letting his hand linger on hers longer than necessary.

Byakuya stared deep within Orihime's captivating eyes. Just what was it about this woman that made him lose his coherent thoughts?

Orihime and Byakuya walked close together just enough to feel the lingering warmth of each others body without physical contact. The night's cool breeze washed over Orihime causing her to shiver slightly. Byakuya's attentive eye did not miss the movement. He removed his soft lilac scarf form around his neck and carefully draped it around Orihime as not to startle her.

"Byakuya-san..." Orihime started to protest, not wanting to cause Byakuya to be affected by the cold as well.

$"Orihime-san, you are my guest and as your host it is my duty to take care of you." Byakuya added coming to stand in front of Orihime to shield her from the offensive wind.

"You do not imply that I am a man who lacks in his duty, now, do you?" Byakuya asked a slight hint of amusement lingering in his voice.

Orihime was baffled by this sudden change in Byakuya and responded in the only manner she could think of. "No. Of course not."

"Then the matter is settled." Byakuya said as he resumed his walk.

Orihime wrapped the soft garment around herself stealing the faint warmth left from its previous owner. Byakuya's scent lingered on the scarf and Orihime couldn't restrain herself from brushing the soft material against her cheek basking in the sweet masculine scent. And at that moment she felt safe and at peace.

Byakuya walked slightly ahead of Orihime lost in thought. The strong cold wind dug into his heated flesh as he pondered on what Senbonzakura had said. When did his zanpakuto begin to take an interest in others, more specifically Inoue Orihime? When did *he* begin to take an interest in her? Byakuya could not think straight. He needed to see So-taicho as soon as possible. He was losing his mind. Inoue Orihime was no ordinary woman, no, she was far from it. And whatever it was that she was apart of the Kuchiki clan had a role in it. More importantly *he* had a role in it. If he was going to get his head straight and solve this dilemma quickly then he needed to consult So-taicho soon. Byakuya wasn't sure just how much rational thought he had left in him.

He heard the low feminine yawn from behind him and a small smile splayed across his face. Orihime still was so very young and innocent. Byakuya stopped in front of Orihime's room, which was conveniently one room down from his own, and turned towards her.

"Perhaps we should retire Orihime-san." Byakuya suggested knowing that Orihime needed her rest from the day's stressful events.

Orihime nodded too tired to respond. Byakuya watched as she carefully climbed through the shouji screen.

Orihime turned around and caught Byakuya's lingering stare before he sifted his gaze.

"Oyasami Byakuya-san." Orihime breathed her voice soft.

"Sleep well Orihime-san" Byakuya replied as he strode off. Satisfied that he had been the one to escort her to her room.

Orihime smiled to herself as she climbed into bed. She had to admit she was beginning to like this side of Byakuya-san. This boyish side of him that no one else had seen made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She pulled the scarf around her tighter letting sleep claim her. As she drifted off she wondered just how much more was there to Kuchiki Byakuya than he let on.

Byakuya walked on in silence to his room. Thinking over all that had passed this night between him and Orihime. Senbonzakura took the opportunity to voice his own thoughts on the matter.

"So, Master how will you proceed from here on?"

Byakuya stopped inside his room and answered his zanpakuto.

"Proceed with what?" He asked unsure of what Senbonzakura meant.

"With Orihime-san."

"She will remain as a guest at the estate until So-taicho decides otherwise."

"Is that all that concerns you Master? Is there nothing else that you feel where she is concerned?" Senbonzakura pressed on.

"What exactly are you trying to suggest Senbonzakura?" Byakuya was annoyed now.

"I suggest nothing so much as display the truth as I see it." Sen smiled to himself.

"And what is it that you see?"

"Your mask has fallen Master; the only mask that now remains is mine." And with that Senbonzakura went silent.

Byakuya was astonished by those words. He realized that Senbonzakura was right. He had been so absorbed in other matters that he failed to realize this sudden change in himself. He had built up his walls high and sturdy so that nothing could break through but Orihime had done so and in a matter of moments. He could no longer deny the fact that Orihime really did have a way of getting to him. He found her fascinating and mysterious. At every turn she was different and at times unpredictable. She was someone who didn't walk within the lines; in fact she did the exact opposite. Forging her own path. Ever since he had met Orihime Senbonzakura had been acting out, pounding him with question after question. He had never seen Senbonzakura speak so boldly or fondly of another before. It intrigued him to no end. How Orihime had changed his life in a matter of days was a wonder to him.

Byakuya went through his routine of getting ready for bed and his last thought was that of a vibrant beautiful orange haired woman whose smile could change anything. With that thought Byakuya knew from the moment he met her nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Orihime awoke the next morning feeling some what giddy and happy. Her spirits were up just as they usually were back on earth. She untangled Byakuya's scarf form around herself setting it on the bed as she stretched. Orihime got up heading for the bathroom.

The steaming hot water felt good after a relaxing sleep especially after that night chill. A good half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom, steam following her into the room. She draped her towel around herself as she set about gathering her clothes for the day.

With a sudden realization Orihime noticed that her hairpins where nowhere insight. She panicked as she rummaged through her suitcase looking for her most prized possession. How could she be so careless? She thought in distress. She was on the verge of tears as she tossed aside all her things searching for her precious hairpins. She frantically scanned the room and her gaze landed on something twinkling in the far corner of her room. She was about to make her way over to it when her room door burst open and a gust of wind rushed in.

Byakuya was an early riser, had always been so and today had been no different apart from the fact that his normal morning tasks seemed more enjoyable. He had just dawned his black Shinigami uniform and was about to put on his white hoari when he felt Orihime's reiatsu spike through the roof. He immediately grabbed Senbonzakura and shunpo'd out of his room. Within seconds he was standing inside Orihime's room ready to diminish any threat, however, what he saw left him utterly stunned.

Orihime turned towards the doors and was equally surprised as she locked gazes with Byakuya. It took her a couple minutes to realize she was standing in nothing but her towel, minutes had passed by and neither one of them moved or said a word. Rheumy grey eyes traveled over the length of her frame. The only thing barely covering her was a soft white towel which had a hint of transparency to it. The towel in question left little to the imagination as it molded itself around her like a second skin. It skimmed over her breasts barely containing them and wrapped tightly around her waist stopping at mid thigh. Her creamy legs were long and shapely. He realized it was the first time he had seen them uncovered.

Orihime's breasts moved in rhythm with her erratic breathing as her chest heaved up and down. Her hair was wet and stuck to the sides of her face. Every inch of visible skin looked deliciously smooth and soft. Byakuya's urge to mark her was more profane now. All his feelings went south as he felt, to his horror, a twinge in his groin and his member began to come to life. His heart beat sped up as he took in her magnificent appearance.

Byakuya's gaze slowly traveled back up Orihime's frame and came to rest on her face. Her face that was as white as a sheet when he had first entered now began taking on a pink tint slowly turning beet red and that's when realization hit Byakuya. He had burst into her room unannounced and now he was ogling her. He closed his eyes with great effort and turned away. Cursing internally for letting himself slip up and do such an inappropriate thing. And what was worse was that he was even aroused at the sight of Orihime in nothing but a small towel wrapped around her.

Orihime felt like a deer caught in headlights. Byakuya was looking at her in such a way that left her face flaming hot. She was aware that her towel barely covered her but she was way too shocked to move an inch as she felt his gaze transfix her to the spot she stood on. Her breath began to shorten as she watched his eyes travel up and down the length of her body. Finally she saw him close his eyes and turn away. He may have turned away but he didn't leave and Orihime's heart sped up. What now? She thought.

Byakuya strained to keep his voice as clear and as calm as he could muster. It took him a few moments to voice his apology as he had difficulty reining in his desires and emotions.

"My apologize's Orihime-san for entering in such a manner. I felt your reiatsu spike and had assumed that you were in danger." He immediately stepped out and closed the doors without looking back.

Byakuya shunpo'd back to his room and sheathed his zanpakuto. He felt agitated and ran a hand through his hair causing it to become dishelved. He groaned, how could he be so careless?! He had assumed the worst without any rational thought. It wasn't a lie that as a man he greatly appreciated what he saw in Orihime. She was built how a woman was supposed to be with just the right amount of curves on her figure. She was absolutely breath taking. Byakuya absently rubbed at his chest feeling a string of emotions take root. He paced about and finally his nerves calmed down and he finished changing.

He decided to skip breakfast too ashamed at his earlier actions to face Orihime. Instead he went in search of Renji since Rukia was busy with her own division and after this incident the only person he had left to keep Orihime company without making her feel uncomfortable was his lieutenant. He scanned the estate and came up blank. Looks like Renji had left for the 6th division already, he approved. His lieutenant was taking his duties seriously after all. This would make his task easier.

Orihime collapsed on the ground the moment the doors closed. Her skin felt prickly and heated. She tried to rein in her errant heart beat. No one had ever seen her in such a state of undress before. The way Byakuya-san had looked at her in such a manner. It left her both flustered and confused as she felt a strange tingle deep within her abdomen. Byakuya's words floated back to her. He thought something was wrong and without thinking came to help her.

A part of her smiled as she realized that he would come running to help her if need be. Orihime smacked her forehead thinking how was she supposed to face him now? She shook her head and she spotted her hair pins, that's what started all of this. She got off the floor quickly, grabbed her hair pins and secured them in place on her head. She then proceeded to change hastily.

She met Rukia alone at breakfast and was told that Byakuya had important things to do so he headed off for the division. She felt some what relieved and disappointed at the same time. She discarded the thought not giving it any more importance. Rukia also couldn't stay and after breakfast she left. Orihime was alone and rather board. Her mind kept replaying the events of the morning and her face remained red in embarrassment. How would she face Byakuya now? She wanted to run to her room, lock herself in and hide underneath the covers. But that would do her no good. She turned red every time she thought of it. Things were certainly going to be awkward now.

She hadn't been faced with such a situation before so she had nothing to go on by. Perhaps Byakuya-san would forget everything come evening. She had been spared at breakfast but dinner would be a whole different affair. She sighed heavily. The only thing that could calm her nerves right now would be a red bean paste and peanut butter sandwich. She groaned what she wouldn't do for that sandwich she thought. An evil thought snuck into her mind, 'even if *anything* includes letting Byakuya-san see me semi-naked again'. She was lucky no one was around to see her walk into the tree. Well in hindsight she thought, she deserved that for her sneaky thoughts.

Back at the 11th squad Renji awoke with a start groaning as he smacked his head against a hard surface. He winced and rubbed his sore eyes to clear his blurry vision. Something brown came into view and Renji ducked as it whooshed by missing his head.

"Aww Red. Why did you dodge it?" Yachiru cried out.

"Why are you hitting me with that? Renji asked clearly annoyed.

"Wait, what is *that*?" Renji looked closely at the hard plastic brown object. It was shaped oddly.

Yachiru waved it in front of him. "Mm mm I don't know. I snatched it from older big boobs yesterday when she was showing it to Glasses girl with the book."

"Big boobs? Glasses girl with the book?" Renji was confused. Yachiru had a bad habit of never remembering anyone's name except if she really liked you. His mind was foggy from all that drinking last night. So it took him a couple moments to sift through the ranking Shinigami who had those traits. He finally came up with the answer and was not surprised. The woman in question had already caused him enough problems. Matsumoto Rangiku. Renji sighed heavily.

"Red do you want it? Big Boobs said grown ups played with it at bed time." Yachiru wiggled the thing in front of Renji.

Renji massaged his temples and looked at the object with clear eyes now. He immediately snatched it away from Yachiru and fired a kido spell at it. The brown plastic object burst into pieces.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Yachiru cried.

Renji was both disgusted and embarrassed. She used that thing to hit him on the forehead *gross*. How was he supposed to tell Yachiru about that disgusting human toy? What was Matsumoto thinking letting Yachiru play with that? He shook his head.

"I need to get back to my division now." he dismissed Yachiru's question and moved off the floor. Renji headed at top speed back to his room at the barracks. He couldn't present himself before his Taicho looking like a sewer rat. A shower and breakfast was in order. Both were achieved in recorded time as his Taicho was already at the division. He couldn't hide any longer from his Taicho, it was best to face anything head on.

"Renji, you're late. Where were you?" Byakuya asked. He had expected his lieutenant to be attending to his duties. Yet Renji was loafing off again as usual.

"Um.. At the 11th barracks Taicho, sorry." Renji answered quickly taking his seat. Waiting for his impending punishment for letting Orihime-chan out of his sight back on earth.

"You shall watch over Orihime-san today." Byakuya spoke returning his gaze back to his paper work.

"Hai Taicho." Renji was both relieved and surprised at his Taicho's leniency, but then again he wasn't complaining. He smirked devilishly as he was scot free of division duties.

"And Renji, do not screw up this time." Byakuya added with the promise of pain in his eyes as he directed his gaze at Renji.

"H-Hai Taicho." Renji answered swallowing carefully. He needed to make sure to keep a close eye on Orihime-chan. And keep that trouble-maker Matsumoto away from her. His work was cut out for him.

Orihime sat in the private gardens staring ahead at the sakura blossom tree. She smiled; it had been so long since she was last here. The Sakura blossom tree was now fully grown. It had been so small back then. The wind rustled the deep purple leaves and a few floated off into the air. Her brow creased in concentration, she had seen this before, and it seemed so nostalgic. There was a stirring within her and Orihime felt the faint glow of another presence deep within her soul. Like the beginning of a soft flutter of a second heart beat. A pure light illuminating within. The leaves glided gently in the air as a playful young boyish voice carried in the winds:

"

Orihime-chan..."

"Orihime-chan." Renji screamed searching for his charge.

Orihime jerked out of her thoughts standing up just as Renji came into view. He stood on the porch smiling at her.

"Abarai-san what's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing, Taicho sent me to keep you company." Renji answered smiling sheepishly.

Orihime gave him a thousand watt trouble smile. And Renji filled up with dread at what she could possibly ask of him now.

Orihime was more than happy and her earlier boredom vanished away with Renji's words. However, at the back of her mind she stored away the little bit of information that something was off. The first voice she heard was *not* Abarai-san's but someone else's. The question lingered though, *who*? Renji's voice brought her back from such deep thoughts.

"So...how about a tour of the estate?" He ventured hoping she would take the bait.

"Maybe later. Can we go see Rangiku-san now please." she asked sweetly.

"No, *anything* but that." Renji shook his head.

"Please, Abarai-san, please." Orihime gave him her best pleading face. Her eyes were round and large and her bottom lip stuck out.

Renji quickly looked away and answered. "No way, Orihime-chan, Matsumoto is trouble and that's final."

Orihime sniffed and Renji made the biggest mistake of looking at her. She looked crestfallen, like some had kicked her puppy and Renji felt like a total jerk. He scratched his head trying to be firm in his decision but failed hopelessly. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Fine, we'll go see Rangiku."

Orihime lit up like the sun. Her smile stretched wide threatening to break her face. Renji smiled back at her in return. Truly, who would want to say no to a smile like that now?

"Let's go but remember we can't stay very long. We need to be back before Taicho finds out that we left."

Orihime stood like an officer receiving her orders; she saluted Renji with the words.

"Affirmative, Sir"

Renji smiled he enjoyed being in Orihime's presence.

"Let's go soldier, Orihime-chan."

With that they both set out for the 10th division.

Matsumoto was bored as always and as always she was lounging on the couch while her Taicho did all the paperwork. She needed some entertainment and decided a prank was in order. She sat up and started out her prank.

"Nah Taicho." her voice was serious and calm.

Toshiro immediately looked up at the back of his lieutenant's head. Her voice seemed a bit off to him.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked.

"I probably never told you this but thanks for always sticking up for me and letting me remain by your side."

Toshiro had spent enough time with Matsumoto to know that she only spoke her mind when her heart was full but things were fine of late. So, what caused this sudden change?

"What's wrong Matsumoto?" He was worried now.

"Oh nothing.." she hung her head.

Toshiro set down his pen and gave her his full attention.

"What is it that troubles you now?"

"Actually, I have something for you." Matsumoto got up from the couch and went over to her desk. She pulled out a large rectangular case. She walked over to her captain's desk and placed it in front of him. She smiled sweetly.

Toshiro eyed the case suspiciously and looked over at Matsumoto. He wasn't sure what had brought this on. It was so unlike her but he accepted the gift regardless. Matsumoto stepped backwards slowly as to not draw any attention to herself.

Her Taicho eyed the case and then carefully opened the lid. She watched the horror and finally embarrassment lit up his face. Toshiro was shocked for a moment before he heard Matsumoto laughing her head of.

"Matsumoto!" He screamed his anger rising up.

Renji and Orihime entered the 10th division and made their way to the office that house both Captain and lieutenant. They heard someone scream Matsumoto's name and Orihime was worried. They both charged ahead and pulled open the doors.

Matsumoto ducked as her Taicho threw the gift at her. Behind her the door opened and Orihime's reflexes kicked in as she ducked as well. Renji on the other hand was baffled as to why Orihime had suddenly sat on the ground which is how he didn't see the objects flying towards him. The long offensive objects crashed into the door and hit Renji straight in the face. He stumbled backwards annoyed.

"Chiksho! Who threw what now?!" He was obviously pissed as he glared at the offensive object.

Orihime got up and looked at the object stuck in the door and then towards Renji. She turned every shade of red known to man as she snickered.

Rangiku wiped her eyes and spoke. "Weapons of mass destruction. Missile's launched!"

Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Matsumoto.." his voice was low and deadly.

Rangiku made a bee-line behind Orihime using her as a shield.

"Taicho that's rude. Don't you know its bad manners to toss someone's gift back at them? If you don't like the gift just say so. I'll get you a different set." she smiled devilishly.

Toshiro was seething with rage.

Renji pushed past Matsumoto into the office. "Now,*what* did you do Matsumoto?

"Abarai, Inoue-san, perhaps now is a bad time. Do come back later. I am currently about to punish my fukutaicho." Toshiro glared at Matsumoto. Letting her off scot free was how he ended up in this position now.

Orihime was super embarrassed right now. She always stayed clear of such things back on earth. And now the office had a lot more than a few, one was even imbeded in the door!

"Abarai remove that *thing* off the door on your way out." Toshiro added the red returning to his face

"Huh? No way! I'm not touching that again!"

"Again?" Matsumoto asked curious.

"Yes! Why did you let Yachiru play with that thing?!" Renji asked in utter disgust.

"Oh? I was showing it to Nanao and she snatched it from me so I figured eventually it would turn up somewhere interesting." she shrugged her shoulders.

Orihime was extremely uncomfortable now but that was slipping away as she looked at the two male Shinigami blush. Rangiku knew it was so worth it to see her Taicho's face like this.

"Sit upon the frozen heaven, Hyorinmaru" Toshiro screamed and his ice dragon snaked about engulfing the infernal things in ice and then it burst into a million small pieces. He sheated his sword and directed his orders to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! You will be doing paperwork for the next month." His voice daring her to argue.

"Haaa Taicho..." she whined anyways.

He looked at her without a word and Rangiku knew he was not budging.

"Fine." she groaned heading towards her desk.

"Um..We.. Should go now Orihime-chan." Renji wanted out of here fast. Any longer and Matsumoto would find a way to cause more trouble.

Orihime nodded but noticed the one in the door was still there.

"Um.. Hitsugaya Taicho?" Orihime asked uncertain.

"What is it?" he asked a little less angry.

Orihime innocently pointed to the pink plastic dildo embedded in the door.

"You missed icing that one."

Rangiku burst out into a round of laughter yet again. She clucked her stomach as she laughed hard. Renji didn't miss the scene and had a hard time not laughing himself.

Toshiro felt like he was been baited, Inoue-san's words ticked him off yet again.

Orihime didn't wait around to see what would happen. Toshiro was beet red from both his embarrassment and anger she guessed. She turned around and head out going with Renji behind her. Outside the division they heard a big bang and guessed that Hitsugaya Taicho had finally blown a fuse.

"Now the weapons of mass destruction would have a hard time getting loose." she though aloud and turned towards a red faced Renji. They both stared at each and other before finally they burst out into laughter. Renji couldn't hold back.

"So, now where to Orihime-chan?" Renji asked recovering from his laughter.

"Well, she cleared her voice, how about Unohana-san?"

"Why the 4th division?"

"Well I hate been idle like this. Perhaps I can help Unohana-san."

"Okay.." Renji didn't understand how doing work made her happy but he said nothing further.

Orihime spent the remainder of her day in the 4th division feeling very useful and happy. On earth she hardly used her powers. Here, however, she could use it as often as need be. Hanatarou, Isane and Unohana made sure to utilize Orihime in a way that made her comfortable. Orihime had lost track of time and by evening Renji had come for her. She left the 4th division promising to be back tomorrow and Renji hoped they would be back before his Taicho knew Orihime-chan was gone off the estate. They couldn't afford to walk right now.

"Orihime-chan we'll have to shunpo. There's a slim chance we won't make it on time if we walk."

"Okay." Orihime wasn't up for walking anyways.

Renji linked arms with Orihime. He dare not hold her as his Taicho would. In mere seconds they were at the estate.

"Ah Abarai-san you're such a gentlemen." Orihime commented with a smile.

Renji took a moment before he responded. He let go of her arm bowed a bit towards her. "You flatter me m"lady."

Rukia touched down behind them and was shocked at the scene. Renji had never behaved like this with anyone else.

"Name?" Orihime asked.

"Cinderella." Renji asked hopefully.

"Correct." Orihime smiled

This was a game they always played. Orihime would suddenly role play and Renji had to respond with similar lines from the same movie or cartoon and then give the name of it. Orihime hadn't told anyone how Renji was a fan of Disney classics. He had his big bad tough guy act going and she didn't want to ruin that for him.

"Finally, got it," Renji laughed

"Oh? And this morning?" Orihime questioned him again.

"Well.." he scratched his head thinking deep.

At this point, a second observer had arrived. Byakuya was stealthily silent as he arrived a few feet away from the group. Rukia stood in front of him observing Orihime and Renji as well. They were in a discussion of sorts and that's when Byakuya saw Renji and Orihime in conversation, they laughed at something and Orihime was all smiles. That was odd behavior even for Renji. It bothered him for no apparent reason that Orihime was within such close proximity to his fukutaicho. He remembered back on Earth how Renji had looked at Orihime will interest.

Orihime smiled awaiting his answer.

"Mulan." Renji wiggled his eyebrows and Orihime burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's it. Well done Abarai-san."

Byakuya could stand it no more and shunpo'd right in front of them.

"Ah Taicho." Renji dropped back into his formal voice.

"Renji why are you conversing at the entrance of the estate?"

Orihime dropped her smile and blushed a bit. She didn't dare look at Byakuya-san.

"Oh sorry. We were talking and sort of forgot where we were Taicho."

Rukia who watched it all was annoyed at his sudden change of attitude and she shunpo'd over to them.

"Renji refrain from blocking the entrance way." Rukia snapped at him.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Renji asked confused at Rukia's snappy tone.

"Nothing." She pushed past him and went into the estate.

Byakuya was hardly concerned with Rukia's behavior. He didn't control her life and she could do as she pleased as long as she was mindful to never ruin the Kuchiki name. No, his thoughts centered around Orihime right now.

Orihime shared a worried look with Renji and she spoke first.

"I'll go check on Rukia-chan. Don't worry and thanks for today Abarai-san. I had fun." She bowed and left the men.

Byakuya was curious now.

"I take it you both were not in the estate and only just returned. Right, Renji?"

Renji hated how perceptive his Taicho could be.

"Hai Taicho. Orihime-chan was at the 10th division this morning and then spent the rest of the day at the 4th division."

"I see.." with that Byakuya turned around and walked into the estate ignoring Renji.

Renji didn't seem to be in any trouble with that so he made for the division barracks whistling happily. Inoue Orihime had that effect on people he thought as he left the Kuchiki estate.

Orihime met Rukia in the hallway. Rukia seemed besides herself trying to figure out something.

"Rukia-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she snapped but she wasn't done yet "What's with Renji? He is never polite and suddenly he is all smiles and good manners with you. And when did he start bowing to YOU?!"

Orihime felt hurt at Rukia's words. Her friend was blaming for something that was beyond her control. She needed to clear the air as much as possible.

"Rukia-chan that's a game we were playing. We pretend to be characters from movies. It's no big deal." Orihime replied worridly.

"Oh yeah. Sure, no big deal to you Orihime-chan. Everybody loves you, you're perfect." Rukia said in a mock tone.

That stung coming from Rukia and Orihime immediately knew what was cause of all this. She hadn't meant to make Rukia feel out casted.

Byakuya had heard Rukia's harsh words and was about to move in and reprimand her when Orihime beat him to the mark.

Orihime placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and spoke.

"I don't see why you should be jealous. You have more history with Abarai-san than I do so you'll always be special. I'm just another friend to him Rukia-chan, nothing more."

"Jealous?! I'm not jealous!" Rukia answered hastily.

"Then why did it bother you so much when you saw Abarai-san with me?" Orihime asked.

"I just don't get him. Lately he hasn't even spoken to me and now that you're here he didn't even remember our plan to go drinking with Iba-san." Rukia was highly pissed off as she spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry about that Rukia-chan but men do tend to forget things." Orihime tried to reassure her.

"No. Renji forgot because he was too busy with YOU!"

That felt like a verbal slap to the face and Orihime was stunned speechless. Why was Rukia-chan behaving like this? It was so unlike her. She pressed forth anyways

"Maybe you can reschedule for tomorrow night."

"Forget it." Rukia ignored Orihime. She turned and walked away not convinced by Orihime's words.

Orihime walked back to her room with a heavy heart. The wind scarf Byakuya-san had learnt her last night was lying on top of her drawer and without a thought she pulled it around her neck and moved back the screen. She found a secluded part of the gardens away from the estate. A dark place lit only by the moon. She sat underneath a huge tree and surrendered to her thoughts.

'Everybody loves you, you're perfect' Rukia-chan honestly had no idea how wrong those words were. People didn't love her. No, it was like all those years ago when Aizen had kidnapped her. Loly and Menoly had attacked her just because Aizen took an interest in her, just because she was young and pretty. What was she to do? How was she suppose to contend with what was god given?

She hugged her knees and fresh tears streamed down her face, Rukia-chan had no idea how fortunate she was. She lost a sister and gained a brother. She wasn't alone. Orihime had no family, she thought her friends could fill that gap but how wrong was she. Her friends didn't count; Rukia-chan had proved that tonight.

She was only human. She was allowed to make mistakes. She always tried to keep everyone happy. She wasn't perfect. She tried hard to do it all but it was impossible. She hated how she pushed Kurosaki-kun only to get hurt. So she trained to become stronger so that her friends could rely on her. She kept everyone happy worrying over them. It was sad how no one could really see how much she was hurting inside. She smiled bright on the outside when it hurt like hell on the inside.

Orihime's mind swirled around in pain as she felt that fimilar hollowness within her. For a while she had forgotten about it. Now it had returned and was there to stay. She wasn't aware that along some point her 6 fairies began circling her. They didn't speak to her. They simply flew around her letting her dwell upon her thoughts.

Orihime closed her eyes thinking back to the happy times when her Sora-oniichan was still alive. He would sing that silly song and do his silly dance until she smiled. It was the 'Crooked Man'. Orihime cleared her throat and let her melodious drift through the sky.

'There was a crooked man, and he walked a

crooked mile.

He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile.

He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse,

And they all lived together in a little crooked

house'

She smiled fondly playing the memory of her brother who danced in a silly fashion to get her to smile. Again that previous strange flutter thumped against her chest as the the faint glow began to beat in rhythm with her heart. It began to calm her but it wasn't enough.

Byakuya had finally found Orihime deep within the garden. He was highly displeased with Rukia's actions. He would definitely reprimand her later for her rash actions. A soft voice led him to the place where Orihime sat. She was singing an odd song. The words were not known to Byakuya but her voice was sad and sweet. It was like she was replaying a memory. She sang the few lines over and over again. After a while her fairies that flew around her had disappeared. She got off the ground and Byakuya was instantly in front of her.

Rukia's words really had affected her more than he had thought. He was taken aback when he noticed the scarf around her neck. A smiled played along his lips it was pleased to know that she sought comfort indirectly from him. Though he wasn't sure how to directly comfort her but he really wanted to do so. He hated to see her so saddened; no one should have to go through so much hurt like that. He decided to divert her attention to something else other than her exchange with Rukia earlier.

Orihime's heart fluttered as Byakuya reached down and cupped the side of her face with his palm. Her eyes widened still wet with tears. She looked at him with such big pleading eyes that had she asked for anything in this moment he would not have refused her. His thumb brushed away an errant tear and he impulsively bent forward bringing his face close to hers. Soft puffs of air from her parted lips brushed against his own. Byakuya closed the distance between their lips pressing his lips firmly against hers in a sweet chaste kiss. It was a light feathered touch of their lips that sent shock waves through his entire frame. He shivered from the contact and Orihime felt the warmth travel from Byakuya to her. Orihime's face tinted a light pink from the intimate caress. She stared into Byakuya's eyes as an odd peace washed over her. She did not understand his thoughts but at that moment she was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

Byakuya drew back and spoke to a dazed Orihime. His voice was comforting.

"Orihime-san, it isn't wise to be out here. I advise you to remain close to the Manor as it gets rather cold at night." He knew that his impulsive actions would have consequences but right at this moment he cared more about Orihime's feelings than anything else. Protocol would have to come later. Right now, this fragile beautiful woman needed a strength of hope.

Orihime nodded her mind on auto as she followed Byakuya back to the Manor. Byakuya wanted to reassure Orihime but he couldn't find the right words to do so. Instead he just remained silent. His actions would relay his concern more than his words could at this moment.

Orihime remained quite throughout dinner, not eating much and she retired to her room earlier than she normally did. Just as she was about to enter her room she caught a glimpse of something in front of her door. She bent down and picked up the delicate flower that lay there. Orihime ran her fingers over the smooth velvety softness of the white lily. Somehow it managed to bring a slight smile to her face. Only one thought came to her mind as she gazed at the flower: Kuchiki Byakuya. Orihime entered her room and placed the lily on her pillow. After a long hot steaming bath she retired to bed and fell peacefully to the depths of her sleep. The effects of Byakuya's caress still lingering on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Sorry about the delay guys I have been extremely busy lately and so has my editor. I basically threw my Editor into the deep end to get this chapter done. However I can promise that the longer I take the longer the chapter will be. I, however, don't plan on taking year gaps so rest assured this story will be completed. Do forgive any errors as I am only human.

As always I look forward to the reviews

Note: while this chapter may seem a bit too long for some readers I prefer its length as such. Also future chapters will be around more or less the same length.

To everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my story 'Thank you very much". I really appreciate it. It's all thanks to you guys that I am moving forward with this story.

Chapter 6- New Discoveries

The soft golden rays of the early morning sun brought with it the pleasant memories of the previous night. Orihime knew that her heart may not be all that clear but it was reassuring to know that Byakuya-san worried about her. She blushed a bit as her fingers touched her lips remembering their kiss. It wasn't what she had expected. The act had been so sudden and sweet. There was a pleasant warm feeling in her chest, like a flower blooming within and Orihime sighed in contentment. She was feeling like her old self a bit. Glancing at her clothes she decided that the Shinigami outfit did nothing for her mood and opted to wear something other than the mundane black robes. She headed towards stash of clothing she had brought from the living world with determination. She dug through the pile of clothing hoping to find something to suit her mood. With a smile of triumph she emerged with a lilac baby doll dress and buttery soft leggings to complement them. After changing Orihime regarded her messy curls. She let the fiery mass of her hair flow freely down her back. Allowing the curls that framed her face to add a soft glow to her pleasant features. Dressed like her old self again she felt more relaxed. Orihime spun in front of the mirror giving herself a satisfied nod of approval before heading out to breakfast.

Breakfast was, however, a lone affair for Orihime. Neither Byakuya nor Rukia had showed up. Orihime was left to eat in her lonesome afterwards Orihime set out to find either of the Kuchiki siblings. Her search for both individuals ended with her aimlessly wondering the silent hallways. 'If only Abarai-san was here...' Orihime thought with an unsatisfactory sigh. Her shoulders slightly slumping and her head bowed as she trekked through the corridors.

The red headed tattooed male hummed as he marched happily down the corridor. He was in high spirits and was determined to make good use of his time. He had come prepared today to tackle Orihime-chan. The fukutaicho was early and hoped his Taicho would already be at the division. He did have to keep a low profile after all. He didn't want to get into trouble like he previously had because of 10th division fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of that vile woman. He was determined to enjoy this day so any memories of her he cast aside.

He resumed his thoughts that were the root of his satisfaction. He had brought a gift for Orihime and smirked as he knew that his little gift was going to cause a bit of noise. He knew Orihime would appreciate the dull grey box in his hand as much as he did. She was a little spit fire alright. He had never felt the need to prune himself around her. She brought out his true self and thus spending time in her presence was a pleasure. She had a way of making people around her happy. His thoughts brought a smile to his face.

The fukutaicho was lost deep in his thoughts and was not watching where he was going. As he rounded the corner, he almost collided with someone and jumped back just in time to prevent the collision.

"Woah! Watch it." He regained his footing. Careful not to drop his precious cargo. He had come dangerously close to letting it crash to pieces.

"Oops! Gomene Abarai-san." Orihime smiled apologetically.

She was glad she bumped into Renji. He was the cure to her suffering for lack of anything to do.

"Orihime-chan! Great timing." Renji's face cracked into a smile of his own. He was glad he didn't have to search Orihime out. He didn't want to waste any time as he wanted to put the device in his hands to good use.

"Abarai-san, Is that what I think it is?" Orihime asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she regarded the item in Renji's hand.

"It's exactly what you think it is Orihime-chan. I borrowed it from Hisagi-san. How about we put it to good use. Eh?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow, already knowing her answer.

"Absolutely!" Orihime beamed with great enthusiasm. Ever since she was a child, Orihime could never stay idle and the thought of doing something added to her spirits.

"Looks like you're already dressed for the occasion." Renji commented looking Orihime over. She looked good back in her normal clothes.

"A girl is always prepared Abarai-san." Orihime stated as she tossed her hair over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

"Yup, as I have seen before." Renji mumbled to himself. For some strange reason Matsumoto popped into his head. Renji wished Matsumoto would at least spare his thoughts but it looked like the woman was determined to make his life miserable.

Renji snapped out of the clouds coming back to reality.

"We'll use the old hall since no one goes there and it's perfect for trapping in noise." Renji explained as he tapped the side of the box.

Orihime nodded enthusiastically already conjuring the rules for their game.

Renji caught the glint in her eye and lightly chuckled as he led the way not wanting to delay their fun any longer.

"On with the show Abarai-san!" Orihime marched behind him pretending to be a soldier. And her face shone bright with playfulness.

Byakuya's mornings were always routined and it took much serious matters to have him stray from his regular duties. It would be a grim day for the individual who caused this change in the Taicho's schedule. Such a day was today. He had an urgent matter he needed to address before he departed for his division. He was much displeased and equally disappointed as he headed towards the designated meeting point. He chose the formal clan meeting hall to address the matter.

He now sat upon the raised platform staring at the individual who sat directly in front of him. His face betrayed no emotion as he stared intently. However, his eyes were a different matter. They burned with such heat that he could melt lead with one look.

The unfortunate individual felt his angry gaze upon herself. Her head bowed not daring to challenge his authority. He was extremely displeased with her behaviour of late. She knew she had acted out of selfishness and now she would have to pay the price for not curbing her tongue.

Byakuya was stern in his dealings and as host to Orihime he would not let this matter be pushed over. There was protocol and rules to be followed and those who chose to undermine his authority would find out just how serious he could be when they disregarded the rules.

Both individuals sat in the tense silence. Moments passed without any interruption until Byakuya's voice broke the silence.

"Rukia," He stared pointedly at her.

"I presume you are aware of why you are here?" Byakuya asked his voice taking on the authorative tone that he reserved for clan meetings.

"H-Hai Nii-sama." Rukia knew precisely why her brother had arranged this meeting so early in the morning. She also knew that it would take a great deal for him to alter his schedule. And as a result she will be punished for sure. Her actions towards Orihime-chan last night were deplorable. She should not have acted that way and yet she was unable to stop herself. Orihime-chan had been right. She was jealous.

"Then I take it that I don't have to tell you how displeased I am." His voice was steel.

Byakuya couldn't understand what would possess Rukia to behave towards Orihime in such a manner. Such behaviour towards a guest was intolerable.

Rukia winced at the cold tone directed at her. All her life she had strove to gain her brother's respect and hearing him say that all but killed her inside. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her eyes widened with realisation. She really had done it this time.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama." Rukia chocked out.

"I'll immediately rectify the situation." Rukia only hoped she could. She knew how wrong she was. Orihime-chan was one of her dear friends. She kept everyone in high spirits. It was terrible of Rukia to behave as such.

"I expect you to never behave in such a manner towards Orihime-san ever again. Am I understood Rukia?" Byakuya's voice was dripping with ice and Rukia flinched from his piercing tone. Rukia should have more understanding of the situation than him. Despite that she had behaved in such an unacceptable manner towards her own friend.

And yet Byakuya's words both frightened and annoyed Rukia at the same time. What was happening to her brother?! Why was he suddenly taking such an interest in Orihime-chan? It irritated her to know that Orihime could change her brother so much and yet it took her years to squeeze out any fond affection out of him.

Byakuya continued "Orihime-san is a guest of the Kuchiki clan and it would be highly inappropriate if we were to fail in tending to our guest." Byakuya kept his concern professional yet his displeasure went much more deeper than that. He would not allow anyone to hurt Orihime. Not even his *own* family.

"Hai Nii-sama." Rukia answered unable to say anything else.

"I expect you to behave as a 'Kuchiki', Rukia." Byakuya knew those words would hurt but he would accept no excuses. He would hold Rukia accountable for her actions just like how he would anyone else from his division.

Those words uttered form the Clan Head was like a dagger to her heart. She had always wanted to get closer to her brother yet now her actions had pushed him further away. She was seething with rage. This was all Orihime's fault! Rukia clenched her jaw as she waited to be dismissed. It was not fair how Orihime thought that she could just waltz in here and change everything.

Byakuya saw the internal conflict Rukia was waging and decided not to say anything further. He would let his words sink in and give her time to reflect on her actions.

Byakuya got up and left the hall not even bothering to dismiss Rukia. He knew his actions would amplify his disappointment. He was still extremely displeased with Rukia. He had expected much better from her. And to treat their guest as she did was unacceptable.

Byakuya pushed his anger aside. Now that he had addressed the situation, he had other matters to attend to. The first order of business would be to go see the So-taicho. He urgently needed get answers from him. The matter had been prolonged long enough. He needed to know what was the deal with the strange occurrences around Orihime and what it had to do with the Kuchiki clan. Inoue Miyako left them all in a web which he was determined to untangle.

Somehow his mind kept returning to the previous night. More specifically the caress of his lips against Orihime's. He had not intended to kiss Orihime. Yet somehow kissing Orihime as such left him feeling rather possessive and restless. He had a sense of urgency to keep her away from the rest of the world. He wanted her for himself alone to bask in her radiance. He would never allow another's touch upon her. Byakuya groaned as he knew that it was too late to go back now. The deed was done. He had made his move and as a result had over stepped his boundaries last night. The surprising fact was that he didn't regret his impulsive actions at all. In fact he had wanted to feel those soft lips upon his again. These feelings were foreign to Byakuya and confused him to no end; however, he was done denying them. Or rather they refused to be denied. These unknown feelings overwhelmed him.

Forcing him to acknowledge their presence. Demanding to be relayed to their object of desire. Orihime had ignited a flame deep within his heart and he was going to let himself get engulfed in that inferno. The only reason being is that because he felt Orihime melt the ice around his frozen heart. Orihime had awoken things in him that he did not understand. Even though it was strange and peculiar to him, what he was feeling felt so right. He had no reason to push those feelings aside any longer. He wanted to follow them even if they led him straight to Orihime's heart.

Byakuya's musings were halted by a strange noise. He halted his strides and listened once more. The noise seemed to be coming from the old hall. Byakuya's brow creased in confusion. To his knowledge the old hall was never used. It was closed up and occasionally used as a storage room. Curious as to what would be causing these strange sounds, he followed the path towards the noise. Minutes later he found himself outside the old hall. The noise was much louder now. He could feel the vibrations just on the other side of the double doors. The chains that sealed the hall lay unbound on the floor. Byakuya frowned at this. He pushed in the doors a bit wanting to demand an explanation for what was going on. After all what type of Clan Head would he be if he didn't know what was going on in his own estate? However, what he saw within the hall stole his ability to think straight.

Orihime and Renji had comfortably settled inside the old hall. They made sure no one had spotted them on the route. Renji had quietly pried open the chains that bound the double doors while Orihime kept watch. Once they were inside, the doors were closed again and Orihime set about the rules for their game. Eager to begin.

"Okay, so you have to sing along as well as dance appropriately." She stated in a no nonsense voice with a hint of amusement.

"Sing?" Renji's brow creased. "Orihime-chan, I'm not good at that." Renji whined, popping the CD into the CD player.

"Awww Abarai-san, come on, neither am I you know." Orihime giggled and pouted adorably.

"Okay." Renji sighed. He didn't protest any further only because he really enjoyed Orihime's company. And no one with a heart could say no to the adorable face she was making.

Orihime was like the sister he never had the privilege of having. She understood him and in a way they were similar, except for her strange food choices.

"Ready?" Renji asked.

"Ready." Orihime answered.

Renji pressed the start button on the boom-box and his least favorite song played on first.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie"

"You other brothers can't deny"

"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist"

Orihime burst out laughing. She had to ask now.

"Where did you get those CD's from?"

"Hisagi-san." Renji answered, his face red at the songs lyrics.

"Okay. Abarai-san, since you went through all the trouble to borrow it, you're first." Orihime said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Orihime-chan.." Renji began to protest.

"Uh-uh. Abarai-san, you have to do it." Orihime waved her finger in front of him.

"Fine." Renji gulped and cleared his throat.

"I like big butts" *cough* "and I cannot lie." He sang out as he wiggled his body as best he could.

Orihime let out a loud giggle unable to contain herself anymore. Her eyes teared up as she laughed hard clutching her stomach.

"That's not fair Orihime-chan." Renji whined. "I'd like to see you do better." He challenged her.

"Okay." Orihime wiped her eyes and stood next to Renji.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie"

"You other brothers can't deny"

"That when a girl walks in.." She wiggled just as Renji had done and before long both of them were wrapped in waves of laughter.

Orihime clutched at her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. Renji was equally flustered and amused.

"Okay, Abarai-san, next song." Orihime heaved as she changed to the second track.

Her face lit up as the lyrics rang out.

"Hey now"

"Hey now"

"This is what dreams are made of"

"I've got somewhere I belong"

"I've got somebody to love"

"This is what dreams are made of.."

Orihime smiled brighter than the sun at that moment. Oh yeah. This was her song. She wasted no time in busting out her moves as she sang the familiar words. He voice was smooth as it rang out. She sung the song almost perfectly and in synch. Renji was struck with surprised and clapped on in awe. He had no idea that Orihime-chan was such a talented singer and dancer. He could see that her voice and moves came from deep within her. She sang with her whole heart and soul in the song. She truly was amazing he thought.

A slight movement at the door caught his eye. He was about to pull out his zanpakuto ready to defend Orihime-chan. At that moment the fukutaicho noticed his taicho was the one standing at door. He would have immediately stopped what they were doing upon noticing his taicho but look in his taicho's eyes halted Renji's movements.

Rheumy grey eyes turned to stormy grey pools of silver as Byakuya stared intently at Orihime. Renji looked at his Taicho in wonder. He knew that look. He had seen it before. That was the look of a man who held something dear to his heart. A man who, dare he say it, was in love. Even if his Taicho did not care to admit it. Renji knew that Kuchiki Byakuya, his taicho, had feelings for Orihime-chan.

Byakuya was stunned by the graceful movementnt of Orihime's body. She was like dancing fire. Her movements were clean and fluid. He voice rang out fluently and touched his heart. Byakuya let his eyes trail over her body as she moved like liquid lightning. She no longer wore the Shinigami robes of the previous day. Instead Orihime-san had chosen to wear her human clothes. The soft lilac dress hugged her generously lush figure. It was short and stopped at mid-thigh. Her shapely legs were covered in stark black material that stuck to her like a second skin. An image of her bare legs came to mind and Byakuya inhaled sharply. He remembered the morning he had burst into her room and caught glimpse of her in nothing but a white flimsy towel. Byakuya adjusted his haori to hide his growing arousal at the mental image.

Whisps of flying fire caught his eye as Orihime spun around the room. Her orange hair was like an afternoon sunset radiating around her. He remembered the feathery feel of her hair all too clearly. Byakuya shook his head to clear the fog from his mind. This woman was stealing away his breath in every way possible.

Senbonzakura who had been a silent spectator until now, reared up.

"Orihime-san always did love twirling." He commented affectionately.

"Yes, she did it a lot and always ended up dizzy afterwards." Byakuya added with a fond smile splaying across his features.

A moment passed before realisation dawned upon him that both he and Senbonzakura had said something that he was not sure how they both knew. Such intimate knowledge should not have been known to them.

"Senbonzakura what did you say? How would you know of such a thing?" Byakuya asked clearly confused.

"Master.. I... I am unsure." Senbonzakura was equally baffled at his own statement. He had no knowledge of where such thoughts had come from.

Byakuya raked his mind trying to figure out where the thought had come from. It wasn't possible that he had seen Orihime dance before. So how would he explain that Senbonzakura also shared such knowledge? His mind was a whirlpooll of emotions. Byakuya glanced towards the dancing aurban haired angel and noted that she had seized her movements. She stood in the middle of the hall with her contagious smile.

A soft feminine laughter brought him back to reality. Orihime's elegant movements finally stopped as the song came to an end.

"Well done! Orihime-chan, I must say, you did get better since last time." Renji clapped as he beamed at her.

"Arigatho Abarai-san. I did take lessons after all." Orihime blushed.

Byakuya felt like an intruder standing at the door. He immediately pushed through the doors and strode inside the hall. As he walked in he was rewarded with a splendid sight. Orihime spun around at the sudden intrusion at the door. Her hair flying around and settling over her face. But what stole Byakuya's ability to breath was the smile she bestowed on him. Her smile held a hint of mischief and satisfaction in it. Almost as if she was glad to be seeing him.

Orihime heard the doors opening and spun around. The sight that greeted her made the heat in her chest return. She smiled brightly at Byakuya. As always he was devilishly handsome and Orihime couldn't help but stare at the perfection of his face. In that moment no one existed between Orihime and Byakuya.

They hadn't even acknowledged the presence of the third individual. Renji cleared his throat in effort to gain both their attentions.

"Taicho.." He began but was cut off.

"Renji, you are aware that this hall is off limits." Byakuya directed his voice at Renji. Throwing him a pointed look.

"Hai Taicho, sorry, we needed a quiet place because of the noise." Renji answered gesturing towards the boom-box.

Orihime's face fell. She didn't want Abarai-san to get into trouble. She truly was a trouble magnet. First, she had gotten Rangiku-san into trouble because of her stubbornness. Now it was Abarai-san and not to mention Rukia-chan was still angry with her for reasons unknown to herself. Orihime sighed in defeat. She really needed to stop dragging her friends down. The feeling of sadness tightened her chest threatening to suffocate her happiness.

"It's my fault Byakuya-san. I asked Abarai-san for a quiet place." Orihime said softly. Her eyes were cast downwards. She really hoped they were not in trouble.

"It's not a problem Orihime-san." Byakuya answered immediately. It didn't set well with Byakuya how Orihime's spirit had dampened so quickly.

Renji hadn't expected things to take such a turn. He didn't like how Orihime-chan took the fall for him. He didn't want her to be sad. After all what type of man would he be if he let Orihime-chan take the fall for him. No, he would take responsibility for his actions.

"Actually, Taicho Orihime-chan wasn't aware of the hall and I was the one who suggested it to her." Renji answered ready to take responsibility for his actions.

Byakuya was confused at Renji's and Orihime's behaviour. He was puzzled as to why they were covering for each other?

"I said it's not a problem Renji. As a host I would hate for Orihime-san to be left to her own devices." Byakuya clarified.

Orihime perked up at Byakuya's words. He was such a considerate person. He really did think of her after all.

"I have urgent matters to attend to." Byakuya informed them.

He turned his attention towards his fukutaicho.

"Renji, you will be keeping Orihime-san company once again." Byakuya informed him.

"Hai Taicho." Renji was relieved. He didn't mind spending his time in Orihime's company. He smiled and turned around heading towards the CD player.

"Orihime-san," Byakuya turned his attention toward her.

"I shall see you at dinner tonight." Byakuya bowed a bit, the promise evident in his voice.

Orihime blushed and bowed back.

"Of course, Byakuya-san." She said in a breathy voice.

Byakuya allowed himself a few more seconds to look at Orihime's slightly flushed face before he shunpo'd off.

"Abarai-san, since you're on watch duty, do you think you can drop me off at the 4th division? I did promise Unohana-san that I'd help out today." Orihime asked Renji sweetly. Staring at him with large innocent eyes.

"Hmmm, sure no problem. I'll return Hisagi-san's cd player as well. He has bad taste in music anyway." Renji joked escorting Orihime out of the hall.

"I don't know. I think his taste is just fine." Orihime smiled teasing her companion.

"If you say so." Renji shrugged. Wondering just whose 'Big Butt' Hisagi fancied.

"Oh! Hold up. I need to grab my jacket." Orihime made for her room grabbing her bunny jacket. It was the same shade of lilac as her dress and stopped at the elbows. The material was soft and comforting.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "That's a jacket?"

"Yes, Abarai-san, it's a bunny jacket." She shrugged.

Renji's eyes widened in horror. "Orihime-chan! You killed a rabbit for that?!"

Orihime couldn't help it and burst out into a series of laughter. "No. It's called that because of its size Abarai-san." She added between breaths.

"Oh?... okay." Renji smiled sheepishly at his foolishness.

"Abarai-san, how about we walk so you can show me the route?" Orihime suggested.

"Sure." Renji was after all off from work. There was no need to hurry.

Hirako Shinji was once more on a mission to find the most beautiful woman in Seireitei. His job hunt, however, was turning out to be in vain. The woman mostly stayed clear of him and all the pretty ones were either taken or to hard to get. Like the 10th division Matsumoto Rangiku. She was a babe who had no interest in Shinji. It was a shame. He yawned clearly not finding what he was looking for. His fukutaicho would soon come looking for him and then it was back to paperwork. Suddenly, his attention snapped forward when his eye caught a glimpse of fire ignited hair. It reminded him of someone though he wasn't sure who. He squinted, there was a red headed male in Shinigami robes with...a human? That couldn't be but judging from the clothes, Shinji knew it had to be. But who could it be? He really couldn't see anything from behind so a more direct approach was needed. One thing was clear though the woman had killer curves and Shinji smiled lecherously. This was his chance to score.

Orihime went her whole life ignoring people who stared at her, mainly because they always stared at her chest. So walking down the street on the way to the fourth division, she didn't notice the blatant stares men were giving her or the envious glare of some women. Renji on the other hand just hoped they could get to the 4th division in time with no hindrances. One particular hindrance would be... His thoughts died out as the said hindrance materialised in front of them. Orihime stopped in her tracks startled by the sudden appearance of someone.

"Ah! Such a beautiful face. How could I ever forget." He bowed low.

"Orihime-chan, my first love." Shinji spoke with as much charm as possible raking his eyes over Orihime.

"Hirako-san." Orihime smiled knowing the Vizard to be as outspoken as ever and perverted as always.

"Hirako-taicho what brings you here?" Renji wanted to push past him and head to the 4th but that would be crossing a few lines now.

"Oh, nothing in particular but then I spotted an angel and had to make sure that my eyes were not deceiving me." His grin widened, his eyes never leaving Orihime.

A shiver ran up Renji's back and he grimaced at Hirako's creepy smile.

"Oh Hirako-san." Orihime rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So, tell me Orihime-chan what brings you to Soul Society? Have you missed me all this time? Are you here because you finally realized your love for me? Are you going to elope with me?" Shinji went on with his outrageous assumptions.

"Orihime-chan and I were heading to the 4th division to help Unohana-san out." Renji answered trying to keep on track.

Orihime laughed at his antiques. "Nope, Hirako-san. Like Abarai-san said I promised Unohana-san I'd help out. So, we really need to be on our way now."

"You wound me Orihime-chan. My fragile heart sings only your name. Would you do me the honor of reconsidering?" Shinji added with a sly smile.

"A man is nothing without his pride, however, this is neither a yes nor a no Hirako-san." Orihime displayed a diplomatic side of her that clearly had Shinji intrigued now.

"Indeed Orihime-chan. I look forward to it." Shinji bowed once more as he let her pass through.

Orihime in turn bowed and walked past heading onto the 4th division.

"So, you *know* Hirako taicho?" Renji asked.

"Yes. We met back in the living world along with the rest of the Vizard." Orihime smiled fondly at that memory.

"Okay. I need to return this so I'll see you afterwards."

"Abarai-san I'll be busy at the 4th so you have the rest of the day off."

"No way! If taicho found out.." Renji trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and Unohana-san will be there. I don't think anyone would dare harm me." Orihime replied reassuringly.

"Oh that's not it Orihime-chan. Taicho would still think it was irresponsible of me." Renji didn't want to leave her in the 4th division's hands especially with Shinji roaming around. He shivered at the lecherousness and forwardness that Shinji displayed around Orihime-chan.

"Abarai-san, I can also take care of myself. You worry too much. I'll just tell Byakuya-san that I sent you out to find me red bean paste." Orihime smiled a sly thought coming to mind.

"Eh? Red bean paste?" Renji cringed knowing all to well how much Orihime-chan loved the stuff.

"Yup. Red bean paste. Now if its not too much trouble I haven't eaten it in days. Would you please find me some?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Haa? For real?" Renji asked stopping in front of the 4th division.

"Yes Abarai-san." Orihime gave him her serious innocent look.

"O-oh okay." Renji waved at her. And was once again on his way to return the cd player. He would have to go in search of the nasty red stuff before the day ended.

Byakuya was eagerly awaiting his meeting with the So-taicho. It was incredible how long one had to wait just to see the So-taicho. Eventually Chōjirō fukutaicho emerged indicating that the So-taicho would now see Byakuya.

Byakuya entered the empty hall and bowed. Even though his features were schooled the So-taicho still seemed tense.

"Kuchiki taicho, I have been waiting for you to make an appearance. I had expected you sooner." The So-taicho's voice boomed out as his words were relayed to Byakuya.

Byakuya mentally reprimanded himself for slipping up in his duty. He knew how important it was to seek an audience with the So-taicho and yet he still delayed.

"My apologizes, So-taicho." Byakuya's voice was low and well-modulated.

The So-taicho dismissed his apology and got straight to the point.

"I'm sure you have heard of the hollow attacks of recent. As such I have placed a every division on alert. I want every Shinigami on standby should something untold happen." He stated matter of factly.

"Hai So-taicho. Are we anywhere close to figuring out what seems to be the cause of this sudden hollow attack?" Byakuya asked.

"Incoming information would suggest a connection to the hollow you encountered in the living world." The So-taicho stroked his beard.

Byakuya was thinking along the same lines. It was too much of a coincidence that the moment they got attacked in the living world so did Soul Society.

"For now all we can do is keep them at bay until we figure out what has caused this sudden outburst." Yamamoto went on.

"I understand. And what of Inoue Orihime?" Byakuya asked unsure of how to proceed with her from here onwards.

"She is to be housed at the Kuchiki estate until I deem it otherwise." The So-taicho paused thinking for a moment before he continued.

"During such time Kuchiki Taicho, you are to ensure that if a battle does befall us that Inoue Orihime is of use to Soul Society. I will not have a repeat of past events." The promise clear in his eyes.

Byakuya felt like someone had dragged a dagger over his soul with a blade at the mention of using Orihime in such a manner. But years of experience taught him how to cover it up.

"Hai So-taicho." Byakuya bowed and left the first division. He was still nowhere near figuring out what the note from Inoue Miyako meant. It wasn't the right time to ask the So-taicho as Soul Society was on high alert and now he had to train Orihime. The book was safely housed deep within the heart of the Kuchiki estate. He would have to wait to breach that topic with the So-taicho later. For now he would need to find Orihime and inform her of her training. She would most probably be with Renji and Byakuya decided to send out a hell butterfly to relay his message rather than personally seeking out his fukutaicho.

Renji was having the hardest time of his life trying to find red bean paste. He didn't want to disappoint Orihime-chan so he went about every shop in Soul Society searching for the stuff. His next stop was the divisions. Usually Ukitake Taicho had such ingredients and he headed towards the 13th division. He spotted Ukitake Taicho in a debate with his 3rd seats. As always they were bickering over their beloved taicho.

"Ukitake taicho." Renji called out.

"Abarai fukutaicho." Ukitake smiled.

"What brings you by?"

"Oh well, I was actually searching for something." Renji told him.

"Oh and what would that be?" Ukitake asked intrigued.

"Red bean paste." Renji hoped Kami-sama would be kind and his journey for the red stuff would end here.

Ukitake laughed happily. "Oh red bean paste, well you're in luck. I happen to have a lot in stock Abarai-san."

"That's a relief. I really didn't know where else to go." Renji sighed.

"Well Abarai-san, you should of told me sooner that you liked red bean paste. How much would you need? I don't mind if you take all as I don't eat it much." Ukitake signal for his 3rd seats to get the red bean paste.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I didn't ask but I'm guessing a lot." Renji scratched his head.

"Guessing? It's not for you then?" Ukitake asked wondering who Renji might be running this errand for.

"No. I don't like the stuff. It's for a friend." Renji answered shyly, a slight pink tint flushing his face.

"Oh? A lady friend?" Ukitake asked slyly with a knowing smile.

"Yes." Renji answered not wanting to tell him anything further. Renji wasn't sure who he should allow to know that Orihime-chan was in Soul Society. Too many questions would be asked and he hadn't discussed it with his taicho. So anything he said may end up with bad consequences. Better safe than sorry.

"Hmmm that's nice. Anyone we know?" Ukitake ventured curiously.

"Not exactly." Renji answered carefully and was saved as Kiyone and Kotsubaki came in with a box of red bean paste.

"Taicho, what's with all the red bean paste?" Rukia asked entering last behind the duo.

"Ah! Kuchiki! They red bean paste is for Abarai-san." Ukitake answered.

Rukia didn't like the sound of that. In all the time she had known Renji, she had never known him to be fond of red bean paste. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He hated the stuff.

"Renji, what do you need all that red bean paste for?" Rukia asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No reason in particular. Gotta go now. Thanks a lot Ukitake Taicho." Renji bowed and took the box.

Rukia was annoyed at his dismissing response and wasn't about to let him go just yet.

"Oui Renji, hold up." She rushed behind him.

A hell butterfly flew towards Renji and he held up his hand receiving the message. His taicho wanted to see Orihime-chan. Great! Now he had to move quickly if he didn't want his taicho to find out that he was not with Orihime-chan like his taicho expected him to be. He had already disappointed his taicho before and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He didn't have time to talk with Rukia now.

"Not now Rukia. I have to get back to the division. We'll talk later." Renji called over his shoulder.

Rukia was annoyed once again. Renji had brushed her off and there was only one person in Soul Society that loved red bean paste, Orihime-chan. Once more she was being pushed aside for Orihime. Rukia didn't understand it. Renji was her friend as well. So why didn't he behave with her like he did with Orihime-chan? Even her brother who she strove so hard to please was siding with Orihime-chan. No! Stop! She told herself. She had promised her brother she would apologise to Orihime-chan and that's what was going to happen. Whatever she was feeling was wrong. Orihime-chan wasn't at fault. Rukia felt so confused and mixed up inside.

Renji dashed to the 4th division with the box of red bean paste in hand. Orihime-chan was busy with a few patients so he had to wait for her.

"All done?" He finally asked.

"Yes and I see you have my red bean paste." Orihime squealed in delight.

"Oh Thank you. Thank you! Thank you so much Abarai-san!" She beamed.

Renji laughed, glad that he found what she had asked of him. She glowed with excitement and it made all the trouble worth it. He almost forgot why he had came here.

"Oh yeah. Taicho wants to see you Orihime-chan."

"Me? Why?" Orihime asked.

"Not sure but let's go before taicho comes searching for us." Renji shifted the box in his hand freeing an arm so that they could shunpo to his division.

Orihime nodded and took Renji's arm. They shunpo'd off and arrived seconds later in the 6th division. Shinigami that happened to catch a glimpse of their lieutenant noted the beautiful woman that accompanied him. There were open whispers and murmurs as Renji and Orihime strode into the office. Orihime smiled cheerfully at everyone they passed. Some smiled back while most men were left entranced by her mesmerising beauty.

Renji knew the division was eager to know who she was. He wondered what his taicho would do if a rumor were to break out that Orihime-chan was Kuchiki Byakuya's wife. He was tempted but he so would not want to cause Orihime-chan that kind of trouble. He left such things to Matsumoto Rangiku. Renji knocked on the door then entered with Orihime-chan close behind him.

Orihime took in the office. It was all prim proper and neat so like Byakuya-san in every way she thought. Byakuya set down his brush and looked at Orihime as her eyes travelled the office before finally resting upon him. She smiled sweetly.

Renji felt like a third wheel and decided to make a hasty exit.

"Ah..no..Taicho, I'll be stepping out for a bit." Renji spoke up.

Byakuya eyed the box that read 'red bean paste' in Renji's hand.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked.

"Oh that's for me Byakuya-san. I needed it so badly. I just had to ask." Orihime blushed.

"I see." Byakuya stored away that bit of information. He would need to stock up on red bean paste from now on.

"I'll be heading to the estate then." Renji left with those words.

Byakuya needed to get to the point before he lost his train of thought just by looking at Orihime.

"Orihime-san from tomorrow onwards I shall begin training you." Byakuya told her.

"Train me? Is something going on Byakuya-san?" Orihime felt worry sprout in her gut.

"No but So-taicho has made it clear that we be prepared ahead of time." Byakuya didn't dare mention that they wanted to avoid another situation like Aizen's.

"Oh okay." Orihime knew that there was more that Byakuya-san wasn't telling her. Better safe than sorry she thought. Her mind briefly venturing into her stay with Aizen and his espada. She quickly shut the thought out. This time things will be different she told herself. She would not allow herself to be weak again.

Byakuya kept his gaze on Orihime. She seemed to be deep in thought. She bit her full bottom lip and Byakuya felt himself drawn to her. He remembered the brief kiss they had shared. She released her lip and her pink tongue darted out gliding over the slightly swollen flesh. He followed the movement and felt himself harden. He was embarrassed that such a simple act, he had found sensual and it had aroused him. Orihime was oblivious to his thoughts and he got up ready to leave. If he stayed anymore longer within this office with Orihime he would end up ravishing that seductive mouth of hers.

Byakuya lost his focus when he was around Orihime. It took all his resolve just to stay calm whenever she was near. Constantly fighting his urges. It's was exhausting.

"Orihime-san, its time we leave." He concentrated on getting home in one piece.

"Oh..Of course." Orihime stood up and walked towards the door.

Byakuya didn't miss the stares he or Orihime received from his division members. He could see why the fourth division was bustling today. He had been hearing reports of a beautiful woman circling around the 4th division who could make a man better with her smile alone. He glanced side wards. Yes, her smile could indeed cure anyone.

Orihime seemed lost in thought yet again. A small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Byakuya wanted to what was the root of her contentment. They arrived outside the division and when they were clear of earshot he asked.

"Orihime-san something has you thinking hard. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" He inquired.

Orihime thought for a moment then she smiled brightly at him. It was a completely different smile to all her other ones. The mischievous glint in her eye would suggest a secret. She clearly knew something he did not. Byakuya found it charming how adorable she looked right now.

"Well yes. You can help Byakuya-san but not right now. Maybe later on." She answered adorably.

"Then by all means call upon me when the time arrives." He would fulfil any request of hers.

"I will." She chirped out.

The rest of the walk was silent but a good silence that Byakuya enjoyed. For the first time he felt completely at peace walking with Orihime-san. No words were needed as they soaked up each other's appearance. The moment they had entered the estate, Orihime parted from him in search of Renji. She didn't have to search far as he came around the corner into view just as they arrived. Orihime rushed off dragging Renji with her in search of the kitchen.

Byakuya ventured a guess that she was eager to taste her red bean paste. A satisfied smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He was content knowing that Orihime made herself right at home at the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya headed towards the clan room. He had documents to sign off before dinner. The only other thing occupying his mind other than work was the fire spirited woman.

Renji was startled at first at Orihime's ecstatic behaviour. He had come to greet his taicho when they had arrived; however, before he could properly round the corner, Orihime-chan had whisked him off in search of the kitchen. As soon as they arrived at the kitchen she began her hasty preparations. Renji opted not to stay long once Orihime's mind began conjuring up ways to use her bean paste. He made a hasty exit not wanting to be caught up in her odd ministrations. He had thought she would simply spoon it down but she definitely had bigger plans for the nasty stuff. It looked more like she was trying to summon a demon than actually cook. And he most surely was not going to be the one to put it to rest. No, when the monster reared its head, he'd leave the matter to his taicho.

Renji silently made his way out of the kitchen as to not draw Orihime's attention. He was cautious but didn't expect anyone to approach him from behind. He had just made his way out of the the kitchen and sighed in relief when he encountered Rukia in the corridor.

"Do *not* go in there." He warned her in his comical horror.

"Huh? What? Why?" Rukia asked still slightly annoyed at Renji's earlier behaviour.

"Because there's an all powerful witch in there conjuring a dinner potion with red death paste!" Renji cringed at the idea of adding that nasty stuff to anything.

"What?!" Rukia asked confused.

"I mean red bean paste!" Renji rectified.

"Oh dear. I wonder what supper will look like now." Rukia went on ahead regardless.

"Oui you sure you wanna go in there?" Renji asked worriedly.

"Yes. We need to talk." Rukia threw over her shoulder.

"Fine." Renji shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" He called out behind her.

Orihime moved fast with ease being accustomed to making this dish often. She enjoyed cooking. It was fun, tasty and comforting. She had fond memories of cooking with her Aunt Miyako and it made her eyes misty. She shook her head and reached for the chocolate. The kitchen staff were quite helpful in supplying her with candy. Apparently candy was never short in the Kuchiki estate. Orihime smiled, she never thought Byakuya-san to have a sweet tooth. Especially when he showed such a stern demeanour all the time. When she had asked Byakuya-san to help her out with something this is what she had in mind. However his help would have to come later on, the tricky part was now.

Rukia entered the kitchen just as Orihime put the final touches on her dish. She took a deep breath as she gathered her strength for what she was about to say.

"Orihime-chan." She called out.

"Ah Rukia-chan, I made some dessert. You should try it out after dinner." Orihime hoped Rukia-chan wasn't still made at her.

"I will but first we need to talk." Rukia gestured outside towards the gardens.

"Okay.." Orihime began to worry a bit as she followed Rukia.

Rukia suddenly stopped in front of her. She turned around and bowed over.

"I'm am terribly ashamed of my words to you Orihime-chan and I humbly ask for your forgiveness." The words came out as a rush but the sincerity was not lacking.

"Aaaa...Rukia-chan what are you doing? Please stop bowing, we're friends." Orihime felt awkward having Rukia bow to her. Such gestures were often reserved to individuals of higher status.

"I have not earned your forgiveness and as such will remain as so until I do." Rukia replied feeling ashamed at her earlier behaviour.

"I forgave you already Rukia-chan, please stop." Orihime panicked a bit. What would people think of her if they saw Rukia bowing to her. This wasn't right.

"What do you mean you forgave me already?" Rukia asked straightening up.

Orihime sighed in relief. "You were just probably stressed out and couldn't hold back Rukia-chan. It happens to everyone. There's no reason for me to hold a grudge against you. We're friends after all." Orihime said.

Rukia felt like a total jerk at that moment. How did she let her feelings guide her and ruin their friendship? She rushed forward and hugged Orihime thankful that her friend was so forgiving. Orihime hugged her back and smiled a bit. She could forgive Rukia. That was okay but she doubted she would forget those words any time soon. Those words cut through her like a blade and had wounded her heart. She still felt a deep clenching within her chest. Words were hard to forget especially when they came from your loved ones. Under no circumstances would she let Rukia-chan know this. She would go on being a good friend, just because Rukia-chan may have said such things didn't mean that Orihime should do the same. That wasn't who she was.

Byakuya who went in search of Rukia had been told that she was with Orihime. He soon found himself in the kitchen watching through the open screen as Rukia apologizedd to Orihime. Orihime was as compassionate as ever and indeed a really good friend but what worried him was the sad smile she displayed when Rukia had hugged her. He left as silently as he had entered keeping his thoughts to himself. Orihime, however, caught a glimpse of the white haori that she had become so accustomed to seeing around her. Byakuya-san was never far from her.

The atmosphere at dinner was bubbling as Orihime chatted on with Rukia and Renji. Byakuya remained quite as he listened to the conversation flowing around him. Orihime was expressive as always and thus dinner was an enjoyable affair. He regretted missing previous dinners with her. He would make sure he would make more time in his schedule to spend more time with Orihime-san.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I made dessert. Everyone has to try it out." Orihime smiled.

The room went silent. Byakuya looked side wards at his fukutaicho and Rukia, both had fearful expressions on their faces. Why would that be now? He thought.

They each were served a bun of sorts. He looked over the bun unable to see what the cause for concern was.

"This is my favorite dessert. Its read bean paste and chocolate sweet bun!" Orihime explained.

Renji's stomach did a double flip Red Bean Paste. He really didn't want to hurt Orihime's feelings and hoped he could swallow the thing in one go. Byakuya picked up the bun and bit into it, Rukia and Renji looked wide eyed at him.

Oh kami! No taicho! Renji wanted to scream out. Surely they would be charged with the murder of his taicho. Oh he was not prepared for this. The punishment on their heads would be severe as his taicho was not only a noble but clan head at that. Renji sat apprehensively in anticipation.

Byakuya continued to chew the bitten chunk. The bun was soft and when he bit into it he tasted chocolate first then the velvety red bean paste. It was surprisingly a good combination. He carried on eating and Renji was speechless.

Phew! His taicho was okay.

Taicho really did have resolve to play a good host. Damn! He was bested there and didn't mind one bit. He was just glad the stuff didn't poison his taicho.

Orihime was so eager to ask Byakuya-san.

"So how does it taste Byakuya-san?"

"It is unlike anything I have eaten before. It tastes good." Byakuya replied.

Orihime blushed in triumph; someone other than Rangiku-san finally appreciated her cooking. And it wasn't just anybody it was Byakuya-san.

"Rukia-chan, Abarai-san what do you'll think?" Orihime asked them next.

Rukia had to hand it to her brother now was her turn. She cautiously bit into the bun and froze.

"Wow! Orihime-chan this is delicious!" Rukia couldn't believe it. It really was absolutely good.

Renji couldn't deal with the Kuchiki siblings. They were beyond him. But he was curious now. What if the bun was really that good? Renji sighed unable to come to terms with a decision. For Orihime-chan's sake he thought as he bit carefully into his bun. Oh hell! He was definitely getting Orihime-chan to make him more of these buns.

"Yeah! These are awesome Orihime-chan. You have to make me more." Renji ate up and reached for another.

"No problem." Orihime smiled happily.

Byakuya watched her glow from the praises. She was even more beautiful when she smiled. She had a great personality, and cooking skills to boost it. He envied the man who's heart she would hold and that thought made his own heart ache. He couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't let any other man get close to Orihime-san.

That night Byakuya felt restless. He could not stand the thought of Orihime being with another. Was there already someone she held in her heart? And if so, why did the mere thought of it make him miserable? Sleep eluded him for many hours as he wondered around the secluded gardens until he gave in refusing to think any further. He returned to his room with a distort heart and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Byakuya had left for his division in a hurry skipping breakfast and only leaving a note with Rukia for Orihime. His message relay that he would begin her training at midday.

Rukia always worried when the Clan elders came into the picture and more so now since they wanted to see Orihime-chan as well. She had a bad feeling about this. Her brother would be at his division this part of the day. They had summoned her from her division to have her deliver a message to her brother. She walked into the 6th division and knocked on her brother's office door.

"Come in." Byakuya called out as he looked up and found Rukia entering.

"Nii-sama, the clan elders have requested your presence at the Estate immediately." Rukia spoke.

"Is there a problem?" Byakuya's first though went to Orihime. They were suppose to train around midday. He hoped nothing had happened to her.

"Not that I am aware of Nii-sama." Rukia supplied equally curious.

"Where is Orihime-san?" Byakuya pressed on trying to keep the sense of urgency out of his voice.

"Orihime-chan is back at the estate. The Clan Elders also requested her presence at the meeting." Rukia wondered just what the Clan Elders wanted with Orihime-chan.

Byakuya's thoughts were centred on the Clan Elders. For what possible reason could they request his as well as Orihime's presence? Whatever it was he would deal with it as he always did. After all he was the Clan Head. He questioned Rukia further.

"Rukia, did the Elders say why our presence was requested." Byakuya hoped he could resolve the matter and have the Elders on their way soon.

"No Nii-sama." Rukia answered.

"Very well. Come then." Byakuya got up from his position. He was annoyed at their timing. He really didn't want to deal with the Elders at this moment.

"Renji come with me. Rukia take these papers to Ukitake Taicho and once you're done meet us at the estate." Byakuya instructed.

"Hai Nii-sama." Rukia took the papers and left while Renji silently groaned at the orders. He hated meeting the Kuchiki Elders as much as his taicho did. They gave him the shivers and he always felt like a naughty school boy when they scrutinised him with their wrinkled eyes. He couldn't help but squirm in his seat.

They both arrived at the estate and Byakuya sent Renji to get Orihime while he made his way to the meeting room. Renji wasn't sure what his Taicho meant when he said "Make sure Orihime-san is presentable." Renji shunpo'd through the Estate looking for a kimono of sorts. He knew Rukia kept them. Perhaps that would make Orihime 'presentable'. He really hoped so. His luck came in view and he wasted little time as he grabbed the kimono and went in search of Orihime.

Orihime had spent her day doing a little bit of nothing in particular. Mostly she sat in silence enjoying the peace of her private garden. She had training in a couple hours and basked in the peace that her garden offered. It was a sunny wonderful day and she didn't feel like moving from her spot. Orihime closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree listening to the birds chirp away. There was a whooshing noise and someone landed next to her. She opened her eyes to regard the person.

"Abarai-san?"

"Ah. There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you Orihime-chan." Renji was a bit flushed and thankful he had finally found her.

"Is something wrong Abarai-san?" Orihime asked worried.

"Taicho wants you to use this, something about the clan elders wanting to see you right now. So let's hurry up." Renji spoke in a single breath in a state of urgency.

Orihime got up and took the Kimono Renji offered. It was a rather beautiful kimono.

"Okay but are you sure Byakuya-san said I need to wear this. Its stunning Abarai-san." Orihime wasn't sure whether Byakuya wanted her to use such extravagant clothing.

"Yes, yes. Taicho said just that." Renji didn't want to muck this up.

Orihime said nothing further as she moved into her room and begun dressing into the kimono. The material was made from a rich soft silk and Orihime was quick but very careful with it. Once she was done she pulled her hair into a neat low bun letting her curly bangs hang on either side of her face.

She exited the room and met Renji in the hallway. She needed to know.

"Is it okay Abarai-san." She asked nervously.

Renji whistled and grinned. "A lot more than okay I'd say Orihime-chan."

Orihime smiled blushing a bit "Okay. Let's go then."

"Yeah. Come on." Renji led her on towards the meeting room.

Rukia had returned to the Estate and Byakuya met her just before he could enter the room.

"Rukia wait here for Orihime-san. When she does arrive bring her in." With those words he pushed back the screen and entered.

Rukia was tense and just waited as told. Moments later she heard footsteps and two figures emerged from around the corner. Rukia totally ignored Renji as she looked at Orihime's attire. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Ah Rukia there you are," Renji laughed at her expression, "I know, right? Orihime-chan looks good. Doesn't she?"

"Where?" Was all Rukia could get out.

"Found it in one of the rooms." Renji shrugged.

"Huh?! Abarai-san you told me Byakuya-san sent this kimono for me to wear." Orihime was confused.

"We need to hurry; the clan awaits Orihime-chan." Renji brushed off her remark.

Renji pulled back the doors and pushed both girls in. Rukia and Orihime stood side by side as all eyes turned towards them. The room was silent and Orihime was really uncomfortable with everyone glaring at her.

Her eyes travelled the room. The Clan Elders sat in gender from males on the left and females on the right. Up ahead on a raised platform sat Byakuya with an empty seat next to him.

Everything went silent as Orihime came into view. Byakuya was rendered speechless at her appearance. She wore the traditional kimono of the Kuchiki clan head's wife! The lilac kimono was adorned with pink sakura flowers and hugged her generous figure. The obi was a mixture of silver and lavender. Her hair was pulled into a bun with curls bordering her angelic face. He was not sure how she found that kimono but he did not deny that it looked and felt right for her to be using it. At that moment she very much looked like a Kuchiki. And Byakuya couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the thought. She very much was the image of a Clan Head's wife.

"The very picture of a lady of noble standing." Senbonzakura commented. Byakuya agreed she was indeed mesmerising.

Rukia noted how her brother was surprised at Orihime's choice of clothing. She wasn't sure what to do and luckily her brother signaled her. However, what he suggested left Rukia shell shocked. Her brother wanted Orihime to be seated next to him?! That seat was reserved for the Clan Heads wife!

She would have to reserve her questions for later. It would not do her well to show her disobedience or displeasure in front of the Clan Elders. She would have to do as instructed. She leaned in and whispered to Orihime.

"Orihime-chan you will sit next to Nii-sama."

"Okay." Orihime was too nervous and really didn't know what to do right now. She just walked on in a dignified manner towards Byakuya. With her head held high and with the grace of a noble she made her way towards him.

Rukia sat at the end of line with the rest of the females. Orihime noted the glares and disapproving stares from the women as she had passed them. All the women were shrunken and aged pretty well. They wore expensive flashy kimono's with jeweled ornaments adorning their hair. The men were no less flashy. At the end of the line sat two younger looking women. They looked about her own age. The first woman ignored her while the other sneered at her. Orihime clearly felt out of place right now.

There were several outraged gasps and murmurs as Orihime took the seat on Byakuya's right, folding her legs underneath her and placing her hands neatly in her lap. Oh great! What did she do now? Orihime thought.

Nobody spoke and Byakuya was the first to break the tense silence.

"For what reason were both Orihime-san and my presence requested here?" He got straight to the point ignoring the obvious curiosity hanging in the air.

One of the female Elders spoke up.

"It has been brought to our attention that you, Kuchiki-dono, have been engaging in intimate acts with someone of no social standing," she shifted her eyes to stare at Orihime with a pointed look of disapproval, "a mere human." the last words were spat out.

Orihime felt her face heat up. What were they talking about? How could they say such a thing? Her eyes fixed on Rukia who looked bewildered and a tad bit suspicious at her.

Byakuya felt his anger well up at the baseless rumour. How dare they tarnish Orihime's reputation like that on a baseless rumour. He despised how the Elders thought that it was okay to barge in on his personal matters like this. He hadn't let them sway him with Hisana so he sure wouldn't let them sway him now. Byakuya gained his composure. Even though his internal struggle his face showed no emotion as he spoke.

"And where would you have gained such information from?" Byakuya questioned wanting to know what game were the Elders playing at. There was more to it than their obvious displeasure of Orihime staying at the Kuchiki estate. He would rather soon get to the bottom of it and be done with them.

Another shrunken woman haughtily spoke up. "We are the clan Elders. Whatever the Clan head does, it is our business to know."

"Since I am clan head and each one of you have long since given up the right to control the clan, you are now part of the clan and such I deem what is necessary to be known to you." Byakuya looked rather uninterested as he spoke and Orihime was trying hard to keep from fidgeting. She was unsure of how to respond to what the Elders were accusing her of. She was nervous knowing that the matter was indeed serious.

A male's voice coarse and deep spoke out.

"Such actions are not befitting of the Clan Head and therefore we as the Clan Elders have taken it upon ourselves to remedy the situation before it got out of hand and disgrace is brought to the Kuchiki name."

The two young women moved out of line and sat in front of the platform both bowed towards Byakuya and then they spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself Kuchiki-dono, I am Rima Oboro of the Kyoraku Clan." Her voice was squeaky and she batted her eyelashes at Byakuya in effort to gain a reaction out of him.

The second woman moved in.

"And I am Senna Mei your 23rd cousin." The women said smiling venomously at Rima and Orihime.

One of the shrunken up female Elders moved and seated herself directly behind the younger women and spoke.

"It would be wise, Kuchiki-dono, to select a wife from these noble ladies." She cast her glance towards Orihime and continued.

"As a mere mortal human cannot take the place as the Clan Head's wife. Seating her in such a position is already an insult to the Kuchiki Clan." Her voice was dripping with venom and each word said was emphasised and directed at Orihime, felt like wound to Orihime's heart.

Orihime was hurt and confused. She had no idea what they were talking about?! Where did they get the idea that Byakuya-san was going to marry her? The thought was somewhat pleasing but it wasn't the truth. She didn't want Byakuya-san to face any difficulties because of her. She really wanted to speak up but she couldn't. It was not her place to do so and she was constantly reminded of that from the time she entered the room.

"The clan has been insulted enough Kuchiki-dono." Spoke another Elder.

"First was your marriage to that Rukongai woman. Then you accepted her sister into the Kuchiki household. And now having illicit relations with a mere human." This bit of insult came from a plump round woman whose vicious smile was as vile as her tongue.

Orihime wasn't a rude person but she really wanted to tell them off right now. She looked over to Rukia who hung her head avoiding any eye contact. It stung a bit as they kept calling her 'human' but what angered her was their blatant disregard for Rukia's feelings or her sisters' for that matter. She glanced at Byakuya who just remained silent watching things play out. She felt his anger rise at their blatant disregard for respect.

"That is enough!" Byakuya's voice was low and deadly and it cut through the room like a knife silencing the insults. The Elders had over stepped their bounds. It was despicable how they kept referring to Orihime-san as a 'mere mortal'. If they only knew the things she was capable of. If they only knew how important she was, the power she wielded the person she was or her kind soul. Yet they had blatant disregard for it all. Perhaps a demonstration was in order.

"Firstly, the Clan Elders have no say in my decisions as I have not broken any rules or brought disgrace to the Kuchiki name. Secondly, this speculation is based merely on assumptions and *you* the Clan Elders have yet to bring forth the person who brought you such information. Lastly, Is the clan aware that Orihime-san was ordered to remain a guest of the Kuchiki clan by the So-taicho himself?" Byakuya asked his voice demanding their answer.

Rima was quick to answer. "That could not be possible Kuchiki-dono. Surely a mere human cannot possess any such ability that would gain the attention of the So-taicho himself." She sounded displeased with a hint of criticism in her voice.

Orihime felt so uncomfortable that she didn't even dare look up. They spoke about her as if she wasn't even present. Things were finally turning around and now this had to happen. It was clear that they didn't want her there. Orihime felt extremely hurt and was almost in tears. She hadn't meant to cause Byakuya-san so much trouble.

Byakuya was seething with anger and annoyance. He knew the gentle heart Orihime was and even though she kept her face blank, he could feel the pain that was inflicted on her. He had had enough of this pointless debate and decided to take a drastic step. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and the room went silent. The atmosphere was tense once again. Orihime wasn't sure what he was about to do.

"Sen? Are you ready?" He asked his zanpakuto.

"Yes Master." Senbonzakura replied knowing exactly what his master intended to do.

The Clan Elders were apprehensive at his sudden reaction. Byakuya used the tip of his zanpakuto to drag the blade digging deep from his palm all the way down to his inner elbow. The blade did excellent work of slitting open his hand form wrist to elbow. The pain was excruciating but he masked it well focusing on the main objective. Blood began to gush from his wound staining his white haori crimson as the thick liquid flowed fast and freely. Orihime sat in utter shock as did most of the room.

"Kuchiki-dono get a hold of yourself!" A female Elder roared out rising to her feet.

One glare from Byakuya silenced her as she sat back down. Orihime snapped out of her shock as she jumped out of her seat. She wasted no time as she immediately called out her healing shield. Her brow creased as she closed her eyes and began to reverse the wound Byakuya had inflicted on himself. Byakuya stared at the fiery orange haired woman as she used all her concentration on trying to heal him. The soft orange glow of her powers illuminated her beautiful face. She would never seize to amaze him, he thought fondly. She had acted out exactly as he had hoped she would.

The rest of the room watched as the wound began heal and even the blood had disappeared right before their eyes.

Orihime wanted to scold Byakuya for doing something so irrational. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she was not there to tend to him. She would just have to deal with him later. Once she was done she moved back to her spot and seated herself. Byakuya gave one last look at Orihime before he turned his gaze towards the rest of the room and addressed them.

"Orihime-san has the unique ability to reject events. That includes injuries, limbs and even beings from existence." Byakuya wasn't all that sure about her abilities but he spoke on in confidence.

"That is not possible! Sh-She's just a human!" Rima squeaked out.

"Then perhaps I should refer you to the 2nd division Soi-fon taicho who lost an arm in the winter war years ago and had it completely healed by Orihime-san." Byakuya retorted his voice cold and commanding daring another to intervene.

He sought to close this foolish meeting. "Orihime-san's ability is unique and one of a kind. She is also the guest of the Kuchiki clan and I'll not have anyone lack in their duties towards our guest. The Clan Elders have been rude enough to attach rumours to Orihime-san and myself. This matter shall go on no further. Any remaining comments will be seen as a direct insult to me. As for the matter pertaining to my marriage it will be discussed later on at my request only." Byakuya flared his reiatsu a bit for good measure daring anyone to challenge his decision.

Orihime gulped worried just how angry Byakuya could get but relieved at having him stand up for her. The clan Elders murmured their disapprovals but went on no further. They each bowed low and made hasty exits until only Byakuya and Orihime remained alone in the hall. Rukia had left as well needing to have a good talk with Renji.

Orihime let out a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped. She only hoped she didn't have to do this ever again. Her heart fell and she gave a mock laugh. Byakuya looked at her trying to decipher her sudden change in behaviour. She sighed loudly again. Bad luck followed her at every turn. First was the loss of her beloved Onii-chan. Then came the encounter with Aizen that changed and hurt her friends. Now she had lost her dear Aunt. She just couldn't stop causing problems for those around her. The final straw was this meeting. Getting Byakuya-san in trouble with the Elders.

"Orihime-san.."

Orihime turned towards Byakuya. It was hard sometimes to try and read him when he wore that blank mask that's why she sought out his transparent eyes. They truly were the windows to his soul. Even though his face showed no emotion his eyes were expressive as always. He could never truly hide his emotions from her as she sought them through those rheumy grey orbs.

Byakuya was trying to gather his thoughts as Orihime looked at him. She was stunning. Like a delicate beautiful flower planted among savage thorns and even under such conditions she still thrived as beautiful as ever.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"Yes." She gave him a half smile then dropped it and she stared off into space. She felt so cursed at times. Bad things happened to the people she loved.

"My onii-chan use to read me stories when I was little of a cursed princess who was saved by a handsome prince." She paused a bit and Byakuya hung onto her every word watching the sadness engulf her.

"The only problem is," she turned to look at Byakuya, "no one is coming to save me from my curse." And that she knew to be the grim truth. She would accept it and move on as she always did. She looked away embarrassed that she had willowed in self-pity in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya disliked those words. It didn't fit her at all. He moved in front of her and offered her his hand. Orihime took his hand silently and stood.

"You are not cursed. What you are Orihime-san is a victim of your circumstance." His voice was gentle as he wiped away the lone tear. He sought to move her attention away from their current conversation.

"Orihime-san where did you get this kimono from?" Byakuya finally remembered to ask her.

She looked at him confused. "Didn't you send it for me Byakuya-san?"

"No. I simply told Renji to make sure you were presentable. That was all." Byakuya answered.

"Oh, I don't think this belonged to Rukia-chan so I'm not sure where Abarai-san got it from." Orihime felt unsure.

Byakuya didn't bother with telling her the truth as she seemed worried already. In all honesty a part of him was pleased with his fukutaicho's mishap.

"That is okay Orihime-san. It suits you." He wanted her to smile. Lately he found himself doing little things that would ensure her approval. He craved for her smile. It was becoming a dangerous addiction.

Orihime's gloomy state quickly evaporated and she felt much better as she smiled at Byakuya. Sometimes she wished she could hug him. That's how great an effect his words had on her. Byakuya stared at Orihime with calculating eyes. Even though she smiled he could see the need for comfort in her eyes. Without thinking Byakuya stepped closer towards Orihime and drew his arms around her.

Orihime was stunned for a moment as Byakuya drew her into a warm embrace. She sighed at how good his arms felt around her and she rested her head on his chest. She felt safe with him. All her troubles melted away.

Byakuya tightened his arms around Orihime pulling her flush against himself. Her head fit snugly underneath his chin and he buried his nose in her hair. The scent of lilies drifted to his nose. Oh Kami! He knew this would be a bad idea. He could feel Orihime's lush curves pressed up against him and suppressed a groan. Her delicate hands gripped onto the front of his haori as her head lay on his chest. What was he thinking? They both stayed like that for a while longer and then Byakuya pulled away already missing the warmth of Orihime's body against his.

Orihime looked up at Byakuya with a smile that now reached her eyes. Her face took on a soft pink glow. She looked absolutely adorable when she blushed Byakuya thought as he gazed at her.

"Much better?" He inquired.

"Yes. Arigathou Byakuya-san." Orihime answered softly.

Byakuya let the back of his knuckles trail down the side of Orihime's satiny cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. When she opened her eyes Byakuya's face was dangerously close to hers. Their noses almost touching. Orihime could feel their breaths mingle as Byakuya stared into her eyes. And one word eacaped his breath.

"Beautiful"

It was so softly spoken, Orihime had almost missed it. Almost.

Byakuya let her go turned around and headed for the doors. They both exited the hall only to encounter Rukia and Renji outside. Rukia was eager to ask and pressed forth despite Byakuya's presence.

"Orihime-chan where did you get that Kimono from?" Her voice held a hint of annoyance and impatience to it.

Byakuya didn't like Rukia's tone and before Orihime could say anything he closed the matter.

"I instructed Renji to have Orihime-san wear this kimono in particular Rukia." His voice dared her to question him further.

Orihime was confused now. Who did this kimono belong to?

"But Nii-sama that's..." Rukia began to protest.

Byakuya held up a hand halting her words. His decision would be questioned by no one not even Rukia. Renji was lucky he said nothing but why was his taicho covering for him? Had Orihime-chan gotten to his taicho? If so he didn't mind but seriously wasn't it just another kimono?

Something was really up now and Orihime wanted to know what. She didn't want a commotion so she decided to consult Byakuya in private.

"Um...Byakuya-san, can I talk to you in private?" Orihime asked politely.

"Of course." Byakuya motioned for her to follow him outside.

Once they were out of earshot Orihime went straight to the point.

"Byakuya-san, who does this kimono really belong to?" Her eyes pleading with him to answer her.

"Please Byakuya-san I need to know because it feels like I have over stepped my bounds by wearing it. If so I'm terribly sorry. It was unintentional and I'll return it right away." Orihime hoped she had not insulted anyone by using the kimono.

"Orihime-san, I did say it was okay. You need not worry. The kimono belonged to me. I had it specially made." Byakuya said reassuringly.

"Oh? You do have rather good taste Byakuya-san. Its by far the best kimono I have seen." Orihime meant every word of her praise.

"Well then Orihime-san, you may keep it." Byakuya told her aware of how she fingered the material. She certainly did like the garment.

"I couldn't possibly hope to do so." Was Byakuya-san for real? She thought.

"Think of it as a gift Orihime-san." Byakuya's eye held a glint in it.

"But-" Orihime started to protest and Byakuya stopped her.

"You would not refuse a gift from your host now would you?" He asked teasingly knowing that this approach was a weakness for Orihime.

"No, that would be rude, Thank you Byakuya-san." Orihime smiled brilliantly at him. Byakuya's chest tightened. It wasn't her thousand watt smile. This was different like her soul was shining from within. She truly was a breath taking creature. There was indeed something different about Orihime but Byakuya just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Senbonzakura stared at Orihime intently. His master was correct. There was something new about Orihime's presence, something familiar, something important. It called out to him. Senbonzakura felt a bit restless unsure of what he was feeling. A deep sense of longing filled him. He needed to know just what was it about Orihime-san that had changed. He needn't worry his master with such thoughts as yet. But he was determined to find out soon.

"Orihime-san, you must be tired. You should change and rest." Byakuya told Orihime. She nodded and took her leave. Byakuya-san was right. The kimono was comfortable but she didn't want to risk ruining it if she wore it any longer.

Orihime's presence had such a calming effect on Byakuya that now since she had left he felt at a loss. He would have to return to his division. Meeting the Clan Elders so suddenly had disrupted his work and he needed to get back.

Later that day Byakuya still had not forgotten Orihime. She danced through his minds eye like a little gypsy all the way until he reached home that evening. It irked him to know that he had to restrain himself around her when all he wanted to do was hold her in every way possible. That night his dreams surrounded Orihime. A smiling Orihime waiting for him when he got home from his division.

Mornings were rough as they brought reality like a disaster with them. Byakuya didn't dream, hadn't done so in a very long while but last night had been an exception. He dreamt of a fiery haired goddess whose smile could cure all his ills. That's when a sudden thought occurred to him. Since he met Orihime he hadn't thought about Hisana. In fact he had long forgotten about Hisana before he had met Orihime.

He had took Hisana as his wife to show the Clan Elders that Kuchiki Byakuya was not their puppet. He would make his decisions on his own. Byakuya had to admit he had tried to open his heart to Hisana yet he had no feelings of love for her. Marrying Hisana didn't feel right to Byakuya but he was tired of feeling alone. Instead of a wife she had come to fulfil the role of a dear friend. Hisana could never fill the void in his heart but she kept him company and when she had passed on Byakuya was left alone yet again. Now that he had met Orihime the loss and hollow void in his chest was no longer there.

He had thought his life to be bleak until Orihime showed up with her bright cheery personality. Since when had his heart stopped feeling like it was surrounded by ice? Since when had he begun to feel such passion? He questioned himself.

Byakuya's morning routine was halted by an active reiatsu nearby. He smiled, he had been doing a lot of that lately. He instantly knew whose reiatsu it was. He didn't have to second guess himself. He sought out her reiatsu and was lead to the gardens outside. There she stood.

Orihime had always begun her mornings with training. That was when things were normal. She excelled in hand to hand combat. It was a good way to keep stalkers and anyone human away from her. She was up early today to begin her routine as Byakuya had lined up her training for day one. Orihime had always practiced with Yoruichi-san but now an imaginary opponent will have to do.

Byakuya silently watched her movements from the shadows. She wore a figure hugging white t-shirt and black pants that stuck to her like a second skin. He could make out every curve of her body. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail revealing her smooth neck. Her delicate hands were covered in a form of black glove resembling his old tekko. He had a good view of her ample breasts and round butt every time she twisted. He suddenly had the urge to sink his teeth deep into the flesh her butt just to see what the rest of her would taste like. He wanted to mark her so badly. The urge was both overwhelming and arousing. He restrained that thought not wanting to head in that path. Byakuya groaned as he knew he would spend the rest of his day with the stunning image of Orihime-san planted firmly in his mind.

Byakuya watched as she moved with precision. He admired her skill. She had come a long way from when he first met her. Looking at her now Byakuya knew she would be interesting to teach.

Orihime had swivelled to the side and caught a glimpse of a white haori. She smiled. He was always close but never close enough. She put more energy into focusing on her training knowing that she had an audience.

Byakuya decided now was the best time to relay his message so he moved into sight and waited a bit as to not startle her.

"Orihime-san." He called gently.

"Ah! Byakuya-san. Ohayo!" She spoke with much enthusiasm.

"Ohayo." He responded a slight smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

Orihime walked over to him. Her breathing a bit erratic from her training but mostly from seeing Byakuya smile. Oh Kami, the man really was strikingly handsome.

Byakuya's eyes travelled to her heaving breasts as she approached. He really hoped Kami would forgive him for his thoughts. Perhaps he should organise a trip to the Kuchiki shrine when he had time.

"We shall begin your training at midday today." Byakuya informed Orihime.

"Okay, will that be the same time every day?" She would be prepared.

"Yes, though depending on how division matters play out it may be subject to change."

"That's okay. I'm just happy to be able to do something other than sit around." She admitted.

"I shall be off then."

"All the best Byakuya-san." She smiled and Byakuya felt a sort of encouragement through her words. He turned with that small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Oh Kami, what this woman did to him. Byakuya proceeded on his way. Orihime's face flushed, she hoped she was not making assumptions but she could swear for a moment she saw Byakuya-san's eyes travel her body. She shook her head. It probably was wistful thinking she thought and went back to her workout.

Rukia didn't understand what her brother could hope to gain by displaying Orihime-chan as his wife without her knowledge. Perhaps Orihime-chan had known? No, judging from what Renji had said she thought Nii-sama was the one to give her the Kimono. How did Renji manage to find it? Damn that stupid Renji. That place belonged to her sister even though her sister was no more. It still felt wrong to place someone else in her sisters' place. Again Orihime-chan was changing things and Rukia didn't like it one bit. It felt as if Orihime was taking over bit by bit. Rukia had to do something. She had to put an end to this. The longer Orihime-chan stayed at the Kuchiki estate the more things would change. Rukia couldn't stand the thought. She had to talk to Nii-sama about this. She had to make him see what was happening and soon. Such thoughts plagued her for the rest of the day.

Midday approached and Byakuya had left for the estate. Orihime had followed suit getting ready and stretching her muscles in anticipation for her training. She met Byakuya in the same spot where she had trained this morning. Byakuya didn't mind that the gardens were becoming a haven for them of late.

"We'll begin with basic sword manoeuvres at first. Since all Shinigami's have zanpakuto's, a normal sword will be allocated to you in time. For now we'll stick to wooden swords to avoid injury." Byakuya explained as he passed her the wooden sword.

Her attire was similar to this morning only she no longer wore her tekko gloves and her t-shirt and pants were full black. He had to admit she looked sinfully ravishing in her attire and he had to restrain himself yet again. He wanted to run his hands all over her in every inappropriate way possible. Feel her pressed up against him, underneath him and his name on each panting breath she took as he claimed her. The erotic mental image of Orihime left Byakuya flustered. He was losing his composure and fast. Chiksho! What was wrong with him?! Perhaps he should get on with their workout to clear his mind.

He watched her as she weighed the sword and swung deciding which hand she best used it in. Beginners normally used both hands but he didn't say much. He wanted her comfortable with her training. She opted for her right hand and took her stance.

"We'll start with a basic left, right, attack, repel pattern." He instructed.

She nodded. Her eyes pools of fiery determination. He liked that look. It would make her opponent think twice about undermining her.

After 10 minutes Byakuya had to move on. She was a quick learner and there was no room for error with her. It was enjoyable to teach her. She spoke only when she needed to and stayed on track. He was amazed at her knowledge. Clearly Yoruichi had been busy.

After 2 hours he finally stopped their training. He didn't want to push her too far but also didn't want to go easy on her. He now understood how she worked. Her maturity and level headedness reared up in serious situations and she reserved her open bubbly personality for other times. She truly was a gifted woman.

Orihime had never enjoyed training as much as she had today. Byakuya-san had been a wonderful teacher and the way he had moved when he demonstrated his techniques left her in awe. What she wouldn't give to see his naked chest gleam with sweat and his muscles ripple as he trained. Like in those movies. She konked herself on the head. She was getting ahead of herself. Byakuya-san was more refined than that. She could now look forward to training and it made her giddy with excitement that she would be spending time on a daily basis with Byakuya-san.

For the last 2 days Byakuya had thought Orihime the in's and outs of sword fighting. It was mesmerising to watch her face constrict in deep concentration as her fluid movements matched his. Her intelligent eyes moved over him catching every move and step, missing nothing. She was a quick learner, picking up on all the techniques he showed her. He decided to change her routine a bit today and put it to the test. That would be a good way to see how much she remembered.

"Orihime-san, today we'll be dueling a bit to see how you will hold up in a real fight." He informed her.

"Hai, Byakuya-san." Orihime was a tad bit nervous but now was her chance to show Byakuya-san that his training had paid of. They still used the wooden swords so all would be okay.

"Ready?" He asked taking his stance.

"Ready." Orihime inhaled and then exhaled.

And they began their sword dance. Byakuya didn't go full force on her, just enough to determine her strength. Orihime kept up with his movements using all her knowledge. She attacked, he repelled and vice versa. She was good but what really surprised him was when he used his shunpo to move behind her. She blocked his attack without having to turn around. She still faced forward but her sword arm was behind her. Orihime used this chance to swing her right leg low and swipe Byakuya off his feet. However, it worked for a bit. Byakuya was quick to Shunpo a few feet back missing the attack from her sword. She certainly had good strategy, despite not being able to use shunpo, she hadn't ignored the fact that he could use it to attack her.

He moved up his strategy and shunpo'd all around her. She watched careful and as he began attacking, she blocked. Byakuya increased his speed and Orihime kept up. He noted she left herself open in some places and instead of the sword he tapped her with his hand to indicate her weak defense. Orihime was surprised when she felt Byakuya touch her shoulder and swing his sword at her at the same time. It was hard to keep up with such a speed but none the less she tried. She blocked his sword with her own while her other hand tried to deflect his tapping hand. Byakuya had noted all her weak points and he was so caught up in it that he hadn't noticed when he tapped her firmly on the butt. Orihime squeaked in surprise when she felt a tap on her butt but didn't stop attacking. She ignored it thinking it to be her imagination but when it happened a few more times she was sure that was Byakuya-san's hand smacking her butt. Pretty soon Orihime was red faced as she repelled his attacks to the best of her speeds. He got the better of her and she soon couldn't keep up.

The fight ended when Byakuya placed his free hand flat against her chest. Orihime froze in place as her eyes widened. All was silent then it started very slowly.

Her heart began to beat like a raging thunderstorm in her chest. That soft glow existing in her soul began to go wild. Before Orihime knew it her heartbeat sky rocketed. Byakuya pulled away his hand as a spark of energy tingled up his arm and Orihime sunk to her knees. She hugged her chest trying to breath. This felt like a panic attack and her heart was seconds away from bursting out of her chest. Her eyes teared up and she clenched her teeth. Byakuya dropped his sword and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was murmuring something.

"S-stop, stop, stop." It felt like someone was pounding against her ribcage wanting to get out.

"Orihime-san. What is it?" He asked panicked.

She turned towards him and through Byakuya Senbonzakura froze as he regarded those eyes. They weren't the slate grey eyes of Orihime-san, the right eye was a very distinct cerulean blue orb while the other was a gleaming gold. They were the most exquisite mismatched eyes that Senbonzakura had ever seen. They looked beautifully sad and lost. Senbonzakura looked at them for a moment before Orihime blinked and her eyes were normal again. He knew those beautiful mismatched eyes, that presence he had longed to feel. So many times had he gazed into those expressive eyes. Sen's thoughts halted, wait, how would he know those eyes? Where had he seen them before? Who did that presence belong to? He needed to know. Byakuya was equally astonished at the change of her eye colour for one moment she seemed to be an entirely different person. Something was certainly wrong here, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Orihime's heartbeat slowed down to normal and droplets of blood began flowing from her nose.

Byakuya pulled out his handkerchief and placed it against her nose as she tilted her head backwards to stop the blood flow. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the porch.

"You need to see Unohana taicho." He told her as he placed her on the porch. The concern was evident in his voice.

"N-no," she removed the handkerchief, "I'm fine Byakuya-san."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Just a panic attack." She shrugged.

"Panic attack? Does this happen often?" Why would she panic? He thought.

"I guess I got nervous because I had to duel with you. I didn't want to disappoint you since you put so much time and effort into teaching me." She hung her head.

Was she that concerned with what he would think that it lead to a panic attack? If only she knew what he thought she would be stunned.

"Orihime-san you have done exceptionally well. And as your teacher I couldn't ask for a much better student than you. You are a fast learner and would have made a fine shinigami." Byakuya smiled at her. His words conveyed from his heart.

His words were those of praise and admiration, Orihime was shocked. Byakuya-san had praised her and now she blushed thinking how foolish she was for making up such assumptions. How was she to explain what she felt? It was almost like the best sort of comfort but at the same time deep soul wrenching sadness. She had felt someone call out to her or at least try to. It was an unknown feeling to her. What was happening to her?

Byakuya regarded her for a bit. She didn't seem to be lying nor was she telling the truth. He was worried now perhaps he had pushed her too far.

"Orihime-san perhaps you should see Unohana taicho." he said

"I'm fine Byakuya-san. My fairies would have known if something had been wrong with me." She smiled reassuringly.

Orihime watched Byakuya think hard and she knew instantly what he was about to say. She was not letting him do this.

"Orihime-san..."

"Byakuya-san please." She cupped the side of his face bringing his full attention towards her, making sure he was gazing into her eyes.

"If you are about to suggest that we halt my training then I'm going to be one very unhappy guest." She teased him.

He had been about to suggest just that! This woman was a fast thinker.

"That would be logical Orihime-san." He added taking comfort from the intimate touch as he rubbed his cheek against her palm.

"Yes logical but I doubt you would want to make me unhappy now?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course not." He answered seriously.

"Then it's settled. We shall continue my training tomorrow." She smiled triumphly drawing her hand away.

He couldn't argue with that smile. Basically he didn't want to. He wanted to keep her happy and before he knew it she was making him go along with her plans.

"Very well." He nodded he would take her word for now.

Orihime's training progressed well and there were no more incidents. Byakuya was quite pleased with her progress and he admired her determination greatly. He had come to realize that Orihime had great potential.

Two days later Orihime so wanted to go ice-skating but since coming to Soul Society the only ice she had come close to was when Toshiro-kun iced Rangiku-san's gift. Orihime giggled at that thought. It really was hell giving up on some of the things she loved. She was a regular at the ice ring back in the living world. She groaned trying to think up a way to get what she wanted. Then a wonderful idea sparked in her brain. All she needed was two things well more like two people in particular.

Training with Byakuya-san was fun to a limit. When he got serious Orihime couldn't take it and she was dodging her training today. Sneaking off the estate would be child's play. Abarai-san had shown her a secret passage just to the side of the main entrance. No one would see her come or go.

She was careful as she tip toed on to the path and finally off the estate. She made her way in search of Rangiku-san. She tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and made it quickly to the 10th division.

Matsumoto was seated at her desk doing paper work and falling asleep on every page. Her taicho was out for a bit and she considered leaving the division also. Just then the doors swung open and Orihime walked in.

"Orihime-chan what brings you here?" She asked ecstatic to see the younger woman.

"Rangiku-san, great you're alone," Orihime quickly closed the doors and made her way over to Matsumoto, "I wanted Toshiro-kun to make an ice ring."

Matsumoto perked up. She heard all the fuss over ice rinks but never got down to trying one out. She had considered going when she was in the human world but her love for shopping always overtook the curiosity of skating on ice.

"That's awesome but how are we going to get Taicho to make one?" Matsumoto wondered knowing her taicho was not easily persuaded for childish fanatics.

"Don't worry Rangiku-san. I got that covered. I'm just going to need a little help from you." Orihime added with a smile on her face that promised mischief.

"Not a problem Orihime-chan. What do you need from me?" Matsumoto was beginning to love this little naughty side of Orihime. Orihime smiled she was becoming just like Rangiku-san.

Toshiro hurried back to his division hoping his fukutaicho was where he left her and not skipping out. As he approached he heard loud wails emitting from his office and rushed forward pushing open the doors.

Inoue-san sat on the couch crying her eyes out while Matsumoto sat next to her comforting her.

"Matsumoto what's going on?" He asked worriedly.

Matsumoto looked at him with worried eyes. This seemed bad.

"Orihime-chan got scolded because she wanted to go ice skating." Matsumoto put as much sympathy in her voice as she could muster.

"Ice skating?"

"Yes, well Orihime-chan's idea actually wasn't so bad." Matsumoto added hoping that her taicho would consider it himself.

"What exactly had Inoue-san suggested?" Toshiro asked now curious.

"Well Orihime-chan suggested the division grounds be turned into ice rings so that it could be used as a training exercise for division members." Matsumoto added with much enthusiasm.

"Oh? Is that so?" Toshiro asked suspiciously eyeing his fukutaicho.

Orihime sniffed. "Well...it is a good way to train using the slippery ice as a means to steady ones balance while fighting. If you can fight standing up on ice then off ice would be much easier." Orihime went on explaining the reason behind her idea.

Toshiro considered this for a bit. There was logic to what she had suggested. In fact it actually was an excellent idea. As Shinigami they should be prepared for anything. And such training could come in handy in a battle.

"But-But I'm just a human. What would I know?!" She burst out into more tears.

Toshiro wasn't accustomed to crying woman and it felt odd having someone like Orihime cry. He much preferred her smiling.

"Actually for a human, Inoue-san, that is a genius idea." Toshiro said. None other had thought of it. And indeed it would be good training for his division. Considering all the hollow attacks of late, their division should be more vigilant and what better way of doing that than with new training?

Orihime looked up and gave him a teary smile. It was an okay smile to Toshiro. Not the one he wanted to see though. He thought it over and decided to go ahead. He only hoped this was not a trick of his fukutaicho.

"I think we should implement this idea." Toshiro informed them of his decision. Orihime and Rangiku both exchanged looks.

"Come on, let's go. Matsumoto round up the division on the training grounds." Toshiro threw over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

Both woman got up and fist bumped. Toshiro glanced back and Matsumoto quickly pretended to reassure Orihime by patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry this will work Orihime-chan. Its a good training exercise."

Toshiro turned back around and headed towards the training grounds. Matsumoto and Orihime went about gathering the division. Once the division was rounded up, they headed towards the training field. Toshiro had iced the entire field over.

"There, that should do it. Anything else Inoue-san?" He asked.

Orihime's face spilt into her famous smile and Toshiro approved. He really did prefer her when she smiled. Tears didn't suit her.

"Just one thing." She said innocently.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I have to make sure its steady." Orihime said and she jumped on the ice. Her shoes weren't built for skating but they would do just fine. She skated around normally at first, then she picked up the pace. She jumped up and was airborne twirling thrice and landing perfectly without slipping.

Toshiro, Matsumoto and the entire 10th division watched fascinated as Orihime swirled and twirled with elegant precision. Her smile never left her face and Matsumoto had to hand it to her. She had a presence that drew people to her and through her to each other.

At some point Orihime had closed her eyes falling into her routine. It was relaxing and she felt that sense of peace wash in. At the back of her mind she knew she couldn't keep going. Tricking Toshiro-kun didn't set well with her so she might as well do as she said she would. She opened her eyes and skated towards the group.

"A job well done Toshiro-kun." Orihime beamed at him using her old name for him.

"Its Hitsugaya Taicho." He corrected her with a smile of his own.

He turned and addressed his division members. Everyone was focused on either Matsumoto or Orihime or blushing. He wasn't surprised.

"We will be training on ice from today. The purpose is to gain perfect balance on all surfaces. Since Inoue-san came up with the idea she will be instructing you lot." Toshiro addressed his division.

"Ah taicho, we'll start with me. Let's go Orihime-chan." Rangiku grabbed Orihime and pulled her onto the ice. Rangiku had no trouble maintaining her balance and she was almost as good as Orihime. With a little more training she would be perfect Orihime thought.

"There, see not so hard." Rangiku smiled at her nervous division members.

"Alright then, let's get to it." Orihime spoke aloud."First is to learn how to stand on ice without ending up face down on it."

Rangiku spoke next. "Remove your zanpakuto's before stepping onto the ice. The last thing we need is someone getting skewered by their own zanpakuto."

Toshiro nodded his approval and stepped aside watching silently. One by one each member removed their zanpakuto and placed it next to their Taicho as they made their way onto the ice.

"Now remember you have to use your upper body as leverage to balance. If you feel you're about to fall forward, lean a bit backwards. Same would apply if you are falling backwards, lean forward. Since we won't be using any special shoes always keep you're feet firm and flat on the ice." Orihime laid out her ground rules.

It was a major mess as at each turn most men kept falling over. Some were fast learns while others were getting nowhere painfully.

"Rangiku-san." Orihime called out

"Yeah?"

" I have an idea."

"Will it cure this mess?" Rangiku asked cringing as another man hit the ground.

"Yes. First separate the ones who can skate from the ones who can't." Orihime had a plan.

"Okay."

Rangiku took a couple moments to get two groups out. The skaters and the soon to be skaters.

"Alright gentlemen, it is time to take you lot back to kindergarten." Orihime called out.

No one understood what she meant but she knew and that was enough.

The skaters were each given a group of soon to be skaters. Orihime made the men hold hands and skate. Soon enough everyone was getting the hang of it.

"Well done Orihime-chan! You got everyone on ice." Rangiku said skating up to stand next to Orihime.

"Everyone except Toshiro-kun." Orihime looked in his direction.

"Hmmm... how to get taicho on ice?" Rangiku began to brew up a plan.

"I got this!" Orihime skated towards the white haired captain.

"Ah..no..Hitsugaya Taicho. Do you think you could spare a couple minutes for me?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Of course, what is it?" Toshiro asked admiring Orihime's work.

"Could you perhaps come on to the ice and take a round talking to the men. It would help their confidence." Orihime added innocently.

"Very well. If it would help you" Toshiro jumped onto the ice. He grasped Orihime's hand for support and Orihime tried hard to contain her giggle.

The famous Hitsugaya Taicho wasn't any good on ice. It was ironic that the master of ice had trouble dealing with ice. Toshiro hated walking on ice. His balance wasn't A class because he never had to fight on ice before. Inoue-san really did a number on him here. It was hell skating on ice. Matsumoto didn't hold back as she burst out laughing at her taicho's annoyed look.

Byakuya was astonished at Orihime. He had reminded her of their training and right now she was clearly dodging him. She was predictable in her unpredictability. She was nowhere on the estate and between Rukia, Renji and Unohana none of them had seen her. He was beginning to get a little worried. He left the estate searching out her reiatsu. He soon found himself on route towards the 10th division. He wondered what she could be doing there. Her reiatsu led him to the training grounds instead of the 10th's office.

The training field was covered in thick ice and upon it were Shinigami attempting to... skate? Byakuya searched and caught sight of the Matsumoto fukutaicho, next to her was Hitsugaya taicho and both were watching Orihime. If he thought she was graceful while dancing then she out did herself when skating. Her posture was elegant and she did several jumps that left Byakuya on edge. He almost wanted to rush forward to be able to catch her if she misbalanced or fell. After she was done she linked arms with Hitsugaya Taicho and went about talking to the division. Byakuya disliked the contact instantly. He didn't want her in such close proximity to any man other than himself. He shunpo'd down outside the field and instantly Orihime turned in his direction.

She always knew when he was near. She didn't smile and that was indication enough that she knew she was in trouble for skipping out on her training.

"Kuchiki Taicho, what brings you by?" Toshiro asked.

"I am here for Orihime-san. We have matters to discuss." Byakuya kept his voice neutral.

Orihime let go of Toshiro's arm and skated towards Rangiku.

"See you around Rangiku-san." Orihime leaned in closer. "Looks like I'm in trouble." She whispered.

"Yeah? What did you do?" Rangiku asked.

"I skipped my training." Orihime blushed embarrassed.

"Woah! Orihime-chan. You have to tell me all about it." Rangiku said her eyes gleaming.

"Later okay." Orihime smiled and skated towards Byakuya.

When she came to a stop at the edge of the ice ring she noted that there was nothing to hold on to. Getting off would be tricky. Byakuya anticipated this and walked closer towards her. He reached out both his hands offering them as support. Orihime smiled as she placed her own hands in his. The contact made her shiver. She held on tight as she jumped off the ice back onto solid ground. She didn't let go just yet. She steadied her legs taking two steps towards Byakuya and then very reluctantly she let go.

"Thank you Byakuya-san."

Byakuya nodded then turned and Orihime followed silently.

Matsumoto and Toshiro watched the duo leave silently.

"Kuchiki taicho sure has changed." Toshiro said thoughtfully.

"Yup that's what happens when you're around Orihime-chan. Before you know it you're following her pace." Rangiku smiled fondly.

Toshiro glanced side wards at her. He knew her too well to know that she craved such companionship which was why he kept her close to him. She may be lazy in her paper work but she was a worthy Lieutenant.

Rangiku skated off shouting orders at the division members while Toshiro watched the progress of his division's training.

Orihime was too scared to break the silence. She knew that Byakuya didn't have time to be searching her out like this but she really had wanted to have a little fun. Though her timing was off. She needed to apologise. She was no longer a child and she needed to behave responsibly.

"Byakuya-san... I'm terribly sorry. I know you're busy and you honestly didn't have time to be wasting searching for me but I'm not accustomed to staying away from my friends. I know now isn't the time for such things but that's who I am. I think perhaps it would be best if my training was handed over to someone else. I hate having to disrupt your work or burden you with my behaviour." Orihime wrung her hands in her sleeves unable to look at Byakuya.

Byakuya was clearly taken aback by her words. She always seemed to think she was a problem for everyone. He disliked that she had felt as such in his presence. He remembered her words back on earth and had taken them into consideration. So before he knew it, he had gently grasped her chin in his hand and turned her face to look at him. Byakuya brought his face close to Orihime's. He spoke as his eyes bore into hers.

"I have been given charge of your training Orihime-san. I am not a man who would disregard his duty and think of it as a burden. You are most definitely not a burden to me." Byakuya paused allowing his words to sink in before he drove his point home. "You are not a shinigami and therefore normal rules can not apply to you. You are allowed some leeway in the matter." He finished off, directing her own words back at her.

Byakuya had said the same words she had said to him in the living world and Orihime smiled at him. He truly was a gentlemen, taking her feelings into consideration like that.

Byakuya stroked her chin with his thumb reeling in the comfort it brought him just to be touching her. Orihime shivered and she inhaled sharply. Her skin tingled from his touch.

"Arigathou Byakuya-san." She exhaled.

Byakuya felt her warm breath glide over his hand.

"And I will not be handing over your training to another as I have fitted you perfectly within my schedule. And I wouldn't necessarily say your time was ill spent. You did help train an entire division now." Byakuya said in a pleased tone.

Orihime beamed at his words. He sounded impressed by what she had done. It felt nice having people appreciate what little she could offer. A light blush set in. Byakuya ran his thumb over her bottom lip causing it to quiver a bit before he very reluctantly let her go.

"Come, we shall discuss your training methods back at the estate."

"Hai Byakuya-san." Orihime chirped out.

They both resumed walking back to the estate in comfortable silence. Orihime was both happy and relieved. She felt all warm and giddy inside from her contact with Byakuya-san. She was all smiles and then suddenly everything went wrong.

She felt a deep clenching in her chest and slowed down. The pain seemed to be getting more instense and her breath began to shallow. She doubled over resting her hands on her knees as she gasped trying to catch her breath. Her vision blurred with tears and her sides burned like she had being running a marathon.

"Bya..Byakuya...san." She stammered out.

She stood up unable to hold herself and began to fall backwards.

Byakuya's reflexes kicked in as he shunpo'd towards her and scooped Orihime up in his arms. She was fine moments ago and suddenly her reiatsu plummeted down like water draining out of a container.

"Orihime-san! What's wrong?" His outer demeanour would suggest a cool calm person but on the inside he was clearly worried.

"I...don't...know so...tired." She managed to gasp out.

He pulled her closer to his chest as her breathing grew harsh and shunpo'd over to the 4th division. Orihime clutched at Byakuya's haori as she was slipping out of consciousness. Byakuya shunpo'd as fast as possible into the 4th division. There were a few gasps and startled division members as he directed his command to the nearest member.

"Get me Unohana Taicho. At once!" Byakuya would soon lose control if he didn't get Orihime help fast.

Unohana Taicho must have felt the spike in his reiatsu as seconds later she materialised in front of him. She took one look at him and spoke.

"Follow me, quickly!" They walked quickly over to her office and Byakuya entered while Unohana sealed off her door and windows.

"Please place Orihime-san on the couch." She instructed.

Byakuya carefuly placed her down and pried her fingers off his haori. He brushed her fallen locks away from her face and he took a step back. Unohana moved quickly as she placed her hand on Orihime's chest. She moved aside her clothing just enough to get skin to skin contact. With her hand flush on Orihime's chest she concentrated before chanting.

"Bakudo no 96: freeze!" A white light emitted from her hand and enveloped Orihime's entire body. Minutes passed by and Byakuya waited impatiently while Senbonzakura paced about within. Both master and zanpakuto equally worried.

After what seemed like forever Unohana finally removed her hand and pulled Orihime's clothing back in place.

"Its just as I have feared." She said. Her voice laced with worry.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Orihime-san is human and as such her body is unable to adapt to Soul Society's conditions. Her body has deteriorated greatly." Unohana replied worriedly.

Byakuya felt his chest tighten. How could he have been so careless? He had let such an important fact slip his thoughts! His mind replayed their training session when Orihime suffered a nose bleed. He had been so careless to think that it had been a panic attack like she had said.

"Could that be the reason for her sudden decline in reiatsu?" He asked

"Yes. As a defense mechanism to ensure her survival her reiatsu has infused with her body placing her on a life support system of sorts." Unohana supplied.

"What can be done then?" He asked hoping Unohana had an answer.

"Well for now I have frozen both her body and soul but this can't be held for very long. There is a way to keep her body without detaching her from it but we would need the permission of the So-taicho."

"What sort of method would this be?" Byakuya was not taking any chances with Orihime.

"It's a forbidden kido technique. It's safe only if you know how to use it and I do."

"Very well. We should arrange to see the So-taicho immediately. It may take some time for the arrangement to occur." Byakuya was worried and cursed the laws that restricted him from bursting through the 1st division and demanding to see the So-taicho.

Unohana had watched Byakuya carefully. He was clearly worried about Orihime-san and more. She smiled. Someone had finally broken through the noble's wall of ice. Which was why she was pulling out all stops to make sure Orihime-san got better.

"Perhaps not. I have a routine meeting with the So-taicho in an hour. We'll bring up this matter." Unohana would have to act fast or else Orihime would not be so fortunate.

"Very well." Byakuya exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He wanted to tell Unohana to disregard the rule and save Orihime at once, but he knew his decision would be looked upon as irresponsible. He had no way of convincing the other taicho. His eyes travelled to Orihime. She looked so young and vulnerable. Like a beautiful marble statue, she lay still as stone on the couch. Byakuya couldn't bare to see her as such.

"Unohana Taicho, we shall meet at the 1st division within the hour. I have something I must attend to." He needed to get away before his composure broke.

"I understand. Orihime-san will be safe here with me." Unohana could see that Byakuya was at the brink of losing his calm demeanour.

Byakuya nodded and gave one last look at Orihime before he shunpo'd out back to the estate. Unohana didn't miss the tender look that passed over his features.

Byakuya paced about his room in agony. The minutes stretched on slowly and by the end of the hour Byakuya was at his wits end as he left the estate for the 1st division. He met Unohana taicho within the hall just as she finished her check up on the So-taicho.

"Unohana taicho has stated that there is a matter of importance that needs to be discussed. What may this matter be now?" The So-taicho asked.

"This is a matter concerning the life of Inoue Orihime." Unohana started off.

"Inoue Orihime's life, go on."

"We seek permission to use a forbidden technique to save her life So-taicho."

The So-taicho opened his eyes and regarded the words. He would not be breaking the laws for a mere human.

"We do not break the laws Unohana taicho. We make them for a reason." He stated plainly.

"And Orihime-san is worth bending the laws for." Unohana stated.

"How so?"

Byakuya was thankful Unohana taicho took charge of the conversation for right now he didn't trust what he might say to the So-taicho should he open his mouth.

"Orihime-san has a rather unique ability and as such she is a major asset to the Gotei 13. If we lose her it may very well cost us dearly." Unohana said trying to convince Yamamoto.

The So-taicho could not argue that the human did possess a unique ability that had even brought back his second division captain's hand. Yes, she was an asset. One they could not afford to lose especially now since the hollow attacks had begun.

"There are heavy penalties in place for one who is caught using a forbidden kido that is if they are caught now." He added emphasising his words.

"Hai So-taicho." Both Unohana and Byakuya answered understanding the unspoken permission granted to them.

Byakuya left the first division feeling relieved and Senbonzakura had stopped his pacing letting the tension slip away. Unohana wanted to begin right away and once they entered she went about setting up the room for the process. Byakuya moved Orihime out of Unohana's office and into another room. He remained a silent observer as the room cleared out and only Unohana remained behind.

Unohana first needed to explain what was going to be done because judging from Byakuya's expression he needed reassurance right now.

"I'll seal her body and let her soul come forth so in a sense she'll be a soul like all other shinigami but she'll also still have a body to go back to once I undo the seal." She explained.

Byakuya nodded his understanding. All he wanted was for her to open her eyes and smile at him as she always did. He wasn't sure precisely when but he become accustomed to her smile and sunshine personality.

Unohana relaxed herself as she place her hands in position. One on Orihime's chest and another on her stomach. Unohana closed her eyes and concentrated. She first began transferring her own reiatsu over directly to Orihime's body repairing to its former state. This took a major amount of her reiatsu and quite a long time.

Byakuya waited and watched Unohana work. Her reiatsu was fast moving into Orihime. He hoped it would be successful.

Next Unohana used the remainder of her reiatsu to implement the two part Hado.

"King of light, guardian of truth, bearer of keys, keeper of doors, spirits of heaven, redeemers of hell, close all routes and seal all corners, freeze over time and trap thy vessel. Hado no 103 : Vessel Void."

A bright white light shone from Orihime and slowly retreated within her.

Unohana first sealed off Orihime's body in its healed state. "Now the second part would be tricky trying to bring her soul to the forefront without damaging or severing any ties to her body."

Byakuya had listened closely and to his knowledge he knew that rumours went about that there were forbidden Hado techniques above 99 but he didn't believe it. Though it didn't surprise him Unohana taicho was an old captain and her knowledge was fearsome.

Unohana inhaled deeply as she concentrated on her next words.

"King of light, Keeper of Souls, Bringer of life, Keeper of fate, stretch forth your hand and let shine the heavens, grant a wish, ease the way. Bring forth a soul. Hado no 103: Soul Void."

Unohana carefully guided Orihime's soul to the fore front and with extreme caution she released it and she retreated out. When Unohana opened her eyes night had fallen and she could her the sound of crickets. Her own reiatsu levels were low but nothing a little rest and food couldn't cure. Now all Unohana had to do was wait for Orihime's body and soul to accept their new locations and she would awaken.

"Now we wait for Orihime to recover and awaken. It shouldn't take very long since her body and soul seems to be accepting their new locations with ease. There is no danger now." Unohana smiled tiredly.

"Thank you Unohana-taicho." Byakuya spoke looking directly at the healer.

Unohana was taken aback by his words. It would seem that Orihime had meant more to Byakuya than she had anticipated.

"It was my pleasure Kuchiki taicho. I would have hated to lose Orihime-san." Unohana made Orihime as comfortable as possible and moved away heading out of the room.

She didn't want to tell Byakuya that he needed to leave. With the way he looked at Orihime-san, Unohana knew he wouldn't move even if hollows were to attack. She silently closed the door behind her heading to her office to rest.

Byakuya took the seat in the corner keeping his eyes fixed on Orihime's still figure. He was on high alert waiting and watching when she would open those slate grey eyes search him out and smile like all was well. The night wore on and nothing happened. It was painstakingly long waiting for any reaction.

Orihime floated between the darkness. It was cold and wet but yet there was no water around her. She felt herself shift around. It was an odd feeling and suddenly hands began grabbing at her. Intense pain filled up her body as the hands clawed into her skin drawing blood. She screamed in agony trying to pry off the hands but all her attempts were futile. Soon enough her body was covered in her own blood. The substance was velvety and warm against her open wounds. Then it all had stopped and she was within a dark box. Muffled voices were coming from the other side. She banged and clawed at the box trying to get out, screaming for help but no one heard her and no one came. She scratched and punched the box tearing her fingernails and skin in the process. As soon as the box gave way she felt soft wet soil on her face.

"No.." Was her first word.

"It can't be!" She whispered to herself.

She dug faster until she felt a cool breeze against her hand. She pushed herself up and out of the earth. A bright light blinded her and she shielded her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light she dropped her hands and looked around. Gravestones adorned every inch of land around and with wide fearful eyes she turned to the spot behind her. There stood her own gravestone. It read 'Inoue Orihime'. Orihime screamed in horror.

Byakuya had dozed off a bit but was instantly awake when Orihime's scream pierced through his ears. She bolted off the bed blindly and he grabbed her trapping her within his arms. Orihime moved in a blind panic crying. Someone restrained her and she fought against their hold. She panicked and began hyperventilating unable to control her breathing.

"Orihime calm down and breath." Byakuya spoke gently.

Orihime cried using his voice as theter to reality. She tried hard to focus and tell herself she was safe.

"Listen to my heartbeat and follow it." Byakuya instructed her as he pulled her back to his chest.

Senbonzakura was on edge as he filled the room with the pleasant scent of sakura blossoms. Orihime followed his rhythm in and out, gradually her own breathing came under control.

Byakuya loosened his grip and Orihime spun around in his arms. She was afraid to touch him or even ask him.

"I'm ...I'm not ...dead..am..l..please...no." She stammered out her voice raw from screaming.

"No. You are not dead Orihime. You are indeed alive." Byakuya answered hating how lost she looked.

Orihime cupped Byakuya's face in both her hands. He felt real. This wasn't a dream. She looked at her hands on his face. They were fine. There was no broken skin or anything. Byakuya didn't move as Orihime cupped his face, her hands were delicate, soft and small. Her warmth seeped through him.

"Are you real?" She asked. Her eyes were dazed and her bottom lip quivered.

What she needed was action. Something solid. His words would do her no good right now. Byakuya removed her hands from his face and placed them on his chest. He then cupped the side of Orihime's face with one hand and tilted up her chin with the other. He dipped his head and captured her soft full lips in the sweetest of kisses.

Whatever lingering doubts or thoughts of death Orihime might have had in that moment vanished. She knew what the meaning of being alive was. Byakuya was gentle as he led the dance of their tongues. Orihime had never been kissed before by another man. And yet this seemed to be the second time with Byakuya-san. She moaned and arched into their kiss as she felt her whole body ignite with warmth. Byakuya felt like a man starved as he explored every inch her mouth with his tongue earning him little pleased sounds. He slid his tongue deeper into Orihime's mouth coaxing her shyer muscle to mate with his. Orihime whimpered as she leaned against Byakuya's sturdy frame as he devoured her mouth. The kiss was a deep and needy and yet gentle at the same time. It shook both of them to their very souls.

She tasted so sweet that Byakuya didn't want to release her but he had enough sanity to hold himself in check. He pulled away scraping his top teeth on her full bottom lip allowing it to turn a bright shade of ruby. The kiss broke and he rested his forehead against Orihime's. Both their breaths were labored and Orihime felt a new type of breathlessness. Byakuya-san touched her very soul with his mouth.

"You're alive and so am I." Byakuya whispered to her as he gazed into her eyes.

He pulled back his head to look down upon her face. Orihime blushed high to hell but still managed to give him a watery smile. Her body now ached as the adrenaline was wearing off and her eyes were becoming unfocused and droopy.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep Byakuya-san?" She asked fearfully.

Byakuya cupped her face feeling a tenderness course through him and ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip where moments ago his teeth had occupied.

"Of course." He scooped her up and placed her upon the bed tucking her in. He then brought over his chair and she held onto his hand as sleep reclaimed her once more. He would remain awake guarding her sleep until she opened those beautiful grey eyes once again.

Unohana wasn't one to spy but when she had witnessed such a scene she was glad to have met Orihime-san and saved her. Byakuya needed a purpose in life. And Orihime-san was just the person to shake Kuchiki Byakuya's foundations. She didn't dare enter the room least she break the magical spell that held Byakuya and Orihime so close together.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) First of all I would like to sincerely apologize to all those who have waited for me to update this story. I'm sincerely sorry. I know that I did say I wouldn't take much time to update but I seriously considered discontinuing this story due to all the hate mail and haters out there.

Some reviews really did take a toll on me an I've been dreading releasing this chapter. Thinking perhaps my story wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. But then came all those who urged me to continue this story including my Loli and Jo, my editor. I would personally like to thank all of you amazing people out there who gave me the most awesome reviews, urging me and encouraging me to continue this story. And you guys have my deepest gratitude for making me realize that there are going to be a few haters along the way. And for those who have a problem with this fic then don't read it.

Seriously don't even review, after all it is my story and if I want to write a character in a certain way then so be it. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, you're entitled to yours and I'm to mine. So for all those amazing people out there Arigathou for your support minna-san. Please forgive me if I've left anyone out.

Arukaschiffer, Lala, Emzy2k11, Slash 501, Frost, gothiccross017, XxxAngeloftheDeadxxX, Agatass, Lunahime517, Phoenix, vfergus, HappyBunny2377, Ryu Seishin, Shiro Cross, Casey525, Nightshade, Meenathequeen, Yuli2401, bleachfanficfanatic, GEISHA94, Aruka, ALEKILE, Ebony58, Afiqah, SpaceDuck10, And to all those guests out there who don't leave specific names.

N.B. Reviews help a lot so please review.

Chapter 7- Expect the Unexpected

"That's wrong!" Bellowed out the impatiently vain scientist shaking his head in irritable annoyance. These fools had no idea just how important this experiment was.

"Turn the dial up to 1000 degrees and proceed with extreme caution." The brilliant mind instructed his lab assistants. He was determined to be punctual with his latest invention. Everything had to be precise or there would be hell to pay. He would not let these idiots ruin his plans with their unfathomable ignorance.

"You there move the finished ones into the traveling containers and be careful. DO NOT damaged them." He warned, the dangerous glint in golden amber orbs promised death.

Turning back to his own work, with ecstatic fingers that danced around his inventions marveling in his own genius ideas. No one could fully appreciate the brilliant intellect of his genius mind. Not that he cared about their Insignificant opinions that meant nothing more to him than trash. His work was ultimate.

Beauty was perfection and perfection should never be rushed. However, the mysterious secrets of something much more fascinating awaited his brilliance. He had no choice but to forged ahead. Least he wait to engage his next mystery.

"Quickly! Move! Move! Move! I don't want to be late." He spat out at the scurrying bodies around him. He pushed pass those insignificants eagerly in search of the rest of his team. They had a tremendous amount of work to do today.

The lithe body moved flawlessly with admired speed arriving at his intended destination. He pushed through the double doors of the conference room. Once inside he bypassed the seated individuals taking his place at the head of the table.

The individual to his right sat nonchalantly, seeming uninterested in nothing in particular. Her bored attitude somewhat annoyed the scientist. Vigorous tapping caught his attention as fidgeting fingers thumped on the desk agitatingly in impatience. The scientist was most definitely not surprised when he caught glimpse of the sleeping individual seated opposite him nor was he fazed by the uncouth munching of his counterpart on nutritionless sweets. How typical.

"Now then shall we get on with this? I'm eager to try out a few of my toys." He spoke clasping his hand excitedly in front of him.

"That is not the point of this trip." The candy monster added through a mouth full of sticky sweets.

"About fucking time we did that. I'm sick of waiting. This bitch here won't fight me." The agitated man growled pointing to the nonchalant looking individual seated next to him. A thick vein popped above his left brow.

"I don't see the point in continuously sparring as you do. After all It's a never ending cycle when you begin." She responded ignoring the insult, accustomed to his violent manner of speech. He was a fuse always on the verge of explosion.

"Oui get up! They already started." The candy monstrosity kicked the sleeping form, spiting bits of gooey candy from her mouth.

"I'm awake." He yawned in an un urgent fashion. He stretched and settled himself taking view of the room occupants his voice took on a serious tone.

"We proceed as planned. Not one is to stray from the plan unless I say so." He instructed them. His command was not to be taken lightly despite his relaxed behavior.

"Everything is in place. We are ready to leave." The scientist at the head of the table informed the rest of his team.

"Then let's get outta here." The restlessly eager teal haired individual left his seat heading towards the lab. The rest of the team followed in suit.

"How long till we reach there?" The casually calm woman enquired just as they entered the lab.

"No long. The portal will stabilize as we enter. The portal will draw excess energy from our aura's itself to forge the path." The scientist explained.

The scientist turned his attention toward the impatient man, "We'll proceed further while you wait here." He instructed the growling individual. He was certain the man was just a pinprick away from mental combustion.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do here?" The individual was clearly pissed off ready to hand someone their teeth. Who the fuck did they think he was making him wait this out.

"We need you here in case something goes wrong." The droopy eyed man yawned and jumped into the portal with his counterpart and the seemingly uninterested woman.

The scientist hung back a bit. "We both know you won't stay put so how about you try out a new toy for me. The second portal will open once this one has closed."

"Just as long as nothing blows me the fuck up." He spat out irritably.

"You, grab the package from the freezer and open the portal as I instructed." The scientist ordered his assistant then smirked at the man as he jumped into the portal. What's a little fun without disaster after all?

The blue haired man examined at the package the shriveling assistant had brought him. A mischievous thought clawed into his warped mind and his face split into a toothy grin. He was certainly going to enjoy breaking all hell loose. That was a fucking promise.

Meanwhile in Soul Society..

Once Orihime was settled in Byakuya sat close watch over her. He was at unease unable to shake off the feeling that something sinister had made itself present in the mere grasp of the shadows. He kept his guard on high alert searching but unable to point out the root of the lurking danger. The room was tinged with the dark reiatsu of something familiar yet unknown. He could feel it constricting deviously around both himself and Orihime yet he was at loss as to how to counteract. For a fraction of a second he entertained the possibility that it might just be a trick the wary mind. However, he shook off that possibility as the darkness seeped steadily into his being. It hung just beyond his reach, waiting, never attacking. He would have to act fast before the darkness consumed them both but first he needed to know what he was dealing with. Even while in deep thought Byakuya scanned the room for any sign of the hidden presence yet the was no physical evidence intruder.

Relief filled the captain of the 6th division as the radiant bolts of morning light struck into the room, cutting through the darkness, playing savior to the captain's already unsettled mind. He could feel a little of his tension slip away. But it was not enough to bring him peace of mind as he had suspected it would. His mind was now flooded with mixed thoughts of uncertainty.

The most pleasant parts of the Captain's tiring day were his mornings. The sense of newness that morning brought along with it aided his mind to maintain a state of serenity. For him It was always a time of peace and calm, however, this very morning he could sense none of that calmness. His mind was plagued with a multitude of things but at the forefront stood Orihime.

The previous night had been a mixture unexplainable events. His mind was unsure of what to make of it all. Another matter that had had him on the edge was the change in his behavior ever since he had met Orihime Inoue. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. He just didn't know which approach he should take.

Recently his agitation had grown. He had been robbed of his calm state of mind causing him to become startling abrupt with almost everyone. This new found anger had pushed him to many of his limits. The last straw holding onto his peace of mind had shattered when Rukia had questioned his decisions. And as a result unknowingly he had left her completely crushed. He had so easily abandoned his promise to Hisana that he would care for and protect Rukia as if she was of his own blood. How could he forget that he had promised Hisana he would look after her? At the time he could care less of the individual, all he was focused on was Orihime.

Now a deep sense of remorse had grown within him. He was slowly losing a grip on himself unable to take charge of these peculiar emotions. It wasn't like him to act as such. Though his mind would prefer not to ponder upon it he was certain that he had felt that sinister presence grasping at him before and again on the previous night. The reiatsu was well masked but he was certain it was not a familiar one. What seemed to tap at his peace even further was that it seemed that very reiatsu was wrapped like cloak around Inoue Orihime. Byakuya took in a deep breathe, he would have to have a word with the So-taicho soon about Orihime or else he would end up crossing a lot of boundaries trying to get his sanity in place.

Unohana did not have the pleasure of sleep that entire night. She was anxiously awaiting the results of the currently processing information she had received from Orihime. Her senses were accurate in informing her that there was something most definitely in the works of peculiar within the young healer. She had felt the sickening presence of the intruder within Orihime's body when she had entered the younger female's body. It coated her soul like thick fog, heavy and dense. Something dark lurked there waiting and it unnerved Unohana. Yet she had also felt the hum of a more radiant prescene deep within the younger female's conscience, soothing and powerful like the spark of a natured radiance that would bloom into pure energy.

The older healer sighed rubbing at her temples. She wouldn't be able to tell Byakuya much given how little she knew herself. It would be best to wait and see. Orihime-san had enough on her plate as it was. She could not just inform the girl that her body was harboring two entities other than her own. No, she had to be sure if she her assumption was correct at first before revealing anything.

Unohana entered the room silently not wanting to disturb either of its occupants. Unohana noted the 6th division captain standing at the open window. His brow creased, deep in thought.

Slowly ashen orbs peeked out from beneath hooded eyelids as Orihime became aware of her current surroundings. Her vision, unclear and foggy was blurred by the sunlight streaming through the window. Her breathe was labored as her chest felt like a heavy stone was placed on it crushing her already flaming lungs. With much effort she tried to sit up but a gentle yet stern hand was placed on her shoulder halting her advances.

"Orihime-san you shouldn't move just yet." Unohana advised her in a soothing voice.

"W-hat...happen-ed?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat sore. She tried to wrap her head around her current situation trying to remember how she got here.

"We'll discuss that a bit later on for now you need to rest." The older woman taking on her role as healer.

"N-no I ca-n't go ba-ck." She struggled to sit up again despite the burning sensations in her chest. She did not want to go back to that horrid darkness, it terrified her. He lurked in the darkness and if she went back he would consume her.

Byakuya moved from his place at the window heading towards the distressed woman. He reached out and placed his hand on hers stopping her frigid movements.

"Orihime-san.." He voice was caressing and his eyes shone with warmth as he stared into liquid pools of silver.

"Unohana Taicho is right you need to rest. You haven't healed fully." Byakuya cajoled her.

"I'm fine." She spoke weakly while her mind struggled to make sense of what had occurred that would require her to need healing.

Unohana shared a look with Byakuya and he nodded. He would handle Orihime while Unohana arranged for breakfast. Unohana left the room quietly hiding her hint of smile.

Byakuya moved to Orihime's side. He helped her to sit up placing a pillow behind her. Byakuya reached over to the side table picking up the glass of water.

"Orihime-san, your throat must be parched. Drink this." He gently moved the glass to her lips and Orihime parted them, allowing the cool liquid to soothe the burn in her throat. Letting it caress her passage way as it slid down her parched throat settling in her empty belly.

"Arigathou Byakuya-san." She gave him a weak smile as her eyes settled on his gentle ones.

Once he was satisfied Byakuya set down the empty glass and sat next to Orihime on the bed. He could no longer hold himself back. She looked so gentle and fragile. Afraid yet strong and unwavering. With absolute no words Byakuya wrapped his arms around Orihime's smaller frame, he drew her unresisting form closer to his body, molding his body to hers in a gentle yet fierce hug. Orihime's head came to rest on his chest and Byakuya rested his chin on the top of her head breathing in her sweet yet spicy scent. He had longed to just hold her in his arms, he had missed her which was illogical given that he was seated in her room the entire night. It made no sense to him but none of that mattered now that she was here.

Orihime was silent, losing herself in the safety of his embrace. She closed her eyes listening to the soft flutter of his heartbeat in rhythm with hers, like a sweet melody she let it lull her to calmness. She snuggled more closely into his arms clutching onto the front of his hoari. Byakuya thighted his arms around her. This moment here and now felt so right. She belonged in his arms. A strange emotion began to well up inside his chest, something fierce and strong yet soft and calm. For a long while Byakuya hadn't felt this feeling of content. Orihime had felt peace after so many lonely years, dare she say she felt loved at this very moment.

"I would like to go home." She mumbled into his chest after a moment, the words not quite registering to her as she uttered them.

Byakuya didn't understand what she meant by that. They both knew her home back on earth was destroyed. There was nothing left to return to. And with the hollows on her tail her could not allow such a thing. No, she was not safe on earth.

"I mean back to the Estate, please Byakuya-san." She clarified not moving an inch. Her voice pleading to him. She sounded like a small frightened child and it broke his heart that she felt that way.

"Once I am certain you are able to leave, then we shall." He answered, he hated to deny her at this moment but her health was his priority at the moment.

"Please..please...Byakuya-san..." She pleaded with him as she moved back to gaze up at his face.

"I don't want to stay here." She said in a small voice trying to convey her emotions through her eyes. She needed to get away. Staying in this room made her feel uneasy but being this close to Byakuya she felt safe. He made her feel special in a way she could not explain nor did she imagine anyone could make her feel.

"Very well but you will eat first then Unohana Taicho will examine you." He told her gently as he ran the back of his knuckles over her cheek fondly.

"Hai!" She smiled softly leaning into his touch. He felt the sharp tightness in his chest return as he inhaled sharply. He had forgotten what her smiles could do to him. He closed his eyes and leaned forward resting his forehead against hers. An intense urge to lock her away from the world rooted within him. It took him a while to rid his mind of such thoughts before he opened his eyes and looked at the woman in front of him. And for a moment he wondered if she would be able to warm his frozen heart. It was a fleeting thought as his logical mind gave rise to many obstructions. He slowly let go of her moving away and seconds later Unohana Taicho entered with Orihime's breakfast. Byakuya left discreetly giving Orihime her privacy.

Orihime would have held on to Byakuya had Unohana Taicho not walked in. For those moments that he held her she felt peace smile upon her. She said nothing as she quietly ate her breakfast. Afterwards Unohana conducted her examination and Orihime at the moment seemed fine. She had recovered from her episode the previous night but Unohana still could not place the uneasiness that something else was wrong. She would have to find out before she could alert Orihime and Byakuya. It was best that Orihime return to more comfortable surroundings. Unohana notified Byakuya that Orihime was well enough to go back to the estate.

She turned to the younger healer resting her hand on the girl's shoulders. "Orihime-san I suggest you rest and not push yourself for today." Unohana smiled down at her.

"Of course Unohana-san." Orihime responded as she got up and straightened her clothes.

"I'll notify Kuchiki Taicho." Unohana informed her and Orihime nodded.

Orihime had just straightened out her clothes and got up off the bed when she had lost her balance and stumbled. Her legs felt like lead! She was falling...

Byakuya was fast as he moved from his position at the doorway and grabbed Orihime around her waist steadying her.

"Arigathou... Byakuya-san, sorry my legs still seem to be asleep." She told him trying to get her numb legs to work. Byakuya realized that they had an audience and released his hold on her waist as Orihime steadied herself against the bed.

"Perhaps you should walk a bit Orihime-san. The feeling in your legs will return." Unohana suggested standing in the doorway.

"Hai! Arigathou Unohana-san." Orihime bowed awkwardly then she took Byakuya's offered hand and begun walking out of the room. Her footsteps were unsteady and her legs were wobbly. She walked slowly trying to regain her footing. Soon Orihime found her feet firm and went about her way but she didn't let go of Byakuya's hand. The walk back to the estate was quiet and both Orihime and Byakuya received a lot of peculiar stares but it went unnoticed by them both.

Back at the Estate Byakuya settled Orihime down on the porch of their private gardens. He would first have to inform her of what had occurred the previous night. He was grateful that she had no memory of that painful episode yet it was vital that she knew it had occurred. He needed to keep her within the loop to find out just what all this meant. Then he would most definitely see the So-taicho. Byakuya couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. It seemed that he had been frequenting the So-taicho more during the time Orihime had come to Soul Society than he had in years.

"Orihime-san.." Byakuya began, his voice low and well modulated, gaining Orihime's attention. Once he was certain she was listening he continued.

"I would need to relay to you a matter of highly sensitive information. Great many dangers would be faced if such information was to find its way to anyone apart from us both." Byakuya added as he handed her the sweet smelling tea.

"Yes, I understand Byakuya-san." Orihime answered worry setting in her gut. She was lost as her elusive memory of the previous night refused to coalesce. Her body felt a slight chill and she was grateful for the tea Byakuya handed her. She sipped the tea, hoping to calm her stray nerves, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"What Unohana-taicho had done to save you last night was a not legal by any means. If anyone else, we're to learn of this we would be charged with a serious offense."

Byakuya explained the intensity of the situation. Orihime remained silent, nodded her understanding. She was puzzled that Byakuya-san and Unohana-taicho would go to such lengths to ensure her safety. And here she was unaware of what she had even been saved of.

Byakuya watched the human, unsure if he could still call her that, grasp at tail bits of information. Orihime was battling an internal struggle of conflict between her reason and elusive memory.

"Byakuya-san... you didn't happen to get into trouble with the So-taicho because of me, did you? She asked her brow creased with yet another worry. All she seemed to do was cause others trouble.

"Rest assured that nothing of the sort has occurred Orihime-san." Byakuya clarified not wanting her to make such a face of pain and worry.

"Then I'm relieved Byakuya-san." Orihime replied but she knew that even if the situation was worse Byakuya-san would make light of it. He had been protecting her ever since Aunt Miko's death.

As much as she wanted to ask Byakuya-san about the previous night she could not bring herself to such embarrassment, not even remembering what they had done for her. Most of all her main reason for holding herself back was because she was afraid. The fear washed over her sinking into her body paralyzing her. Tears welled up in her eyes and without he knowing they began to flow.

"G-gomene.. Bya-kuya..san.." She said between sobs.

Byakuya instantly knew that Orihime felt guilty for not remembering the events of last night. He could see it from the time they had been discussing the previous night at Unohana-taicho's compound.

"Orihime-san..." Byakuya called out to her as she wiped the steady stream of tears.

"Forgive me but I should have discussed this with you sooner." He said a pang of guilt sticking him. He was the reason for her distress yet she was the one apologizing to him. He would have to clear that up.

"Because you had arrived in Soul Society with your human body I neglected to notice sooner the effects this place could have on you. As such your human body was unable to adapt to this environment therefore you were almost lost." He paused not wanting to directly tell her that he would have been the reason that she had almost died.

"But why is this time any different from the last?" Orihime asked clearly confused. Twice before she had been to Soul Society and she had no problems with her body.

"That we are unsure of." He answered truthfully.

She remained silent again as she absorbed that curve ball Byakuya-san had just thrown at her waiting for him to continue.

Byakuya felt distressed and waited before he continued.

"Unohana Taicho and I appealed to the So-taicho who agreed in a manner of sorts to let Unohana Taicho use a forbidden kido technique that would seal your human body and let your soul take over without severing the link between the both. Thus making you a spirit being of sorts." Byakuya explained to her watching Orihime intently.

Orihime's eyes went wide at the change she underwent without even conscience thought. Now that Byakuya had mentioned it she did feel a whole lot different as if whatever was physically weighing her down had been uplifted. As she processed the information, the wheels in her mind was turning with questions. Her first and foremost one she asked with eagerness.

"So does that mean I can become a Shinigami?" She asked her distress and hurt forgotten.

"Unfortunately no Orihime-san..." Byakuya answered relieved at her sudden unexpected reaction. Orihime puffed up her face adorably like a little kid that had been denied candy. Byakuya couldn't help but smile at her reaction. In a single night he had missed her voice and ministrations so much it was unbelievable coming from himself.

"How about... um.. mm.. so can I use kido then?" She asked her mind conjuring up several ideas.

"Perhaps... we are not sure yet but we could try." He told her, perhaps it would be beneficial to have her learn kido to protect herself better not that he would allow anything to happen to her. Yet at the moment caution was an ally.

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed wanting to learn all the spells soon.

"When can we start Byakuya-san?" She asked excitedly.

"Not any time soon." He answered this time with a slight smile.

She huffed again and went on drinking her tea. Byakuya gave a soft chuckle and she looked up at him in surprised. He looked amused by her. She didn't mind, in all the time she had known him she had never heard him laugh and for some reason it made her sad. How much had Byakuya really shut himself off from? She thought sadly. He looked much more handsome when he smiled. She remembered how he had kissed her with so much passion and need. It spoke of sadness, loneliness, desire, need and suffering. She felt equally needy right now and looked back down at her cup least she give her thoughts away.

Byakuya found her little tantrum to be adorable and after many days of mixed thoughts it felt nice to laugh. Granted this was the first time in many centuries that he had laughed with ease. Orihime was pleasant company as always, one he did not imagine he would find.

A light dusting of pink crept its way onto her face and he wondered what could she have remembered. Perhaps the kiss they shared last night was a good guess. He watched her silently taking pleasure in the calm he felt. Just what exactly was happening to the iron clad Kuchiki Byakuya? There was a dent in his armour and soon the pieces would fall leaving the warmth beneath the ice. An approaching reiatsu caused him to resume his normal demeanor as his fukutaicho came into view.

Golden eyes twinkled as the sheek black cat had witnessed the transformation of a cold man back to his former self and she agreed that her decision was just. She had a nagging thought on her mind and seeing as how Orihime was well perhaps now would be a good time as any to tell her. She jumped into view just as the red haired male entered.

Renji found his Taicho and Orihime-chan having tea together and while he hated to disturb, his Taicho had business back at the division. Byakuya would use this as his window to go see the So-taicho. If Renji watched over Orihime then he could carry out his meeting with ease. She was a handful but as long as his fukutaicho was with her she would remain safe.

"Renji you shall remain with Orihime-san for the rest of today as I have a meeting with the So-taicho." He instructed his fukutaicho trusting his skill if they ran into any trouble concerning anything at all.

"Hai Taicho." Renji responded and looked over at Orihime. She looked tired but still managed to smile at him.

"And what of me?" The cat asked as all eyes turned to her.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime smiled as she jumped up.

"You're looking well Orihime. Soul Society been treating ya well I see." She directed the last words at Byakuya.

"I have no complaints." She answered cheerfully.

"What brings you to Soul Society?" Byakuya asked.

"Just here to see Orihime." The cat answered in a nonchalant tone.

Byakuya stood and addressed Orihime. "I shall see you tonight Orihime-san and remember to rest. We shall resume your training in a few days."

"Hai!" Orihime smiled and Byakuya shunpo'd off to retrieve the book and scroll from its hidden place within the Kuchiki estate..

Renji took the seat his Taicho had just vacated opposite Orihime who settled back down.

"So Orihime-chan what's wrong? You look so tired?" Renji questioned her as Yoruichi surveyed Orihime.

"Oh? I just didn't sleep much last night and training as well. I'm not used to it." She sipped her tea brushing it off. She didn't want to bother her friends with all that was going on.

"You should take it easy. Taicho is right you look like you need the rest." He told her.

"I'm fine really Yoruichi-san how's things in Karakura town." Orihime had been gone from her home for over a week now.

"Same old, Orihime we need to talk about something." Yoruichi turned serious not wanting to delay more than necessary.

"Well ladies I have something to take acre of so I'll be see ya'll in a bit." Renji took off giving them privacy.

"What's the matter Yoruichi-san?" Orihime didn't want to deal with something else. She just felt so drained at the moment.

Yoruichi didn't want to open old wounds but she also didn't want to hide things from Orihime.

"I did a little digging up on that family heirloom of yaz before we could leave Tokyo. This may sound odd but your Aunt Miyako knew she wasn't going to make it."

Orihime stared at the cat dumb struck as if Yoruichi had just spoken the unthinkable. She felt the raw emotions she tried so hard to keep at bay threaten to force their way through.

"I don't understand Yoruichi-san, how could she know?" She asked finally finding her voice.

"I'm not sure but her details for next of kin where changed 3 days before her death and her will was changed the previous week. The heirloom wasn't even in Japan it was shipped from some temple. It arrived that morning after her death and was picked up by the lawyer." Yoruichi related the information she had dug up.

"She did know then." Orihime let the tears escape. There was so much going on that she did not understand. Her whole life had turned up side down. Why didn't aunt Miyako seek help? Why didn't she seek her out? If she knew then why didn't she protect herself? Orihime was at loss for all these unanswered questions.

"Why didn't she say anything? We could have protected her.." Orihime questioned trying to make sense of things.

"I don't know Orihime but whatever she thought was best, she did it."

"I'm sorry. I would have kept this a secret but secrets only tend ta hurt people. It does no good." Yoruichi explained.

"Thank you Yoruichi-san for always being there for me." Orihime cuddle the cat close as her mind conjured up a set of new questions.

"I'm not a house cat ya do know dat." Yoruichi spoke in a mock tone.

"But do keep doing dat." The cat purred and Orihime laughed at her. Yoruichi behaved like a typical cat for a few more minutes before she had to leave.

"Alright I gotta go. Keep well and safe ya hear." She told Orihime.

"Hai, thank you for visiting me Yoruichi-san. Say hi to everyone for me." Orihime really missed her friends but she knew that without her around they would be safe.

"Will do." And Yoruichi disappeared leaving Orihime to ponder over what she said.

Yoruichi knew they were gearing Orihime up in case something were to happen right now but this was going a bit far. It was a miracle in itself that she was still alive after last night. Things were really getting more mixed up than straightened out and Orihime stood in the middle like a clue with her own confusion at hand. This wasn't like Aizen's mess this time round they had more answers and yet it still wasn't enough.

Renji didn't mean to eavesdrop. He respected Orihime-chan but just something about the way she looked had him listening to their conversation. He knew Orihime-chan was going through a tremendous amount of difficulty. No one so young should have to go through all that. Instead he would try to discreetly cheer up Orihime. After all he did prefer when she smiled.

Orihime wiped away her tears placing the fake smile on her face as Renji sat down opposite from her.

"You should rest up now Orihime-chan." He told her again.

"What?! No way! We're going out." Her body felt sluggish but other than that she was fine.

Renji knew this was coming. Well he could always say he tried. At least if Taicho caught them he could always say he did tell Orihime-chan to rest. He might as well comply, any arguments with her were futile. She always won because he always did let her win.

"Okay, fine. Maybe later on." He tried one last attempt.

"Yada, now! I'll go get ready." Orihime set down her cup and made a dash for her room not giving Renji a minute to back down.

Orihime dressed in a kimono. It was simple and wouldn't stand out. The lilac kimono had blue butterflies bordering the edges of it. It was lovely a gift from Matsumoto when they had went shopping back on earth.

"Ready! Let's go." She announced and Renji looked over her. He had long accepted that anything she wore was far from ordinary. What seemed inconspicuous to her was anything but.

"Let's go then." He got up leading the way.

Byakuya was on his way to the first division. He made certain to use a short route and make haste. He confident of the idea of carrying the book and letter around like this.

He was grateful that he had saw ahead and requested an audience with the So-taicho. Byakuya entered the empty room instead of the meeting hall. Looked like the So-taicho wanted to keep this under wraps as well.

The So-taicho sat on the raised dais silently. Byakuya bowed and settled down directly in front of the So-taicho. The room was empty except for the two of them and after a moment Byakuya set the book and letter down.

"What would it be that held such important that you would request a private meeting with me Kuchiki Taicho?" Yamamoto demanded.

"The initial reason for bringing Inoue Orihime to Soul Society was due to a letter Orihime-san had received from her late aunt along with a family heirloom." He explained.

"Will that be the heirloom then?" Yamamoto asked staring at the book with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, however, we are unable to open it as we need a certain ancient scroll." Byakuya hoped that the So-taicho would provide him with the answers he sought.

"Scroll you say. What does this have to do with Soul Society Kuchiki Taicho?" Yamamoto demanded again impatiently.

"Your name was mentioned in the contents of the letter So-taicho." Byakuya handed the letter over to the So-taicho who read it over silently.

After a moment he set down the letter and scratched at his beard. He knew of the scroll spoken of but as for the book he was a total blank in that area. What worried him was how would a human know of him? He had no memory of ever meeting such a human named Miyako. A thought crossed by his mind.

"What has become of this human, Miyako?"

"She was killed by the hollow that later engaged Orihime-san and myself in battle." Byakuya answered

"I see, any reason why?"

"No, none that has been brought to my attention as yet."

"Very well the scroll you seek has been kept within the Kuchiki line. You are aware of this."

"Hai, the knowledge is passed down from one clan head to the next." He nodded. The scroll had been within the Kuchiki clan from the very beginning. It was the soul duty of every clan head to ensure the safety and maintain the scroll. However, they were instructed from those before them to never use the scroll and that it shall remain hidden within a secret compound until decided by fate or otherwise.

"Then I believe we shall settle this matter soon. With the recent hollow attacks we can't afford to be distracted." Yamamoto gave Byakuya a pointed look.

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Your journey, Kuchiki Taicho, will be secret, off the record. Be as discreet and quick as possible." Yamamoto warned him.

"Hai So-taicho."

"How is Inoue Orihime now?" Yamamoto asked. Byakuya was taken a back for a moment and then decided to answer in short.

"She has awoken and according to Unohana Taicho, she is fit." He responded. It was unlike the So-taicho to take interest in humans.

"If Inoue Orihime is to accompany you Kuchiki Taicho then we cannot have another incident as we did with Aizen." Yamamoto reminded him.

Byakuya hated that traitors name. He despised it even more that Orihime's name was mentioned along with that murderer's. If he had his way Aizen would have been dead long ago. Letting him live was too much of a reward for all his vile deeds.

"Hai So-taicho."

"I don't have to remind you that the book will remain behind in Soul Society."

Byakuya bowed, gathered the book and letter then exited the room. He would need to figure out where exactly the tomb of the very first Kuchiki was located. The location always changed and he needed to ensure his calculations were correct. He set off towards the direction of the estate. His mind swirling with plans and questions. He turned the corner and his mind blanked out as he picked up on a bright reiatsu.

Renji had left Orihime for a few minutes as she made him find strawberries for her. He needed to hurry back to her least someone else find her. He would be in so much trouble with his Taicho if he found out he had left Orihime-chan alone again.

"Renji?"

"Yo Abarai?"

Renji turned about wanting to fend off the caller fast. He groaned, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, Kira and Shuuhei. The whole gang was here. Why? He mental screamed out.

"Where ya off ta in such a hurry?" Ikkaku asked him in his normal brutish manner.

"A bit busy, I'll catch up with you'll later." Renji called out jogging away.

"Hmm... Now I'm curious. Did you see what he had in his hand?" Yumichika asked.

"Huh? No." Ikkaku answered not really caring.

"You mean the strawberries?" Kira asked observant as ever.

"Strawberries?" Iba asked confused.

"Looks like Renji has a lady friend." Yumichika thought out aloud.

"And how would you know that?" Shuuhei asked interested.

"Because you don't randomly buy such strawberries if they aren't for a woman." Yumichika answered smiling.

"Let's go see who decided to date him." Iba asked wanting to know who would pass him up and go to Abarai.

The gang proceeded with caution hot on Renji's heels. They rounded the corner and almost got caught as they shoved each and other forward but was quick to back up as not to be seen.

"Here, I found these. They should go well for dessert tonight." Renji told Orihime.

Iba cursed under his breath. "That means their having dinner tonight."

"Who is that?" Shuuhei asked trying to get a better look at her stretching over Yumichika and Kira who were in front of him.

"Whoever she is, she has good taste in clothing." Yumichika answered admiring her kimono.

"Arigathou Abarai-san. They are perfect." Orihime beamed at him and Renji scratched his head feeling accomplished.

"Did you see that. He is blushing!" Yumichika grabbed Kira's arm.

"Yes, we see it. Calm down." Kira pried his arm away from Yumichika.

"But who is that woman?" Iba asked impatiently.

Renji needed to get Orihime-chan out of here. With his gang in the area someone was bound to find them.

"We should move along if we're going to be on time for dinner." He told her and she nodded in agreement.

Byakuya was on his way to his division when he caught wind of Orihime's reiatsu. He sighed internally. She was supposed to be resting. What was she doing here? He shunpo'd over to the location.

He dropped down in front of his fukutaicho and Orihime. His eye instantly took her in. She wore a beautiful yet simple lilac and blue kimono. It made her look absolutely beautiful. He felt lost as she beamed smiling at him.

The hidden gang observed his reactions well. Each wanting to know who the mysterious woman was that could make Kuchiki Taicho lose his train of thought like that. The 6th division captain stared at the woman and they all were highly curious now.

Orihime smiled and spoke up before he could say a thing. She knew he would scold Renji and she didn't want that. "Byakuya-san, what time will you be home for dinner tonight?" She asked sweetly.

Byakuya was caught off guard by her question and found himself answering automatically. "I'll shall be on time since I have clan business to attend to this evening."

"Good. I'm making strawberry and chocolate tarts." She beamed at him.

"I see," he paused, "you are aware that you were supposed to be resting." He turned his gaze to Renji.

"Oh, I know but It's not Abarai-san's fault. I did threaten to do him bodily harm if he refused to take me out." Her sweet smile grew wider this time.

Byakuya found it hard to believe that but he didn't question them any further. He didn't exactly tell his fukutaicho to keep her confined to the estate. So he nodded instead. Renji needed to make a quick exit.

"I have to deliver a message to Zaraki Taicho so I'll be going ahead then." He bowed turned around and walked off wanting to get far away from his Taicho fast but not make it seem obvious at the same time.

Orihime almost forgot, she spun around and the group got a good clear view of her. "Abarai-san, remember don't be late to dinner." She called out smiling and waving at him.

"I won't!" Renji called back.

The gang broke out into whispers. Unable to contain themselves after finally seeing her face.

"Orihime-chan?" Ikkaku spoke first.

"What is Inoue-san doing here?" Kira asked curiously.

"She's gotten much more beautiful since last time." Shuuhei commented eyeing her lush figure from top to bottom and from bottom to top again. Indeed very beautiful.

"Yeah very." Iba added mesmerized by her.

"Oh? I know why she's here. Don't you lot see it?" Yumichika asked excitedly.

"See what Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's quite clear that Kuchiki Taicho kidnapped her and brought her here because *HE*...*IS*...*IN*...*LOVE* with her." Yumichika answered dramatically stars in his eyes.

"That's not it." Iba quickly responded not wanting it to be that.

"Then why is it that no one knows about Orihime-chan being here?" Yumichika asked folding his arms and staring at Iba pointedly.

"You do have a point there." Kira backed him up.

"But this is Kuchiki Taicho we're talking about." Shuuhei pointed out.

"And that's Inoue Orihime, just look at her. No one would miss a chance to grab her for themselves." Yumichika stated matter of factly.

The gang agreed unable to see the true reason here.

Orihime turned back to Byakuya. "So Byakuya-san, can I trouble you to escort me back." She asked adorably.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Byakuya answered. If she only knew how she *affected* him. Since the street was deserted he wrapped his arm around her waist as he always did pulling her close to him. Hidden within the folds of his other arm resided the book and letter.

There were a few squeaks and gasps from the gang and Byakuya looked directly in their direction. They pulled back falling over each other. Iba placed a hand over Yumichika's mouth as he collapsed on top of him messing up his hair. Yumichika struggled while they all awaited for Byakuya to come stomping in cold fury around the corner.

Byakuya eyed the corner reading every reiatsu that lay just around the bend. He knew each reiatsu signature as he counted them off. Orihime looked up at Byakuya then followed his gaze. She picked up several reiatsu's around the corner. They all were high levels so they must be seated officers or even fukutaicho's she thought. She could make out most of them but one or two were unclear to her. They were being spied upon and Orihime giggled. It felt like a secret mission from a movie to her. Byakuya looked down at her.

"We're been spied upon." She whispered her eyes twinkling with mischief. He raised an eyebrow at her assessment. He forgot at times how playful she was.

"Yes, we are." He humored her.

"Quick! Kuchiki Taicho we need to make a break for it while the enemy is distracted." She told him and he took off towards the estate.

After what seemed like eternity the gang felt the twin reiatsu disappear and each let out a sigh of relief all except Yumichika who bit down on Iba's hand.

"Get off me! How dare you handle me in such an ugly manner?!" Yumichika screamed at Iba, dramatic as ever.

"Well it was that or get caught by Kuchiki Taicho." Iba shrugged.

"Then get caught!" Yumichika screamed back, frustrated as he removed dirt from his hair.

"Did anyone notice that Kuchiki Taicho and Orihime-chan seemed... close?" Kira asked off handedly.

"Yeah.." Iba answered dejectedly.

"Too bad for Abarai." Ikkaku commented.

"Argh! My hair.." Yumichika moved away intent on cleaning up.

"I have division duties to see to." Shuuhei pointed out off handedly and Kira followed him breaking off the group.

"I just might start a rumor and attach your name to it Iba-san." Yumichika called out as he shunpo'd away annoyed at the older man for ruining his appearance.

"What?!... Wait!... Don't! Are you looking for a fight?!" He called after Yumichika and Ikkaku stepped in.

"Glad you asked." He took his stance and Iba sighed.

"Just another day in Soul Society.." He pulled out his zanpakuto and engaged Ikkaku.

Byakuya took Orihime with him back to the estate. He would need her help trying to decipher the location of the tomb.

"Orihime-san, I require your assistance with something this afternoon." Byakuya informed her.

She titled her head side wards a bit thinking. "Of course, I will be more than happy to assist you Byakuya-san."

"There is also a matter I need to discuss with you regarding the book." He added lowering his voice.

"So that means you have spoken with the So-taicho then." She stated.

He nodded knowing her to catch on fast.

"Until this afternoon then Byakuya-san." She smiled and he nodded briefly before heading into the estate to leave the book and letter before he headed back out towards his division. Orihime turned about and made for the kitchen ready to make her tarts.

Meanwhile in Karakura Town...

The portal opened up and the punk jumped out. He exited the alleyway blending perfectly with the crowd. People by passed him not knowing who he was. How oblivious they were to the danger that lurked right in their midst. He searched out picking up several different reiatsu's. He identified each one catergorizing them. The mixed reiatsu's is what threw him off balance. He followed the nearest one to a school. He jumped up into the air making sure to draw no attention as he hovered over the school searching for the reiatsu. He moved his search wider and stopped over the soccer field. A lot of humans were gathered there playing with a round object. He watched them and after a very long time he made out the reiatsu holder to be a human girl.

Karin thoroughly enjoyed sports, it was what she was good at after all. She had loved sports ever since she was a kid. Soccer was her game. She was roughing it out going extreme in order to win this match. There was no such thing as a friendly match in her books. Winner takes all. The score stood 2-0 right now. Time to make it a hattrick she thought. She was concentrating hard when she felt the rumble of a reiatsu rake against her. She had seconds to score her goal then deal with whatever it was. She scored the goal and everyone cheered as they had won the match. She immediately looked up into the sky searching for something. Perhaps her nerves were fried and she brushed it off going back to celebrating.

He had watched her movements and settled down in the trees to watch her take victory. He was surprised when she looked up at the spot where he had been moments ago. He wanted to see if underneath that face she was as tough as he felt she was. He noted her black hair but was unable to get a better look at her. He was absolutely sure that no one should be able to detect him so how did she notice him but then things would be boring if he went unnoticed now. He smirked at the unsuspecting human as she bathed in her victory.

Back in Soul Society Byakuya went on about his division duties keeping a very straight silent mind. Even Senbonzakura was silent knowing how much it took for his Master to deny Inoue Orihime entry into his conscience thought. She both fascinated and worried his Master whilst intriguing Senbonzakura in the midst. Sen saw her as a beautiful yet complex puzzle. By the afternoon Byakuya had managed to get the important tasks out of the way. As if on que his fukutaicho had returned to the division at that moment. Once he was sure his fukutaicho could handle the division he set off towards the Estate. He was intent on searching the family achieves to find the tomb of the very first Kuchiki clan member for which he would need Orihime's help. After all two sets of eyes were better than one.

Orihime stepped back surveying her work. She had conjured up her chocolate and strawberry tarts with ease. Giddy with excitement knowing how well her last dessert was received. She was lost deep in thought when suddenly she felt a vile dark aura enclose itself around her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a cold shiver rain down her spine. Orihime's breath shallowed as the foggy aura was pushing against her trying to absorb itself into her. Panic set in as she was unable to move. She had felt this very same aura before. It scared her more than anything else did yet she was unable to identify why. The reiatsu didn't feel like any other hollow's reiatsu that she had encountered. It felt old and ancient. She tried in vain to call on her powers and for the very first time they were silent and unresponsive. Dread filled her quickly drowning her. Just as it had arrived uninvited it left much faster leaving behind a warning of what was to come.

Orihime grabbed the edge of the table to support herself desperately trying to inhale a lung full of air. Without thinking much she dashed out of the kitchen and into the gardens. She went deep until she had reached the walls that surrounded the estate. Looking behind her she half expected something to be there but it was only her alone. She exhaled a shaky breath and called out her powers. Her fairies circled her as they each asked many questions. She silently sat down feeling relief was over her in waves. Strange things just would not stop happening to her. What she wouldn't give just to know why things kept going wrong for her. However, now was not the time. Evening was approaching and soon Byakuya-san would be home. She couldn't dilly dally outside and yet oddly she didn't want to go back in.

Byakuya had entered the estate and searched out Orihime's reiatsu but came up empty. What he did pick up on was a that dark aura towards the kitchen area. He shunpo'd over and surveyed the area. Orihime's tarts where on the table but she wasn't insight. He followed the dark reiatsu out of the kitchen and into the gardens. He drew Senbonzakura as he moved deeper into the garden. There was a movement and he took his stance ready to engage the creature. He would not take an chances with Orihime close by. He felt the reiatsu approach. He was tense trying to keep his mind from asking where Orihime was?

Orihime was deep in thought as she got up off the ground and blindly stumbled in the direction of the kitchen. Reality had crushed down on her like a burden. She drew her fairies back into her hairpins and went about. She was becoming agitated for some reason. In her attempt to get back to the estate quickly she shoved aside the branches and slipped.

Byakuya was sure he had read the reiatsu properly for one moment he felt the dark reiatsu and the next he was flat on his back with someone atop him. He smelt lilies and it brought back memories. This was so firmiliar. He had met her like this for the first time back on earth. Orihime knew at once whom she had fell upon. They both lay there not willing to get up. After a long moment Orihime sat up straddling Byakuya with her knees on either side of his torso. She placed both her hands on each side of his head and looked down at him. Her aurban tresses fell around them like a curtain concealing both their faces from their surroundings.

"Byakuya-san we have to stop meeting like this." She told him in a mock tone, relief filled her as she gazed down at his handsome face.

Byakuya stared at her angelic face. Having her this close to him enabled him unable of coherent thought. She was invading all his senses and a particular part of him was responding in a rather embarrassing way. Orihime looked down at him her earlier thoughts reminding her of her situation and she backed up. Byakuya moved into a sitting position with Orihime still seated on his legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and didn't wait for her to respond as he cupped her face searching for any signs of injury. He ran his fingers along her jaw circling her temple before he dropped down to her delicate nose and whispered over her full lush lips.

Orihime felt flushed as Byakuya intimately explored her face. She leaned into his touch forgetting everything, savoring every caress of his. No man had touched her like this before and Byakuya had affected her like none other. There was something about him that called out to her. Her heart was beating up a storm but this time for a whole different reason.

"No injuries.." He told her in his monotone and Orihime snapped to reality she got up off him quickly. Byakuya stood dusting off himself as he resheathed his zanpakuto. Orihime needed to keep a straight mind. This was wrong! She couldn't get carried away and regret it later on. She was letting herself dream and leading on Byakuya was selfish of her. When reality knocked on her door she would leave with a broken heart and that pained her enough to turn away from him. She reluctantly lead the way back to the estate. Byakuya stared at her puzzled, normally she would have accepted his touch but this time she acted almost unaffected by him. He watched her retreating figure disliking it instantly and yet said nothing as he followed her.

Dinner was a silent affair of the two of them since Rukia was nowhere in sight and Renji was stuck with paper work. Byakuya didn't personally like how withdrawn Orihime was. She ate silently and seemed to avoid looking at him. Something was wrong and he was going to set it right. Orihime felt self conscious for the very first time as she ate dinner with Byakuya. The silence was heavy and awkward for her but she wasn't sure how to behave normal now that she had over stepped her line with Byakuya. She felt conflicted all these days spent ignoring reality and suddenly she realizes that they both belong to two separate worlds. She spaced out not noticing how Byakuya eyed every movement of hers.

She couldn't afford to dream big when the very monsters she tried to keep her friends safe from lived in her own house. Wait, this wasn't her house. No, she was just a guest here nothing more. Life was once normal for her now she couldn't remember what normal meant. If things ever went normal perhaps she would have a family by now. Yes, life had been unfair to her but it wasn't like she could call up someone and tell them to rest reality. The truth was bitter, so the lies became a sweet fantasy.

Byakuya careful watched Orihime and tried to piece together what could have caused such a sudden turn in her behavior. Something was up and Byakuya needed to know.

"Orihime-san, how was your day?" He asked suddenly breaking the tensed silence.

"Mmm.. oh good thank you." She answered politely making no attempt at conversation with him.

Byakuya didn't ask her anything more. Clearly she had other matters on her mind. Matters that were pulling her away from him. He understood how hard things must be for her but she needed to know that she wasn't alone in all this for he was involved in it as well.

"Orihime-san would you be able to assist me after dinner?" He asked.

"Yes of course." Orihime answered giving him a small smile.

Byakuya concluded that whatever she had on her mind wasn't pleasant as she couldn't muster a smile for him and that worried him greatly.

After dinner Byakuya led Orihime to the family archives. Perhaps he would be able to kill two birds with one stone here. If she was occupied she wouldn't worry so much and perhaps she would tell him what was bothering her.

"Orihime-san we will be searching the family archives for the location of the very first Kuchiki's tomb." He told her as they entered the room. It was a huge room lined with shelves filled to the brim with books and scrolls. To Orihime it looked like a very large library .

"Oh Okay...Mmmmm." She answered distractedly as her eyes scanned the room. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

Byakuya looked at her and his doubts were confirmed she was detaching herself from him. If she kept this up then eventually she would be just another nameless person in Soul Society and he couldn't live with that. He waited for her smiles and ached to hear her voice. He would not accept her pulling away from him like this.

Orihime felt fidgety and ignored Byakuya. She had to break this tension somehow.

"Byakuya-san perhaps we should start our search." She began.

"Of course, you will be looking for anything pertaining to a Kuchiki Mamorou." Byakuya spoke in his monotone and for the very first time Orihime sensed the irritation in his voiced.

"The scroll we seek has been kept within his tomb. We have to find the coordinates to locate the tomb." He went on.

"I see..." She responded her eyes searching the shelves. She didn't dare dwell on his tone and she moved forward attacking the shelves at once.

Byakuya followed suit as he took the shelves on the left. He would deal with his personal feelings later for now they had very little time to find the tomb of the first Kuchiki. For now that is what he would concentrate on. Time had disappeared on them and the night had gotten darker and deeper. Orihime and Byakuya had yet to find anything on the first Kuchiki. She did, however, find out a lot about the Kuchiki clan. Their history was rich in culture and stupidity for nobles. The amount of things that she found to be injustices was no small list and she was impressed that Byakuya had made it this far as clan head.

Orihime was tired and yawned several times as she passed book after book. Perhaps she should call it a night. She set down a book stifling another yawn. She was done for the night she decided and went in search of Byakuya. She passed a shelf marked 'locations' and caught sight of a book. It was different from the others. The black book was rimmed with gold thread and stood out. She carefully pulled it out and went through it. Her smile grew wider with each line she read. The sleep that was once taking over was now long gone as she tried to make sense of the information. Something was missing, no matter she thought maybe Byakuya could help decode it. She needed to compose herself as she felt his reiatsu approach.

Byakuya had lost track of time and since he had found some information he decided to call it a night. He didn't want to wear out Orihime. He rounded the corner and found her reading a book. Normally her eyes would search him out the moment he was in range but now she hadn't acknowledged his presence until he was just a few feet away. Her smile was absent once more as she spoke to him.

"Byakuya-san, I seemed to have found a code but its no good. The deciphering key is all wrong." She told him and that gave him pause as he flipped through his own book.

"I doubt this is a coincidence but I have the same problem." He responded.

Orihime thought for a moment before concluding.

"One cannot be decoded without the other, they are two yet one." She relayed thoughtfully.

"Indeed Orihime-san." Byakuya liked how she was thinking along the same lines as him.

"Looks like we should get down to it then." Orihime added and Byakuya nodded in agreement.

They moved to round table set on the left side of the library. Byakuya set down his book as did Orihime. He went about retrieving writing materials while Orihime studied the key for her code. The moment Byakuya had set down the materials Orihime grabbed a pencil and some paper. She wasted no time in decoding the message. Byakuya was equally motivated by her and set on with his decoding.

Rukia had requested a leave to go to the living world. She could no longer stand to be anywhere near the Kuchiki estate leave alone anyone else. And strangely yet not unexpectedly she found herself seeking out Ichigo. She needed some distance from home to sort out the mess in her head. She zeroed in on Ichigo's reiatsu and he was at work. Good, if she went straight to his house all she would encounter where his sisters. It was easy to handle them and she could spend a few days on earth. Time enough to forget all that had happened between her and her brother.

Back in Soul Society silence shrouded the archives as both captain and healer worked on. Each focusing hard on their own task. Orihime emerged with numbers. She stared confused at the letters. Finally she broke the silence and spoke.

"Byakuya-san what does yours say?" She asked trying to make sense of all that she had found.

"36.204824 and a single letter L..." He stated.

"Yours?" He inquired.

"138.252924 and the letter L as well." She answered puzzled.

Orihime wrote out the letters and numbers as she tried to come up with a something meaningful. Byakuya watched her work. Her face was serious as she worked and he noticed her habit of biting her bottom lip. Each time her combinations did not work out. She finally saw the problem. All along she had been looking for the name of a place when these were not a names but coordinates to a place. She felt victory smile on her.

"36.204824 degrees latitude and 138.252924 degrees longitude or 138.252924 degrees latitude and 36.204824 degrees longitude." She read out aloud shrugging. It could be either way. She wasn't sure.

"Byakuya-san these are coordinates to a location." She beamed.

"Is there any way of finding out where the location might be?" He asked.

"No, but I'm sure Urahara-san would know." Orihime knew that if it was anything peculiar the store owner was the perfect man to seek out.

"Of course, then perhaps we should pay him a visit tomorrow." The sooner they got the information the sooner they could begin their journey.

"Hai, well then ouyasimi Byakuya-san." Orihime was quick with her words and left without awaiting his reply. Byakuya stared after her. He silently he picked up the book she had left behind and made for his quarters. He would end this matter tonight.

Orihime and had just changed into her sleeping clothes when the door to her room was opened and without warning she found herself pushed up against the wall.

Byakuya pushed her against the wall trapping her body between the wall and himself. He lost restraint and patience as he took in the little clothing she wore. Her t-shirt was low exposing her soft creamy neck and stretched twat across her generous breasts. The shorts she wore left little to the imagination as he once more had a clean view of her legs. He cupped her face and kissed her with all his pent up frustration and passion. He needed her to know that there was no going back from here. She couldn't run from him.

Orihime moaned as she felt Byakuya invade her mouth. His tongue demanded entrance as he pushed pass her parted lips and explored her wet warm cavern with his sleek muscle. Before long she found herself kissing him back. Her shyer muscle seeking out his. And soon their tongues were in a passionate battle for dominance. He grabbed her rump pulling her flush against him as her core met his bulge. He wanted her to know just how much she affected him. This need to claim her was driving him to push the boundaries and be bold. Orihime gasped as she released what she was feeling. Was this the affect she had on him? She asked herself. Finally he broke off the kiss as he whispered hotly into her ear.

"Stop avoiding me." He told her gently and Orihime shivered at those words. Seconds later he was gone. Orihime slide down the wall and sat there dazed in confusion. She touched her swollen lips as that was the only proof that she was not dreaming any of this. Whatever doubts she had evaporated quickly. She had affected him more than she ever knew. She felt mixed up, however, one thing was clear though she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Byakuya was no longer himself. His behavior was out of hand and yet he couldn't be bothered by it. It was troubling to know that he was unable to stop himself. He clearly wanted to mark Orihime and let everyone know including her that she belonged to him. There was a primal urge within him that laid dormant for so long. Now slowly but surely it was clawing its way out and he dreaded the day it would find the door for he was uncertain of exactly what would happen then.

"Master?"

"What is it Senbonzakura?" Byakuya asked the other part of his soul.

"Inoue Orihime belongs to us."

It wasn't a question but a statement set in stone as he felt the surge of energy flow forth from his zanpakuto into him.

The sane intellectual part of him asked but one question.

'What right do you have to claim her?' It was that one question that had shut him down and he left without looking back at the damage. He couldn't go back to her room now. He needed time and he hoped she would forgive him come morning. For a very long time he paced about his room calming himself. He could feel every inch of her that he touched. Every small detail was visible in his mind. Her soft curves were pure torture.

His mind felt invaded like another was whispering and he was receiving the thoughts. He amounted it all to the mixed thoughts and it would be best if he slept on it. He could sort out everything with a clear head tomorrow. His mind was a puzzle that kept getting more complex each day. He was in conflict with himself, how frustrating.

Finally he sat down and moved his mind into a deep state of meditation. He retired into his inner world and sat there alongside his zanpakuto in silence for hours on end. Not willing to discuss the earlier statement his zanpakuto made. Towards the early parts of the morning he awoke from his meditation and began preparing for the day. His first order of business was to practice his sword skills. He needed to stay sharp. He slide back the doors and stepped out on the porch.

The morning air was cool and it kept Orihime awake and sane. She had left her room a while back and now she sat in blissful silence deep in the private gardens. She listened to the birds chirp around her remembering all the good times she spent with her brother. What used to make her cry now gave her peace. A peace that gave her a new found hope to live with what was thrown her way.

"When life gives you lemons make lemonade..." She whispered to the passing winds.

Byakuya usually trained with his black Shinigami robes on but today he couldn't bare the restrictions and stood in the cool morning air in his black kimono. However, his chest and arms were bare with the kimono covering his lower half and legs only. He fell into routine with his sword fighting, his face a mask of concentration.

Orihime sat in blissful silence. Finally she decided it was time she addressed what happened last night between her and Byakuya. She knew him to be an early riser and hiding away here would solve nothing. She was many things but a coward was not one. This incident will not hold her back. She needed to know just what was it that was happening. She stood form her seated position making her way back to her room.

Byakuya was breathing hard and his skin was ablaze as he sped up his moves. He had just finished with his sword routine when the bushes nearby rustled. The branches moved back and Orihime stepped into view. She still had on her t-shirt from last night. He was thankful that she wore long pants but that didn't stop the draw he felt towards her. Instead he turned away pretending not to notice her.

Orihime was stunned by the image of a shiftless Byakuya. Sweat beaded over his skin and the rays of the sun bounced off his flesh causing him to glow with a golden aura. His back was broad and the muscles sprawled beneath his skin speaking of an immense strength and power. What would they feel like under her fingertips. Her thoughts halted as she realized he had seen her so why did he turn away from her? She was puzzled by his action. Perhaps he was remorseful yet his actions last night had said something else though. Orihime was not about to let this go. She was not going to avoid him and she would not have him avoid her. Perhaps just this once she would be selfish and want something for herself. He said not to avoid him so she was going to listen.

Byakuya stood there willing every ounce himself not to turn around and look at her. He wasn't sure what to expect but his reflexes kicked in at high speed. He dropped his zanpakuto and side stepped avoiding the kick aimed straight at him.

Was she that angry at him? He silently questioned, surely not.

Orihime didn't give him time to ponder on her actions and fell into her plan. She was aggressive. Something he hadn't experienced from her. Her attacks were also clean and precise that he had to keep his guard up high. He kept defending not willing to attack her and Orihime felt annoyed at his decision.

He thought she was fragile. Everyone did. No one ever took her serious. She hated how they always tried to protect her like she was useless. That all was about to change here and now. She would show him just how far she had come. It wasn't right to be venting all her anger on him like this but she just couldn't help control herself. Not after what happened between them last night. Byakuya was seriously confusing her.

She relaxed her body and rotated her shoulders letting out all the tension. She then pulled in all the reiatsu she could muster. Shunko wasn't easy but neither was it that hard. Her t-shirt wouldn't survive this but luckily her sports bra would, after all it sat from around her neck to just below her breasts. Leaving her back and arms bare to draw in all the reiatsu she needed.

Byakuya was speechless as he watched her draw in reiatsu but what caused his chest to tighten was the sight of her afterwards. Her t-shirt shredded away from her leaving her bare to his eyes. There was too much smooth beautiful skin left to see. He wanted her. To be buried deep inside her, feel her beneath him, taste her, brand her soul with his name. How she tortured him with her beauty and ways.

The tension between them was thick as they stood facing each other. Then Orihime shot forward attacking him. Her punches and kicks were determined but it was equally difficult to concentrate when he watched her body twist and turn making her breasts bounce each time. He didn't know how much more lower he could sink. His morals were dissolved when he thought of her.

Right now though if he let her be, one of them would end up injured and he wouldn't dare stand for it. He grabbed both her wrists and twisted her around molding her back to his front. He was very much aware of their bodies against each other. Skin met skin, flesh against flesh, hard muscle flush against soft tissue. They both were breathing hard and eventually she slackened in his hold. He rested his head on her shoulder trying to clear his mind and address their situation.

"Its not fair Byakuya-san." She told him and he stiffened from her words.

"This is the only place I can call home now." She was finally going to think of herself just this once.

"Don't avoid me." She repeated his own words back to him.

Byakuya knew what she meant. She had called this place home as she no longer had a home to go to and a part of him was glad about it. On the other hand he had worried to no ends about last night and now a few words from her and his burden was gone. There was but one way he could determine if all was okay. He let go of her and she turned to face him. He threw caution and the last shredded bits of his morale to the wind.

He reached out and tugged her against him. Orihime was taken by surprise and her hands landed on his bare chest. He knew this was wrong but he didn't care for anything when he set his eyes on her.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with an ever growing need, unable to sate his hunger and desire for her.

In his inner world Senbonzakura went on alert as something warm and fimilar entered. It was soft and shy but as real as ever. Its presence danced about before it settled all around Sen masking and cloaking him in its warmth. Sen felt exhilarated like he had just found the missing piece of his heart but as wonderful as it felt he couldn't place it. Its identity slipped out of his reach once more.

She loved the way he kissed her. So sudden and with so much need. Orihime let her hands drift and explore his wide chest and broad shoulders. The man had an amazing built and she along with every woman in Soul Society knew it. He parted his lips from hers keeping a hairs width of distance as he spoke.

"I'm not sorry for that."

His breath was warm and he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. His hand explored her round rump and he squeezed her left cheek. Orihime inhaled suprized as she blushed scarlet. Her heart was beating fast and she was not sure where to go from here. Byakuya had just kissed her in broad daylight.

Byakuya was sane enough and went on speaking to her as normal. He brushed his lips along her cheek and spoke into her ear.

"I have to inform the So-taicho of our departure today." His tone slow and soft. Orihime shivered as she felt his free hand snake up along her spine and his fingers glided into her hair. She leaned back into his fingers and he had a clear view of her exposed neck. He leaned down and trailed kisses from her jaw line slowly down to the pulse on her neck. He spoke against her skin.

"Orihime you need to be prepared to make the journey." He intentionally dropped off the 'san' from her name at times like this.

His words went partly heard as Orihime found herself distracted. It was hard to listen when his mouth was creating a fire trail each time it touched her. She could melt away into a puddle right now.

"Mmm.." was all she could muster. Her eyes were closed as she let him explore her. No man had ever touched like this before and yet it felt so right to her.

"Orihime.." He called her to attention..

"Mm mm..." She answered yet again.

He knew she was miles away and he smirked. It was clear that she didn't forgive him just for show. She really did feel something for him. He moved back up to her ear.

"Ore no Hime.." He whispered and Orihime's eyes shot open wide in surprise. It took her a few minutes to fully register what he had said. ' My princess' Granted Tatsuki used to call her Hime from time to time but 'My Princess' and the way he said it made her feel like she truly did belong to him. He kissed the shell of her ear downwards stopping at the juncture of her neck and without thinking he bite down. Orihime gasped at the sudden exquisite feeling. Byakuya sucked hard on her delicate flesh causing her to moan as tendrils of pleasure shot through her. It was the first time she had ever experienced something like this.

When Byakuya released her flesh a red mark set in against her creamy skin. He had branded her and this was just the beginning.

Byakuya wanted to keep her exactly where she was. Entrapped in the prison his arms created but the approaching reiatsu demanded he let her go. His fukutaicho had the worst of timing but if he didn't let Orihime go now he probably wouldn't be letting her go at all. It would make things easier if he let everyone know she was taken but he needed to proceed with precaution. Soon enough she would be his in every way that mattered.

He slowly let her go and Orihime looked down at her feet uncertain as her hand covered the spot he just marked. Her hair fell forward obscuring most of her features. She knew a mark would be left behind. Her cheeks blazed pink. He lifted her chin with a single finger causing their eyes to meet.

"Renji will be here soon perhaps we should have breakfast then we can prepare to leave for Karakura Town." He told her in a soft deep voice.

She bit her bottom lip trying to remember what he had said while he had kissed her. She finally nodded catching bits and pieces.

"Orihime-san?"

"Yes?" Orihime looked up at him. The 'san' was back in her name.

"I suggest you change into something else." He whispered to her.

His eyes raked over her exposed chest. Desire quite evident in them as a slight smirked played at the corner of his lips.

"H-H-Hai" Orihime was red faced as she spun around and made for her room. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. Byakuya stood in the early morning air flexing his heated muscles as he watched her enter her room. He had best get ready for the day ahead as well. He couldn't stall anymore. He had become addicted to this woman for she was like wild fire untamed and dangerous.

"Master?" Senbonzakura reared up.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked thoughtfully eyes still in the direction of her retreating figure.

"Do you feel it?" Sen answered with a question.

"Yes..." Byakuya trailed off unable to voice his what he felt.

Senbonzakura didn't inquire any further as he had plans of his own. Plans that may bring down the wrath of his Master upon him but worth the punishment. He needed to clarify what he felt as he was equally lost when it came to Inoue Orihime.

Byakuya was thankful for his zanpakuto's silence as he had no more answers to give. He drew on his cool demeanor like a cover expelling all evidence of his mornings events. He headed towards his quarters. When he exited his room he was the cold Taicho everyone knew him to be. Orihime had exited her room seconds behind him. Despite his normal behavior he paused ahead of her and Orihime couldn't move trying to anticipate what he would do next. Byakuya waited and the moment stretched on before Orihime had enough courage to calm herself and walked up beside him only then did he resume his walk with her beside him.

Breakfast was quite with Orihime and Renji doing all the talking while Byakuya sent a hell butterfly to the So-taicho with information about his plans to retrieve the scroll. Byakuya needed backup and he was re-thinking asking Renji to accompany them when he noted the absence of Rukia.

"Renji, where is Rukia?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Taicho. I haven't seen her from yesterday." Renji answered.

Byakuya knew Rukia to be responsible and logical. This seemed so unlike her to simply not notify him if she was to be busy. Rukia had grown over the years to mirror him. So if she was silent on a matter she had good reason for it. He would check in with Ukitake Taicho just to make sure she was okay. He sent out a hell butterfly to Ukitake

"Orihime-san I suggest you rest up. The servants will take care of all the preparations." Byakuya informed her.

"Hai!"

"Renji come, we need to sort out matters at the division." He instructed his fukutaicho as he got up and made way for his division.

Renji was curious and didn't hold back as he began questioning his Taicho the moment they had exited the compound.

"Taicho is something going to happen?" He asked.

"Orihime-san and I will be departing for the living world today and you will accompany us. Since we are unsure exactly how long this might take the division should be able to function without us for a while." Byakuya answered.

"Hai Taicho."

"Make the necessary arrangements. We leave at midday and keep this on a low." Byakuya added before he entered his office and Renji shunpo'd off to arrange things.

By midday Byakuya had all things in order and he had also learned from Jushiro that Rukia had requested to patrol in the living world. He made it back to the estate first and went in search of Orihime. She would need a gigai since her spiritual essence had been changed. Reverting her back would be dangerous at this point. He was smart enough to send word to Urahara to request respective gigai's.

Orihime along with the help of the estate servants had prepared as best as she could for the journey. She kept to her Shinigami robes. This time she wasn't afraid to travel via the gate for she wasn't alone. Deep down she knew no one would be able to hurt her with Byakuya by her side. She was out in the private gardens when Byakuya walked out.

"Are you ready Orihime-san?" He asked.

"Hai Byakuya-san." She answered just as Renji made his way to them.

"Renji.." Byakuya indicated for Renji to open the private Kuchiki gates.

Orihime stood a few meet away from Byakuya and while Renji was busy Byakuya held out his hand towards her. Orihime had mistaken what he meant and held onto his hand, however, when she didn't step any closer to him. Byakuya tugged her hand and she was pulled against his chest. He used his free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and spoke low enough so only she could hear him.

"Hold on Hime." Orihime stiffened and her eyes widened at those words. Her mind whirled backwards searching for the voice that whispered those words to her once long ago. Those were the last words she heard back then. Her brow creased in confusion. Back when? She asked herself. At times she remembered odd things. Parts of her felt nostalgic at them while the rest of her was confused about them.

Byakuya looked down at her. She seemed to be debating something deep in concentration.

"Orihime.." He whispered again.

"Taicho the gate is ready." Renji called out before he jumped in.

Byakuya thought it best to make it through the gates while she was deep in concentration. He knew how she hated traveling through the gates. Byakuya held on to the young healer as he stepped through the gates. The moment they landed in the living world Orihime pushed away from him and walked directly towards the sweet shop. She didn't even acknowledge Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta or Yoruichi who sat bathing in the sun on the wall. Yoruichi jumped down and followed behind Orihime. Byakuya was worried but knew Yoruichi could solve the issue so he moved to discuss matters with Urahara.

Just as the gate had closed another tore open in Soul Society. The scientist stepped out first as he surveyed his surroundings. The area was quite but he could feel several reiatsu's nearby. Best to tread carefully here. The sleepy man and his partner emerged next while the nonchalant woman exited lastly and the portal closed behind her.

"Keep the watches on at all times and stick to the shadows." The scientist instructed his companions. Once he felt all was in place they all set out fast and quick to reach the first division hall.

Yamamoto was listening to the reports from his captains at the general meeting when the main hall doors burst open and 4 figures blurred in.

"Must you always be so flashy?" The sleepy man asked the scientist.

"Well its a nice way of letting them know we're here now." The scientist smiled as he eyed the Shinigami.

"I think what he meant is that you could have just opened the doors instead of blown them up." The nonchalant woman supplied.

"No matter, what's done is done. Now where's the old fossil they call leader?" The scientist asked as he scanned the room before he spotted Yamamoto.

"There he is! Prepare to be eaten Gramps!" The candy counter part gave an evil laugh.

"No, we're not and I'm sure he would taste foul." The nonchalant woman sighed wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Mayuri was both infuriated and excited as he took note of the intruders. Soi Fon was quick to voice the question on everyone's lips.

"How are you still alive?" She asked readying her zanpakuto.

"Now, now, none of that. We aren't here to fight." The scientist answered sweetly.

"Coyote Starrk' Kyoraku called out as he tipped his hat in greeting. Starrk looked over and greeted him back.

"Shunsei Kyoraku" Starrk acknowledged him.

Kyoraku gave a laugh as both he and Soi Fon stepped in front of the So Taicho.

"And what business does the hollow have with us that they would be stupid enough to infiltrate Soul Society?" Soi Fon asked her voice dripping with venom.

"We'll we aren't infiltrating now dummy. Its just us being nice trying to pass on a message." The little girl sneered out.

"Lilynette" Starrk called out in a warning tone.

"All the same, are you saying we should take your word for it?" Unohana asked.

"Well seeing as we are currently standing here peacefully then yes we didn't come here for revenge of anything else." The woman supplied annoyance setting in.

"We're just here to talk business." The Scientist cut in.

"And what business will that be?" Mayuri sneered in.

Zaraki who was late walked in and his smirk tore across his face as he looked over the hollow in the hall.

"Huh what's this? A little game?" He asked drawing his zanpakuto, a devilish smile tore across his face.

"Zaraki Taicho" Yamamoto called out in warning.

"What sort of business does the Espada have with us?" Jushiro asked keeping on track.

"Well looks like someone still has enough brains here." The scientist commented.

"Syazel get to the point." The woman reprimanded him as she watched the Shinigami carefully.

"Enough with the tricks. Its time we dealt with this matter properly. Past failures will not be allowed to exist." Soi Fon called out as she charged the Espada with Zaraki, Kensei and Mayuri hot on her heels.

Nel deflected Soi Fon's attack without unsheathing her sword.

"You could at least make an effort here." She told Syazel.

"You did a good job Nel. Besides its not very nice for me to over work myself. I am a scientist not a fighter but I do love a good fight now." He spoke excitedly.

"Syazel we didn't come here to fight." Starrk reminded him as he dodged Zaraki's and Kensei's attack.

Lilynette went overboard as she fired a few ceros all over the place.

"Lily watch it!" Nel called out as she ducked the cero and was almost hit by Soi Fon.

"Deep fried Shinigami anyone?" She called out laughing hysterically.

Yamamoto banged his cane hard on the floor and gave out his orders. "Finish them off!"

"But So Taicho they seem to be here on for a reason." Jushiro tried in vain to talk the So Taicho out of it.

Syazel threw a colorful ball at Mayuri and it smoked up before plants began snaking out and about.

"This isn't going to work out!" Starrk sent out the telepathic message. What a waste and here he thought that some good would come of it. Perhaps not everyone was talkative as Shunsei Kyoraku. He sighed and yawned while dodging the Shinigami.

"We tried Starrk. Now its out of our hands." Nel sent back.

"What a waste of my time." Syazel added faking a yawn.

"We're leaving." Starrk sent out through the telepathic link.

"U bunch of dummies, we came to help!" Lilynette called out before Nel grabbed her and tossed her at Starrk as he opened up the portal. Syazel smirked as he watched the plant devour one of Mayuri's arms. It wasn't enough but it would do for now. Starrk and Lilynette were the first to jump into the portal with Syazel next. Nel was last to leave but not before she threw out a few choice words.

"Time's running out and soon you won't have a choice but to accept the unacceptable, just don't say we didn't try to warn you." Her words held a underlying sense of danger to it, and into the portal she jumped. It closed disappearing leaving behind a million questions with no answers.

"Since when can they open portals in the heart of Soul Society to Heuco Mundo?" Shinji asked.

"Looks like something is going on." Jushiro spoke up his brow creasing in confusion.

"Looks like revenge to me, if so it sounds good." Zaraki smirked shrugging.

"If that was the case Zaraki Taicho then they would have came prepared." Kyoraku added chewing on his straw.

"And that warning..." Unohana trailed off.

"What ever it may be, it can wait for now. Search through Seireitei and find out how they got in undetected." Yamamoto instructed.

"Hai!" Came the collective answer and the Shinigami Captains filed out.

The Espada emerged on the other side in Heuco Mundo.

"Well that went well." Syazel commented.

"No one is to go back." Starrk warned them.

"We did our part. Secure the palace now." He added.

Nel sighed and went about as did Syazel.

Syazel was annoyed. He didn't even get a chance to grab a specimen. His lab was quite except for a very curious beeping. He followed the noise and looked up at the screen. He read off the reiatsu levels and was ecstatic. Looked like the third Espada had found something quite interesting in the living world. He ran through the data analyzing it. If he couldn't go back to Soul Society then he would make sure that the third brought in this specimen for him.

Orihime had went straight inside the shop and out back walking blindly. She didn't make it far as a black cat blocked her path.

"And where are ya of to?"

"Yoruichi-san.." Orihime smiled at the cat.

"What's wrong? Ya look troubled." The cat pointed out.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just home sick." Orihime finished off in a small voice. She wasn't about to tell Yoruichi how defiled she felt on the inside. Those words from Byakuya should have warmed her heart but instead she felt so horrible and pained.

"I see. Let's get ya inta yar gigai. We have a date." The cat walked past her.

"A date? With who?" Orihime asked as she followed the cat.

"Be patient and you'll see." The cat told her.

Orihime's gigai was a spiliting image of her and Orihime had no trouble getting into it. It felt strange at first but then she got the hang of it. The outfit was a simple pale pink summer dress that reached just below her knees. The sandals were adorable and totally her. She emerged from the room and was dumb struck as she caught sight of Byakuya in the hallway as he spoke to Urahara.

His gigai was a mirror image of him except for the clothes. They made him stand out and he looked absolutely handsome. He wore black boots and black jeans that wrapped around his legs so well. The grey hoodie hugged his muscled chest and was completed with a black leather jacket. She looked closer and saw a piercing on his ear. With his short hair he looked sexy. He was danger on two legs. If woman saw him they would certainly go crazy like how her heart was demanding to jump out of her chest right now and all but sprint towards him.

"Orihime.." Yoruichi nudged her leg.

She looked down at the cat and it was Byakuya's turn to stare at her. His eyes feasted upon her like a hungry predator. He would one day ask her how was it that she made normal clothes seem so seductive. Despite the length he still wished that it would be longer. He didn't like the idea of other people looking at her legs. He looked over her gigai and was conflicted. The mark on her neck was not there. For one part he wanted all to see it and then again he didn't want it to be known.

"It's time. Come on, we're going to see some people." Yoruichi told her and this caught Byakuya's attention. If he had his way she would not leave his side.

"Urahara I believe we need to discuss a few matters pertaining to Orihime-san and the hollows. Call a meeting." His tone was frosty cold and Orihime was surprised by it. He seemed colder than normal and she tried not to flinch at the tone.

"I see, very well then. We should move to the next room where our guests will be waiting." Urahara spoke from behind his fan as he led the way. His eyes not missing the display between the captain and the young healer for a moment.

Yoruichi followed after him as did Orihime and Byakuya. The room's occupants were no strangers. Ichigo, Chad and Tatsuki sat arguing but all died down as Orihime came into view. Tatsuki needed no invitation and she hugged her friend. Promises of detailed stories were made. She exchanged pleasantries with Chad and Ichigo all the while Byakuya kept an eye on her.

She sat down next to Tatsuki and was surprised when Byakuya placed himself on the other side of her. Ichigo didn't miss this.

"So, wanna tell us why Inoue needed a gigai Byakuya?" Ichigo asked not bothering to hid the venom in his voice

"Ichigo, now is not the time." Yoruichi warned him and he sat back quietly.

"So Byakuya-bo, what's the plan now?" Yoruichi went on.

"We have yet to open the book as we still need the scroll." He answered.

"What sort of scroll would this be now?" Tatsuki asked clearly she had been informed of everything.

"That we're not so sure of but what we do know is the location of it." Orihime answered this time.

"And where is it?" Chad asked.

"Well when I said location I meant 36.204824 latitude and 138.252924 longitude or vice versa." Orihime explained.

"Well where the hell is that now?" Ichigo asked impatiently and Byakuya felt the first pickle of annoyance.

"We were hoping Urahara-san would be able to help us with that."

"Ah I see. Well we should move right on it then." Urahara spoke up from behind his fan and he left the room.

Ichigo chose that moment to get his worries out of the way.

"Byakuya you didn't answer my question."

Yoruichi was equally curious and let Ichigo go on but did nothing to repress her loud sigh. Orihime felt panic rise up. If Byakuya told them the reason there was going to be a lot of problems.

"Did something happen to Orihime up there?" Tatsuki asked concerned.

"No, nothing serious Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled trying to think up some way to explain her need for a gigai.

"Orihime-san had to be changed into a spirit being as she had exceed her time limit as a human of staying in Soul Society." Byakuya answered unaffected and indifferent by Ichigo's tone.

This was news to Renji. He listened quietly taking in all the information. He had a ton of questions of his own building up.

"What did ya'll do to her Byakuya-bo?" Yoruichi asked calmly.

"Nothing that would harm me Yoruichi-san. Unohana Taicho took care of me." Orihime answered trying to make light of the situation.

"So Orihime is a Shinigami then?" Tatsuki questioned him worried.

"No." Came the simple singular answer from Byakuya.

"Then what is Inoue?" Chad inquired intrigued.

Byakuya's annoyance was steadily rising now. Questions kept coming at him. Below the table he clenched his fists trying to keep from lashing out at them. What right did anyone of them have to question him about Orihime? She was his and he knew how to watch over his things.

"What messed up experiment did you'll run on Inoue now? I knew I shouldn't have left her in your hands. The great Kuchiki Byakuya and his pride." Ichigo mocked him.

"Whoa Ichigo, Orihime-chan is fine." Renji butt in.

"Kurosaki-kun I'm fine, really, there was no experiment." Orihime tried to reassure him.

"Ichigo that's enough. Orihime is fine so that's all that matters now." Yoruichi told him as she got up and left in search of Urahara.

Ichigo was seething with anger. He had failed his friend the last time and she ended up seeing things he wish she never knew existed. This time he wouldn't make that same mistake. His mind was made up.

"Inoue, you won't be returning to Soul Society. You'll stay with me from now on. Its safer than having you left in his care". Ichigo informed her.

"Huh?" Orihime had barely caught what he had said.

"That is not your decision to make Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya told him coldly staring him straight in the eye.

"The last time I made the mistake of thinking Inoue was safe in Soul Society she ended with in Aizen's hands. This time will be different." Ichigo spat out.

"Ichigo is right. You shouldn't go back Orihime." Tatsuki added her brow creasing in worry.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-can this time is different." Orihime tried to explain.

"How so Inoue? They already changed you into some sort of spirit being" Chad pointed out.

"Yes but that..."

"But its only a matter of time before something goes wrong and Byakuya is the last person who would stick his neck out for you Inoue." Ichigo cut her off his anger getting the better of him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo that decision is not yours to make." Byakuya informed him again.

"Watch me." Was all Ichigo said as he jumped out of his body and over the low table tackling Byakuya. Byakuya ejected from his gigai as well and shunpo'd out the open window with Ichigo on his tail. Renji was just as stunned as everyone and it took them a few moments to react.

"Damn it!" Tatsuki screamed as they rushed outside.

There was a clash of swords and Byakuya didn't hold back. His rage formed around him like an armor. He would kill everything in sight, all who opposed him and tried to take her away from him.

"Tatsuki-chan go get Yoruichi-san quickly." Orihime instructed her friend. Tatsuki sprinted inside while Orihime worked out a plan to separate the two quickly.

"Sado-kun, Abrai-san grab Kurosaki-kun the moment my shield pops up between them. I got Byakuya-san."

"Mondainai." Sado nodded taking his stance.

"Sure." Renji called out.

Orihime ejected her own gigai and left it one side. She then used her shield as a separator and threw it up in between both of them. They both faltered for a moment and Orihime took charge of that moment as she grabbed Byakuya's arm and spun him towards her. Renji jumped in front of Ichigo punching him square in the jaw. Ichigo stumbled backwards and Sado grabbed him tossing Ichigo over his shoulder into the air. A frustrated Ichigo landed a few feet away rubbing his jaw.

"Bya..." Her words died off as fear gripped her seizing her throat. Byakuya looked absolutely fearsome. Orihime hadn't known such fear before as she stood before him. She didn't know if anyone else could see it but there was a tinged vile black aura seeping off him. She was too frozen in horror to say or do anything. Yoruichi who arrived minutes later with Urahara, in her human form, stopped dead in her tracks as she also saw the aura around Byakuya. His eyes were dark slits, windows to a soul of despair.

It took all of Orihime's strength just to maintain eye contact with him.

Yoruichi look towards Ichigo and saw him maneuver to attack Byakuya.

"Ichigo put away yar zanpakuto." She yelled at him and seconds later she knocked him over the head using her shunpo.

"Orihime..." Byakuya whispered her name and Orihime felt her hairs stand on end. This wasn't the Byakuya she knew. This wasn't him. Byakuya made her feel safe. This creature made her stomach churn in fear.

"W-who?" Was all she could mumble out softly.

Yoruichi was quick as she moved next to Byakuya knocking over the head like he was a little kid. Orihime moved back a few paces.

"What is the matter with ya'll?" She screamed at him.

Byakuya shook his head clearing up his thoughts. He looked down at his zanpakuto then at Yoruichi and finally at a deathly pale Orihime a few feet away. He didn't know what to make of what had just happened but all he knew was that he was enraged and it had something to do with Orihime. Who now looked at him like he was the devil incarnate. He sheathed his zanpakuto and shunpo'd off.

"Orihime, ya okay?" Yoruichi asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"...yeah...I need some time alone." She found her voice enough to tell them that.

Ichigo shunpo'd over worry etched on his face.

"Inoue what's wrong?"

"I'll be with Sora-oniichan." She told them before she grabbed her gigai and walked off.

Ichigo made a move to follow but Yoruichi stopped him.

"She needs some time alone."

"But we can't leave her alone."

"Yes we can. She's not the same Orihime from high school Ichigo. She's changed. Ya know that so stop trying ta lie ta yar self." Yoruichi explained to him.

Ichigo knew what she meant. He had known Inoue for so long. What happened with her would have changed anyone and yet she still tried to smile. It was time he pulled back a bit.

"Very well." He sighed. Sometimes he wished he wasn't an adult. He had made better decisions when he was younger.

"Kurosaki-san, what happened in there?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky hair before answering.

"I don't know, one moment I was okay and the next it was like my hollow took over. I only woke up when Chad grabbed me and tossed me." Ichigo informed him.

"Aaah... you missed the part where I hit you" Renji gave him a toothy grin.

"You bastard! You could of held back you know!" Ichigo tossed his way.

"Nah, Lucky I didn't." Renji went on.

Yoruichi didn't like it one bit. She shared a look with Ichigo before she conked him over the head like always.

"Get back to work now and make sure ya get enuf sleep or that hollow of yaz will take over."

"Ouch!" Ichigo complained as he nodded.

"Hahaha Ichigo still a kid huh?" Renji taunted him.

"Arisawa-san and Sado-san is the dojo closed today?" Urahara inquired.

"Oh damn! I forgot we closed up earlier to come see Orihime." Tatsuki answered.

"Well then best you be getting back." Urahara suggested.

"What about Inoue?" Chad asked.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." Yoruichi replied.

"I don't know maybe I should go after her." Tatsuki added worridly.

"Inoue-san will be fine." Urahara added on her heels.

The group went about their ways. Urahara stood next to Yoruichi. His mind working about the facts.

"You think they saw it?" He asked.

"Nah but Orihime did." Yoruichi sighed heavily

"What do you think it was?"

"Not sure but it definitely was something and judging from the way Orihime looked at him she may know what that was."

"This has happened before..." Urahara asked trailing off

"Yes but this seems different somehow."

"How so?" He asked curious now.

"Its like ya know it and then ya don't." She explained.

"A mixture. You're sure Yoruichi-san?"

"Yeah, I was standing close enough ta know that he had no control over it. By the looks of it he appeared ta be confused afterwards."

"So he was unaware then?" Urahara sighed heavily.

"Perhaps so."

"I have found the locator let's see if it still works." Urahara changed the topic.

Yoruichi stared up at the sky before she finally turned and silently walked into the shop.

Byakuya found a secluded spot near the park and sat there going over his actions. Blank was his mind each time he tried to think up how he had ended up outside with his sword drawn and the way Orihime had looked at him. The fear he saw in her eyes would forever haunt him. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe and here he was causing her harm. How did he end up so ruffled, unsure and illogical?

"Master, he is still here." Senbonzakura who had been silent for so very long finally emerged.

"Who?" Was all Byakuya needed to ask.

"He is the reason why Orihime-san now fears us. He is not of us Master."

"Then, how?"

"He is not of us Master but he stems from our heart."

"Senbonzakura now is not the time to be cryptic." Byakuya warned his zanpakuto.

"The dawn has diminished Master and our heart was at hand but as night falls our heart has parted."

"That is illogical." Byakuya concluded.

"Is it ?" Sen asked and Byakuya pondered over it a bit

"Your mask has fallen Byakuya and I'll not stand for anyone apart from Orihime-san to see your true face." His words were grave and warning. Senbonzakura meant no disrespect but the reason he had allowed Kuchiki Byakuya control of him was because of his ability to remain logical and calm in any situation. He had the skills of a born leader but right now his Master seemed like a troubled lost boy. He would not stand for it.

"Senbonzakura!" Byakuya called out, his tone deadly but there was not response. His zanpakuto was silent. He felt as lost as he was the very first time when he had returned to Soul Society with Orihime. He was a total mess back then and here right now he was a mess yet again. Not sure how to act or how to get his zanpakuto to answer his questions. So he gave up on that end but he could rectify the other problem. He would need to explain himself to her. For he couldn't bare it if she looked at him in such a way ever again. He wanted her in his arms again. So he pushed all things aside and went out in search of her.

The spiky haired punk had spent his time sitting in the shadowy branches of the tree over looking her school. For a human she had immense potential and here she was wasting it away. She intrigued him and he needed to know why, he wasn't about to leave since he had so little time, it was time to move up things. He jumped off the tree and shifted in mid air into a normal grey cat. He trotted towards the school and watched her leave the school alone. It was a bit early for her to be going home so where was she headed? He followed at a distance careful to keep out of sight. He watched her enter a huge white mansion. Judging from the reiatsu levels here lived some pretty high powered humans perhaps too high powered to be considered normal.

He set up watch on a tree across the road. His focus solely on her and gradually he could pick up the rise and drop of her reiatsu. That could only mean she was fighting. His thoughts were corrupted by the voice of another as his communicator came to live.

"Whatever you found bring it back this moment. The readings are incredible." The voice squealed in delight.

"Go find your toys to play with." The blue haired punk answered annoyed.

"Things didn't go so well on our end so grab me a specimen or else..." The voice trailed off in a threatening manner.

"Or else you'll go to the Primera and tell on me." The man finished off for him.

"So you'll be getting me that specimen after all."

"Idle threats don't fucking work on me. Just do it. I'm waiting." The man taunted itching for a fight.

"Just get the thing and you can play with it first but I want it afterwards. The data is amazing so far." The voice chirped on.

The man shut off his communicator annoyed and settled down again to study the human. He tracked her reiatsu patterns all over the place and it ended in one common spot. Curious he made his way over to place. On arrival it looked like any other normal house except for the Shinigami reiatsu he could pick up and traces of a hollow's as well. The front door opened and a fimilar orange haired Shinigami stepped out. It had been a couple years since their fight but he couldn't forget this face. He itched to kindle their old war flame just for fun.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He drawled out low.

He watched the Shinigami interact with a smaller human female.

"Oui Yuzu, where's Karin?" He asked her.

"At school Onii-chan, did you forget?" she answered.

"And why are you here at this part of the day? Shouldn't you be at school as well?" He questioned her

*Cough *Cough, "I wasn't well. Now off you go back to work." She shooed him like a mother.

"Hai hai, see ya." He called out and then jogged off.

The man smirked widely in his cat form. How fortunate was he. His communicator beeped again.

"Did you get it?" The voice asked impatiently.

The man had forgotten about his earlier interest once he saw Ichigo but now he was back on track and sprinted back to the white mansion.

"Yea, yea, now shut it!" He hissed into his communicator.

The human was at the gates of the mansion leaving when another male screamed.

"Karin?"

She turned around and waited as he approached.

"You forgot your cellphone."

"Oh? I was wondering where I left that, thanks Sensei." She pocketed her phone and went on her way.

This was interesting now. This Karin had some connection to his least favorite person in existence. If he grabbed her, the party would soon follow. Two for the price of one.

Karin walked a few paces down the road when a grey cat blocked her path. It rubbed itself against her legs and oddly enough she hunched down to pet it. It had amazing sea blue eyes. So she turned its face to see clearly. The forest had met the ocean. The cat couldn't move as he looked at those lush green eyes. They were so green and wild. He had felt untold freedom and peace just by looking at her. She was a beast of her own.

"Nice eyes kitty." She petted him and then walked off.

He waited a while and when all was still he transformed to his original form. He could beat her to her destination seeing as how he already knew where she was heading. It was odd though how warm her hands had felt as she petted his head.

Seconds later he found himself standing on the path. He didn't need to track her reiatsu. He had already synchronized to it somehow unknowingly and he didn't care how or why only that it was useful to him right now. Her reiatsu was fast approaching too fast for her normal routine and he pushed off the wall. Any moment now she would come around the corner and he really hoped she would bring something fun along. He was bored and needed a good fight.

Karin normally didn't run from her fights but she knew when she was in over her head. If only she had stopped Yuzu from having her way Karin would not be stuck in this mess right now. Karin only let such a thing pass because she herself had no idea how to combat long hair. Yuzu had been helpful but perhaps too helpful. She forbade Karin from cutting her hair. Now Karin stood on the street her path blocked by three men. They looked like total dropout thugs to her.

"Well at least Yuzu-chan isn't here." She told herself.

"So what cha say sweety?How about having some fun wid us now?" Came a scratchy voice from the thug in the middle.

"Come on pretty thing..."

Karin dogged the hand that reached out for her. Hell would freeze over before she would let scumbags like these get the better of her.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you lot." Karin said sweetly.

She tossed her school bag at the closest man with force once he misbalanced. She turned her attention to the other two men. One pulled out a knife as the other advanced towards her.

The man swung his knife at Karin trying to scare her but instead she grasped his wrist and pulled him down, using her knee she kneed him in the face. The last man screamed madly and made for her. Karin didn't care to entertain them any further she spun around grabbed her bag and ran without looking back. She wasn't far from home. She ran at full speed only slowing down to round the corner. That was her window of opportunity to lose them. Once she was around the corner she darted across the street into the bushes. There she lay still and silent.

The punk felt annoyed to know that his prey was being preyed upon. He began walking towards the group of men who were frantically looking for his prey. He smirked at them, small fry wasn't his thing but he was itching for a fight, anyone would do now.

"Oui ya seen a pretty little gal come by here?" One of the pathetic humans asked him.

He didn't need attention drawn to him right now. He used his sonido to render them unconscious. Karin didn't have time to spare for her shock. What she needed was to get out of here soon. That blue haired guy was far from normal in fact he was giving out bad hallow vibes.

Karin moved slowly further into the bushes trying not to make a sound or draw any attention towards herself. She was eerily silent and when she could no longer see the street she stood up dusting off the leaves, readying herself to sprint home. The man didn't miss the movement from the bushes. Any human would miss it he would have to that is if he wasn't looking at her.

She was smart but he was faster. He used sonido to find her without any hassle. He watched her dust herself off and pause. She must have known she was being watched because he was surprised when she turned and looked straight in his direction up in the trees. He jumped down on the ground smirking as he looked her over.

Karin didn't dare let her guard down as she looked at the blue haired punk who dropped down from the tree. Why did he strike her as firmiliar? There was something about his strange powder blue hair that she needed to remember. Karin raked her memory she knew who this was. She had heard of him. He took a step forward and Karin was tempted to step back but if she did so it would mean she was afraid of him. The last thing Karin wanted to do is show him fear so she stood her ground.

He had to hand it to her. He could hear her heartbeat. It was erratic but she behaved calmly on the surface. It was a bonus that Ichigo didn't infect her with his stupidity. She had quite a body underneath that uniform and her chest wasn't super big but if he could guess her breasts would fit perfectly in his hands. He summed up his sudden sexual attraction to the human as starvation from sex for a really long time. The grey uniform she wore was less than appealing but she looked like a gift with her red bow tie. A gift just for him. His grin went wider as he thought up several ways in which he could unwrap such a gift.

"What do you want?" Karin asked him keeping her voice steady. She didn't like how he looked at her.

He didn't respond instead he ejected out of his gigai and stood in mid air. Even if Karin had been prepared she couldn't have done anything to stop herself from freezing on the spot as she looked upon him. She couldn't look away from the hole in his stomach. Hole she told herself. He was a hallow! The jaw bone on his face was a dead giveaway. If one had happened to miss the white clothes or gaping hole in his stomach. More specifically an Espada. Ishida had drilled in the hallow history to Karin. So even in sleep she could pin point a hallow. She was good in a fight but against an Espada she had no chance and at the rate her bow manifestations were going she could hardly keep the bow more than a few minutes before it became unstable and vanished.

"Wait if he is an Espada then i should have learned about him already." She thought to herself.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.." Was all he said and Karin cringed cursing her fates. He was the 6th Espada and hell bent on fighting. There was no way she was coming out of this alive. He was the blue haired menace that fought her Ichi-nii-san and got his butt whipped. Karin wanted to smile at that but she couldn't find any humor in it now. However, if she was going down here she was going down kicking and screaming.

"So you're the sixth Espada who got his butt handed to him by Ichi-nii-san." She stated calmly.

Grimmjow was pissed off at her statement but he knew how to show this human who he was. Which was how he missed the 'Ichi-nii-san part. He flared his reiatsu and waited on her to react. Karin had a high tolerance for reiatsu. After being exposed to large amounts of it during her training sessions she knew how to play him off hand. She raised an eyebrow at him. If she used shunpo she could get away from him. If she could stall him then perhaps Ichi-nii-san could get here in time. With the way he was flaring his reiatsu someone was bound to notice him.

"I was the 6th." He corrected her then immediately stopped when he realized what he was doing. What started off as his idea turned in favor of her. The static in his ear indicated someone was trying to get through to him.

"Grimmjow quite drawing attention to yourself and get out of there!"

"Yea sure." He didn't care as long as he got to see what makes her tick he was okay with it.

Karin knew something was up and she needed to move fast. Whoever had contacted him gave him orders and she didn't want to be here when he went about those orders. She shunpo'd away and Grimmjow laughed in anticipation. The chase was on!

Karin skidded on the pavement outside her home and turned just about to dash into her yard when Grimmjow grabbed her and jumped into the portal for Heuco Mundo.

One minute Karin was standing the next she was laying on her back in the sand staring up at a dark sky. In his haste Grimmjow had fallen through the gates. His face was now smashed in between the valley of Karin's soft breasts. He liked the feel of that and lifted his head smirking. Karin was pissed off and without much thought she swung at him punching him square in the jaw. She was smart to punch him on the side that was devoid of his bone jaw but it still hurt which made Grimmjow only smirk wider.

"Welcome to Heuco Mundo Tigress."

Karin shoved him aside and stood. The wind swirled all about her and for miles and miles in every direction all she saw was a barren sandy land. The sky was dark like night but perhaps darker than a normal night. Apart from the winds she heard nothing else.

"Heuco Mundo.." Her whispered words stolen by the harsh winds that would change her fate.

Orihime couldn't go after Byakuya as she had problems of her own. Byakuya had scared her today. She had felt fear like never before. He was so unlike himself. That raw aura he gave off was so tainted and pained it made her skin crawl. For a moment she had felt a recognition at the aura. Like she knew it and her untold fear shot up engulfing her body. It wasn't possible and yet her fear felt old almost like she had feared him always. She felt so frustrated at her own emotions and thoughts. It was one step forward and ten steps backwards. The answers were riddled with more questions at every turn. Why was it then when she finally found comfort and hope, she couldn't keep it.

Pencil slanted rain pierced through he sky heavy and cold matching her heart. She didn't care to move as she sat on Sora's grave. The tears she held at bay burst forth like a dam. She didn't hold back and cried out her heart. It wasn't enough and she screamed out in agony and frustration. Anger was never part of her but at this moment she felt untold amounts of anger well up within. A desire to hurt all those that had hurt her and changed her. For the very first time in her existence she wanted to punch someone.

She sadly looked up at the headstone. How disappointed would her Onii-chan be if he saw her like this. He gave her the world and because of her his world got destroyed. Her aunt Miyako was the same. Another casualty soon Byakuya would follow and once more she would need to pretend that she was okay with losing everyone.

"Kami-sama you must really hate me." She whispered to the heavens. There was a crackle of lightening and thunder sounded out so she took that as a yes. She couldn't change what happened but that didn't mean she had to accept it. After every storm there was a rainbow. She just needed to face this storm. She could do it. The only place she would get peace of mind wasn't far away so she got off the ground on shaky legs. She said goodbye to her brother and walked off in the direction of the shrine. The rain came down heavy but Orihime was unaware as she walked through the streets.

Her walk was silent as an emptiness ate its way into her chest. By the time she reached the shrine she was numb. She was also drenched but cared and felt nothing as she entered the shrine grounds. She sat down closed her eyes and prayed for a way out of this all. She wanted so badly to see her Aunt Miyako right now. She would give anything to hug her aunt just one last time or even hear her voice. That sweet old voice that warmed her heart and made her feel happiness. She gave up on asking and sat there with her head tilted up towards the heavens. The rain drops were cold as they landed harshly upon her face.

The rain was heavy but Byakuya was faster. He moved with precision and speed so by the time he had tracked down her location he was as dry as if it never had been raining. He stopped underneath the shrine arch and watched her. His nerves kicked in as he took in her state. At this rate she would end up ill. He wasn't sure how long she had sat there but she was utterly drenched. He just hoped that his actions didn't cause her much damage.

He shunpo'd over to her and stood looming over her small drenched form. Orihime had fell into a peaceful state as she counted the rain drops hitting her face but suddenly the rain had stopped. She opened her eyes and stared up into silver liquid orbs. She immediately looked ahead and got up unsteadily. She placed some distance between him and herself. The rain hadn't stopped as she had assumed.

How was he to explain it to her. He took a few steps forward and she naturally retreated backwards until he had her trapped against the shrine doors. The hanging roof gave just enough shelter to them. He placed both his hands on each side of her trapping her further.

"You are afraid of me." He stated.

"No." She lied, her throat raw from crying and screaming.

"I apologize for earlier on. I was not myself then." His voice pained and hoarse.

She nodded not wanting to say anything least she make him angry. She had lied. She was very afraid of him and he knew it. He had to do something to assure her but he was at a loss.

"Orihime look at me." He spoke gently against the harsh drumming of the rain. Dropping of the title from her name and she complied.

"I need you to know that I would never ever intentionally cause you any kind of harm." He tucked her wet hair behind her ear exposing the mark on her neck as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I just couldn't help myself today. It was... I hadn't seen you look like that before...I...its..."

"Shhh..." He stopped her rumbling by placing a single finger on her cold lips.

"Its not your fault therefore you need not apologize." His heart clenched.

"Mm mm..." She answered shivering slightly.

"You have been out in the rain for too long. We need to get you inside and warm." He informed her.

Orihime just wanted to forget for one moment all that happened between them. All the fear, misunderstandings, confusion and most of all the questions. For she knew the moment she stepped back on the path away from here all the troubles would search her out again.

She pushed past him and walked out into the cold rain. She was drenched but none of that mattered right now. The words were about to reach her and finally she would hear the single voice that began it all.

"Hime..." She titled her head towards the voice, expecting more. Listening carefully.

Byakuya was baffled by her. She was behaving oddly. He walked up to her with every intention of clearing up this problem. He reached out too grasp her shoulder but like a reflex she spun away from him and stood stiffly. His guard went up as Senbonzakura went on full alert.

"Master he is here." Sen informed Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't have time to ask who or what. He had to handle Orihime who seemed to be staring at him intently. Almost like she didn't recognize him.

Orihime closed her eyes trying too gain some control over herself. There was a war within her.

Why was she running from Byakuya?

When had she become a coward who hid from her troubles?

When had she given up on herself?

When had she decided to stop living?

If only Aunt Miyako were still here then she wouldn't have to remain so clueless. She would know what to do.

"Orihime?" Byakuya called out.

"Mmm mm?" She looked him dead in the eye.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Byakuya asked as he watched her dazed eyes.

"You're not Kuchiki Byakuya." She answered and didn't care to talk to him anymore as she turned about and began walking.

Byakuya had a moments hesitation before he followed her grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Why?" Byakuya asked puzzled at her statement.

"Because Byakuya always smiled and he would never make me fear him. Never!" Her words were strong and convincing. She spoke as if she had intimate knowledge of him.

"How long have you known Byakuya?" He asked curious, wondering why she would accuse him of not being himself.

"Always. As long as I can remember. He was there with us." She answered plainly.

"Us? Who else knows of him?" He asked intrigued.

"You know US!" She answered childlike.

Byakuya knew enough to know that she had been out way to long in the rain but that wasn't the reason for her sudden change in behavior no this was different. He pulled her to him and picked her up. She struggled.

"Put me down! He doesn't like it when when you touch me. Bad things will happen." She protested struggling against his hold.

Byakuya shunpo'd out of the shrine under a tree. A thought occurred to him. His possessive streaked reared its head.

"Tell him to do his worst." He told her and caught her lips in a fierce dominating kiss, kissing her senseless. Orihime was in a void lost when she felt warmth ignite her. Once more she clung on to him feeding his passion with her own.

He released her and whispered in a strong tone.

"Tell him you're *mine* and mine *alone*."

It was a passionate promise and a deadly seal that left Orihime stunned and speechless. She looked into his eyes and knew beyond belief that he was serious. His eyes betrayed nothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck accepting the seriousness of his tone. Just how much of it was real she was unsure but she would believe him because that felt right to her. Something was happening to her and yet she didn't have a single clue as to what it was. How was she going to survive this?

The nearest destination was Urahara's shop so Byakuya decided to stop there. He had an inkling that the 'he' his Hime spoke of had something to do with that sinister aura. What he didn't know was what? They both were drenched and he needed to get her dry immediately. She was his first priority.

Yuzu had a bad feeling from the morning and as the day proceeded it got worse. Her nerves were on end for no apparent reason. Something was going to happen. Her gut feelings were never wrong. She should have never let Karin out of her sights. Just because she was the youngest didn't mean she couldn't protect herself. Karin-chan and Onii-chan were too over protective and now Yuzu understood what they must have felt like whenever they were worried. Which was why she was thoroughly soaked from the heavy rain standing outside the Uryuu mansion hoping Karin was with Ishida-san. She rang the bell until she saw someone materialize with an umbrella.

"Yuzu-san what are you doing out in such weather?" Ishida asked her as he moved to cover her with his umbrella.

"K-Karin-chan isn't here, is she?" Yuzu asked as dread crept in her heart.

"Karin left a while back. Let's get you inside before you get ill." Ishida offered worried that she would get sick

Yuzu squeezed her eyes shut. She had known what her Onii-chan was and what Karin was doing. Granted she may not have any special powers but there was one thing she excelled in and that was keeping track of her family. She could feel their reiatsu's like home beacons they called out to Yuzu.

"She's gone." Yuzu told him as she opened her eyes and the tears began flowing.

"Yuzu-san calm down. I'm sure Karin had something to do and she should be home soon. Come..."

"Don't you see?!" Yuzu cut him off.

"See what?" Ishida asked.

"I can't feel her... That means she's not in Karakura Town...s-she's gone." Yuzu sank to the ground.

Ishida had a moment of surprise before he found himself scanning the town for his pupil and shockingly he came up empty. He had to remain logical. Firstly he needed to get her inside then get a hold of Ichigo and everyone else. He bent down and helped Yuzu stand up.

"Let's go inside. If you get sick then it will help no one." He told her. He may sound insensitive but he needed her to listen to him. Yuzu complied as she was ushered into the Uryuu estate.

Byakuya turned up at the sweet shop with a semi-conscious Orihime. Once more he was on Ichigo's kill list and he couldn't care any less.

"Unbelievable!" Ichigo spat out as he took in the condition Orihime was in. She was practically blue from the cold.

"Ichigo move aside! We need to get her warm." Yoruichi scolded him as she wrapped Orihime in a blanket while Byakuya still held her.

"Oh dear, let's get you both some dry clothes now." Urahara added.

After much fussing and insults both Orihime and Byakuya were seated with everyone else once more sipping hot tea.

"What were ya thinking?" Yoruichi asked her sternly.

Orihime shrugged like a little girl and Yoruichi sighed loudly. She couldn't account for her actions, that was currently plaguing her. What exactly had she and Byakuya spoken of? The gaps in her memory were small but all the same when you didn't remember the little things it was troublesome.

"So what happened this time?" Tatsuki directed her question at Byakuya.

"We got caught up in the rain Tatsuki-chan." Orihime answered. Lately she had to keep the truth away from her friends and that left her feeling guilty. She looked around the table realizing that where one lie started others would follow soon.

"I see..." Tatsuki commented staring daggers at Byakuya.

"Now then, I looked into those coordinates you gave me Inoue-san and the location seems to be closer than I would have thought." Urahara chimed in.

"Oh that sounds great Urahara-san. Where is it?" Orihime asked.

"Its under..." Whatever Urahara was about to say died out Orihime abruptly set down her cup and got up heading for the door. Urahara had felt the distressed reiatsu as well.

"Oui Inoue what's wrong?" Ichigo called out.

Byakuya was curious and followed her as did the rest. The shop doors pulled back and the two figures stepped in. Orihime took one look at Yuzu and knew something bad had happened. She grabbed Yuzu in a tight hug.

"Yuzu? Ishida? What's going on?" Ichigo asked worried as he made his way towards his sister.

"We need to sit down and discuss this before we make any conclusions." Ishida spoke up as he raked a hand through his wet hair.

"Where's Karin?" Ichigo asked as calmly as he could.

"We don't know.." Ishida answered.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Ichigo calm down." Tatsuki nudged him.

"Sh-she's gone." Yuzu sniffed.

"Yuzu-chan what do you mean she's gone?" Orihime asked gently.

"I can't feel her anywhere." Yuzu answered.

"Did she ran away from home?" Renji asked.

"No." Chad answered clearly understanding the situation better than Renji.

"Let's get you inside Yuzu-san." Urahara took charge.

Once Yuzu had calmed down Yoruichi decided to get to the bottom of things. All the new problems kept stemming up and its was frustrating at the mess created.

"Now then Yuzu start from the beginning tell us what happened?" Yoruichi asked.

"Karin-chan was suppose to be training with Ishida-san today so we parted ways at school. I went home and Karin-chan headed to her training." Yuzu answered as she clutched Orihime's hand.

Ishida continued next. "Karin ended her training with me as always and went on her way home. Hours later I found Yuzu-san outside in the rain. She was distraught."

"You said you couldn't feel her anymore. What did you mean?" Tatsuki asked.

"I can always feel Karin-chans' reiatsu and even Onii-chan but there's an empty spot now where Karin-chan should be." Yuzu informed them trying not to tear up again.

"Let's not assume the worst yet. Since the rain has stopped we should go out and search for Karin-san." Urahara said.

"Yes Karin-chan just probably got caught in the rain Yuzu-chan." Orihime assured her.

"Right then let's get to it. Orihime and Byakuya you two take Yuzu home in case Karin shows up. The rest of us will split up and search the city we'll meet back here afterwards." Yoruichi explained her plan to them.

Byakuya decided to go along with it as he needed to be close to Orihime right now. The group agreed and split off. Byakuya had grabbed his gigai and escorted both woman. He kept an close eye on them as they walked to Yuzu's house. Orihime didn't want to think up what could have happened to Karin. After all Karin could have been caught up in the rain like she said earlier on. Orihime hugged Yuzu side wards.

"Maybe we should make Karin-chan's favorites for dinner." She ventured.

"You think Karin-chan is okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine Yuzu-chan. Karin-chan is a fighter. We all know that now." Orihime added with a wink and Yuzu gave a small laugh. They reached the house and Orihime set about keeping Yuzu busy.

Byakuya watched her as she laughed and hummed as she helped Yuzu cook. She had such a caring warm personality that he couldn't help but be attracted to. She was truly a remarkable woman.

Yoruichi's little trip to the upside had less than desirable results. She had information that was going to blow things to high hell. Once more they had found themselves in a nostalgic situation. Yoruichi just hoped they would be fast enough to avoid a repeat of Aizen's events. One could always hope and then kick some ass if hope didn't pull through.

Byakuya may have been fixated on Orihime but his guard was up and the moment he felt an approaching reiatsu he was immediately in front of the door. He kept his calm as he read the reiatsu. Tatsuki simply nodded as she passed him into the house. She found Yuzu and Orihime in the kitchen. Yuzu was anxious to know

"Did you find her yet?"

"Nope, I didn't but the others are still looking. Orihime they need you and him," she gestured at Byakuya, "back at Urahara's place." Tatsuki informed them.

"Why? Is Karin-chan hurt?" Yuzu asked worridly.

"No, no, they just need more hands on deck that's all." Tatsuki smiled gently at her.

"Oh? Okay." Yuzu said disheartened.

Orihime and Tatsuki shared a look before Tatsuki spoke up.

"Perhaps you could give me some tips on cooking. Sado out does me in that area." She smiled sheepishly at Yuzu.

"Okay." Yuzu agreed moving into her comfort zone.

Orihime and Byakuya exited the house quietly.

"I do hope Karin-chan is fine for..." Her words trailed off as she stopped walking. Orihime felt her blood run cold. She went wide eyed and stiff. How she had missed it. It was there all along. She had walked right by it. She turned very slowly and looked at the road behind her. Byakuya didn't notice anyone but when he scanned the area he found traces of a very distinct reiatsu. He cursed himself for not noticing it.

The flood gates gave way and her dam of memories burst forth.

"Your body and soul belongs to Aizen-sama."

"A girl like you should smile more often. Overcast skies blot out the sun, and that always brings people's spirits down. So why not let the sun shine...For just a while longer?"

"Smile, because when the sun isn't shining, everyone gets depressed."

"Your friends are all going to die. How foolish of them..."

She closed hers eyes reliving the weeks spent Heuco Mundo. She didn't want to trust herself in this regard. She wanted to be wrong. Byakuya knew where her thoughts went.

"We can't be sure as yet." He answered her unspoken question.

"No, but its quite evident from where it has been." She went on.

He knew she was right. He tracked the reiatsu all over town and judging from the locations to be odd there was a pattern here.

"It followed her or was even waiting for her." Byakuya added.

"We need to get back to Urahara-san quickly." Orihime told him. They shunpo'd off meeting everyone back at the sweet shop.

"Any luck?" Ishida asked distressed.

"No! Chiksho!" Ichigo cursed ready to explode. Yoruichi knew it was going to be hard controlling him so she had to tread carefully here.

"Ichigo, I went to Soul Society and things aren't so cold up there."

"What does that have to with anything?" He asked.

"The Espada infiltrated Soul Society but didn't get any further as they retreated to Heuco Mundo."

"What did they want?" Renji asked.

"Espada? But I thought they were all dead." Ichigo went on.

"Well not all of them died by the looks of it." Yoruichi informed him.

"What has the So-taicho ordered then?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing on our side except be vigilant."

Orihime didn't know how to tell Ichigo what she knew.

"We need to keep on guard in case one of them shows up." Urahara added.

"Well one of them did show up." Orihime added as she wrung her hands underneath the table.

"What?! When?" Ishida asked.

Orihime looked at Urahara and Yoruichi and immediately they knew.

"Kurosaki-kun, I need you to listen carefully." Orihime spoke directly to him. Her tone serious.

"What's wrong Inoue?" He asked.

"I need you to promise me you won't do anything rash first of all."

"Fine, I won't. Now what's wrong?"

"Karin-chan is in Heuco Mundo." She relied calmly.

"Ya sure Orihime?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo had gone silent. Too silent for Orihime's liking. He promised Inoue he wouldn't do anything rash but they took his friend the first time and now his sister. This time he would make sure they rotted in hell. His anger was like a bubbling lava pit, rising up, fueling him.

Orihime threw up her shield around him. Ignoring everyone else. If he exploded now they would accomplish nothing. Every second wasted was a second lost to Karin-chan. Ichigo looked at her through the shield and for the very first time he truly let himself believe that his friend was strong enough. At times she knew him better than himself. He knocked at her shield with his index finger and she raised an eyebrow silently questioning him. He nodded and she dropped the shield. Byakuya felt jealous at their exchange but he didn't argue that she knew how to be very good friend.

"Its kind of hard to forget your kidnappers reiatsu now Yoruichi-san. I'll always know even if I don't want to." She answered.

"Who was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow." Orihime answered,

"Then let's not waste anymore time. We need to leave for Heuco Mundo now." Ichigo said.

"Don't be rash Ichigo." Yoruichi told him.

"Kurosaki-kun is right. We need to get Karin-chan back." Orihime backed him up.

"Yea, I'll come too." Renji chimed in.

"Count me in." Sado added.

Byakuya wasn't about to let her go on her own back to that place but had to insure that Karakura Town was safe as well.

"It would be unwise to leave the town unprotected and as such we all will be unable to go." Byakuya laid out.

Orihime smiled at his support.

"Byakuya-san is correct. As such Abarai-san, Kurosaki-kun, Byakuya-san and I can go to Heuco Mundo while Ishida-kun and Sado-kun watch over the town with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san."

"Sounds like a plan then." Yoruichi sounded pleased,

"It will take some time to establish the portal until then make the necessary preparations." Urahara instructed them.

Ichigo exited the shop and Orihime followed him. Byakuya watched her go and kept to his spot. He didn't want to intrude on her.

"Kurosaki-kun, it would be best if you told Yuzu-chan before we leave. I don't want her to get worried."

"Yea I will." Ichigo acknowledged her. They stood in silence until Ichigo asked her.

"You're sure you want to go back there?"

"Yes. I spent all my time trusting that my friends would save me and I did get saved." She smiled at him.

"But we didn't come fast enough." He added.

"The important part Kurosaki-kun is that you had faith in our friendship and you did save me. Besides Karin-chan is my friend and I'm not going to allow what happened to me to happen to her."

"Thanks Inoue."

"For what?" Orihime asked confused.

"For having my back." He answered looking up at the night sky.

"No thanks needed, we're friends Kurosaki-kun I'll always have your back." She smiled warmly at him.

"Now go get ready. We'll be leaving soon." She told him and he nodded before shunpoing off. Once upon a time she was in love with him and she now understood why. He was always there for anyone but himself. He was the protector, the friend, the brother. She had fell in love with his purity but that chapter was now over. The war with Aizen made her realize that the world was so much bigger than her girlish fantasies. She learnt that in her own she could be all that Ichigo was. And that was self-less. What mattered now was to get Karin-chan back home.

"Orihime-san we should head back to the estate to prepare." Byakuya spoke from next to her filling the spot that Ichigo previously held.

"Of course." She answered her mind focused sharply on Karin only. He grabbed her and shunpo'd off. Orihime had plans milling about her mind. She went through a lot of things trying to remember the layout and details anything that would make this easy and fast.

Byakuya didn't disturb her thoughts and let her go on. His concentration now fell to another reiatsu. One he was hoping to finally encounter.

Rukia had milled about the estate trying to figure out how to breach the topic of Orihime with her brother. She needed clarification and if she was being honest with herself she needed peace of mind. She didn't run and hide when she felt her Nii-sama's reiatsu approach the estate nor did she conceal her own reiatsu when he searched her out and found her in the library.

"Rukia.." He called out to her.

"Hai Nii-sama?" Rukia was nervous not sure what Byakuya would say now.

"We need to talk, Come." Byakuya needed to talk to her. He couldn't just let his temper get the better of him. After all his sister looked up to him. He had an image to maintain for her sake.

Rukia entered the study after Byakuya and closed the door silently. Byakuya felt mentally exhausted by everything. He silently seated himself behind the desk rearranging his thoughts. He wanted to get everything across properly.

"Rukia.. the last time we spoke I had reprimanded you for your behavior towards Orihime-san.." He started off.

Rukia cringed at that. Rukia let her shoulders slump and Byakuya did not miss this. He wanted to know why she disliked the thought of him and Orihime.

"Is Orihime-san a close friend of yours?"

Rukia was confused for a moment not seeing where this was going.

"Hai Nii-sama." She responded.

"How would you feel if I took a wife now Rukia?" He asked.

"Me? Um...well..." She didn't know how to respond.

"You may speak freely Rukia." Byakuya added.

"Why did you change so suddenly Nii-sama?" She asked her heart in her hand.

"Change you say. In what way?" He asked intrigued by her observation.

"You took Orihime-chan's side over mine. Yes, it was wrong of me to be rude to her but I don't think my actions would warrant such a punishment."

He knew he had hurt her and now was the time to make right his wrongs. He stood up and moved around the table facing Rukia.

"I had made Hisana a promise that I would always take care of you as my sister and I have failed in that regard. My words were bitter and uncalled. At the time I was not myself."

Byakuya was battling his thoughts trying to apologize, how he knew possible. Rukia on the other hand was speechless unable to fully register that her Nii-sama was trying to apologize to her. Her Nii-sama who hadn't shown much emotion in all those long years was finally opening up to her.

"I apologize for my behavior and words Rukia. You are every bit a Kuchiki and it was wrong of me as Clan head to behave in such a manner towards you."

Rukia bowed her head not wanting Byakuya to see her tears of happiness. She always knew her brother had thought of her. Today he proved that she mattered to him. She smiled through her tears and did something that she had never done before. She moved forward and hugged him. At first Byakuya froze. He knew Rukia to be a very composed person and he had admired her for that, so seeing her like this now he knew that he really had done her wrong. He placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her head as she silently cried out her happiness.

"It worries you that someone may take Hisana's place?"

Rukia stiffened as he hit the nail on the head. She didn't want to acknowledge why she didn't like the idea of Orihime-chan and her Nii-sama but her Nii-sama was smart.

"We can't replace people Rukia. All we can do is create a space for ourselves." He went on. Wanting her to know that Hisana's memory was one he would cherish.

Rukia allowed herself to breach his space for a few moments longer before she pulled away embarrassed by her behavior. She wiped away her tears and stood as she did before. Byakuya reached into his hoari and pulled out his gift.

"Rukia..." He called her to attention handing over the gift. He watched her eyes widen in joy. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. She had been hunting this particular version of the rare Chappy Bunny Goes Easter Egg Hunting Icon Doll. She hunted for weeks but came up empty. The tears she stopped began flowing anew as she smiled. Her brother kept close attention to her needs.

"Arigathou Nii-sama." She hugged the doll as she smiled up at him.

Byakuya had always kept her at arms length giving her a little amount of his attention and seeing to all her needs but in all his years he couldn't have guessed how much Rukia looked up to him. After having met Orihime she awoke all his feelings which gave him the advantage to finally approach Rukia and become the big brother she wanted. He would keep his promise to Hisana for he knew she was looking down on him and never again would he hurt his sister. They were family and he would protect his family even from himself. Byakuya had one more thing to get off his chest.

"Rukia, the kimono that Orihime-san wore to the clan meeting..."

Rukia remembered that well. Byakuya needed her to understand him right now.

"I know that position belonged to Hisana and no one will be able to take her place but she insisted that if ever someone came along I should not hold back."

Rukia understood what Byakuya was asking of her. It was not something that she could suddenly grasp but if Orihime-chan made her Nii-sama happy then she would accept her. Orihime-chan was her very first friend who thought her everything about the human world that a normal girl should know. The least Rukia could do was accept this.

"I understand Nii-sama." She smiled and this time it reached her eyes.

Orihime didn't mean to listen in but the moment she had heard her name she froze about to knock on Byakuya's study from her side of the room. It made sense now why Rukia had behaved in such a manner with her. Orihime put herself in Rukia's position and yes she too would have been upset if someone tried to take her sisters place. She had almost broken the relationship between Byakuya and Rukia. How selfish was she becoming? She silently left the estate heading into the huge maze garden out back. It took her a few moments to reach the centre where she proceeded to sit down cross legged before she moved herself to meditate. She retreated to her peace of calm among the chaos.

Byakuya felt at ease as he began to shape his life again, he had made peace with Rukia. It was a start and soon enough he would solve the beautiful mystery that was Inoue Orihime. Now things would work out if he could figure what happened earlier on today. When he blanked out what took place? What he required was a lengthy talk with his zanpakuto. Clearly Senbonzakura knew something. He moved to his room and settled down calmly. With ease he entered his inner world and awaited his zanpakuto.

Rukia had made peace with her brother and her heart felt lighter knowing he cared for her. At times she really didn't understand these emotions. It was a wonder how humans dealt with them on a daily basis. She was on her way to her room when she spotted a busy Renji.

"Yo Renji what's gotten you so busy?" She called out.

"Rukia there you are. Great! Where were you? We're leaving soon. Make sure you're ready." He answered.

"Leaving? What's the rush? Is something going on?" She asked worried.

"Well yeah. You missed the meeting. Listen, I don't have time to speed ya up so find Orihime-chan, she'll tell ya." Renji spoke hastily as he made a dash down the hall.

Rukia was curious now. She had to find Orihime and get on board. Her plan to stay clear of Orihime wasn't so smart since she missed out on important information. In hindsight she shouldn't be avoiding her friend. Orihime was a good person and Rukia decided to put the past behind her. She found Orihime's reiatsu emitting from the back gardens where the maze was located.

After a great many twists and turns she found Orihime at the heart of the maze in deep meditation. Something seemed different about Orihime but she couldn't put her finger on it but right now she had another set of questions in mind.

"Orihime-chan?" Rukia called out.

"Mmmm...ah...Rukia-chan?" Orihime smiled blinking several times as she was brought out of her meditation.

"I'm not disturbing am I?" Rukia asked.

"No, of course not. Where have you been? You weren't at the meeting today." Orihime asked.

Just then they both sensed the strong serge of a reiatsu. Orihime's shoulders slump as she read the levels of reiatsu. It was only a matter of time before he exploded. Rukia jerked towards the direction as she swore low.

"Rukia-chan don't!" Orihime stopped her.

"Why? What's going on?" Rukia asked.

Orihime sighed before she got around to the matter.

"Well we're preparing to head to Heuco Mundo as it would seem the Espada are alive and have taken Karin-chan."

"What? When did this happen?" Rukia asked.

"Today sometime. According to Yoruichi-san the Espada had attacked Soul Society but ended up leaving in a hurry." Orihime went on.

"So that's why Ichigo is..." Rukia trailed off.

"Yes, he seemed to calm earlier on but he needs to let it out." Orihime clarified.

"You said 'WE' who exactly is going along?" Rukia asked.

"Since we can't leave Karakura Town unprotected Sado-kun and Ishida-kun will remain behind while Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-san, Byakuya-san and myself will head to Heuco Mundo."

"Count me in then." Rukia offered.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Orihime smiled .

"I take it that Urahara-san is transporting us to Heuco Mundo?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, he needed some time to set up the gate so we best get everything ready. The gate should be up soon." Orihime answered as she got off the ground.

"Okay I'll meet you out front when I'm ready. I'll check in with Renji while I'm at it." Rukia added.

Orihime nodded before they both headed into the mansion and moved their separate ways. Orihime felt the normalcy between her and Rukia seep in. Its always hard to accept change and like it or not Orihime didn't want to change things between the Kuchiki siblings. If her relationship with Byakuya were going to cause problems then the bitter reality would be to end it. Enough people had gotten hurt because of her and she had hurt her friends once there wasn't going to be a second time. The road to happiness was paved with the bitterness of reality.

In her room she went about storing away her gigai as she donned her Shinigami outfit once more. She felt younger and smaller like the very first time she had worn the Shinigami outfit, they had went to save Rukia-chan. She exhaled a loud heavy sigh. The price of happiness was forever too high.

Byakuya's patience was tested beyond belief. He had awaited his zanpakuto's appearance and was reward with silence. His own zanpakuto had refused to manifest within his inner word and was utterly silent. Just when he was close enough to figuring out a piece of the puzzle he hit a dead end. No matter he would get his answers eventually. Right now he had to prepare to depart for Heuco Mundo. The moving reiatsu in the next room caught his attention and he remembered what he was suppose to give her. He moved to the closet and pulled out a brown robe. It was one of the many he had made to withstand the conditions of Heuco Mundo. He didn't knock and simple opened the joining door to her side. She stood in an angle with her back towards him staring out the window. Upon his entry she turned around and studied him before she she silently walked over and hugged him. Her small arms were wrapped around his mid section. Like before he felt her warmth seep into him and he leaned into her.

Orihime's heart felt heavy but tonight it was too heavy. The weight of her problems bore down on her. She needed something but what exactly, escaped her. She had heard Byakuya enter but it took a moment before she turned his way to regard him. A Shinigami captain stood before her, a noble from birth, a clan head, a brother. Yes she admitted he was born to be a leader if he could fit all those titles into one and be unfazed on the surface. She wanted to be held by him right now, so much power and strength radiated off him. Perhaps if she and Byakuya had been normal then without hesitation she would have fallen in love with him. Sadly love wasn't in her books, so without further hesitation she walked over and hugged him.

Byakuya closed his arms around her without a word. She felt small and fragile once more in his powerful embrace. She leaned her head against his chest counting the beats of his heart. Each beat of his heart made her chest grow heavy. Newton's law of gravity was spot on here.

"Every action has a opposite reaction." She whispered into his chest.

"Something bothers you." He stated. He had come to know her so well.

"You know Byakuya-san that every action of ours has an opposite reaction to it. Newton had meant it quite literally." She answered avoiding the real question.

Byakuya understood the first part of her sentence but was unaware of this Newton that she mentioned. It didn't matter because she had avoided the problem. He didn't want to push her so a demonstration was in order. He drew back from her and curiously she looked up at him.

He slowly let his hand creep into her wavy hair. His fingers found sensitive spots and he felt her relax in his hold. He bent lower making sure never to break eye contact with her.

"Every action.." he whispered his warm breath ghosting over her lips. Orihime was left entranced by those silver eyes. He moved slowly as he captured her lips and invaded her mouth. He had grown accustomed to kissing her. Every time he tasted her was a new sort of adventure. He felt a rush like none other.

To Orihime Byakuya had become like a drug. She didn't have experience to go on so she couldn't say for sure but each time he kissed her it made her feel incredible. He had awoken feelings and emotions in her that she didn't know existed. Who would have thought that the cold captain she met all those years ago would feel so much under his mask. He made her feel like a woman and she felt bold around him. She kissed him back. Needing something that she was yet unable to fully realize.

He very slowly released her from their kiss but not before he licked her lower lip. He drew back up and looked at her flushed face. He moved his hand away from her hair and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip.

"...has an opposite and beautiful reaction..." He finished his sentence.

Orihime turned bright red at his words. He made a boring science law sound so sexy. She tried to look away but he wouldn't have it and Orihime was clueless as what to do next. He stared at her. He had come to find her reactions to be adorable and sweet. She was so very young and honest with her emotions. He still held onto the robe and he draped it over her shoulders now allowing her to calm down.

"This will shield you from the harsh winds in Heuco Mundo."

She focused on his words feeling a little nervous at the mention of Heuco Mundo now. She was finally going back there so it was time she dealt with her past once and for all. She closed her eyes focusing on the fact that Byakuya would be there right next to her and soon all the mysteries would be solved.

When she opened her eyes next Byakuya saw a whole new spark of determination take root in her. He had seen it before during training but here now she seemed fierce and he felt a surge of pride at her strength. She was something so different and wonderful.

Their every growing closeness had given the darkness a new found advantage. The dark figure had predicted as much and after many millenniums he would have his desire's fulfilled. He would bid his time and thus did he begin drawing upon his host's power. Soon enough he would take over and when he did he would capture the one who's beautiful face danced about his mind each and every day. He would finally have her and thus shall the punishment begin.

Orihime stiffened as she felt a chill crawl up her spine. Her hairs stood on end and she felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked her as he felt her sudden change and he went on alert.

"I...I don't know." She answered confused.

Perhaps she was worried about going back to Heuco Mundo Byakuya thought. He needed to show her what he saw whenever he looked at her. A thought came to mind that would fit her just perfectly.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." He whispered. He watched her eyes widen into large round circles as a red blush ran rampant across her face.

He didn't give her any time to think as he spoke on.

"Come, we should go."

Orihime was thankful for the cold wind against her face because right now she didn't know how to stop blushing.

By midnight they had all gathered in the training grounds underneath the sweet shop. The black garganta was opened up and ready to be used. Byakuya had focused on taking charge of the situation but every chance he got he caught Orihime's eye and he watched her turn red.

"Now then like the last time someone may run ahead of the group using their reiatsu to forge a path." Urahara explained.

"I'll do it." Ichigo offered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I suggest you save your reiatsu as you will need it once we reach the other side." Byakuya informed him. It was both logical and sound to everyone. For once Ichigo didn't disagree with Byakuya. He nodded a silent understanding forming between the two men.

The last time Orihime had went through a gate she ended up in Heuco Mundo, this time she was heading full speed knowing precisely where she was going but now wasn't the time for such emotions and thoughts. Which is why she would lock them all up in a wooden box and place the little green men on top of the box. Those little green men where on her side as long as she fed them her secrets and oh how she was going to bake them tasty muffins filled with secrets. Then they would turn into little fat green men and she smirked knowing that the box would stay shut.

"Um...Orihime-chan you okay?" Rukia whispered to her.

"Huh yeah why?" Orihime asked.

"Because you had this kind of evil smirk on your face." Rukia answered arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the little green men are going to end up as fat caterpillars." She answered smiling.

"Oh kaaay.." Rukia had no idea what she was talking about but this was Orihime anything was possible with her so Rukia dropped it.

Byakuya gave one last glance tagging Orihime to her position in the group before he jumped through the gate and forged a path to run on. The rest of the group followed suit jumping into the black gate. Finally the gate was closed and the group was left to their fates.

(E/N) I Apologise once again for updating after so long. All those out there readying this story please review. I would love to hear from you guys. Your support really means a lot to me so please drop by and say a word or two.

And please check out my other stories "When love follows unexpectedly" and its sequel "Running with Red". I will try and update those as soon as possible. And once again don't forget to review Minna-san.


	8. Chapter 8

(E/N) Attention all readers the author for this story is currently deceased. Zess has been killed, casketed and shipped off for burial in Africa but rest assured the story will be continued as I will summon Zess's soul whenever need be and milk it for all it is worth. As it is my sworn oath as an Editor to throttle the life out of my Author if the deadline is exceded. Well mission accomplished.

NOTE: all characters in previous, current and future chapters are OOC. If you can not handle do not read

(Meanwhile Somewhere in Africa)

Zess: Oi oi why is it so dark in here, oi Jo, oi Loli where is everyone? ( LOCKED IN COFFIN BOX)

Joshiro :Dammit thought I killed you for good, stay in your wooden box.

Loli: Jo nii I can hear Zess nii's voice

Joshiro: Oi quite! Loli ,you're just imagining , let's go home

—

Chapter 8: Heuco Mundo

Orihime and Rukia landed on a pale white path. The dull glow gleamed in the distance like a sickness as if draining the very energy out of those who treaded upon it. However, it was strange how that very same sickening glow brought about a sense of unusual belonging to Orihime. It was almost as if time had transported her back to the memories of her capture and despite the agony she had endured, at one point she had almost chose to stay. But now, somehow, the feel of this place felt wrong. The energy did not feel the same as it did before. She had spent much time here during her capture to know that much.

"Orihime-chan…"

Orihime was distracted by a hand on her shoulder. Rukia's face etched with concern. She smiled in response,

"I'm fine Rukia-chan. Don't worry."

She wouldn't let her friends down. Not now, not ever. This wasn't about her. She needed to focus on the task ahead.

The rest of the group spared a few more minutes detecting their path before they took off in a sprint. Darkness surrounded every inch of this place. Apart from the path Byakuya created there was nothing else in sight, nor were there any sounds. It felt as if the land was dead. Silence was truly golden here.

These past few months of Orihime's training had prepared her to be able to keep up with the pace of the group. Yoruichi-san had taught her how to keep her breathing even and use very little of her strength while running. She knew that her friends were keeping a controlled pace for her benefit. She still had not learnt the art of shunpo but she could still keep up with them.

She stared up ahead at Byakuya, his run was determined and his face displayed focus. Ichigo and Renji flanked Byakuya on either side in a steady stride with him. She could no longer lie to herself, if she were honest with her emotions, truth be told she was developing a strong set of feelings for the 6th division Captain. And now more than ever she couldn't remember why she shouldn't bask in those emotions.

Ichigo was on the brink of his desperation. He needed to reach Heuco Mundo at any cost. How could he be so careless to let his guard down? Because of his lack of concern Karin had to face those monsters who took her. After Aizen's defeat he thought the world was a safe place again for his sisters but he was naïve in his thought. He would make sure not to make that mistake again. He had matured a lot in these past five years and he knew that he needed to keep it together for Karin's sake. The faster he got to Heuco Mundo the sooner he would be able to spare his sister from having to face those psychopaths.

Inoue had been right; he could always count on her. And for that he was grateful. He believed in her when she promised him that they would bring back his sister at any cost. How could he not? All those years ago, when he was at his lowest, she was the only one who saw the monster that resided within him and had felt pain for them both. She had accepted that as a part of him and he was thankful that he could count on her. He knew if he hadn't met that shy beautiful girl all those years ago and if she hadn't shed light on his path while the Darkness consumed him, he would definitely be at the pits of this very place. All that mattered now was that he could count on his friends to help him rescue Karin.

A hint of confusion peaked Byakuya as he felt something peculiar ahead. This was not something that he had encountered before in this desolated land, however, this place was known for its peculiarities which did not startle him in the least. He kept pushing his reiatsu ahead of him in attempt to rid their path of this sudden obstacle. Gradually it was becoming more difficult to forge a path, even for someone of his caliber. A sort of wall was forming, as if the path ahead was constricting, closing them off to one side.

Byakuya stopped running and the group skidded to a halt almost colliding into each other.

"What?!" Ichigo sounding annoyed at the suddenness of the Captain's actions as he skidded to a stop just a little ahead of Byakuya.

"There's a wall up ahead." Byakuya answered. His voice calculating.

"My reiatsu is unable to break through." He added as an afterthought, just as curious as the rest of the group.

"A wall?! That's not possible!" Ichigo countered, unable to accept any excuse keeping him from getting his sister back.

"Neh..Ichigo did this happen the last time you used the gate?"

Renji was impatient, he did not have fond memories of this land and he'd sooner leave than have any delays. Something just didn't add up and he didn't want to find out what. The sooner they found Karin the sooner they'd be rid of this place.

"Huh?.. Of course not." Ichigo looked about unable to contain his worry and annoyance.

"Oui.." The grouped turned to Rukia.

"Something is wrong…We can't go back." Rukia added as she stared into the blackness from which they came.

Orihime quietly observed as her friends tried to decipher what was going on. She didn't like this at all. Her mind was spiraling out of control and she was losing a grip on her sanity. Her mind began to conjure up different scenarios as to why they were stuck here and none of them comforted her in the least. She felt that intense stab of pain root inside her chest. It was the same fear that clawed at her when she was inside that coffin, the only difference was that that was just a dream but this.. this was real.

She didn't want to die here. She couldn't die here. No, she wouldn't die here. Not even her fear would allow her to die here. She needed to think of Karin. Her friends always gave her strength and now more than ever she needed to save Karin. That was what was important.

"Byakuya-san.."

Byakuya's attention was on Orihime from the moment he had informed the group about the barrier. He watched as the multitude of worry and fear etch on her face. Yet her voice was calm when she addressed him.

"Is there any other way? Perhaps around the wall?" Orihime asked hopefully.

Byakuya could see the worry set in on her face.

"No. There is no way around the wall."

He was unable to lie to her. He would not insult her by doing so, even if it meant to rob her of her peace of mind. The last thing he wanted to do was give her false hope.

"We should try to find another route." Byakuya suggested thinking over Orihime's previous question.

They needed to act soon. Byakuya could see Orihime's composure crack around her. He remembered the last time she was shrouded in the darkness of a terrible nightmare; he wouldn't let that happen to her again. He wouldn't let her hurt like that for at that moment her agony became his. Her demons became his demons. And even more so, now that she was back where all her nightmares had begun. He would not allow Inoue Orihime to break for he was yet to unravel the mystery in which she was shrouded in.

The group agreed to continue in a specific direction that would most likely take them to their intended destination. It would take much longer, however, at this moment they had no other option.

Byakuya positioned himself, ready to forge the way through. He began focusing his reiatsu in that specific direction. He had a nagging sensation that something was wrong when all of a sudden the path beneath them began to shatter and seconds later they all were free falling into the depths of the darkness. The path had given up beneath them like a thin sheet of ice. And now they were falling at an incredible speed, the darkness folding in all around them.

Orihime felt her heart plummet through her rib cage. She was too shocked to comprehend what was happening.

Byakuya felt a moment of panic as he fell through the darkness. On instinct he quickly sought out Orihime's reiatsu. She was above him and falling just as he was but he was unable to see her.

The dull echo of names passed through the darkness in an incomprehendable babble. A desperate attempt to reach out to one and other as the world swirled around them. It was hopeless.

Orihime was able to shake out of her dazed state and began to assess their situation. She was now calm enough to pin point the reiatsu of each of her friends as they fell. She gave a smile of sorts as an idea occurred to her. If she concentrated hard enough, then she just might be able to save them all.

"Soten Kisshun"

The words vibrated through the darkness as a huge orange shield appeared beneath them.

Renji slammed into the shield first, landing flat on his face. He had little to no time to recover as he began to lift up his face when Rukia, who was much more fortunate than him, crashed into him causing his face to slap into the shield yet again. Ichigo's arrival was shortly after Rukia's as he was slammed down onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Byakuya was fast approaching the shield and twisted about in the air just in time to land gracefully on his feet. He looked over the group as he calmed his disorientated state and noticed that Orihime was no where in sight.

"Where's Orihime-chan?" Rukia voiced his question from where she was still seated on top of the crimson haired Shinigami.

Byakuya felt Orihime's reiatsu fast approaching. With the speed and angle at which she was falling she'd break the shield or miss it altogether. He shunpo'd over to the side and caught her just before she hit the shield.

Orihime landed safely in Byakuya's arms. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the near death experience.

Byakuya carefully stepped away from the edge and let her down on shaky legs.

"Ari-gathou.." She managed to gasp out as she caught her breath.

"Is everyone okay?" She turned her attention towards the rest of the group.

"Argh..." Renji groaned from his spot underneath Rukia. His face was still plastered into the shield.

Rukia scrambled off him.

"Th-thanks for the save Renji.." Rukia squeaked out, her face turning pink from embarrassment.

"Not like I had a choice there." Renji countered rubbing his nose and back as he straightened himself.

Ichigo began picking himself up, grumbling when..

A loud crack pierced through the darkness. All eyes focused on the shield.

"I can't hold the shield for much longer. For some reason the reiatsu is been absorbed up."

"There is no other way. What should we do?!" Rukia panicked.

"Fall." Byakuya simply stated.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, confused.

"Since we are unable to move in any other direction we should move down." Byakuya clarified.

"Looks like we have no other way then." Renji replied as he eyed the shield.

"Okay, If we fa-..."

The shield shattered cutting off Orihime and once again they were falling.

Orihime was finding it hard to breath as she tumbled through the air. She had to calm down and concentrate if she was going to pull up her shield again. The problem was that it was getting difficult to concentrate with all the voices screaming in her head.

They fell in silence. Long ago had the screaming seized. They were falling for much longer than expected. Way too long, As if they had been consumed by a bottomless pit. Byakuya could once more see nothing but darkness. It was becoming more difficult to breath the further they fell. He searched out each individual reiatsu to make sure the team was intact. If an enemy had to attack them at this moment it would prove fatal especially if that said enemy was invisible due to the darkness. At this moment the darkness proved to be their biggest weakness.

Rukia wasn't happy with their situation and if they didn't reach Heuco Mundo soon someone was bound to get hurt. Her own reiatsu was seeping off her in small amounts. If this kept up, then they all would be in serious trouble when they faced off with the Espada.

The orange glow of a well-known shield reached her and she braced for impact. She landed hard and rolled a few feet before stopping flat on her back. She glanced over at the two bodies currently occupying the shield.

Renji groaned unable to move while Ichigo squashed the life out of him.

Ichigo was dizzy from the long fall. He had just enough strength to roll off Renji with a loud thud as his back connected with the shield.

"Where's Nii-sama and Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Not sure...They should have landed by now?" Renji answered out of breath as he rubbed his sore chest. His team mates were making a habit of using him as cushion for their fall.

The trio waited longer than they anticipated before they felt an incoming reiatsu.

Byakuya landed heavily in a crouched position. He breathing was labored. The air around them was dense during the fall. The denser the air got the more reiatsu it extracted. If they kept falling like this for much longer periods of time they would be drained by the the time they reached Heuco Mundo.

"Orihime!"

"ORIHIME!"

"HIME!"

"Orihime?"

She clutched at her head trying to decipher who's voice it was. It wasn't many voices but merely one voice repeating itself in a crescendo. Playing in her head over and over. That voice.. she knew that voice. It was reaching out to her. And then silence struck. She couldn't hear the voice anymore.

She was fast approaching the shield and managed to open her eyes just in time to focus on her landing spot.

"Watch out!" She screamed.

Byakuya was too close to move out of range, if he did Orihime would collide with the shield. There was no way he could allow her to impact with the shield with the force at which she was falling. The only choice he had was to catch her before she slammed into the shield.

The collision was worse than they had expected. Orihime slammed into Byakuya full force. The resulting impact pierced through the shield causing it to shatter and for the third time they were falling.

"Fuuccccck.." Ichigo cursed as the dense air took a toll on his lungs forcing the air out of him.

Byakuya's arms locked around Orihime, plastering her to his front. He managed to positioned them in the air with her above him. That way he would collide with the ground instead of her. He suspected that their landing will be a rather unpleasant one.

Ichigo was getting extremely annoyed of falling. This was not supposed to happen! So what the fuck was going on with this gate?! How long would he have to wait before he reached Heuco Mundo? Karin needed him and here he was stuck at the gates unable to reach her. He couldn't think about anything else other than having her safe again. He knew Karin was strong but she was his little sister. He was supposed to be able to protect her.

Ichigo focused hard trying to see anything through all the darkness around him. A large set of white blocks appeared just below him. It broke apart and the Garganta formed. Ichigo was rewarded with the sight of a blinding white light and intense strong winds.

Ichigo was spat out of the gate first. He tumbled in the sand ,each time landing on his face and ended up with a mouthful of the stuff. He was up in no time spitting and coughing out the foul tasting powder.

Rukia arrived next, slamming into Ichigo from behind knocking him back into the sand face first.

"Aaaaah...fuck...gross..." Ichigo pushed her off, cursing his bad luck.

"Its just sand Ichigo. Grow up." Rukia rolled here eyes as she dusted off her clothes.

"Until...its in yarrr...mouth...Stuff is fucking nasty." Ichigo spoke between spitting and coughing.

"Looks like we're the first ones." Rukia surveyed the area.

In the distance another garganta opened up and Renji was tossed out. He braced for impact but quite surprisingly landed on his feet. He grinned to himself. Well at least his face didn't slap the ground this time. He searched his surroundings and found 2 figures, which he recognized to be Ichigo and Rukia, in the distance.

Byakuya and Orihime were last to exit. Byakuya cradled Orihime against his chest as he hit the sand. He laid there with her on top of him breathing a bit heavy.

Orihime was glad that they had finally reached the other side of the gates. She drew back a bit, her face inches away from Byakuya's. Fiery orange hair fell like a curtain around them.

Byakuya suppressed a groan as he felt the thumping of her heart against his own. Her soft pink lips parted and her eyes bore into his. Her breath came in small puffs. He could feel the heat leave her mouth and brush against his own. Her knees straddled his hips. He could feel the soft curves of her body mold to the shape of his harder muscles. One particular in which he did not want to be reminded of.

"Let's never do that ever again." She whispered to Byakuya between soft puffs of air. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

Her soft voice broke him out of his daze and he nodded in agreement.

"Are you injured?" Byakuya allowed his hand to trace her face and cup her cheek.

"No, are you?

He looked over her face to make sure.

"No."

He answered as his eyes met hers again.

Byakuya wouldn't have minded if time had stopped, if it had, this moment would be eternal. She would remain as such forever. However, his treacherous body which burned with desire would deny him to relish in this moment any longer. If she kept contact with her any longer, they both would erupt in an inferno. He was literally rising to the occasion and soon she would feel it.

"We should find the others..."

He finally spoke, breaking the enchantment they both held over each other.

"Hai."

Orihime agreed but her body protested any movement just yet. So she collapsed back on his chest and slide herself down the side of his body to lie next to him.

Byakuya's body went rigid as he felt her curves glide over him. It was extreme torture and bliss mixed together. He shifted his head a bit and watched her. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. He was so absorbed in its movement that he almost missed her next words.

"Gomene Byakuya-san for colliding with you while we were falling."

"That was unavoidable." Byakuya assured her, his gaze still transfixed on her.

Orihime stayed in that position for a few more minutes before she got up and straightened her clothes, Byakuya followed suit. She eyed her surroundings. Back to the belly of the beast her mind echoed to her. No matter, she had to put things behind her and focused on rescuing Karin for now. Orihime spotted 3 figures heading towards them.

"Stay close to me at all times." Byakuya whispered to her.

Orihime didn't have time to respond or react as the trio shunpo'd over towards them.

"Is everyone okay?" Orihime asked immediately, her face masked with concern.

"Yeah, we're all good Inoue en you?" Ichigo asked, worried about the memories of this place that haunted them both.

"I'm okay, Kurosaki-kun." She smiled at him.

"So which way now?" Renji asked.

"Las Noches shouldn't be too far away since Urahara-san should have put us within distance of it." Rukia informed the group.

"There." Orihime pointed out, finally seeing a structure in the vast distance.

"Urahara-san could have put us closer to it." Renji whined.

Ichigo was the one who ended up with a mouth full of sand but now he would end up with sand in places he'd rather not mention Renji thought to himself.

"What's the problem Renji? We can just shunpo over really fast."

"Hold up, don't be stupid Ichigo." Renji halted him.

"Renji is right. You can't just shunpo over." Rukia added.

"Why not?!"

Ichigo asked not really understanding what would be the big deal with shunpo'n over.

"If you burn out all your reiatsu then this trip would be for naught." Byakuya clarified.

He did not have time to deal with an irrational Kurosaki Ichigo. He had more pressing matters to attend to, one being ensuring the safety of Kurosaki Karin, who fell under his jurisdiction on earth and the other being unraveling the mysteries attached to Inoue Orihime. None of the events surrounding her, from Inoue Miyako's death to The Weaving Princess's Fate or The Weaver's Tale made any sense.

"Byakuya-san is right Kurosaki-kun. You will need your strength to face off against the enemy."

Orihime knew he was eager to get to Karin but they could not afford to falter.

"Fine." Ichigo sighed. His friends were right. He didn't have his head on right.

"We will stick to a pace that does not cause our bodies to tire quickly."

Byakuya went on taking into consideration that Orihime was the only one unable to use shunpo from the rest.

Thus they began running in the direction of the dark structure that was home to the Espada. They kept to their previous formation. Byakuya and Ichigo was up front with Ichigo on the left and Byakuya on the right. Orihime, Rukia and Renji was behind them with Orihime on Ichigo's left and Renji on Byakuya's right placing Rukia in the middle. They ran at a steady pace but seemed like their efforts were in vain. They were nowhere near reaching Las Noches than they were when the began to run.

"How long have we been running?" Ichigo asked over his shoulder.

"How should I know now?!" Rukia snapped at him equally annoyed.

"Huh what's that Ichigo? Tired already?"

Renji taunted with a smirk. But he too began to wonder just how long have they being running. He had sand in every nook and crany and it was making him rather uncomfortable. He wonder how his Taicho never got sand in all these uncomfortable places while running. His face was always so controlled.

Orihime didn't know what to expect but something felt off about this place. That much she did know.

"Kurosaki-kun what was it like the last time you were here?"

Ichigo faulted a bit in his step as he battled with himself on how to respond. He didn't want to bring up what had happened the last time they were here even if that was 5 years ago.

"Last time we met Nel who helped us." He finally answered.

"Oh yea, that weird kid that drooled on Ichigo." Renji smirked as he realized who Nel was.

Ichigo shot him the death glare and Renji laughed it off.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. It feels like we've been running for hours." Rukia groaned out.

All of a sudden the group was forcefully torn apart as the sand burst up revealing a large wormish winged hollow. The sand gave out around it and Byakuya got a clean view of hundreds of hollows below.

"Hollow forest, watch it!" Renji yelled as he released his shikai, deflecting the hollow's attack.

Rukia skidded to a halt on its left unsheathing her own zanpakuto.

Ichigo lost his footing as the sand beneath his feet disappeared. Instinctively he twisted reaching out to grab Orihime but all he grasped was air as Orihime was no where in sight.

"INOUE!"

He screamed, he was unable to see much as the fell through the dimly lit air, least of all his friend.

Orihime somersaulted through the air. Her heart logged in her throat as she prepared for impact.

Byakuya's head snapped back as he heard Ichigo scream Orihime's name. A rage like none other fueled him as he watched the hole take place where she should have been. Damn it! He had told her to remain close to him. Her carelessness had probably gotten her killed. *His* princess, his sun kissed princess was gone! He channeled every bit of ferocity, anger and rage into his reiatsu. Lifting his hand he pointed directly towards the hollow.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi.."

Dark purple-black energy formed inside his palm which then shot out spiraling towards the hollow forming a black box around it. Dozens of black energy spears then manifested around the box and impaled it, instantly killing the hollow within.

Both Rukia and Renji were stunned into silence. Renji was aware of the intensity his Taicho's Kido abilities. They were not to be taken lightly but to require no incantation for such a high level kido was stepping the bounds.

Rukia was frozen in awe. Word went around that even Aizen chanted the incantation for a level 90 kido and he was crazy powerful. Perhaps her brother was hiding his true power all this time. Renji shared a worried and puzzled look with Rukia as they felt the anger roll of him.

Byakuya dropped his hand, clenching it into a fist so tight his nails dug into his palm. How could he be so reckless? This is where his pride had gotten him. He was supposed to be leading the group but instead he almost got them killed. He silently stalked over to the hole, his face a ruthless mask cold of ice.

Rukia sheathed her zanpakuto, avoiding looking at her brother as she voiced her concern.

"We have to find a way to get to Ichigo and Orihime."

"This isn't going to be easy. Chiksho." Renji swore.

Byakuya didn't give them a second thought as he jumped into the hole. It wasn't rational but he didn't care anymore. Long ago he had promised her that he would keep her safe. He wouldn't let her go, not now, not ever, never again. He needed her and that was all that mattered.

At the back of Byakuya's mind Sen was deeply troubled. He had not known his master to show such deep emotion of anger but then Inoue Orihime was changing his master. Another thought bothered Sen that he wanted to desperately voice, they had not known Orihime 'long ago', but he thought better of pointing that out to his master.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia called out before diving in after him with Renji right behind her.

Byakuya's rage hadn't settled, in fact as he fell, it built up even more blocking all thought as he focused solely on getting Orihime back. Hordes of hollows were steadily becoming visible and Byakuya pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Chire Senbonzakura..."

He released his shikai while airborne. The thousand cherry blossom blades crashed down on the hollows leaving a clear patch of ground as the three Shinigami landed. Byakuya continued to clear away the hollows. Rukia and Renji silently followed his actions. Byakuya advanced killing the hollows while he actively sought out Orihime's reiatsu.

Orihime was caught in a white sticky net like substance. She allowed herself a few seconds to catch her breath before she began to struggle to get up. Like a spider's web the substance was hard to get up from and she was quickly becoming tired. Each time she struggled the nasty substance drew more and more reiatsu out of her. It seemed as if the harder she struggled the harder it was for her to wiggle free.

"Tsubaki"

Orihime released her fairy. Tsubaki hacked away at the threads releasing Orihime from the webbed prison. She gained her footing and quickly scanned her surroundings trying to locate any one of her group members. She drew in her reiatsu as to not draw any unwanted attention. The hollow forest was not a place one would want to draw attention or remain in for long.

It wasn't hard to find Ichigo since his reiatsu was flaring. Orihime shook her head and smiled. Kurosaki-kun always had a knack for making big entrances.

Orihime used Tsubaki to keep the hollows away as she tried to find her friend. She wasn't accustomed to fighting hollows and was tiring quickly. She stopped fighting when she realized the hollows were no longer advancing on her but they stood a good distance away from her.

The sea of hollow's parted in front of her and a single advanced forward.

Covered in smooth white armour. He was a humanoid hollow with only a ripped mouth to add to his feature. His head formed into a thin long curved rod with a second rod on his neck and a third beneath that. The same styling of sharp rods stuck out from his elbow upwards. He drew closer and closer, stalking his prey.

Orihime could do nothing but remain transfixed staring both in fear and with an unknown familiarity at the creature.

The hollow stopped in front of her. Orihime craned her neck to look up at him unsure of what would happen. His skeletal hands swiftly cradled her face.

His voice scratchy like the rustle of dead leaves.

"Feel..."

It was like a nail being driven in one single shot directly into her skull. Orihime's eyes widened and glazed over. Her face frozen in a silent scream.

Death.

It was one thing to experience it firsthand but truly another to hand it down. Orihime stood shrouded in darkness drenched in the blood of her loved ones. A sword in hand, she swung cutting down her beloved brother. She stood and watched as the life drained out of his eyes unable to voice her own horror at her vile actions.

Slowly other bodies began surfacing all around her. Torn and mutilated, all the people of her heart. She scrambled stumbling over corpses trying to reach the light. A fimilar hoari greeted her and she picked up her pace. The man turned towards her.

"Byakuya.." She called out relieved.

He moved forth engulfing her in a hug before seconds later until he shoved her back. Orihime's terrified eyes searched his face and traced the blood that dripped from his mouth onto his chest. Her sword was lodged directly into his heart.

"What have you done?" His words choked out, his eyes frozen in disbelief.

His lifeless body fell backwards amongst the other corpses. Orihime's scream stuck in her throat as tears flowed down her face.

Her heart constricted and twisted in agony.

Her armour broke.

Her shields shattered.

Her walls crumbled.

And thus it had begun.

Her demons were given their first breath of life.

Deep in the Valley of Silence a satisfied smile caressed its way across the lone figure's face as he jerked for the very first time against his restraints. A shudder of anticipation rippled through him and he gave life to words sweeter than sin.

"In the first moment we stand as one as the first wall falls..."

His words were consumed into the darkness and he became still once more.

Ichigo had to move fast, he could feel Inoue's agitated reiatsu. It was too easy to notice and Ichigo prayed he could make it to her in time. Something was definitely wrong. Something was always wrong but this felt worse. He could feel her emotions like how one would feel reiatsu in the air. In a sudden, Orihime's anguish tore through him and Ichigo fell to his knees.

Her fear sat upon his back while her pain ate a hole across his chest,

her sadness devoured his heart letting her horror and terror take his brain hostage.

His body, a slave her sensations.

Clad in death,

he choked upon her suffering.

It was no longer hers but now his.

His own suffering and deeply buried pain floated to the surface tormenting him with its existence. The invisible hollow hole that sat upon his heart grew each day. If only he could grasp the hand of peace, he would by all means rip out his own heart to achieve it. He was weak at heart, too busy ignoring his demons until they had bred and slowly devoured his humanity.

A warm sensation passed through him like an alarm clock going off awaking you from the depths of slumber. It was faint but enough for Ichigo to get a grasp on his mind once more. He gripped Zangetsu tighter and shunpo'd off towards Orihime.

He sliced away at the hollows and came to a halt as he took in the scene before him. A white hollow had taken hold of Inoue as she stood in the center of a horde of hollows.

The line of hollows were turned to dust but as he made for the white hollow he paused at its words.

The hollow bent low choosing his words with pleasure.

"Such a beautiful dream. If only the Master, our Lord had no purpose for you, I would gladly devour you here but until such time we shall keep you alive and breaking."

His face cracked into a devouring smile.

Orihime's mind whirled back to the present by a gentle warm tug and his words sank in. Cold fear seeped in chilling her to the bone. She felt defiled and doomed.

His voice, like nails on a chalkboard, pushed Ichigo over the edge and Ichigo swung his zanpakuto cleaving the hollow in half. He looked upon his friend. Once more she was doomed and Ichigo was at a loss. He stared at her face, she looked calm, unaffected by what the hollow had just said. Yoruichi was right, Inoue had changed. And for the first time in these five years Ichigo realized just how much.

Orihime finally broke the silence.

"How much did you hear?" She asked calm, too calmly.

"Everything..." He answered, his voice strained from all the raw emotion that had previously tore across his heart.

"We need to find Karin-chan first and then we'll discuss this." Orihime had no answer's for her friend.

"Inoue wait..." Ichigo began.

"No. We need to get Karin-chan home safe. I'm still here."

"For now, until another messed version of Aizen or someone else comes for you." Ichigo was angry.

"I'm not alone Kurosaki-kun, not anymore so I'll be safe." She reassured him.

"I know, it's just..."

Ichigo couldn't find the words to express his guilt. He couldn't let Inoue pretend that what just happened was nothing. Damn it! He was the reason she was here. He should not have let her step foot in this place again. He failed to protect her from Aizen and now he was failing again.

"For now Kurosaki-kun, let's get out of here." She cut in and walked past him.

Ichigo reached out grabbing her wrist. He would not press on but he would not let this go as well.

Orihime took in a deep breath and exhaled softly. She turned to her friend, placing the fake mask perfectly in place.

"Kurosaki-kun.."

Ichigo looked at her still holding her wrist.

"It's going to be okay." She smiled her brightest.

Ichigo for once saw through her facade. His friend could no longer hide from him. He tugged her forward wrapping his free arm around her shoulders as he hugged her. The lonely little girl had faded away and now stood a stronger woman in her place. She was so much more stronger. Ichigo had no choice but to accept it.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise Inoue." He whispered to her.

"Mmm...I know you will." Orihime pulled away and smiled.

This time she would fight for herself. She wasn't weak like how she was before. Too many of her friends had gotten hurt trying to protect her. And Kurosaki-kun had died for her. No. This time around things would be different. Nothing was going to stop her. She would unravel the mysteries of aunt Miyako's death. And she would fight for her friends even if it meant fighting till the end.

Ichigo scratched at his head looking embarrassed at his actions.

"So which way?" He scanned the area noting that there were no hollows nearby.

"Give me a minute."

Orihime closed her eyes and focused her senses. Among the crowds of hollows, it was easy to find Byakuya's reiatsu as it practically rammed into her and another reiatsu which Orihime couldn't help but smile at as she felt it.

"Inoue, you're okay?" Ichigo asked as he watched her smile to herself.

"I found Karin-chan!" She gushed out, eyes widening in happiness.

"Which way?" Ichigo asked desperately.

Orihime pointed behind him and Ichigo focused solely on the path behind.

"Let's go. Byakuya-san and the group is close by. We can meet up on the way."

Ichigo nodded and they both took off.

Byakuya wildly sliced away at the hollows, not stopping even for a second as he zeroed in on the beautiful creature that had enticed his heart. Once he had her within his grasp he was never letting go of her ever again. He increased his speed, whizzing past everything, his mind focused only on one.

"Inoue! Watch it!" Ichigo grabbed her around the waist. Slicing a hollow. He let her go fending off a few more.

"Santen Kesshun"

Orihime called out her powers but a spine chilling reality set in as her powers refused to surface. Orihime tried again but to no avail.

"No.. no, no, not now!" She panicked as her powers refused to surface.

"Inoue? What's wrong?" Ichigo was at her side blocking a hollow from getting to her.

"I can't...I can't use my powers." She looked at him panicked.

Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho to clear away the remaining hollows and he turned to regard her.

Tears began spilling down her pale face and it truly scared her. Ichigo had seen her cry before and it was enough to remind him of his humanity. He had to calm her down.

"Inoue relax. Its just this place, It messes with you, okay?"

"But what if it's not?" Orihime asked terror clouding her features. Without her power how would she protect her friends?

Ichigo placed his zanpakuto on his back and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen Inoue, this place is weird and it's bound to affect you in some way."

Orihime debated his words for a moment.

"You're right. I'm sorry.." She felt so mixed up.

"Don't sweat it, now we need to get out of here."

He grasped her around the waist with one arm and pulled out his zanpakuto in the other. Ichigo shunpo'd off with determination to find his sister and worry over Orihime.

Rukia felt the twin reiatsu pass them in a flash and the group came to a halt.

"That's Ichigo!" Renji confirmed it.

"Follow them!"

Was all Byakuya said as he shunpo'd off. He could feel Orihime's distressed reiatsu and needed to make sure she was ok.

Rukia sighed heavily before following her Nii-sama along with Renji.

"I see a cave up ahead." Ichigo informed Orihime as they came to a stop inside it.

It was quite inside as if nothing, not even the hollows, had been there for a very long time.

"Above us, I can feel Karin-chan's reiatsu." Orihime informed him sounding composed and calm now.

"Chiksho! It's too dark to see anything!"

Regardless, Ichigo got ready to smash through the ceiling with his zanpakuto.

Byakuya bolted into the cave grabbing onto Orihime as he skidded the last few feet pass Ichigo pulling Orihime with him deeper into the cave. Rukia and Renji entered shortly afterwards.

Orihime's heart was a pounding mess as Byakuya's strained voice whispered into her ear.

"Are you hurt?"

"Inoue? Where are you?" Ichigo called out in the distance.

"Here! I'm okay." She answered back.

"Hime?" Byakuya fought to control his tone.

"I'm okay Byakuya-san." Orihime answered in a soft voice, not liking the vibes he was giving off.

"Don't lie!" He cut in, his tone warning.

"I'm not." Orihime lied for she was far from okay.

She tried to move out of the cage his arms created around her but he tightened his grip.

"You're not leaving." He warned her.

Orihime cupped his face in the dark, using every bit of strength not to flinch away from him.

"I'm okay and I won't leave but we're here for Karin-chan remember?"

Her words spoken more to remind herself rather than him of their mission.

Byakuya let out a frustrated growl and just as it arrived the strange aura seeped away leaving Byakuya feeling confused.

He let her go reluctantly and Orihime managed to make her way back to the group with a silent Byakuya.

"Strange, I don't remember this from the last time." Rukia looked around the dark cave.

"Hold on, let's get some light in here." Renji tweaked a kido spell creating a ball of light that illuminated the cave. He grinned broadly in triumph over his kido not back firing.

"Is anyone hurt?" Orihime asked not sure what she would do if someone asked her to heal them.

"No, we're all good." Rukia answered.

"Renji move them to the celling." Ichigo instructed.

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Just do it!" Ichigo insisted and Renji complied.

"Looks like we have to break in." Ichigo thought out loud.

"That's going to draw a lot of attention Ichigo. We're in the hollow forest." Rukia warned.

"Not necessarily." Byakuya finally spoke up.

"What'd you mean?"

Ichigo asked with a bit of annoyance. If Kuchiki Byakuya had important information he might as well share it already!

"The cave entrance has some sort of seal on it allowing only high leveled hollows to enter or even see this cave." Byakuya explained nonchalantly.

"That's why none of the hollows have attacked as yet." Renji observed.

"We should hurry." Orihime urged them onwards. They needed to get a move on.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Rukia asked.

"We're directly below Los Noches Rukia-chan. Only way through is up now." Orihime explained.

"Let's do this then." Renji pulled out his zanpakuto eagerly.

"I'll go first." Ichigo offered releasing Zangetsu.

"Tread wisely Kurosaki Ichigo least you bring down the structure upon us." Byakuya warned and Orihime was pretty sure she heard Ichigo hiss at Byakuya.

"Out of the way before you make a mess." Rukia pushed past him.

"Mae Sode no Shirayuki." She released her shikai.

"Some no mai Tsukishiro"

A large ice circle formed in the middle of the cave. The circle not only froze the ground but everything within including the air, creating an extending pillar of light that burst through the cave roof upwards.

Orihime had always admired Rukia's zanpakuto. It was pure and beautiful precisely like its name. Shinigami swords were a part of their souls and Orihime wondered if she ever had a zanpakuto what would it look like. She shook her head now was not the time for all that. It was funny though, these days she found her mind wondering off to all sort of places and returning back with all sort of crazy ideas and memories. Maybe she was slowly breaking and perhaps it was time for her to accept that.

"See anything?" Ichigo asked.

"No not yet. Let me try again." Rukia answered.

"Rukia save your reiatsu." Byakuya stepped in unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Chire Senbonzakura"

The vibrant pink display of Sakura blossoms left Orihime entranced for no matter how many times she saw it, it still left her spellbound.

Byakuya used the circular opening created by Rukia and with force he burrowed upwards. Within minutes the pink display was gone and Byakuya pulled back. Through the hole dim light reflected.

"Let's go!"

Ichigo called out jumping up through the hole. Rukia and Renji followed without a word. Byakuya folded Orihime roughly into his arms and shot up. Orihime noticed that within minutes his display form concern had changed to annoyance.

Meanwhile in Soul Society...

Ayasegawa Yumichika was having the time of his life. He may not like the chaos it created but a good rumor is what he lived for. And this rumor, in particular, was super juicy as it moved through the Shinigami ranks. Was it true? Or false? People speculated, unsure. But Yumichika was good at gathering information. After all who would turn down a beauty like him? He made good on his word and Iba-san was most definitely going to pay for handling him in such an undignified manner.

"What's with everyone?!" Ikkaku snapped breaking into Yumi's thoughts.

"Come now, Ikkaku, you can hardly tell me you haven't heard the lovely rumor going about.." Yumichika smiled brightly at his companion.

"Huh?What rumor? You're being creepy." Ikkaku observed.

"Well rumor has it that Kuchiki Taicho actually eloped with Orihime-chan into the night." He beamed.

"Huh?! When did that happen?!" Ikkaku stopped walking raising his voice.

The Shinigami around them all paused intrigued by their conversation.

"According to Iba-san, Kuchiki Taicho plans on marrying Orihime-chan pretty soon." Yumichika nodded his head.

"WHAT?!" Ikkaku bellowed out, not believing his ears.

"That's what I heard but just think what a fine couple they'll make." Yumichika sighed.

"How does Iba-san know this?" Ikkaku scratched his head.

"Beats me but I wouldn't question his sources." Yumichika treaded carefully.

"Why not?" Ikkaku questioned glancing side wards at his friend.

"Have you ever known Iba-san's Intel to be anything but correct?" Yumichika rose his voice and all around them whispers filed out.

"You have a point there.."

"Think it through. Have you seen either Kuchiki Taicho or Orihime-chan recently?" Yumichika asked slyly.

"Actually no. Even Abarai hasn't been around." Ikkaku pointed out.

"My guess is that Abarai-san has been detained because his Taicho eloped." Yumichika went on.

"Aaargh! All this stuff is getting to me. Let's get a drink!"

Ikkaku marched ahead and Yumichika smiled letting the fun begin.

Iba-san was going to be in so much trouble now! Just wait until the Taicho's got a hold of it.

Meanwhile at the 7th division.

"Achoo..." Iba felt a tingling sensation run up his spine as he wiped his nose. Too much dust too much paperwork he thought to himself.

Back in the Hollow forest...

A dark figure had silently watched as the group had entered and battled around the hollows. Too long had he waited in cold vain silence. His time would be at hand and he backed away to prepare for departure. For where there was a way in there was a way out.

The group touched down in a dark space devoid of all sound and reiatsu.

"This isn't Los Noches." Ichigo scanned the room.

"No, something is wrong." Orihime felt the eerie chill crawl up against her.

"I can't sense anything Ichigo." Rukia added worried.

"Welcome... WE have been expecting YOU." A feminine voice echoed out.

There was a rush of air all around them and then light flooded the room. The group shaded their eyes before a full clear picture set in. They were surrounded by hollows except these were not the normal hollows they faced off every day. These were something else entirely, hiding in the shadows of a hollow.

The sea of so called hollows stood and a robed figure emerged at the far end of the space.

"Kill them! All EXCEPT the Princess and THAT one!" Her voice rang out as she pointed at Byakuya.

"We have very special plans for you." Her throaty laugh rang out against the walls.

Orihime *knew* that voice. It had sung her to sleep before. Eased her worries. Her chest hurt like never before and the sealed box within her mind fought to break free. Orihime threw up the orange dome shielding the group. She thanked Kami for allowing her powers to work this time.

"How long will you shield them?!" The figure screeched annoyed.

"As long as I need to." Orihime answered.

"We need to get out of here." Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Where will you go hafling?" The figure taunted with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked tensely.

"Has it not dawned upon you as yet?" She drawled out.

"What's she talking about?" Renji asked the group.

Byakuya remained a silent watcher through the entire exchange. His intelligent mind gathering bits of information and processing it. Judging from what the shadowy figure was saying, they were no longer in Los Noches. Perhaps not even in the same time frame. The air was all wrong, nothing like that of Heuco Mundo.

"How disappointing it is honestly, to think he had nothing else to replace us with, nothing except you lot!" She spat out.

"Where are we?!" Ichigo asked annoyed at her riddles.

"Tsk not where...halfling..." She clicked her tongue trailing off and the pieces fell into place for Byakuya.

"When?" Byakuya asked.

"What the fuck are you'll going on about?!" Ichigo yelled.

"We're not in a place but a time space." Orihime concluded moving in sync with Byakuya.

"And while you're waste away finding answers reality moves on without you." She laid out.

"We're stuck in a space of time outside time." Byakuya finally added.

"A Pocket Dimension to be precise, ring a bell Princess?" She directed at Orihime sneering.

"Pocket Dimension?" Orihime repeated baffled.

"Why would that mean anything to Orihime-chan?" Rukia shouted out to the figure.

"Oh that's right! How can I forget that you don't remember as yet." She laughed.

"Inoue! Don't listen to it!"

Ichigo cautioned her. He didn't like this one bit. First it was that hollow in the forest now its this one. Just what do they want with Inoue?!

"Yeah, its tryna mess wid your head." Renji added.

"Then let us remind you." She gave a signal and the creatures shot forward slamming against the shield. Orihime raised her hands pushing her reiatsu to withstand their attacks.

"Orihime?" Rukia turned to her friend.

"I'm okay but I need an opening!" She answered.

"Inoue what are planning to do?" Ichigo asked worried.

"I'm not sure. I just know what I need to do." She answered.

"We don't have time to argue Ichigo!" Renji cut in.

"Byakuya-san can you give me some cover." She gave him a strained smile.

Byakuya nodded and Orihime found that he was eerily quiet during their time here.

"Chire Senbonzakura"

The orange dome was replaced by pink cherry blossoms.

Rukia drew her zanpakuto and a hole opened up in the pink dome.

"Mai Sode no Shirayuki. Sugi no mai Hakuren."

Rukia's ice shot forward freezing everything and shattering it to nothing.

Renji and Ichigo cleared away any hollow that came close as Byakuya took care of the creatures behind them. Orihime ran forward her body knowing what to do before her mind could comprehend.

Orihime skidded sliding as she ducked a hollow's blow.

One hand over her heart the other she directed at the figure.

"Way of Release no 65, Tunnel of Void"

A white column of light shot out from the dark figure draining all her energy and reiatsu as it formed a cage around her then it shot back inside her.

The figure collapsed wheezing. Her voice broke the silence that descended.

"The body always remembers even if the mind cannot. Isn't Princess?" She coughed struggling back to her feet.

Her attention broke for a minute and she turned away from them before she turned back again to regard them. Her gaze traveled to Byakuya and she burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with it?" Renji asked freaked at how the creature was behaving.

"She's crazy that's what." Ichigo answered while fending off the hollows.

"You lot are so ignorant of what is about to occur. No, wait, what has already begun.."

Orihime was baffled what now. What has already begun?

"And your destruction shall come at the hands of that which you love. And that really is the least of it Princess.."

She motioned for the hollows to attack again.

Orihime felt her blood run cold at that statement. Not again! She couldn't allow such a thing. Her life was barely back on track. She wasn't prepared to lose it again.

Byakuya watched her back stiffen at the creature's words as she stood lost among the light shielding them.

"watashi wa kyozetsu suru"

Orihime whispered and like a waterfall her orange power rolled off her covering every inch of the space.

Within seconds the space around them began unfolding. The white space vanished as if burned away by Orihime's power and they all stood once more inside the cave.

How much time had been lost? Orihime worried at this rate they may not make it to save Karin-chan. For now, she would concentrate on getting her friend back before she picked up the pieces of her broken soul. She pinched the bridge of her nose swaying and Byakuya was there to steady her.

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked moving to her side.

"I just need a minute." She answered panting.

Byakuya sat her down and checked her over ignoring everything else.

"We need to find a way out of here."

Renji tugged Ichigo along with him giving his Taicho some time alone.

"I just need to catch my breath Byakuya-san."

Orihime reassured him. Her last attack felt like every bit of her power had been pushed out from her body. She felt empty and drained.

"We have questions that require answers."

He stated, his worry setting in as he began checking her reiatsu levels.

"And yet we know not were to begin." She concluded, her face pale.

"Quite the predicament we're in now." Byakuya added looking upon her tired face.

"We have had worse." She joked thinking back to her past.

"How are your reiatsu levels?" Byakuya changed the topic.

"Okay, not so bad. I think we should get going."

Orihime pushed off the ground and with his help they made towards the group.

"All good?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. I'm good but any ideas on how to get out of here?"

She asked.

"Not many, this is going to be difficult." Rukia added.

"So we're going to ignore the fact that we were attacked by some creepy woman and her horde." Ichigo begun.

"For now we need to concentrate on the main objective." Byakuya pitched in.

"Byakuya-san is right we need to get to Karin-chan." Orihime added willing herself not to fall.

Orihime could barely keep her mind straight as the discussion wore on. Her body was slowly becoming sluggish as she maneuvered a step back.

"Orihime-chan?"

Renji looked at her wide eyed as Byakuya dashed towards her. She narrowly missed cracking her skull open on the hard ground.

If Byakuya could properly describe it, he would have to say her reiatsu levels dropped drastically like water dumped out of bucket with force.

Orihime's breathing was erratic as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Her fairies were silent as if nonexistent. They would not respond. Her reiatsu was all dried up.

"Inoue what's happening?!"

Ichigo was in her line of vision, his eyebrows set in a consistent line of worry.

"Orihime-chan your..." Rukia trailed off dreadfully.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo snapped.

"Her reiatsu.. Its.. gone." Renji answered automatically.

"What?! That's not possible. Inoue is still alive!"

Ichigo's mind whirled around in pain. What did they mean Inoue's reiatsu was gone? She was not dead!

"I can't feel my powers." She gasped out.

"Orihime-san needs to be moved back to Soul Society at once or else.." Byakuya trailed off.

Ichigo couldn't take it as he backed away from his dying friend. Not again. How many times would he fail her? How many times would he have to watch his people get hurt. What good was his power if he couldn't help them? What good was it when his sister had been taken from right under his nose and he didn't even know?

His attention snapped to a particular reiatsu. Which was odd as he could never pick up on reiatsu's. He ran towards it hoping he was correct. He stopped short of a small body lying on the ground. It was a girl wearing a grey school uniform. Much like the ones Karin's school offered their third year students. Her long dark hair was covering her face making it difficult to see who she was.

He entertained every possibility that this was not his baby sister. This was not her. He treaded slowly towards the still body. He kneeled down moving away her hair and his heart stopped beating in his chest. A sword landed on her back impaling her to the ground and Ichigo mutely looked up into the face of his arch enemy. He had blue eyes.

"It's not good Kingy." His hollow whispered within.

"Kill them, make them pay! Kill them all, make them suffer Kingy!"

The mask formed covering the entire expanse of his face. Two long horns formed on his head and his orange hair grew long. His entire body was cascaded in white as a hollow hole appeared in the middle of his chest.

He roared out loud and angry at the Espada standing over his sister. He didn't have a heart to think or care what happened next. He moved solely on pure instinct. He fired a powerful cero from his horns. Lashing and slashing at anything as he sought after the blue dirt stain of an Espada.

Renji's attention was snapped backwards as he felt a large reiatsu.

"Shit! Ichigo!" He cursed.

"Where is he?" Rukia asked scanning the cave.

"We don't have time for this now!"

Byakuya lifted Orihime off the ground. She was barely hanging on. He was done putting her at risk. Her life was too important to him. Their return to Karakura was priority.

"Renji, Rukia prepare to leave, we're getting out of this cave and heading directly to Karakura Town."

Orihime reached up grabbing his hoari to get his attention.

"Don't...leave...Kurosaki-kun... please."

She pleaded with him. Her eyes on the verge of closing.

Even on deaths doorstep she was worried about Ichigo. Byakuya wanted to scream at her foolishness

"Renji clear a path." He ordered ignoring her.

"Byakuya-san" Orihime voiced her plea.

He gave her a look that said no matter what she said he would not listen to her.

Orihime let a few stray tears roll down her face. She was weak and now it was her fault her friend was about to be left behind in Heuco Mundo.

Yoruichi vowed that today would be that day that she live up to her title as the Goddess of Flash Step. Her speed was all they could rely on right now. She lost count of the idle hours she spent tracking back and forth as Kisuke created a garganta to Heuco Mundo. Time was off the essence and truth be told she was extremely edgy and worried beyond belief. All she could do now was pray that her team was in Heuco Mundo alive. Even if they were hurt as long as they were alive she would get them out.

Too much had occurred. They were being pushed about like pawns on a chess board. She swore every word she knew itching for a glimpse of the one behind all of this because this time she would gladly wring the life out of said person. They were clearly under estimating Shinigami's and she would be happy to set the record straight.

Kisuke's coordinates were spot on as she landed inside the Hollow Forest of Heuco Mundo. No wonder she couldn't get in touch with Ichigo and them. This was where they were. Finding them wasn't a problem when a cero sailed past her and she powered up knowing all too well who that cero belonged to. She came to a halt making her decision quick. Yoruichi gathered her reiatsu springing forward she leaped into the air bring her foot down on his head with a head kick she shattered his mask using his horns as leverage she pulled it off his head.

Ichigo collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Yoruichi-san?" Renji called out surprised as he stopped near by.

"We don't have much time. I'll explain everything once we're out of here."

Yoruichi called back picking up Ichigo.

"We need to get to Los Noches. It's not far out, quickly."

She shunpo'd off leading them out of the maze mindful of the figure that had picked up on their trail.

Renji, Rukia and Byakuya carrying Orihime followed the cat woman. As promised Los Noches was indeed close by. Orihime groaned in Byakuya's arms.

"Settle Orihime down over there."

Yoruichi directed setting down Ichigo. She looked to Byakuya watching his restless expression.

"Don't worry, its empty. Has been for a while." She added moving to check on Orihime.

"Here, use this to get the gate opened." She tossed a device towards Rukia.

"If this place is empty, where's the Espada's at?" Renji asked.

"Not here, not sure."

Yoruichi answered distractedly handing Orihime to Byakuya as she made for Ichigo.

Yoruichi didn't have the heart to tell them what was about to happen to Orihime, best she left that aside and get them out first.

Her answer gave Byakuya pause if the Espada where not here then where could they be? After all they had Kurosaki Karin. This was a cause for concern.

Yoruichi tried to feed Orihime her own reiatsu but to no avail. Best they get her to Soul Society.

Byakuya picked up Orihime just as a black gate popped up and the group filed through with all heist.

The dark figure slipped through the gates and into the shadows.

They landed in the basement of Urahara's shop.

"Renji!" Byakuya called out and immediately the personal Kuchiki gates were opened to Soul Society.

Yoruichi let them be as she took care of Ichigo.

"Rukia, watch Ichigo." Renji called back before he followed his Taicho.

Urahara didn't like their situation one bit. Everyone was all sorts of mixed up. This was worse than Aizen's time. Back then things where clear but here the truth was a wanton women evading him on every turn.

"Kuchiki fukutaicho you should get some rest after all you have been gone a long time." Urahara broke the silence.

Rukia dreaded asking how long but asked anyways.

"How long have we been gone?"

"Too long..". A voice answered and stiffly Rukia turned towards the speaker, her eyes wide in shock and utter disbelief.

Byakuya shot through Soul Society towards the 4th division while Renji made his way to their division. Orihime's reiatsu was extinct and she was too silent for his liking.

Unohana met him halfway too surprised by his depressed reiatsu but upon seeing Orihime she understood why. The young healer was on the verge of death. She led Byakuya towards her office quickly.

"I'll keep my questions for later. For now we need to release the kido spell on Orihime-san."

She indicated, he placed Orihime on the couch as he did once before.

Orihime's breathing slowed down, too slow for Unohana's liking. She had to hurry but tread carefully.

"Stay with me Orihime-san, this may hurt." She told the young healer.

Orihime barely heard the words as her mind sank into a dark place. It was quite but warm. Like someone hugging her trying to push away all her troubles. She didn't want to leave such a place for it was pleasant.

"King of Light, Bearer of Souls. Winds of the North and Sinners of Hell, let the way be eased by Blood. Hado no 165: Shattering Seal"

Unohana forced her reiatsu into Orihime imagining a knife cutting through a rope.

Unohana suddenly went still as she felt nothing for several minutes. Fearing the very worst she kept a spark of hope that Orihime would not die.

Then it happened Orihime's chest expanded as she inhaled a gulp of air and screamed in agony. It wasn't easy breaking such a spell. It wasn't like Unohana could fully understand the agony crippling the young healer as she thrashed about. From Unohana's knowledge it would be like two rusted un oiled mechanisms been forced back into place.

Orihime felt every inch as her body sought to reclaim her soul. He was making it hard for her to go back. They were fighting within her. One wanting her body to return while the other fought to make sure she perished. It was an excruciatingly raw pain. The fight went on and Orihime didn't know exactly when she stopped screaming. It was lost on her how her body was back too normal.

She laid there staring up at the white ceiling hearing nothing. Feeling nothing. Devoid and detached from reality. She was tired well tired of being tired. Her soul was exhausted.

Byakuya moved forth entering her line of vision as Unohana grabbed a few jars off her office shelf preparing a concoction.

His face wore the signs of worry and dare she say fear. The proud Kuchiki Byakuya was unsettled by something. She regarded him curiously.

"Move Orihime-san to a sitting position. She needs to drink this." Unohana made her way back with a sweet smelling liquid.

Byakuya gently helped her sit up and Orihime almost wanted to tell him that she wasn't made of glass.

She accepted the cup and gulped down the contents reeling in the soothing feeling it caused as it slipped down her sore throat.

"I do believe the worst is past us now. A few questions are in order." Unohana placed herself behind her desk.

"Orihime-san how do you feel?" She asked.

"Much...better..." Orihime cleared her throat.

"That's good, you gave us quite a scare there."

"Gomene.." Orihime gave Byakuya a side ward apologetic smile.

"Now then since the spell has been reversed Orihime-san you can no longer stay in Soul Society." Unohana added.

Orihime was worried now. What would the So-taicho decide? She couldn't stay here and her home on earth was gone so where did that leave her?

Byakuya felt something amiss since arriving in Soul Society and he had to report into the So-taicho.

"Unohana Taicho I shall leave Orihime-san in your care until I report in." Byakuya stood up.

"Of course Kuchiki Taicho." She responded and he left heading towards his division.

Byakuya barely made it into his division when he received a hell butterfly indicating an emergency Captains meeting. Byakuya dreaded where this would lead. He found himself further annoyed as he caught sight of Orihime in attendance.

The So-taicho was tense and less than pleased. Order was lost to chaos.

"Kuchiki Taicho I was informed that instead of carrying out the mission I assigned to you, you were involved in a rescue mission that left you stranded in Heuco Mundo." Yamamoto began.

"Hai!" Byakuya answered keeping his professional facade on.

"And now am I to understand that Inoue Orihime being the center of this problem is unable to remain in Soul Society?"

He scratched his beard and Byakuya growled internally at his words. The So-taicho had too many ears out there.

"Hai that is correct So-taicho though I must request my colleague be given the way of passage to Earth as she has proven to be an asset to Soul Society."

Unohana answered this time bringing forth a good argument that had a few heads nodding in agreement.

"Be that as it may for now Inoue Orihime is confined to the Kuchiki Estate on Earth until further notice."

The So-taicho had much to think over and he had to gather his wits about him before re-ruling on this decision.

Orihime felt relief wash over her and she just wanted to sleep after all this. Her body had been through too much in the last couple hours. Hopefully some food would be in order.

"Dismissed!" The So-taicho ordered his thoughts preoccupied.

Orihime let Unohana guide her towards the Kuchiki Estate and a few minutes later she watched Byakuya spare Unohana a few words before the 4th Division Taicho left.

Rukia entered Soul Society with some good news. After their streak of misfortune, a little good news would do them well. Now if only Orihime was okay she wondered. She sought out her brothers reiatsu and came upon a relief filled sight

"Orihime-chan you're okay?" She breathed out.

"Ah Rukia-chan, yes I'm quite well." She smiled.

Rukia rushed over hugging Orihime who was all too eager to return the gesture.

"Ichigo was relentless about coming to see you but I managed to keep him occupied for a little while.". She smiled pulling out of the hug.

"Oh how so?" Orihime asked.

"Its good news but I should probably let you see it for yourself than tell you." Rukia smirked.

"Rukia check in with your Taicho before you leave again." Byakuya reminded her.

"Hai Nii-sama."

She nodded giving Orihime's hand a squeeze and she shunpo'd off.

"Neh Byakuya-san when..."

Her voice stopped as she found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Why must you threaten me as such? Why?"

He asked his hand cupping her head pulling her close to him as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Byakuya-san?". Orihime was confused what did she do now?

"Why must you wound me?" He asked again.

"Must I play the villain and lock you up away from them all? Must I cage you so you will belong to me only?" His voice grew serious and strange.

Missed was too mild a word to express how her soul had yearned for him in that short space of time. She hugged him finally letting her tears of relief seep out at being in his arms again. She belonged to him and no amount of words could properly express it right now. He was her tether to this reality.

Renji couldn't shake off Yumichika and Ikkaku ever since he left his division. He had more pressing matters to attend to and these two were obviously hiding from someone.

"What do you two want? I'm busy!" He snapped.

"Think nothing of our presence Abarai. We're simply adding truth to a few rumors." Yumichika explained.

"And what rumors would that be?" Renji found himself asking.

"Tell him and I'll shave off that pretty head of yours." Iba bellowed out appearing in front of them.

"Iba-san?!" Renji stopped looking between them and sighing.

"Whatever it is I don't have time for it." He ignored them.

"Wait! Abarai you were there with Kuchiki Taicho and Orihime-chan is it true?" Yumichika asked.

Iba pulled Renji aside out of earshot.

"Is it true that Kuchiki Taicho eloped with Inoue Orihime and plans on m-m-marrying her?" He stammered out.

"Huh? Well I don't know maybe?" Renji shrugged.

"...don't be shy Abarai how else can you explain their absence for the last month?"

Yumichika asked. This brought up Renji short.

"HAAA?" Iba screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's true then they're planning to...m-m-marry?" Iba screamed out.

Renji took the opportunity to shunpo away from the troublesome lot intent on finding out exactly how long they were trapped in Heuco Mundo.

"See I told you!" Yumichika nudged Ikkaku.

"About what?" He snapped.

"Iba-san's information is never wrong." Yumichika snickered.

"Prepare yourself Ayasegawa for this ends here!" Iba drew his zanpakuto.

"Huh! Now that's more like it Iba-san. All this talking is making me bored." Ikkaku drew his zanpakuto.

And yet again Iba ended up engaging Ikkaku as always.

The Kuchiki clan Elders were more than displeased with Byakuya. They had stewed over the rumors finding more truth than ever in it. They deserved answers and maybe even a new figure head should be appointed. They all gathered intent on finding Byakuya. The gathering took place outside in the gardens as they came upon 3 figures disappearing through the gates.

"This will not do.." One said.

"He can't hide much long." Another added.

"We shall be rid of him soon enough." The first one went on.

"Ginrei-sama will not be pleased once he hears this." Someone pointed out.

"A valid point." Another added and the group were off to plot.

Renji had handed his Taicho orders stating that they both would be stationed in the living world temporarily. It truly escaped Renji how Yumichika and Ikkaku ended up in Karakura Town. He said nothing as did his Taicho. He ignored them desperately needing to catch up on things.

Byakuya had much to do as he sat in his office in Karakura Town. He had been away from his division for so long. Then his other dilemma would be Orihime's insistence on resuming their rescue mission the moment she could move freely. How was he to combat her in that? He brooded over a very sensitive matter. What would become of him if he lost her? What then?

Ichigo awoke in Urahara's shop. He was used to seeing this scene but for once he wished he wouldn't open his eyes. Karakura Town was no longer his home. He had failed his baby sister. His sole duty was keep her safe and like that she was dead and gone.

Yoruichi entered his room knowing full well what was going through his mind at this point. At some point she was going to punish him for not been able to pick up on reiatsu's.

"Ichigo the Espada left something on your doorstep I suggest you pick it." She waited a full 5 seconds before he was gone.

"Was that really necessary Yoruichi-san?" Urahara asked entering the room.

"In hindsight it's better than having to tell him the truth and getting him to believe it." She smirked sighing.

Ichigo's body hurt but his anger was a hot iron burning nonstop as he tore down the street to his home. Yuzu was there and he would not fail her. He couldn't.

He burst through the door and the last person he hoped to see was the first person he saw.

"Ichi-nii you look terrible as always." She smiled at him.

Ichigo grabbed his sister in a tight hold not ashamed of the relief he felt just by seeing her.

"I missed you too baka." She hugged him back.

Ichigo pulled back holding her at arm's length looking her over.

"I'm okay." She assured him.

"How?" He wasn't sure where to begin.

"That's a long story, come on Yuzu-chan made muffins." She smiled brightly pulling her brother into the kitchen.

Orihime was no longer skating on thin ice. She had broken through and fallen into the cold lake as she snuck out of the Estate. Knowing Byakuya he would absolutely not let her off the compound so easily. She couldn't place his feelings about her. Maybe she should ask him once she found out if her friends where okay and how were they going to save Karin-chan now.

Orihime was a pro at keeping under the radar. Escaping the estate was child's play now.

"yo woman" Tsubaki snapped flying in her line of sight.

"Tsubaki-kun whats wrong?" She stopped looking worried at him.

"Don't ask stupid questions you know whats wrong." He snapped annoyed.

"This can wait for another time." She dropped the conversation.

"Like hell it can. You need to explain why everyone is gone and I am alone. What did you do to Shun and the others?" He screamed.

"I did nothing and I don't know why you are alone." She sped up her walk.

"Ayame did say there was something wrong with you, something she couldn't fix, none of them could." He dashed in front of her.

"And I don't have the answer you're looking for. Right now all I know is that my reiatsu is low, too low for me to even summon the others." She answered.

"Too low because you're…."

"Tsubaki!" She silenced him.

"Silencing me won't change the truth woman, remember that." He disappeared.

Orihime knew exactly why Tsubaki was alone. She knew all too well. Just like how her fairies knew and Tsubaki was right, the truth wasn't going to change. She pushed it aside for now like she had done with most of her problems. For now she needed to appear normal for her friends. One step at a time, one problem at a time. One demon at a time.

She eventually pulled on her facade making her way to the Kurosaki residence. It was strange not being able to detect reiatsu but that wouldn't be an issue, not anymore. She rang the bell hoping Byakuya wouldn't turn up suddenly and haul her back to the estate.

The door opened and Yuzu smiled brightly at her.

"Orihime-chan." She threw out her arms hugging the older girl.

"Yuzu-chan it's so good to see you." Orihime smiled.

"Quick, come in."

Yuzu pulled her inside towards the Kitchen and there sat a miracle.

"Karin-chan..." She whispered propelling forward to hug the girl.

"Nice to see you too Orihime-chan." Karin laughed returning the hug.

Ichigo counted his lucky stars as he looked over his friend and sister both alive and safe.

"Inoue, you're okay!"

"Yeah and you?"She asked.

"Great!" He answered feeling anxious for some reason.

"Yoruichi-san told me about the plan and everything." Karin began.

"How did you get back here?" Orihime rushed out.

"Have a seat. I was just about to bring Ichi-nii up to speed. First of all, I wasn't in Heuco Mundo."

"Then where did they take you?" Ichigo looked worried.

"They?" Karin looked confused.

"The Espada" Orihime supplied.

"I was alone no one 'took me' anywhere" She supplied.

"That makes no sense" Ichigo looked doubtful.

"And we picked up the Espada reiatsu also. What about that?" Orihime's brows knitted.

"Well according to Urahara-san it's possible. I walked into a pocket dimension or something. Since opening gates to and from Heuco Mundo takes longer to close I could have been caught in between the gates so when a gate was opened I got out."

Karin shrugged keeping her cards in check making no mistakes.

"That's dangerous now." Yuzu supplied entering with a tray in hand.

"At least you're safe now."

Orihime smiled knowing full well that look Karin wore was false. The girl was hiding something.

"Has anyone told you how long you were gone?" Karin asked trying to change the topic.

Orihime shared a look with Ichigo before answering.

"No.." She answered.

"A full month has passed by." Karin answered.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo questioned.

"The Shinigami's were going crazy down here. Every second day someone showed up here until Urahara-san had a talk with them." Yuzu informed them.

Orihime had a few moments to herself thinking how she had lost so much time with her friends. Their time in Heuco Mundo had them lost for a month. Initially she was shocked but when she replayed what the hollow had said it made sense. Time had moved on without them. An entire month in the space of a few moments.

"So when did you get back?" Ichigo asked Karin.

"I guess around the time Urahara-san opened the gate for Yoruichi-san." She answered shrugging.

"More muffins anyone?" Yuzu chipped in when things were becoming awkward.

Orihime was starved and she smiled reaching for a muffin. The doorbell rang and like ants one by one her friends showed up.

First Tatsuki showed up with Chad. Then Ishida dropped by followed by Keigo and Mizuiro. It was a reunion and Orihime felt her spirits lift. Except for the few tears and scolding from Tatsuki the house was full of laughter and friendly faces. Soon even Byakuya had joined the crowd. Renji wasn't so lucky as Yumichika and Ikkaku annoyed him as he filled out paper work.

Byakuya wasn't all too happy with her sneaking off but she deserved some semblance of normality. So he obliged her and settled in a quiet corner observing her. However, he wasn't the only observer.

Karin let herself smile a bit as she took in all the faces around her. If they only knew what would they say? Gathering everyone here was her idea but it wasn't because she needed the comfort. No, it was so she could keep them all together away from her. She didn't trust herself enough anymore. She was afraid of what she knew. Afraid if she recognized it then It would become reality. She loved her family too much to tell them the truth. After all this rash decision could be added to all the rash things a Kurosaki ended up doing. Lying was the only way she could keep her life in order. She lied so well she even believed it herself. She moved forward intent on joining the fun least her brother became suspicious.

Orihime laughed at Keigo's antics, she had missed this part of her life so much. Too bad she wasn't going to see them after this. It was strange how her dream flared to the front of her mind. She was buried beneath the earth only this time she wouldn't be able to claw her way out to see that dreadful headstone with her name on it. Secrets weren't any good but sometimes they saved people from pain. Maybe that's why she didn't tell them what her fairies had told her before they disappeared in Heuco Mundo. Good thing only she could hear them. Time to go out with a bang like the real Inoue Orihime her friends knew her to be.

"Neh Tatsuki-chan how about a karaoke contest?" She asked above the noise that suddenly went quite.

"Now that's one way to party nice thinking Inoue-san." Mizuiro answered instead.

"Yeah just like old times but with a whole lot more people." Tatsuki added.

"We have dad's old set upstairs. I am sure it still works." Yuzu chimed in.

"Ishida sensei can you give Yuzu-chan a hand while the rest of us get the sitting room in order."

Karin ordered him grabbing her brother and moving out of the kitchen.

Yuzu's face turned red as she directed the Quincy upstairs. She wasn't sure if her sister was helping or been mean towards her.

The group retired to the living room, setting up the space just as Ishida and Yuzu brought in the equipment. It was set up in minutes and ready to go. Byakuya watched from a far as Orihime fell on fimilar ground with her friends.

"Its girls VS boys!" Karin announced.

"We're outnumbered! Give us 1 more." Tatsuki complained.

"Fine, we'll take Byakuya." Karin pointed at him immediately gaining his attention.

"Done!" Ichigo answered before the sixth captain could voice his objection.

"Go easy on us. We have a guy who probably doesn't know what music is." Tatsuki added.

"No one goes easy in a battle." Ishida interjected pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah! No easy going." Keigo taunted.

"Let's begin then. Rules are no cheating and best singing wins. One on one face offs." Mizuiro picked up a mike setting the song list.

Byakuya was thoroughly baffled as he heard the noise emerge from the strange device. He cringed on several occasions as each person sang. If this was music, then he was glad to never have discovered the offending sound.

The group faced off against each other with Keigo vs Karin and losing, next Ishida faced Orihime drawing against her. Yuzu had an easy win with Chad as he barely got out the words. By default, Ichigo won as Byakuya refused to engage in such a duel. Mizuiro surprised everyone tying with Tatsuki. In the end the girls won with 2 wins and 2 draws while the boys came out with 1 win only.

Orihime would treasure this memory no matter what happened. So it wasn't surprising when her heartbeat began slowing down making her breathing shallow. She edged away from her friends conflicted with herself. She turned away from them and came face to face with Byakuya leaning against the wall.

"I'm no good with good byes, that's always been the hardest part."

She smiled through her tears and she fell forward. Byakuya supported her limp form automatically.

There was clattering of glass and shouted voices but none of that mattered to Byakuya as he stood in shock realizing but no accepting what had just occurred. He felt nothing from her as he pulled her to his chest. No heartbeat. Within seconds she was pulled away from him and he let her go unable to conjure up anything.

Tatsuki tried desperately to do CPR as she cried pumping her friends' chest.

Chad pulled her back voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Inoue's gone."

It was two words just two words that burnt a permanent hole in Byakuya's heart. Ichigo fell to his knees his face white. Karin hugged a crying Yuzu as she looked at the dead body of their friend. Keigo and Ishida stood by in shock. Mizuiro dropped his cellphone as he watched the scene play out.

Deep in the dark Valley only one sound rang out in a continuous loop. The sound of laughter. The figure hadn't laughed this much before. He hadn't a reason to but now he would laugh like never before. Everything was moving according to his plan. Gone were the shackles as he sat in anticipation for the time he would make his very first appearance. His time was soon at hand, so soon he could almost smell the rich fragrance of warm blood.

Her death was the beginning of it all. Time would move again soon enough and once more he would reign supreme. His era would shine yet again. The wonderful era of bloodshed and Death. Sweet , Sweet Death.

But why wait? He wanted just a little taste of the main course, so he reached forth a hand through the stillness and his hand connected with a flutter on the other end. Precisely 500 years ago he had encountered this and it sent a thrill up his arm as he grabbed a hold of the flutter letting himself enroach her space.

"Tadaima." He whispered in pure delight.

—

ZESS : (Creepily crawls out from wooden box ) i shall return to the world my dearest Loli.

Joshiro: Damn the night is giving me a tingling feeling, damn shivers running up my spine.

Loli: (recites from onmyo mage book as a summoning Pentagram is drawn on the floor) " Om kara kara mio ka wa shizen" "Om kara kara mio ka wa shizen."

Joshiro: oi Loli what are you doing?!

Loli: nothing at all Jo nii ( hides omnyo mage book behind back).

Joshiro: Go to bed Loli ( takes a walk outside) damn this horrible shivers I feel something creepy.

Zess: i shall return to the world once more i will get this chapter out, the fans need me i am their last hope.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) hi guys super sorry for the long wait and as always thanks for the reviews and favourites, really appreciate it. Life happens is all I can say for my delay of this chapter. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and on with the show. :)

Chapter 9 : Death at a Funeral

 _'Death ends a life, not a relationship'_

Death is never easy.

For it does not empathize nor does it sympathize. It does not discriminate yet it discards us all of that precious light within, like it is naught but rogue embers from a dying blaze. Perhaps that is what our end truly is, remnants of lost embers of a dissipating flame.

Despite what it may be, it is definite.

It is as sure as the darkness of the night sky as it is as sure of the blinding rays of shine reaching towards dawn.

The strong foolishly prepare for it and yet still they cower in its' presence. Whilst the weak think that they can run from it, only to eventually encounter it.

Perhaps it's the dreadful part of letting go that is painful. For no one is ever truly ready to say goodbye.

Too much remains behind, too much undone, too much unsaid. Selfish and unprepared to part with that love that bursts within our beings, that warmth that makes us whole. We may be willing to say good bye but never to let go. For parting is such sweet sorrow.

Not long ago Yoruichi had stood in a similar setting having buried Miyako Inoue. And nothing had changed from that scene. Here she stood, defeated once again, preparing to bury Miyako's niece and her student, Orihime Inoue.

The only difference was this time she couldn't cease the eruption of turmoil from deep within herself.

Orihime Inoue had suffered no physical scars, wounds or any ailments that would have resulted in her death. That once vibrant young woman. Now lay there cold and lifeless. Her features shrouded by the shadow of the coffin that so much resembled Miyako's own.

They had overcome so many obstacles to get this far. Sacrifice was always the result of war. But this loss was not one of war. Orihime Inoue had come a long way only to eventually be swallowed by death. Her death, just like the woman herself, was an enigma.

The death of Orihime Inoue came as startling shock, especially to those who had witnessed it before their very eyes. Realization had not completely registered amongst some of her friends. 'Death' was not a word they were ready to associate with their friend.

Yoruichi thought that it was best to keep Orihime's death under a tight wrap, just within the confines of her few close friends. Too much didn't add up as yet and too many people involved would further complicate the matter.

Kuchiki Byakuya, surprisingly was not in attendance of their impending farewell nor was Kurosaki Ichigo. Both men barely said a word to acknowledge their current situation. However, more pressing matters filled Yoruichi's thoughts.

What worried and gnawed at her the most was the matter of Orihime's soul. It had yet to depart from her body. There was no denying that her student was indeed no longer amongst the living but strangely her soul was still present within her body.

Human souls depart from their physical being upon death. The fact that Orihime's soul was still attached to her physical form was as puzzling as her death. The fact that no Shinigami turned up to perform Orihime's konso pricked at the edge of her thoughts as well.

"She is still so very lovely...such a shame..." Yumichka mumbled, his elegant face drawn in a sorrowful frown.

"Hnnn" Ikkaku responded choosing to remain quite.

FUCK!

Renji swore in his mind over and over again. He didn't think he would be burying his friend. He didn't think they would lose one of their own.

Just what the hell was going on here? No, this wasn't right. This couldn't be happening! How could she be dead?! This was Inoue Orihime and she could fix anything so why couldn't she fix herself? Why? Renji struggled to wrap his mind around it. It just wasn't possible! No matter how illogical it sounded, he refused to believe it. Despite the harsh reality of his friend's corpse before his eyes. It just couldn't be, could it?

"This is so... messed up..." Karin hiccuped during a half sob. She observed the dreadful scene before her miserably. She couldn't muster any words having cried her throat raw and her eyes red. It was like losing her mother all over again.

The sharp painful memories from her recent stay in Heuco Mundo surfaced. She wrapped her arms around her sister tighter willing her emotions to stay in check. It wasn't normal by a long shot. People just didn't drop dead, especially a healthy person like Orihime-chan.

Yuzu's crying echoed the loudest amongst the grieving friends. Her sister's tight embrace did little to comfort her aching heart. She shook like a frail leaf battling against ghastly winds. Her mind in a state of prolonged shock. It was so unbelievable and...unfair! How could Orihime-chan be dead? Why Orhime-chan? It wasn't fair! Orihime-chan who was always taking care of others before herself, why her?

A harsh laugh pierced through the heavy atmosphere cutting across all the sobbing. There was a brief silence before the bitter laughter erupted again. The grieving friends stood in disbelief as their gaze landed on Tatsuki's hysterical form.

"Okay..jokes over now." Tatsuki pushed away from Sado as she wiped her face.

"Tatsuki.." Sado called out softly, unsure how to react.

"This isn't funny anymore!" She snapped making it towards the coffin.

Ishida knew exactly how Tatsuki felt. No amount of words or reassurance were going to bring their friend back. He felt trapped in an illusion of some sort. He would break free any moment now and the nightmare would be over. It was simple as that. But that bitter laughter sent chills down his skin. The emotion in it was far too much to be an illusion. And it finally sunk in.

This was their reality.

They couldn't pretend or deny what had occurred. They would have to face it better sooner than later.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a habitual manner and sighed. He stepped towards Tatsuki. His intent clear in his movement.

"There was never any humor to begin with, so snap out of it!"

His voice was low but sharp.

Ishida struggled to keep the hiss out of his tone. He was fast losing the tight reign he kept on his emotions.

"Inoue-san is gone and nothing anyone says or does will bring her back." Ishida grabbed Tatsuki by her shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing him. He shook her back and forth in effort to let his words sink.

His words were a set of sharp dagger's piercing through everyone's shock. Their wishful thinking shattered. They would have to accept that this was how it was.

For once Keigo couldn't sum up a joke to lighten the mood nor could Mizuro find the will to pick up his cellphone and text.

"Inoue-san is truly gone.." Keigo whispered horrified as he stared into the distance. His words played over in his mind unable to process the fact.

Mizuro didn't dare respond. It was still too much for him...

"Are you insane? Orihime is right there! It's just one of her silly games!" Tatsuki shook her head furiously. They were all lying to her. She wouldn't believe them.

"Inoue-san is gone and that is the truth. Stop weaving a lie. That's not what Inoue-san would have wanted you to do. You know that." Ishida's voice softened as he tried to reason with his broken friend.

"Why Ishida? Why? What did she ever do to hurt anyone? Why couldn't they just….leave her…..alone..?" Tatsuki broke out into a set of new tears.

It wasn't something anyone could answer. Chad didn't have the words to explain it. Ishida had voiced the reality of the situation. A reality everyone was not strong enough to believe themselves.

Tatsuki had never felt so dead and empty inside. She had never cried before the way she cried now. She couldn't understand why someone couldn't give her a straight answer. Why did they insist that Orihime was dead? If she was dead then how did she die? She was in perfect health! Why wouldn't they let her go to her friend and wake her up? Why wouldn't they let her see Orihime's sunshine smile and friendly eyes? Nothing was wrong with her! Why was she just laying there... not moving...not breathing... not anything...

Byakuya didn't care to look back that night. He shut down every sense and emotion. His instinct guiding him back to the compound.

He would not think of what had passed. He refused to believe that she was no longer there. He erased it from his mind.

Any moment now she would walk into his room smiling. That smile that he craved to trace with his very own lips so many times. How foolish had he been to resist what she made him feel. He would be sure to rectify that as soon as she came to him. Yearning and craving to see her, to touch her, to feel her fit perfectly in his embrace. He would never let her out of his sight again. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, not now, not a hundred years from now, never. So he waited for her..

As his wait grew, his patience wore thin. His mind twisted to darker thoughts.

He refuse to think of her as gone but the thought kept piercing at his mind. It was the only reason why she didn't return to him. It angered him that death had dared to steal her away. He wouldn't let that happen. No. She was his damn it! She had always been his, since the beginning. He would get her back regardless.

Byakuya pushed off the chair grabbing his zanpakuto and steeling his resolve. His anger intensified and the sensible calm demeanor that was a second skin to him shattered. A thrilling rush of sinister desire filled his heart, fogging his thoughts.

Blood would be split this day.

Deeper and deeper that horrid desire propelled into his being until he saw nothing but destruction. A thin sharp smile tore across the captain's grim features. He gripped onto that dark desire, relishing in the feel of it. He would spill blood until she stood before him once more. He would reign blood upon the city until he saw her and nothing more.

Ichigo was still sitting on the ground of the living room. His gazed fixed on the spot where his friend had fallen not more than a few hours ago.

He was lost.

There was nothing that seemed right anymore. He couldn't save her just like he couldn't save his mother. That agony of losing his mother tore at his heart everyday shredding new wounds into his soul. His heart will always lay heavy with the loss of her. He would never stop blaming himself.

When was he going to grow up and learn from his mistakes?

He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to protect them all! But in the end he failed his mother. He failed Karin and finally now he had failed Inoue.

It was like nothing had changed. Five years later and he had regressed back to his old self. He hadn't moved a step forward, no, instead he was running backwards!

How much more would he have to lose to get his head in the game?! Why couldn't he be there when they needed him? He watched his baby sister die in the hollow forest and he couldn't save her. Had it been real... he would be grieving the loss of two instead of one. He wasn't sure that he would be able to bare that.

His life had quickly gone to the pit.

First his mother was taken from him. Then that bastard Aizen had dared to hurt his friends. That stupid hollow had toyed with his greatest fears and now this.

He wouldn't put a name to this situation. He couldn't dare do that much. Calling it what it was would mean to accept that is was true. What he really needed was answers. If he had answers he could fix this.

Ichigo paused, his memory reverting back to the hollow forest. He forced himself to remember had happened.

What did that miserable scum say? Something about...a master... and...what the hell was it...a purpose...?!

He shook his head unable to remember the words anymore. He should have paid more attention to that scum bag but he was so angry he couldn't care to listen to what was being said to him. In fact he couldn't see past wanting to tear that bastard to shreds.

Remembering all that will do no good now.

Ichigo's sorrow turned into anger as he remembered one individual in particular who also swore to protect Inoue. And who also had failed her. It was *his* fault!

Inoue was gone and it was all because of him. That cold egotistical bastard. He swore he would protect her!

If only he had stopped her from leaving with that 'stick up his ass' noble...

From there on everything just went south.

Inoue always saw the good in people even when there was none. Ichigo was right and if only Inoue realized that his words were true... If only if she had stayed back instead of going with *him*. Kuchiki Byakuya wouldn't stick his neck out for anyone. The 'stiff' didn't have a heart.

Ichigo couldn't save her but he sure as hell will avenge her. Aizen had paid his price for destroying everything Ichigo stood for and now Kuchiki Byakuya would do the same. He was done losing the people he loved. Done acting rationally. The Captain's crimes would not go unpunished.

Ichigo ejected from his gigai and pulled his zanpakuto off his back. He was going to end to this. It was time the Kuchiki Captain met his executioner.

Urahara, as always, was a silent observer. However, his silence was not a result of his ignorance nor the lack of knowledge, in fact, it was the complete opposite. Urahara's silence was a result of him knowing beyond others' understanding.

Though today his silence stemmed from having no answers at all. His throat ceased up unable to speak words that his mind had yet to form. Too long had he spent time with the humans that he was beginning to feel. He had lost so much due to Aizen and he swore never to get involved again. No matter how much he tried to distance himself from it, this time he failed. As did his companion beside him.

Yoruichi blanked out, the world around her seemed all to familiar. To think they had survived the war with Aizen to only end up a mere five years later burying the very girl who willingly gave herself up to save them all. They had won that battle but not without consequences yet this battle, if there was one at all, hadn't even begun and already she was burying its first victim.

Yoruichi had been foolish. Those five years were a mystery filled mayhem. Since then Orihime had become stronger, so much more than in the war with Aizen. Everything was holding up but then Inoue Miyako's death had brought the shocking reality to light, thus the curtains had dropped before their final act and the results lay bare before them.

Yoruichi was giving herself a headache just thinking about all of the obstacles ahead. Truly what was she going to do? She turned away as Orihime's coffin was being lowered into the ground. She had accepted that she would have to live without the vibrant young woman's presence but that didn't mean she had to watch as the soil consumed her body.

She turned towards Urahara intent on discussing their next step when a heavy reiatsu thundered over them all.

Renji immediately recognized the raging reiatsu. There was, however, a subtle change in the reiatsu. Too long had he spent in the company of that reiatsu for him not to notice the taint that others might have missed. Something foreign had merged with it, but there was no mistaking to whom the reiatsu belonged to.

He knew that this was bound to happen. It was only a matter of time. His Taicho rarely got involved with others. That had changed as of recent, he seemed drawn towards Orihime. This would not end well.

Byakuya raced towards the burial site. He had made it just a little more than half way when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

The sight before him made his blood boil.

The last person he wanted to see had decide to materialize in his path. Oh the audacity...

It was good that this particular individual decided to piss him off. He would relish in spilling his filthy blood and make it rain upon Karakura. He had enough of rules, regulations and traditions. He would do as he pleased.

And what pleased him the most was tearing this individual limb from limb.

" _BANKAI!_ "

There were no restraints as both shinigami flared their reiatsu. Each intent on drawing blood of the other.

"I should have stopped you from taking Inoue away!" I should have never left her with you!" Ichigo spat out.

"You seem to believe that she was safer with you than with me. How illogical!" Byakuya threw back swinging his zanpakuto dangerously close to Ichigo's head.

"I kept her safe down here! She was never in any danger for the last five years. Then you showed up and everything went to fucking hell!" Ichigo stated deflecting an attack and landing his own.

"Safe? You claim to have kept her safe but all you did was injure yourself and burden her day after day. You can't protect anyone. Your sibling is proof of that! After all she did vanish from right under your nose without your knowledge." His words struck a nerve.

Ichigo pulled back seething with anger and rage. He didn't need some pompous captain telling him he wasn't good enough. He knew deep down that he needed to get stronger.

"How about we notch up the stakes Kingy?" His hollow's voice gleefully echoed.

"Fuck yeah!" Ichigo gave in.

Byakuya wasn't the least bit phased as he watched the hollow mask form. Old tricks were common place with this Shinigami but now Byakuya would show him the true power of a noble, a Kuchiki was never to be taken lightly.

Yoruichi was already heading towards the fight with Ishida, Ikkaku, Yumichka, Renji and Tessai in tow.

Things were spiraling out of control fast. Ichigo and Byakuya in a brawl was like cold and warm air spiraling around in a tornado. The results would be catastrophic, destroying everything in their path.

Tatsuki sat on the ground watching them fill the grave with soil. Shovel after shovel, the dirt seemed to put a greater distance between Orihime and herself. The distance was growing rapidly and there was nothing she could do. She was helpless.

Karin had no emotions left to spare. Nothing floated or moved anywhere within herself. She willingly let herself feel numb because right now she had to pull her family out of the darkness. Yuzu wasn't the cause for concern.

"Ichi-nii.." Yuzu turned a worried tense look towards her sister. Her eyes swollen red and brimming with a fresh set of tears.

Yuzu's voice trailed off as she saw the hard look plastered across Karin's face. Everyone was shouldering some sort of burden and Karin was the same. She had changed a lot since she her return.

"Yuzu stay with Tatsuki-chan."

Karin let go of her sister. Her attention drawn towards the flaring reiatsu in the distance. She recognized both.

Urahara kept a careful eye on those around him. Many struggled to accept their current situation. Not everyone could be spared. That was the price of peace. Only this didn't feel like peace. Lost was the calm before the storm.

A rueful smile tugged across Urahara's features.

In fact there was no calm at all, not since that hollow claimed the first victim of the Inoue family. This was but a taste of what was to come.

And the climax would scar them all.

A deep uneasiness rooted within him. This was nothing like the incident with the former Captains becoming Vaizard. Nor was this like the war with that psychopath Aizen, no this... this was far more worse.

Yoruichi arrived at the scene to find Ichigo and Byakuya going at it full throttle. The damage done by their idiocy were already significant.

"Never seen Kuchiki Taicho so angry." Yumichka commented looking concerned.

"Ichigo can be convincing." Renji added dryly.

Ishida remained silent forming his bow. His concentration focused on separating the two hot heads. Already they had lost Inoue-san, they couldn't handle anymore casualties. Both Kurosaki and Kuchiki Byakuya were already sporting minor injuries.

Their intent of blood evident in their ferocity.

"Ishida see if you can get a shot at Ichigo's mask, Tessai will provide back up. Ikkaku and Yumichka you two will keep them apart once Renji and I draw their fire away from each other." Yoruichi instructed.

Ishida disappeared finding a vantage point to set up as he searched for an opening. His trained eye had no trouble keeping up with their speed. His hand steady and his aim searching for its mark.

"Karin are you sure about this?" A sweet voice, only familiar to Karin, asked in a worried tone.

"I don't see why not. They'll find out soon enough. Half of them probably already know." Karin shrugged from her crouched position.

"When will you talk to HIM?" The voice questioned sadly. Longing etched in its whisper.

Karin paused in her actions thinking over her decision.

"There will be time for that later on. For now I need to save Ichi-nii." Karin responded not wanting to dwell on her own personal problems. Her family was in danger and she couldn't lose her brother like she had lost her mother.

"Before he burns down the world mmm?" The voice pulled Karin back from her thoughts. Her gaze flicked back to her brother and the 6th division Captain.

Yeah precisely that, Karin thought internally in response to the voice. Shutting down her emotions she braced herself.

Byakuya's breathing was labored. He fended off the pests that dared to intervene and focused on Ichigo. Why couldn't they just let him do his duty?!

No matter, he would deal with the likes of them after slitting this Infection's throat because that was what Kurosaki Ichigo was, nothing but a diseased scab that the world needed curing of.

Yoruichi materialized near Byakuya distracting him for a moment. That moment gave Renji the opportunity he needed to distract Ichigo as he materialized in front of him.

"Byakuya-bo you need to pull yourself together and stop this fight." Yoruichi ordered him.

This was a side Renji was rarely audience to. Come to think of it he had never seen his proud Taicho behave so out of character. Never had he seen so much hatred and anger within his Taicho. He wasn't even sure the man before him was 'his' Taicho save for the hint of his familiar reiatsu.

"Stop? Why would I stop?" He asked indifferent as if they asked of him the most ridiculous thing.

"This isn't like you. Getting emotionally involved and losing your wits." Yoruichi threw back making him halt for a second.

Ikkaku and Yumichka seized the moment to tackle a wounded Ichigo away from Byakuya.

"Emotionally involved?" Byakuya sounded the words out.

That was undeniably laughable... but true. If she were here then he wouldn't need to get involved. He would have been himself. Obviously this wasn't him and that was because she wasn't with him. Without her he had no control. He lost all his rationality. He was incomplete without her. Lost and unsure. He became "emotionally involved" as Yoruichi had pointed out. He needed her, it was just that simple. Then why couldn't they understand?

Ishida found his window of opportunity and seized it. He aimed his bow targeting Ichigo's mask as Tessai begun chanting a binding Kido not far from him.

" _You who is crowned with the name of Man, wearing a Mask of blood and flesh, flying on ten thousand fluttering wings, with Thunder's carriage and an empty Spinning Wheel, break the Light into six pieces, carve a twin Lotus on a wall of Pale Blue Flames, and await the Blazing Fires to reach the Distant Heavens!_ " Tessai chanted in a strong commanding voice.

Ishida gathered his reiatsu and aimed waiting for the signal from Tessai to let his arrow fly and pierce it's target.

" _Bakudou 61: Rikujōkōrō!_ " Tessai finished.

Six thin, but wide, beams of light formed slamming into Ichigo's midsection, holding him in place.

" _Dai Suta - Kano Hoshi_ " Karin exhaled in a commanding voice. She fired letting herself be firm in her decision. The yellow blue arrow formed and flew towards its target.

Ishida felt it even before he saw it. The arrow sailed past him almost undetected as it found its target in the middle of Ichigo's forehead. The mask shattered and the shinigami fell to his knees.

Ishida, however, spun around to stare at the person who had shot that arrow. There was no mistaking who that reiatsu belonged to and now he was certain.

Another Kurosaki with a heavy secret...

"What's the point in fighting now? Why even bother when they couldn't keep her safe?" Tatsuki mumbled staring off into space.

"Perhaps everyone should head home to rest." Urahara added herding the others off. His thoughts were distracted. His mind calculating as his uneasiness intensified.

Keigo and Mizuro paid their respects and tracked off. Sado handled a limp Tatsuki as he maneuvered her home. Leaving Urahara and the youngest Kurosaki behind.

Yuzu stared at the headstone that read. Inoue Orihime. The rest of the words were a blur to her. She couldn't seem to focus on them.

"You know Urahara-san everyone thinks that if they don't voice the problem I won't notice that something's wrong. Ichi-nii used to do that. Now Karin-chan is doing it. Even Orihime-chan learnt it. In the end we can't save everyone, can we?" She turned to look at him.

"I'm afraid so. Fate has set down a list of heavy rules. Ones we rarely can change." He explained, his voice quite.

"But we CAN change them..." She trailed off.

"Yuzu-chan.." Karin appeared walking over to her sister.

"Take care." Urahara tipped his hat feeling at odds around the youngest Kurosaki. The girl was clearly not as out of the loop as everyone thought she was.

"Ichi-nii is fine. We should go home now." Karin tugged her sister away. Lying to Yuzu would serve no purpose right now. What good would come out of telling her that things would be okay? When things were never going to be okay.

The aching desire to draw blood slithered it's way out of Byakuya. Leaving the Captain feeling tainted with disgust. He saw no acceptable reason for his actions of recent. His mind fogged with confusion. He reigned in his zanpakuto when he realized nothing would come of this foolish fight. He needed Orihime right now. Nothing else mattered. Ignoring everyone else he departed heading towards his estate.

Yoruichi turned her attention to Ichigo watching as Renji made after his Taicho. Just what was happening around here?

"Yumichka, Ikkaku can you get Ichigo home?" She called out.

"Sure." Ikkaku nodded picking up an unconscious Ichigo and tossing him over his shoulder.

Yoruichi nodded her thanks. A visit to Soul Society was long overdue. Times like this called for expert help and a few old friends was what she had in mind. It was high time she pushed for answers and got some.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Ichigo awoke to find himself staring at the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. He was at home and yet his mind was so many million miles away. The world moved on without him as he lay there with no intention of ever moving himself. Nothing he ever did came to any success. He just wasn't cut out anymore to save anyone. How disappointed his mother must be in him right now? How disappointed Inoue must be in him right now? Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand over his face. He just needed to find some way...

"There isn't ever a simple answer to anything." His father's voice cut through the silence.

"I couldn't save her and that's something I'll never forget." Ichigo simply stated.

"No, I don't expect you to do so. Blaming yourself won't bring her back." Isshin paused searching for the right words to convey his emotions and afford comfort to his son.

"For a very long time I blamed myself for losing your mother, for not being able to protect her. For not being there when my dear Misaki needed me the most." Isshin sighed and continued.

"It tore me apart to live without your mother but I realized that in my grief I missed out on the moments I could have spent with my children." He finished.

"Why didn't you ever blame me?" Ichigo asked, his voice small sounding almost like a child. He was afraid of what his father might say.

"Blame you? You were never the cause Ichigo. Fate has a way of making things happen even if we don't want it to occur." Isshin explained wanting to lighten the burden off his son.

Fate.

Ichigo wanted to burn the word away from his world. So much for the fucking world order. Some friend he turned out to be. Even now when he closed his eyes he could picture her face. That smile of hers that made everything seem fine and okay.

Isshin exited the room leaving his son to rest. He paused outside the door thinking about what he had said to his son. He made his way downstairs passing his daughters.

"Tou-san.." Yuzu halted him. The question clear in her voice.

"Ichigo is fine Yuzu-chan. He just needs some time." He patted her head moving along.

'All the time in the world wouldn't help fix him nor would he be able to look past this.' Karin thought pretending to continue her school work.

Five agonizing wretched days had passed since Inoue Orihime had died...

Time stretched over tortuously as the days wore by. It didn't make the grief any easier. It just intensified the pain.

Every minute became a ticking time bomb.

Every hour tightened the noose around their necks.

Every passing day solidified the truth deeper into their hearts.

Everyone walked on egg shells avoiding each other. It was pure hell. Their homes became their personal torture chambers and their workplaces became their prisons.

...And then everything changed on the sixth day.

Tatsuki was trapped in a recurring daze as she attempted to push herself back into her work. Her body functioned just fine but her mind seemed to be broken. Every attempt at getting a coherent thought out ended in a scramble of some kind. Her mind was adamant on drifting off to the timeless limbo between memory and reality. Her body, a vessel with a fragmented soul.

Sado tired his best to respect her mourning but it was difficult to offer his support when she seemed like she was dead as well. They had just buried their friend and it seemed as if life had thinned out. Like the sun was no longer shining.

Ishida did what he did best. He pretended everything was okay. He ignored his emotions concentrating solely on his work. She wasn't here anymore. It was clear every time he passed her work station hoping to see her there. Waiting when she would lift her head, see him and smile like nothing could affect her. She was honestly too good for her own good. He shut down those memories before they over took him and he would spiral out of control. No good would come of it. So he focused on saving his patients knowing no amount of lives saved would ever bring her back.

Karin and Yuzu diverted their attention occupying themselves with school. It was easier when they didn't have to face their brother. He looked drained of life as it was. Karin's consistent brewing anger was often taken out on the less fortunate guy that decided to hit on either her or her sister. For no matter how hard she tried her anger was at the fore front never simmering down.

"Looks like it may rain." Yuzu commented during lunch.

"I hope it does." Karin mumbled staring out at the dark grey clouds shrouding the sky.

Soul Society - 4th Division

"I assure you Yoruichi-san, Orihime-san was in no danger of losing her life. I have the results of all the tests. " Unohana stated.

"It honestly makes no sense Unohana Taicho. One minute she was fine and the next I really don't know." Yoruichi shrugged unable to piece together the fragmented jigsaw puzzle of her students sudden death.

"Has the Konso been performed as yet?" Unohana inquired.

"No, I imagine they must be debating a million things right now. And truth be told, I'm not sure I want anyone up here finding out that she is gone, not yet. There's too many loose ends here." Yoruichi explained worriedly.

"Well if you do decide on a konso, which I must add is unavoidable, rest assured I can be of help in keeping Orihime-san safe." Unohana smiled warmly.

"Thank you Unohana Taicho. I best be getting back. I really hoped the archives would have some information for me but..." Yoruichi sighed.

"Sometimes all we need to do is take a breath, step back and survey our work. The answers are usually right there." Unohana encouraged her.

"Haste does make waste." Yoruichi stood giving Unohana a grateful smile.

"Indeed." Unohana smiled warmly as Yoruichi vanished.

'Human life is so very fragile' Unohana thought to herself.

Renji was working himself to the ground as he was consistently moving back and forth between Karakura and Soul Society. His Taicho was now a recluse quarantining himself in his estate in the living world. Leaving all division duties to Renji. No one in Soul Society aside from Unohana Taicho had been informed about Orihime-chan as yet. This posed an obstacle to Renji as he had no idea how to face Rukia. He made up some lie and fed it to her keeping her off his back for now. He just didn't know how to tell her that Orihime-chan was no more or the fact that her konso was still not done. Rukia would want answers, answers that Renji didn't have. Answers that he was seeking himself.

Despite the confusion Renji knew that this could not go on. It didn't feel right to lie about something so important. Soon enough someone was bound to see through his lies and then everything would blow up in his face. One less worry was having Ikkaku and Yumichka to keep their mouth's shut but that was just one more ticking time bomb. He had too much to think about as he opened the gates to Soul Society.

The clock ticked away. Had been ticking for hours on end, it worked just fine. Performing it's noble duty of enslaving every being to its master, Time. All it took were three snail paced hands to dictate the order of life.

However, for one individual in particular time had lost its essence.

He remained unfazed as the ticking seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days.

To him, time had frozen.

Captured in a single moment of anticipation and hope. He remained in his spot, unmoving. Gaze transfixed on the door. Any minute now she would burst through that very same door, disregarding any rule he expected others to follow in his estate. She would come straight to him. She always did. She was his charge and he was drawn to her like a dragon to his hoard. So he refused to acknowledge anything and waited for her to return to him. Rational or not he was indifferent to the situation.

Her soul will emerge from her body. Its quest, to seek him out. He would perform her konso with a sure but gentle hand. Then she would be his to keep, forever. His Hime.

Karin slammed her shoe locker shut.

The day had passed by in a blur. She couldn't keep her focus in any of her classes. Her mind working in continuous circles. She couldn't take it any longer. They all stuffed themselves into this loop. It was time she ended it. They all were wasting away. Stuck on the same thought. It was ridiculous. No good would come from it. In fact things would just get more complicated. She would not allow her brother to lay blame to himself. Not again. Not after what they had already been through.

"Yuzu-chan you go on ahead. I have something to do." Karin called out to her sister.

The weather seemed to match the mood of those still in grieving. They were in for a storm alright. It began raining just as Yuzu reached home. For once she was grateful to be out of the rain. It just dampened her mood. A quick survey of the house indicated her brother was at home just as she had suspected.

She found him seated on the couch. His face in a deep frown. Dark circles formed underneath his eyes. A stubble over shadowing his jaw. He looked as if he aged a few years in the last five days. She hated seeing him so troubled.

"Yuzu where's Karin?" Ichigo inquired as he got up off his place on the couch and made his way towards her. His eyes worried and fearful.

"I'm not sure Ichi-nii. Karin-chan said she had something to do. What's wrong? Did something happen? " Yuzu asked worried.

"Nothing. Stay here. I'll be back." He took off racing past Yuzu, then suddenly jerked back with his hand on the door knob. He turned half way to face her.

"Promise me you'll stay here, no matter what?" His eyes searching her face for the answer in anticipation.

"I promise." Yuzu whispered, her heart clenched at how worried her brother looked.

As soon as the words registered to Ichigo he was out the door.

The only thing to accompany Yuzu while she stood there in silence was the echo of the rain as it pounded on the roof and tapped at the windows.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her face. They had just gotten Karin-chan back just to lose Orihime-chan. She was afraid that Ichi-nii was slipping away as well. Yuzu decided that she didn't hate the rain after all.

It suited her mood just fine.

Yuzu's cellphone vibrated in her bag startling her out of her thoughts. She wiped at her tears as she dug it out. She flipped it open and read the text.

 _I'm fine. Needed to sort things out with Ichi-nii. Will be home soon._

Once again Yuzu felt out of the loop.

Karin-chan and Ichi-nii never discussed the important matters with her. It made her feel inferior to some level. Perhaps they never meant to make her feel that way but she did feel inferior anyway.

Yuzu didn't have all the details, none of them felt it necessary or worth the time to explain it to her. No, instead she was left as the invisible spectator, a silent observer. At least Karin-chan was going to straighten up things with Ichi-nii. The text may have been brief but she knew the reason behind it. She only wished she had the strength to do what Karin-chan was about to do.

She felt like the odd one out. Ichi-nii was strong and so was their father. He might have kept them in the dark about his powers but she knew that he was just like Ichi-nii. She wanted to make a difference but as always there stood that distance separating her from her family. She was completely human and possessed not a shred of power. Whilst she could accomplish many things none of them would help in the battle to come. So while the others were out there playing their roles she was left here to play her meager part.

Yuzu sighed feeling her heart heavy once more.

She headed towards the kitchen discarding her bag on the counter along with her phone.

It was best she kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to burden everyone with her feelings. They all had enough to worry about as it was. The one strong point that cheered her up was cooking and right now she would concentrate on doing what she was best known for.

Cooking up a storm.

When they return home they would find her there. Just as they had left her. And she would smile at them as if she was oblivious to the changes around her. And they would lie to her that everything was okay. And while they battled with their demons she would wait for the next blow to land because the next blow was always more painful.

Fear spiked through Ichigo like a new found energy. His mind was irrational. He couldn't keep it together. His sanity was slipping away piece by piece. Reality was tearing apart his mind. If he didn't make it to Karin in time...

Ichigo ran through the rain like a mad man.

His clothes were soaked and the chill seeped into his bones. The rain pelted down harshly upon his body but none of that mattered. His mind rushed back to the text that got him out here in the first place.

He had heard Yuzu enter the house the same time he had finished reading the text. He had hoped for a second that the text was a mistake and that Karin would enter the house just after Yuzu. He looked up searching for that familiar mass of long black hair but Yuzu stood there alone...

He was torn between needing to protect Yuzu and rushing to Karin's aid. He was almost out the door when that hesitation stopped him once more. And when Yuzu had whispered her promise to him he saw that she was stronger than he gave her credit for.

Ichigo ran as fast as the rain would allow him.

He would save his sister even at the cost of his own life. He had a chance to redeem himself. He had failed her once. He wouldn't do it again. Karin was in danger and he would find her.

For a moment he was blinded of everything around him. That horrid image from the Hollow forest flashed before him.

Karin lay there unmoving...dead.

It took every ounce of his will to convince himself that it wasn't real. He was going to find her, he had to. The heavy rain and his mind in turmoil wasn't making it any easier to search her out. Caution was a luxury Ichigo couldn't afford any longer. He didn't care if he painted a bull's eye on his back for every hollow within a 5 mile radius. He stretched out his senses sending out a beaconing wave of reiatsu to locate his sister.

A sudden blast of reiatsu knocked Ichigo hard off his feet and into the air.

He landed with a tumble on the wet ground. The reiatsu was strong enough to make him lose his footing but it wasn't harsh enough to injure him. He was quick to recover. Picking himself up off the ground from the puddle of mud he had landed in. He stared in the direction of the attack finding the source of the rogue reiatsu.

"Five days..." The voice carrying over to him.

The rain began to recede but the tension in the air stayed. The figure was every bit soaked as he was as they stood in the open staring at each other.

"Karin?" He questioned confused.

"Five miserable days have passed and what have you done?" She forced the words out angrily.

"What are you..." He begun but she cut him off.

"Don't play stupid Ichi-nii! You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can't watch you go down that road again. I won't!" She stood firm. Refusing to let him drown himself in depression.

"Karin you don't know what your saying." Ichigo tried to reason with her.

"Come on its raining. We're both soaked. We should go home or you'll get sick." He walked over to her and reached out to grasp her shoulder.

Karin stepped away out of his reach.

She would accomplish what she came here to do. Right now her anger was here driving force. She latched onto it and held firm.

"Stop! Just stop! Does it not matter one bit that we're family?" She threw at him.

"Karin we're going home now!" He added, his voice firm.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her along. Didn't she understand that she was not safe out here?

"What's your big prize for shutting out everyone and blaming yourself? Face it there are some people we can't save." She jerked and he stopped, letting go of her wrist.

Karin had had enough of all this melodrama. She needed to strike her point. A niggling sensation pricked at the back of her neck gnawing into her being. It shut out all her compassion and at that movement she wanted to make her brother hurt. He was being foolish and she would pound some sense into him even if it meant fighting him.

"When mom died you shut off. You kicked us all out but nothing changed. Did it?" She spun him around and knew she had pushed him to far but he had to face it.

She would make him face it whether he liked it or not.

Rage poured off Ichigo. He was so fucking done with people telling him what to do. Listening to others like Kuchiki Byakuya is what got him into this fucking mess in the first place. And now he tried to grieve his friend they all seemed to have a problem with it. It was always him. He was always the fuck up. Well fuck that shit!

He felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through him like it did five nights ago when he fought Kuchiki Byakuya. Here that bloodthirsty power was again, offering itself to him.

He embraced the power and let it consume him.

Ichigo was swallowed by his hollow as he let the demon in him take full reign. He watched the scene unfold. His mask formed as he readied himself to fight his sister.

It didn't matter anymore that every fiber of his being screamed out against the power. Screamed out to protect his sister. No, she stood in his way.

They all stood in his way.

"Oh no you don't!" Karin punched him with her reiatsu infused fist directly on his mask.

The mask cracked a bit. A portion of it crumbling away as he slide a few feet backwards.

She could feel the dark aura vibe off him. Whatever it was it wrapped itself around her brother just like it did the night he fought Kuchiki Byakuya.

There was no mistaking it now.

That night that very same dark aura was dense in the air surrounding her brother and the 6th Captain. Karin suspected that it was the root of their anger.

The aura called out to her and she latched onto it.

If it was going to use her brother against her then she would use it against him. She would fight fire with fire.

"Fair enough. If that's how you want to play then by all means so be it Ichi-nii." Karin relaxed, going from zero to full speed as her reiatsu thundered towards her brother.

Ichigo was forced further back as he stared wide eyed at his sister through his mask. When had she..?

Karin released her power. Forming her bow. She lifted her arm and aimed with grace. she released her first attack towards him.

Ichigo's reflexes kicked in and he expectedly blocked her attack. He stared back at Karin still stunned at the intensity of her power.

"Losing Orihime-chan hurt us all. You aren't the only one who feels responsible or guilty. None of us could have saved her and that weighs on us all. If you consider us family at all you wouldn't shoulder this pain alone. You don't have to." Karin pleaded trying to make him see reason.

"Nothing has changed Karin. What would you have me do?! I failed her. I said I would protect her. I promised her that she would be safe!" He yelled out.

"You can't change what has already happened. All you can do now is make sure it never happens again." She answered.

Ichigo let out a shrill bitter laugh. His voice hoarse and scratchy like the rustle of dead leaves.

"Never happen again? She's already dead. That definitely won't be happening again." Ichigo spat out bitterly.

His words were venomous. Almost as if someone else were speaking them. Those words uttered jolted something within him.

This wasn't him.

Just like it wasn't him that night he fought Byakuya. He was seriously messed up.

Karin pushed out all her anger and frustration. She couldn't let him go pass the point of saving. She had little choice but to rid herself of these emotions right now.

Ichigo deflected three more attacks aimed at him from Karin. What was he doing fighting his sister?! He was meant to protect her not be the cause for her injury.

He had been so lost in these passed years. So self absorbed that he failed to realize that his little sister had grown up all on her own. She was becoming like him. Trying to protect him from everything like he had done so, for Yuzu and her. She was shutting down herself to focus on him. He couldn't allow her to become like him. He wasn't the best of role models.

He grunted as he deflected a stronger attack.

It was time they had stopped this ridiculous fight. He could see her anger and she would hurt herself.

The cold chill seemed to leave his body as he got his head straight.

"Karin stop!" Ichigo called out.

He realized that Karin was right. Shouldering all the blame wouldn't solve anything. His family had always been there for him and it wasn't fair that he made them worry so much about him.

Karin aimed another round of arrows at Ichigo. It was too late for words because she could no longer hear him. The only thing flowing through her mind was her intense need to filter out all her anger. Blow after blow seemed to push her to a clearer mind.

Ichigo raced through the park as he strategically dodged the attacks aimed at him.

He hadn't missed the fact that she was significantly stronger now than she was before she went missing. Her attacks were precise and her reiatsu was subtly different. If it wasn't for his expert footwork she might actually do him some serious damage.

After a solid hour Karin's anger began to fade.

She almost wished she had latched onto it for a bit longer. The next emotion that rushed through her was her least favorite. The pain that assaulted her was fresh and unbearable.

Guilty she was for she had lied and hid the truth from them all. She was being hypocritical right now. Pushing her brother to open up when she herself couldn't face what really happened in Heuco Mundo.

"I can't do this anymore." She stopped her attacks. Her bow disappearing.

"Karin what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he approaches his sister. He knew all to well that look on her face. It was one he often wore on his own.

"I'm sorry I lied Ichi-nii...I-I never meant for any of this to happen. I wasn't trapped between some gates for the last month. I..."

Karin was cut off as a screeching hollow sound filled the air.

Ichigo and Karin both turned in the direction of the sound. Their previous conversation forgotten as they focused on the new problem.

Renji was barely out of the gate, bolting away from Rukia and her never ending questions, when he heard the shrill scream.

It sounded like trouble.

Trouble he had no business seeking out. Yet he still found himself moving in the direction from which the sound had emitted.

Someone was in danger or worse.

If trouble it was then he'd gladly embrace it. If it meant saving a life. And the distraction was one he would welcome.

Renji let his instincts guide him and raced towards the noise.

Silence...

It was like none other she had felt or experienced before.

A silence so silent.

It was painful and deafening. Drilling its way into her brain.

And yet so familiar.

She had been trapped in a coffin once before. Everyone thought it to be a nightmare of hers yet she was certain that it had been true.

Her soul confined within her body.

Only now that she did realize that it was in fact not a dream at all. No, it was a warning of what was to transpire. She hadn't realize the significance of it until now...

Until it didn't matter anymore.

This was not how she would have imagined death to be like.

Perhaps this was only a journey to her real destination.

She clearly wasn't clued in.

She had given up a while back trying to figure out why she was afloat in the thick liquid of dense darkness. She was neither moving, nor going anywhere, just being. Uneasiness and anxiety settled within her as she waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

'What she was waiting for?', was a question she would have liked answered herself.

Loneliness ate at her from within. It was a feeling she was quite accustomed to by now. After all she was always alone ever since Sora Onii-chan had died. Yet the feeling had become foreign to her since the first time she found herself in Kuchiki Byakuya's embrace. He had banished the loneliness that she had befriended.

Here it presented itself to her again. An old friend, one she wasn't sure she could muster to acquaint herself with again.

Here, where ever this was, she was devoid of human contact.

Devoid of *human* contact.

She wasn't sure that she was entirely alone though.

In the darkness one was never alone. For the darkness hid within its own monsters. Ones that liked to taunt her with their shadows. They made her blood churn and her skin crawl. Always within proximity but always out of reach. Soon they would tire of their game of hide and seek. And when they did... her need for human contact would be the least of her worries.

Yet one presence she seemed to not be able to rid her mind of. It haunted her just as the shadows did within this darkness.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Every fiber of his being was imprinted within her mind.

It felt so right.

So natural for him to be occupying her thoughts, even in the afterlife. These thoughts reminded her of how much she missed him. Byakuya. She felt as if a part of herself had been torn out.

A hole within her soul.

One that was half full whenever he was around. The other half always empty, devoid of life. Perhaps she was never destined to fill up that void inside her but at least he made her feel alive.

Right at this moment she wanted nothing more than to see him. To embrace him. To explain everything to him, even though she had no answers. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

"because you weren't ready to let go" Her subconscious whispered to her.

She had once given up her life and everything she loved to save her friends. She was willing to embrace death to keep them safe. She knew not where she had found that courage. But at that moment, five years ago, she had sacrificed herself for them all.

She couldn't find that courage here at this moment. She was afraid, a new fear had rooted within her. It toyed with her shoving her over the edge and she was drowning in that fear.

She wasn't ready to die.

No, she wasn't.

Because if she did, then HE would reign over them: her and her soul. Just like how he had done before. Just like how he had soiled them, tainted them and poisoned them.

And then THEY were forced to tear a hole in her being. And they had destroyed a part of her. Two had become one. Then they had left her blank.

They had ruined her.

They had broken her.

And they had left her broken.

They had stolen from her.

They had taken away from her...

her light...

her heart...

her mind...

HE would destroy her and HE would make her watch again.

Her immense fear and the deafening silence was too much for her to bear. She couldn't make sense of her stray train of thoughts. She couldn't remember... All she knew was that she had to get away. She had to run! She needed to get out!

HE was going to find her!

HE was going to find her!

A sudden ripple in the darkness alerted her. Something was moving in close. It was circling her like a predator does with its prey.

She was the prey.

It was moving in closer.

And closer...

And closer...

A bone chilling fear paralyzed her. The darkness had a mind of its own. It enveloped her limbs as she began sinking into it. It traveled up from her feet, covering her legs. Moving further and further up towards her chest.

And then it had reached her heart.

The darkness covering her body began to seeped into her soul. The coldness sunk into her bones. Possessing her form within.

She panicked, unable to move. Her heart froze as the coldness found its way in and she heard a distinct whisper. A voice so clear and cold. A voice she was never meant to hear again.

"Tadaima"

Its whisper full of sinister promise of tormented agony.

She screamed in petrified terror. Letting out every last breath she could muster. The coldness took delight in her screams.

Her fear, it fed on.

Her agony, it basked in.

Her ruin, it had played a hand in.

Her damnation, it would be.

It would devour her just as it had done once before.

The darkness shot upwards engulfing her face and head as it slithered down her throat. Turning her into a numb state. A mere observer to his actions, she was. Again.

Soul Society

Toshiro exited the first division with disdain. He wasn't happy with the prospects of his mission. In fact the mission itself had surprised him. He wasn't sure why the SoTaicho chose him to retrieve Kuchiki Byakuya from the human world. He would have thought the task much more suited to the 6th's lieutenant. Abarai Renji was moving frequently between both worlds of late, surely he could relay the orders to Kuchiki Byakuya.

Those thoughts aside, it was rather odd in many senses. He was granted permission to use brute force with the 6th, if necessary. He wasn't sure why that would even be necessary for Kuchiki Byakuya.

Toshiro always held the 6th Taicho in high regard. That much the 6th had earned. If there was one thing that Toshiro new, it was that Kuchiki Byakuya prioritized his duties as 6th and nothing could make him resist a direct order from the SoTaicho. To the 6th anyone or anything that disturbed the peace of Soul Society was deemed a threat and taken care of immediately.

Then again Kuchiki Byakuya was currently involved with a rather peculiar human. Inoue Orihime. She was a magnet for trouble. Both a savior and a destructor. She was connected in some way to all the odds that stemmed in Soul Society.

It occurred to him that she would perhaps be safer in Soul Society than in the Living World. Kept within the sight of the Gotei 13, would keep her out of reach of anyone who would want to utilize her powers.

He still found it difficult to wrap his head around her powers. How could a human possess such a powerful gift? They had no idea what she was capable of.

What if she wasn't human?. The question was a recurring thought in his mind

No one had thought to question that. But it was one that played in Toshiro's mind for quite some time now.

All they did was deem her dangerous and that was that. Inoue Orihime's secrets were slowly unraveling. Toshiro had a rather odd feeling regarding Inoue. Too many peculiarities surrounded her. She had been a well played pawn in Aizen's game. Who's pawn would she play this time? The more important question was whether they were ready to fend off an attacker akin to Aizen or possibly something much worse? Inoue Orihime's shell was cracking and Toshiro wasn't sure they would like was about to hatch within. Things certainly did seem much more than what they appeared to be with her.

The powers she possessed was an enigma. With zero record in Soul Society's archives to say what she may be. No one to answer why she held such a powerful gift. His own curious mind swirled with questions but right now his priority was not Inoue Orihime. It was his fukuTaicho.

He really didn't have time to play her games right now. With orders from the SoTaicho he found her reiatsu quickly and shunpo'd over.

"Matsumoto we have work to do." He called her to attention. When would she stop hanging out with those 11th division mishaps and the rest of these leeches? He silently questioned.

"Ah Taicho we were about to go drinking. Wanna come?" She shouted out.

"No, you and I have an important task to see to so come along." He narrowed his gaze on her before turning to leave.

"In a minute. Why so stiff Taicho? Its just one drink." She whined with a pout.

Toshiro didn't have time for this right now and his patience was worn out.

Matsumoto was going to pull her Taicho into drinking one way or another. Except when he spun to face her she didn't know what he was about to do.

In one swift movement Toshiro bent low gripping her waist and tossing his fukuTaicho over his shoulder. Thanks to his new height he often towered over his fukuTaicho. He placed his left hand over the back of her legs keeping her in place.

"Asegawa, Madarame and the rest of you should have more than enough work to do rather than waste time drinking." His voice was piercing and sharp as he narrowed his gaze over the group.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto begun but stopped as he jerked her on his shoulder.

"One more word out of you Matsumoto and the punishment that will follow will make you rethink your decision of constantly neglecting your duties." He warned her.

He turned his stony gaze back on to the group and they all begun moving away from each other, then he was off.

Yumichka and Ikkaku were left behind.

"I dare say Hitsugaya Taicho is taking full advantage of his new height." Yumi smirked.

"Hnn" Ikkaku surveyed the area for someone to spar with.

"That gives me an idea." Yumichka smiled widely.

"Like what?" Ikkaku asked half interested turning to walk away.

Yumichka followed ready to explain. "A lovely rumor..."

"Another one? Why bother?" Ikkaku asked tuning out the moment he asked the question.

"Well it does have added benefits for you in the form of many wild fights. Just think of all the trouble that can arise from this rumor." Yumichka went on.

"Fights? Like Iba-san?" He asked suddenly alert.

"I'm guessing a lot more wilder once we're done." Yumichka pondered on luring Ikkaku into his juicy scheme.

"Let's just say that a certain Hitsugaya Taicho has finally taken a keen interest in his irresistible fukuTaicho, so much so that he can't keep his hands of her. That he steals her away from her friends, hoisting her over his shoulder and rushing away. Imagine the broken hearts that will appear ready for a fight over such a nifty piece of information and more..." Yumichka gleefully answered. Eyes alight with mischief. Time to ruffle Rangiku's feathers.

Ikkaku shrugged feeling a fight looming on the horizon. A fight was always easier then having to remember the Death of a beautiful woman. Losing comrades was never easy.

Matsumoto remained silent as her Taicho set her on her feet. She was bewildered, lost in thought as the Senkaimon opened up for the living world.

Toshiro let out an unnatural sneeze. He felt a slight tingle at the back of his neck. Someone was definitely plotting against him. He didn't have time to exploit that thought. Just as quickly it had occurred to him as quick he was to dismissed it.

"The SoTaicho has ordered us to retrieve Kuchiki Taicho and return. No questions." He instructed.

Matsumoto huffed straightening her hair before she spoke.

"Taicho you need to get laid." She smirked as he turned a narrow eyed embarrassed stare at her.

"Matsumoto!" He screamed after her.

Matsumoto was through the gate with her Taicho hot on her heels.

All signs of playfulness where extinguished as the hollow shriek rang loud and powerful. Matsumoto and her Taicho picked up their pace as they race towards the noise.

Ichigo and Karin arrived at the spot where the sound had emitted from. They weren't the first ones to arrive though. Ishida, Renji and Sado were already there. But nothing could have prepared them for the sight before them.

The rain had eased to a slight drizzle.

On the wet soil of her grave, it stood. Its face turned towards the sky, eyes closed. Soft rain drops drizzled down its visage. The thin white material wrapped around the figure, now soaked and stained with dirt.

Time had ceased for all those who were present. Their forms stuck in an unwavering form of shock and disbelief.

Yoruichi arrived with Urahara and seconds behind them were Matsumoto and Toshiro. They all had halted taking in the scene before them.

Byakuya stared ahead. He was the last to arrive. His face devoid of any emotion.

Standing as it was, one hand coiled around the chain hanging from its chest. The pale hand grabbed hard and yanked on the chain, ripping it out of the hollowed chest, severing the bond between body and soul.

Immediately the hollow hole began to form. Chest heaving as it dramatically inhaled. Exhaled. A wide smiled cracked across the porcelain face. Glassy crimson eyes zeroed in on the group.

"...Ori..hime...?" Yoruichi spoke her name in disbelief. Surely this was not Orihime Inoue before her very eyes.

"Ah...That feels much better now..."

The foreign voice emitted from Orihime. It was gruff and scratchy as if it had been out of use. The voice was piercing like a metal sheeting being dragged over gravel.

She stood her full height clad in a white kimono. Her hair a waterfall of fire behind her. The once grey pools, now fiery ruby orbs, stared at Yoruichi then at Urahara and passed over the group in turn.

"s-s-so…very…many…s-secrets.." The voice mocked malevolently. Eager eyes devouring their priceless expressions.

The smile that had once made Byakuya's heart beat faster was absent. A wide grin spread across her face. It didn't suit her. This 'thing' wasn't his Orihime.

Byakuya watched as pale hands snaked behind her back. Slowly she drew them out. Two swords emerged from behind her. One in each hand, simple pitch black katanas.

Byakuya drew his own zanpakuto. "This was not her", he had to remind himself. He would not allow her memory to be tainted with the likes of such filth. If it was blood this creature wanted then blood it would certainly have. Blood would flow this day. He swore.

"You…..You're him….", the voice screeched accusingly.

"How s-s-satisfyingly annoying!" Its voice rose with anger and disgust. Eyes narrowing, full of loathing and hatred, with every intent to kill.

She lunged forward attacking Byakuya with the twin swords. Byakuya deflected the attack with his own.

"What will you do?" It sneered.

"Of course I know", the voice spat out disgusted "keep her by your side so that I may rip out your thieving heart" She laughed outrageously. Her attacks becoming more ferocious and deadly.

"You are wrong." Byakuya spat out. "I am taking back what is MINE. What. Has. Always. Been. MINE." He punctuated each word with a slash of his zanpakuto.

Her smile turned into a vile thin line. She detested his words.

"I hated you then and I hate you now. You were the largest thorn in my side." She hissed at him in rage. Orihime's face contorted with distaste.

Byakuya's blast of reiatsu pushed Orihime's vessel and its inhabitants back a few feet. The creature within her toyed with him. Sprouting words that made little sense to him. Yet still, it made his blood sing with rage. If it was the creature's intention to get beneath his skin, it certainly had. It was very much his intention to repay the creature with the consequences of it's intentions.

Orihime opened her eyes and realized she was back in the darkness. She floated in the silence knowing full well she was going nowhere and no one could reach her. Her situation was hopeless. So very hopeless.

Death was not supposed to be like this.

She felt a flutter overhead and she looked up. A small bird illuminated in the soft glow of golden light flew about in a circle, circling her. She reached a hand upwards and the bird lowered onto her finger. It was so very small and delicate. The tiniest flutter vibrated from the bird. The golden energy rushed from the bird and struck through her arm like lightning. The rush of golden liquid lightning spread trough her frozen being. Where the coldness had mercilessly forced its way in was now flooded with a warm pleasant glow. The warmth began taking hold of her driving the liquid darkness out of her being. The feel of the warmth was so familiar. So nostalgic. For a split second that ever present hole within her began to fill up. It began to flood with that warmth. Only for that fraction of a second and then the hole was hollowed again.

On the outside the group watched unable to do anything to help their friend much less comprehend the situation. No one intervened amidst the battle between the 6th and the creature/Orihime.

Byakuya gave her no time to monologue as he sprung forward engaging her in battle. She was skilled in using a blade. Her attacks were filled with a blood lust. Her sword craved battle searching for its next victim. She suddenly pulled back from him. Anger lighting her face.

"Don't interfere" she hissed trough clench teeth, directed more at herself than at anyone else. With sword in hand she pressed against her temple squeezing her left eye shut as if in pain.

"Never!" Another voice resonated through her body. It was soft yet deep. Warm like the sun. That one word uttered held a depth of emotion they would soon come to understand.

"No, no, no, no!" She screamed swinging her sword carelessly.

Byakuya saw an opening and used it to his advantage. He attacked her with determination but every attack of his was blocked with ease. He spared her none of his ruthlessness. He wanted this vile creature out of his Princess. He was blind to everything else. They danced with their swords to the melody of death.

It was in such a moment that fate had played a hand in. Her movements became hesitant and slowed. A pleasant shy smile lit her face banishing those recent sinister emotions that had crossed her features naught but seconds ago. The crimson hue faded from her eyes and in its place a gentler presence took form. Both zanpakuto and Master were witness to the presence of those wonderful mismatched eyes, a blazing gold and soft blue. They shone brightest as warmth spread like wild fire. Her swords vanished along with the hue of those mismatched eyes. The warm presence retreated back within her. Liquid pools of silver grey stared back at him as her eyes returned to normal.

Orihime stumbled backwards. Her breathing was labored as she fought to control it. Her lungs burned. She felt as if she had run for miles on end. Air began to fill her lungs and her breathing became even. The cold numbness had rapidly faded from her body.

She looked down wide eyed and watched as the hollow hole slowly began getting smaller and smaller until it was gone.

 _A hollow hole!_ Her mind screamed.

"Will someone…please…. Tell me... what's going on?!" She asked in panic and confusion. Her voice high pitched.

"I-Inoue-san?!...Inoue-san don't you remember?" Ishida asked in disbelief, seeming to find his voice.

Orihime shook her head. What had she done now? Oh Kami. Why were they looking at her like she was the monster? She took a step back unsure what to say or do.

"Inoue..? Are you…..?" Ichigo had no idea what to ask her. He wasn't sure if it was really her or how it was even possible. At first he was relieved that her soul had remained. But what he had saw left him in doubt. He was blank.

"Are you Inoue Orihime?" Byakuya asked. His voice like nails scrapping against her skin.

"What? Of course I am." Orihime answered looking even more confused and scared. Why would he ask her that?

"Orihime is dead?" Matsumoto whispered sharing a disbelieving look with her Taicho

"She was... Is...I'm not sure anymore..." Renji mumbled shocked and thinking too far ahead. Perhaps it was the stress from the last couple of days that had him thinking. If Orihime-chan ever got angry with his Taicho after marriage then he would definitely be seeing a lot of fighting like this. Exactly how tired was he to be thinking all this at such a time?

"Her konso should be performed immediately then." Toshiro pointed but Byakuya was already in motion flipping over his zanpakuto in his hand.

Orihime took a step back forcing him to grab her arm and keep her in place.

"Wait!" Ichigo called out.

"Byakuya-bo hang on.." Yoruichi shouted to get his attention.

"For what?" Byakuya asked, his voice was flat and cold. Raising his zanpakuto he rested the back of its handle on her forehead.

For several seconds they stood like that. Nothing happened.

"Its not working." Karin finally found her voice.

"Not possible!" Matsumoto and Renji both pointed out.

"Listen we can't just send Orihime up there unprepared. After what just happened it could do more damage than good." Yoruichi tried to reason with him.

"Yoruichi-san is correct. We have never seen a hollow hole disappear like that before especially on a plus soul." Urahara added ever the voice of reason. 'Nor have they seen a soul refuse to depart from its vessel. Much less one that has within it two beings separate from it's own.' He thought silently to himself

"Is it possible that Orihime could be like Ichigo?" Toshiro questioned curiously.

"That would explain a lot." Ishida chimed in.

"Yeah Orihime-chan did have a hollow hole as well. Same like Ichigo." Renji observed.

"And Inoue does have powers that are similar to Hachi of the Visored." Chad nodded.

"Clearly it does not explain enough." Matsumoto added.

"What happened to me?" She asked again taking a step back from Byakuya. She didn't want to be close to him right now but his hold on her prevented her from going anywhere.

"Inoue-san we are unsure but you had severed the chains from your soul rendering you a hollow, however, by some miracle your hollow hole has disappeared leaving you as a plus soul." Urahara explained some of it.

"We can't exactly say Orihime-chan was rendered a hollow now. Apart from the hollow hole there was no formation of a mask and so on" Karin pointed out just as baffled as everyone else

"So where does that leave me now?" She asked Urahara so lost.

"Normally a konso would be in order but that doesn't seem to be an option." Toshiro replied.

"I think it would be safer if Inoue-san was in Soul Society rather than on Earth." Urahara voiced a suggestive thought.

"But we still haven't accomplished what we originally came for Urahara-san. I can't go back empty handed." Orihime reminded him. More so because she wasn't ready to take that step to accept the obvious truth as yet.

"As per the SoTaicho's orders Inoue Orihime shall be confined to the Kuchiki estate and will therefore not be given a soul burial. For now Urahara Kisuke have her gigai sent over to my estate. Any further dealings and decisions regarding Orihime will be made by myself."

Byakuya closed the matter as he saw fit. He was done dealing with everyone, now to deal with Orihime. He grabbed her arm and was off on route to the mansion.

"What do we do now?" Rangiku asked stunned.

"We're here for Kuchiki Taicho and Orihime. So I suggest you", Toshiro directed at Ichigo, "let us do so and remain in Karakura town without interfering "

"Don't count on it." Ichigo challenged.

"Ichigo there is no point in arguing. Hitsugaya Taicho has orders." Renji reasoned with him.

"Whatever we witnessed right now can't be explained. Keeping her here will do more harm than good." Toshiro ignored Ichigo's protest.

"I agree. Orihime will be in good hands." Yoruichi added.

"I doubt that very much. After all how trustable can they be when they were very quick to label Inoue-san a traitor for leaving to protect us from Aizen." Ishida pointed out.

"We have our orders." Toshiro dismissed the group. Leaving immediately with Matsumoto and Renji.

Karin sneezed loudly alerting her brother to her presence.

"Perhaps you should take Karin-san home for now. Inoue-san is safe enough." Urahara pointed out.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. He wanted to go after Orihime and Byakuya. He was at a loss for what had transpired just moments ago but he knew pressing for answers that no one had would just make the situation worse. He wasn't done with Kuchiki Byakuya. Not by a long shot. One look at his sister and his mind was made up. She was drenched to the bone from head to toe from being in the rain. He would take care of his sister first before he went on all Bankai and zanpakuto swinging into the Kuchiki estate.

Yoruichi knew that look on Ichigo's face all too well. He wouldn't just let the situation be, not after all that transpired here today. Not after how he and Byakuya almost killed each other at every opportunity that presented itself. He was bound to do something rash. He wouldn't be Kurosaki Ichigo if he didn't.

"Ichigo, Chad, Ishida ya three will meet us back at Kisuke's place once yar affairs are handled. We need to talk." She informed them mentally preparing for the verbal fight ahead.

They nodded collectively and took off in separate directions. Yoruichi took her own leave with Urahara.

Ichigo and Karin walked in silence until he moved in front of her and crouched down. Karin said nothing as he hoisted her up into a piggy back ride.

"You mentioned something about your disappearance." He begun trying to reign in on his thoughts.

"No, not really." She responded softly having lost the nerve to tell him the truth.

"I guess you do take after me." He mumbled meaning it in more ways than one. He wouldn't press her for answers if she wasn't ready. But he kept the thought at the back of his mind.

Silence followed until Karin spoke again.

"We're family so you don't have to shoulder all the pain alone." She whispered.

Ichigo stopped walking realization sinking in. His family had always been there for him no matter what. He was never alone. He smiled and continued walking.

"Neither do you." Ichigo tossed back alerting Karin that he knew she was hiding something.

Kuchiki Compound

Byakuya parted from her inside his personal study. He resheathed his zanpakuto setting his questions in line. So many emotions flowed through him but his face a controlled mask of concentration. He finally had her within his grasp yet he wasn't sure of how to proceed from here.

"Why did you keep your death from me?" He turned to her. It seemed the most practical question to ask since he didn't want to let loose any emotion he felt at that moment.

"Keep my death from you?" She repeated baffled. That's the first thing out of his mouth after she just died and came back? She had thought perhaps he would be more empathetic towards her.

"When did you know?" He asked again.

"Uh...When my powers came back I guess." She answered looking confused at him.

"There was sufficient time to notify me of this. Why did you not see fit to do so?" He asked pressing on.

"Notify you?" Her voice full of astonishment. "Byakuya I could barely believe it myself. How was I supposed to tell you I was going to die? Besides its not like anything could be done about it." She answered dismissing the situation. What had happened, had happened. There was nothing they could do to change that now.

"So you thought it best to keep the truth from me?" He snapped.

"Is that why you're angry? Oh Kami are you serious right now?" Orihime looked astonished at him waiting for a response.

"I just died Byakuya! Its not like this stuff happens to me on regular basis that I can just relate to it. I didn't know what to do or where to start. I even told myself it was a lie. I didn't tell you because I was too busy being scared and worried. I wasn't ready to die." Orihime's voice rose as she spoke to him.

"I am quite aware of your death after all I witnessed you die right before my eyes and you seemed quite content with leaving me. Why is that so?" Byakuya felt his own anger rise rapidly. His anger cut off his rationality.

"I will not deny that I was content but I was also conflicted. Dying would have saved my friends but also caused more problems. There was no right decision to make." She explained annoyed.

"The only decision you had was to stay alive. Leaving me is never an option for you. Ever." He snapped back as if stating the obvious.

The dam broke right there and she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"I am NOT a possession, a subordinate of yours or YOUR WIFE Kuchiki Byakuya that you can simply order me around and tell me what I can or can not do." She screamed highly annoyed with him.

Byakuya grabbed her arm roughly lining his words with enough ice to freeze over Seireitei.

"You are my possession and therefore a part of my division making you my subordinate. Making you my wife is only a matter of time. Denying the truth will change nothing so do not force my hand on this matter." He was dead set on the matter. Nothing would defy him in the matter. Not even her

Rangiku had her ear plastered to the door unable to move as she heard the heated conversation on the other side.

"Matsumoto what are you doing?" Toshiro asked annoyed.

"Kuchiki Taicho and Orihime-chan are fighting." She answered wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" He sighed.

Rangiku grabbed his head and plastered it against the door. She watched a disbelieving look cross his face.

Toshiro pulled away, straightening up he cleared his throat.

"Eavesdropping is not an amenable quality Matsumoto." He grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the door.

"But its just getting to the good part Taicho. Orihime-chan is giving as good as she gets." She whined.

"Matsumoto we have work to do." He began pulling her away.

"Ah Taicho but we always have work to do." She pouted.

Toshiro gave her a leveled eye look.

"Fine but just so you know if you are going to propose to me you better be romantic and I want a ring. No exceptions." She stated watching his face turn red.

"Enough of this. We have work to do." He strode away quickly making Rangiku laugh.

Her Taicho may have gotten taller and handsome over the years but he still couldn't stomach her teasing.

"Force your hand? I am so tired of you constantly meddling in my affairs. Do us all a favor and butt out." She shoved him away hard.

Orihime gripped the desk stumbling a bit, feeling like a heavy weight was lifted off her body. Despite being a plus soul why did she feel so tired and drained but confusion was by far standing tall in full force. This was fast becoming a pattern with her. She was done pretending everything would work out. Because pretending was just not cutting it anymore.

"I'm leaving for Urahara's place. We need some distance between us to sort out whatever is going on here." Her voice was resolved. Nothing he said would change her mind.

"You can not make such decisions by yourself. The SoTaicho entrusted you to me, not to yourself."

"Then what would you have me do Byakuya. I'm tired of these riddles and questions. I'm scared every second I am awake. I have gaps in my memory I can't understand, besides you can't give me what I want." She explained.

"And what do you want Inoue Orihime?" He asked in his usual cool monotone.

"I want answers and you can't give me that. I can't give me that. I need know why I suddenly slip out of myself and when I get back I can't remember anything. Half the time it feels like I am asleep. I need to know what's going on with my body, why did I have a hollow hole and now its gone?!" She added breathing heavily.

"Its quite evident why you are alone now. You're the cause of your own problems. You push people away." He observed. His voice filled with venom.

Orihime stood stunned as his words sunk in. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Well I guess we both have that in common then. You can't maintain any relationship and I can't hold on to the relationships I maintained." She responded coolly.

"We are nothing alike." He snapped.

"Maybe, maybe not but we definitely aren't good for each other. Now that is most evident." She turned to leave but he was already in front of her blocking her path.

Byakuya was over come with anger and irritation. Her walls were up too high. She wasn't budging a bit no matter what he said. Why did she have to be so frustrating right now? All she wanted to do was walk away from him. Why did she not understand she was his light in this dark hellish hole. The only thing left untainted and pure.

"Do you not realize what is at stake here?" He questioned staring at her.

"My sanity is at sake Byakuya and I have already lost a part of it. I suggest we remain apart until we have found the scroll and obtained some answers." She cut him off.

"So that is your decision. How utterly disappointing and irrelevant." He commented.

"Ah yes the great Kuchiki Byakuya can't be bothered with trivial things. My bad." She snapped back at him.

"Why must you defy me on every turn?" He questioned frostily.

"I don't recall ever allowing you to order me around like some misguided naïve child." She reminded him.

"Misguided is what you are. You defied my orders on every turn. How hard is it to comprehend that this is for your own safety?" He questioned.

"My safety? What safety are you talking about? When have I ever been safe? Every time something went wrong I was with YOU. Hell the first time we met I ended up with a broken nose." She panted her anger in full force.

"Oh and misguided? Yes, of course I am misguided. I AM HUMAN or at least I was. No one handed me a damn handbook stating the do's and don'ts of life. We are meant to be lost. Not every one can be perfectly prim and proper like you." She went on driving every point home.

Byakuya felt a vein burst as she ridiculed him for his years of hard work.

"Your naivete knows no bounds. Watch your tongue. You know nothing of what I am or what I have been burdened with." His tone grew sharp and piercing causing his reiatsu to rise a bit.

"Ah yes everything is a burden to you including having being saddled with me…"

"You continue to foolishly believe that everything is about you. When will you cease with that attitude of yours thinking everything will go your way?" He cut her off abruptly.

"My way? If things truly went my way Kuchiki Byakuya then you and I would not be having this conversation right now. Aizen would have been six feet under the day he took me. Aunt Miyako would never have suffered such a death and we would have NEVER EVER MET." She leveled her tone lacing it with acid.

Something dark was forming inside her. Something that was always there. Something that whispered countless times out to her. Something that gave her enough backbone to face him off and give him a piece of her mind.

"What stops you from setting the course of those events as it should be or is it that you always need someone to save you." He smirked.

That struck a nerve in her but she said nothing of it.

"Just know, Inoue Orihime, no matter where you go you can't hide from me." He warned her.

Orihime was furious. Where the hell did he get off treating her like some criminal? She wasn't going to run and hide from anyone, especially not him.

"Get off your high horse and understand that I do what I want. If I run no one will find me, not even you." She brushed past him.

"I don't recall granting you permission to leave." He swung her around.

"That's because I don't need it." She shoved him away.

Senbonzakura awoke from a deep sleep and felt the unwanted presence within his master. With all his might he sent a shock wave of reiatsu.

Byakuya was surprised as his own reiatsu blasted from within and rolled forward hitting Orihime. Pushing her back a few feet.

Orihime was shocked as she looked wide eyed at him. Without another word she opened the door and slammed it hard behind her.

Renji had no idea what to make of what had transpired. Never before had he heard Orihime-chan raise her voice or show any sign of anger. This was a side of her he didn't even know existed.

Her next stop was Urahara's shop. Spending another moment near Kuchiki Byakuya may result in her punching him. Years of suppressed emotion was finally being let out. Orihime was lucky when she entered the foyer. She found Urahara with her gigai.

"Urahara, nice timing. Thanks for bring my gigai." She took the gigai from him and slipped into it.

He was stuck for words. Tipping his hat he looked at her oddly.

"We need to talk but not here." She added.

This earned a raised eyebrow from him. He was surprised by her tone and choice of words. Urahara had never heard her speak in such a manner before, was she having another one of her episodes? Yoruichi did say Orihime was prone to drastic behavior changes for some time now and with everything that has happened he wasn't sure how to deal with her.

"Come on. This place is annoying." She mumbled irritable.

Urahara was taken a back yet again by her words but followed her regardless. His curiosity getting the better of him.

Byakuya had yet another load of questions as the fog lifted from his mind. With much effort he sat down feeling the strain of the last few days rear up. What was he going to do?

He pushed himself onto familiar ground. Tuning down his emotions and slipping into his inner world. What met him was utter destruction and chaos. His inner world was fractured, cracking as if it were a puzzle being taken apart. Pieces floated all about as the darkness seeped in.

"Center your heart and find peace least you destroy me along with yourself." Senbonzakura warned him.

Byakuya was equally surprised to find his zanpakuto standing to his left with a crumbling mask.

"Whatever had taken a hold of Inoue Orihime seems to have affected us." Byakuya stated drawing on his knowledge of hollows.

"We were caught off guard once. It shall not happen again." Sen replied seeing the resolve in his master's eye.

Toshiro knocked on Byakuya's study door and was permitted entry. He really had to rethink if the shinigami he saw fighting outside was the same shinigami that sat in total control behind his desk. That irrational part was gone and the cold stern Kuchiki Byakuya was back in control. How utterly puzzling.

"Hitsugaya Taicho." Byakuya acknowledged him.

"The Sotaicho had ordered your return as well as that of Inoue Orihime's." Toshiro got straight to the point.

Byakuya disliked the order immediately. The Sotaicho was being short sighted right now.

"Is there a time allocation for our return? " Byakuya asked.

"No." Toshiro responded.

"Very well. We have yet to collect a vital object as per the Sotaicho's previous orders, only then can we return to Soul Society." Byakuya informed him.

"I see and where is this object may I ask?" Toshiro went on.

"Currently Urahara Kisuke would have its location." Byakuya answered.

"Then let us not delay." Toshiro turned about exiting the room with Byakuya following.

Orihime's feet took her in an unexpected direction. She found herself staring at the head stone. It was unsettling having to look at ones own grave stone like this. She really was dead. The distance between her and her friends was now a deep large chasm. She replayed the fight she had with Byakuya in her mind. Where did she gather such strength to face him off? That was so unlike her. She didn't go around fighting with everyone. She never raised her voice ever. She just didn't know any more.

A movement behind her had her turning around in surprise.

"Urahara-san? How long have you been standing there?" She asked embarrassed at not picking up on his reiatsu sooner.

Urahara raised an eyebrow clearly confused at her words. She didn't seem aware that she herself had led him to her grave. Her personality was certainly different from when she had approached him at the compound. It was almost as if the person he met at the compound was not her at all.

"Not long." He replied curious.

"What will become of me now since my konso seems impossible." She asked hoping he had some answers for her.

"That I am unsure of but how about concentrating on what you can do for now." He offered.

"The scroll." She mumbled.

"Yes, I have found its location as per the coordinates I received from you." He informed her.

"Thank you for all your help Urahara-san." She smiled.

"No thanks necessary but we should sort out the main problem first." He smiled back.

She looked lost at him until he cleared the air.

"Your friends Orihime-san." He knew it hurt as he watched her give him a pained look.

"I guess so.." She turned towards the direction of his shop.

Urahara moved forward and she fell into step. They were approaching the shrine and Orihime stopped.

"Urahara-san I need a few moments. There's something I need to do." She stated.

Urahara nodded as she walked up the stairs passing the tori arch. The shrine was quite and deserted. She walked up to the shrine and without haste pulled the thick rope creating a faint sound as the bells on it rang. She folded her hands clapping thrice before she begun her prayer.

The first clap signaled her presence.

 _He turned his head and searched for her._

The second clap spoke of her intent.

 _He sat patiently ready to listen._

The third clap brought forth her prayer to the heavens.

 _He smiled fondly focusing on her words. The time had finally come and he would listen, with every bit of focus._

 _"Kami-sama, its been a while since we spoke. Things have become difficult but I guess you already know that. You gave me these powers and everyone says its a wonderful gift but I turned it into a curse. Please help me break this curse. I'm so very tired of being helpless and alone. Please Kami-sama."_

She opened her eyes hoping that Kami had heard her prayer. Hoping that he would show her a way. Her soul pulsed with a radiant warmth that filled her from within, almost like an encouragement that things would be fine. She finished off turning away with high hopes that Kami perhaps did hear her.

 _He smiled fondly leaning back on his pristine white throne. Just when he had thought that he had figured her out she threw a curve ball at him. Even after all these years she was still the very same. Even after all he had taken from her. The darkness would have much to learn for it could not taint her no matter how hard it tried. She was strong enough to fight this battle and he would grant her a favor when the time came._

Urahara resumed his walk with her in silence until they reached his shop.

The room was tense and uneasy. They sat as if this were a war treaty. Ichigo, Chad and Ishida on one side with Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro and Matsumoto on the other. Yoruichi sat at the head of the table.

Ichigo set aside his emotions for now as he sat across from Byakuya. Toshiro sat quietly taking in the rest of the room. Yoruichi was glad when Kisuke finally showed up with Orihime.

Orihime silently took the empty spot near Yoruichi and prepared for the on slaughter of questions to begin.

"Inoue how are you?" Chad spoke up first startling them all.

"I'm fine. How's Tatsuki-chan doing?" She asked keeping her voice from cracking.

"Hysterical most of the time...but she's become silent of late." Ishida answered quickly.

"I'm sorry. This isn't the way I wanted to say goodbye." She willed them to understand her.

"What happened Inoue?" Ichigo questioned trying to find his footing in all of this.

"I think my body just gave up Kurosaki-kun. Losing Aunt Miyako may have been too much for me." She answered looking extremely worn out. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth as well. She couldn't give them answers she herself sought out.

Ichigo wished he had more time with his friend. If he ever found those responsible for pushing her into that corner he would wipe them out of existence.

"Since everyone is here we may as well figure out where that scroll is." She changed the topic rather abruptly.

"Well that seems to be my cue." Urahara added diverting the topic to safe ground.

Tessai rolled a large screen into the room. Switching it on he placed the location on screen for everyone to see.

"The coordinates I received from Kuchiki Taicho and Orihime-san are surprisingly close by as I mentioned before." Urahara begun as a green grid appeared on the screen and a map was shown.

"Now the red blinking dot reveals the location to be Okinawa Island. Further zooming in will narrow down the location to one of the cities, Ginowan, and the final zoom reveals a shrine. The Futenma-gu shrine." He added.

"A shrine. Why there? " Ishida asked curious.

Orihime was as curios as everyone. Why exactly a shrine, granted shrines were sacred grounds. Could that be a possibility? She didn't know.

"And not to mention it is actually a bit far out. Not nearly as close as you said Urahara-san." Chad observed

"Exactly how far out is it?" Toshiro wanted to know.

"Well according to my research about 2 hours and 20 minutes. That is if we are flying to the island." Urahara answered.

"Flying?" Toshiro looked skeptically at Urahara.

"Urahara-san you don't mean to fly in one of those huge white things?" Renji cringed

"Oi Renji, ya scared of heights." Ichigo taunted.

"Why is there a need to fly? " Matsumoto finally asked.

"Okinawa is an island." Ichigo answered. When Matsumoto just stared at him blankly he sighed and continued, "Meaning a piece of land surrounded by water. We can't exactly shunpo over." Ichigo explained.

"That would save a lot of time, however, Urahara-san we will need documentation for our travels." Ishida finally pitched in.

"Ah yes that will take some time to arrange." Urahara pondered.

"What about a ferry? That would require less credentials to board?" Ishida added.

"Cats do not like water." Yoruichi stated cutting off that route.

Byakuya remained silent as the conversation brewed on. He couldn't help but let his sight venture over to her. She blatantly ignored him. He didn't blame her though. Not after the things he said to her during their heated argument. He had said so much then and now he couldn't conjure any words to relay to her.

Perhaps he could set things right once they had found the scroll. Things would be clear then.

"Since we'll be flying I suggest we move on and decide who will be going and who will remain behind." Yoruichi folded her arms moving on.

"Since there is a pressing need to get to the scroll I will remain behind as someone needs to protect Karakura town." Ishida begun.

"I'll stay as well." Chad added.

"Thanks Ishida, Chad. Inoue you can count me in." Ichigo folded his arms not budging daring anyone to tell him otherwise. He wouldn't leave his friend to such an important task alone. He would give Inoue all the support he could and this time he'd be there to protect her.

"Us too, neh Taicho?" Rangiku smiled widely. Toshiro nodded knowing full well he gave Kuchiki Taicho his word for this mission.

"Then it is settled. Kisuke and I will be the last edition." Yoruichi stated.

"Is it necessary for so many to pursue the scroll? " Toshiro asked eyeing Ichigo.

"We aren't sure what we may expect out there Toshiro-kun. Better to be safe than sorry. " Orihime offered.

Byakuya glanced at her as she voiced his thoughts. It was hard forgetting about their fight when so much had been said.

"Urahara how long will these preparations take?" Byakuya asked.

"We may be ready latest by tomorrow morning depending on available flights and so on. " Urahara answered.

"You may collaborate with my assistant at the estate. He will provide you with all the necessary resources and so forth." Byakuya added.

Urahara nodded his understanding.

Orihime fixated on keeping her expression normal as he spoke. It was so hard imagining that this man was the same person who had kissed her several times before. That Kuchiki Byakuya was gone and the cold stern Taicho she first met years ago was back. Like flipping a switch off and he was back to being emotionless. Wearing that mask of calm facade. And she absolutely hated it.

"Now then our schedule will be as follows. Since we will need to drive to Tokyo to board our plane. This will set us back a bit and we may have to catch a late flight." Urahara informed them.

"Exactly how long is this drive to Tokyo? " Toshiro questioned.

"It took us a couple of hours the last time ya know." Yoruichi shrugged.

"In short, we drive to Tokyo then board a flight for Okinawa. Land in the capital, Naja, and then drive to Ginowan. Everybody will need to be at the Kuchiki compound at 6 am if we are to keep on schedule." Urahara moved on.

"Talk about early." Ichigo mumbled.

"Seems like a rather long trip." Rangiku mumbled pouting.

"One last thing, Orihime-san and Kurosaki-san since you both are the only ones with drivers licenses and actually know how to operate a car. Will both of you be willing to make the drive to Tokyo? " Urahara asked.

"Of course." Orihime agreed instantly.

"Yeah." Ichigo responded as well.

"Perfect, so ya can all go pack up en take it easy until tomorrow." Yoruichi ordered.

Everyone broke off into small groups. Byakuya exited the shop and Renji left for the estate in haste on Byakuya's order. Orihime made her way over to Chad and Ichigo. A trip to see her friend Tatsuki was in order and Toshiro was glad Matsumoto tagged along as he pulled Urahara over to one side.

"Urahara since we will require gigai's, how long will it take for you to have mine adjusted?" Toshiro asked low so no one would hear him.

"Ah that won't be a problem. I can have a taller one ready by the morning." Urahara hid his smile as he spoke.

Toshiro nodded his thanks knowing full well Matsumoto would have laughed her head off had she heard him.

Orihime decided to meet Tatsuki with Ichigo and Sado accompanying her as Ishida headed off.

Exiting the sweet shop she came face to face with Byakuya. Was he waiting there for her? What would he say now? She tensed up just standing there staring at him as his eyes bore into her.

This wasn't the time or place for talk. He needed a stable plan if he were to ever apologize and set things right. And still he found it extremely hard to look away from those wonderful grey eyes. He looked at her as if seeing her for the very first time. Such a magnificent creature she was.

"Inoue, you ready? "

Orihime jerked away turning to Ichigo. She nodded and turned back to find Byakuya gone. Somehow that just made her heart drop. Would they ever speak to each other again? Would they ever share an embrace again? She worried breaking into a walk with her two friends. Her heart was breaking and the pain within was intolerable. That void was rapidly becoming empty again and she knew no way of patching it up. She had died and returned but she would gladly return to her grave than have her heart feel this way, than have him turn away from her.

2 hours later...

Orihime was tired and drained out. Her visit to Tatsuki had really set things in perspective. Her friends were all torn up about her death. It was quite evident as she looked at them, especially Kurosaki-kun. He was extremely fidgety and tense. Even now when he walked her back to the Kuchiki compound. He had offered to use shunpo but Orihime declined not ready to go back there so soon. She knew he always carried the burden of everything on his own. Just like her he would keep his wounds to himself and she was grateful that she was fortunate to have a friend such as himself.

"Gomene Kurosaki-kun." She finally broke the silence.

"For what Inoue?" He asked glancing at her sideways.

"You went through a lot because of me in the past and here I am doing it again." She felt guilty. Byakuya was right. She always needed someone to save her.

"Inoue, we're friends. Its' what you would have done for me as well if it were you." He replied.

"You know it's a good thing you're a Shinigami." She gave a low laugh.

"Why? " He asked curious.

"Because we can still be friends even after I'm dead." She smiled lightly at him.

He stopped walking and Orihime paused ahead of him turning to regard him.

"We'll always be friends Inoue, no matter what." He promised.

"I know and I'm glad. Thank you Kurosaki-kun." She gave him a timid smile.

They walked on in silence until Orihime decided to speak up again.

"It wasn't your fault that I died. So you need to stop looking so haunted every time you realize that I'm just a soul now." She kept her voice in check.

"Karin said something similar. Said I couldn't save everyone." He added gruffly.

"Karin-chan's all grown up I see. Women's intuition is powerful." Orihime went on.

"How about that ride?" He asked offering his arm to her. She nodded linking arms with him and in a blink they were inside the compound.

Orihime dropped her arm ready to say good night

"I don't think I could ever forgive myself for not saving you." He stated.

Orihime was stunned as he turned away but she already saw the pain in his eyes. It would eat him up alive.

She moved forward resting her head on his broad back. Hoping that he would accept the comfort she tried to relay.

"Sometimes there are certain things that are beyond our reach. We can't control everything. I would do anything to have kept Sora onii-chan and Aunt Miyako from leaving me but I couldn't, the same way you were never meant to stop me from dying." She explained.

"Do you believe in fate Inoue?" He asked.

"Yes. Does that make me a fool?" She asked unsure.

"No, just makes you different because if I could I would have burnt your fate to the ground so you would be alive right now." He stated.

"Arigathou Kurosaki-kun but its time you let go." She urged him.

"Its not so easy Inoue." He sighed.

"I know but give it time. Besides you have a long list of people to keep safe." She stepped back turning towards the mansion.

"Sora would be proud of you." He smiled.

Orihime stiffened before the tears fell and she tried to smile.

"You think so? " She asked hopefully.

"I know." He ruffled her hair from behind her.

"See you tomorrow Inoue." He waved bit she didn't turn or return his wave.

"Good night Kurosaki-kun." She whispered hurrying inside the Estate.

He may not have been able to save her but he would be with her every step of the way. What was important was that she was still here and if it meant finding out the secrets of the scroll to help her then he wouldn't hesitate. He knew it was what she would do for him in return.

Byakuya wouldn't have admitted it before but he was jealous right now. Jealous of the relationship she had with Kurosaki Ichigo. Jealous because he was no longer able to talk to her. How was it possible to miss her so much like this? He felt empty inside as if withering away. He had to devise a strategy quickly. He needed to tell her he was not of his own mind when those horrid words were spoken between them. For now he moved away from the window as she entered the mansion. Soon she would be up those stairs and right behind that door. Never before had he awaited for anything as he did now.

"Abarai-san.." Orihime called out on seeing Renji.

"Did you just get in Orihime-chan? " He asked as he made his way over to her.

"Yes. Would you mind showing me to my room. This place is still too large for me." She asked. Actually she didn't want to run into Byakuya if she ended up lost.

Even as Renji directed her to her room she felt his reiatsu ever so close by. Her heart gave up as she found he was housed in the room next door to hers. An adjoining door was all that separated them.

Directing her thoughts away from him she showered and snuggled into bed feeling extremely exhausted. Sleep welcomed her briefly before she was suddenly very wide awake. She tossed and turned unable to find any sleep. She contemplated ejecting out of her gigai for a moment but that may invite unwanted attention for her as a plus soul. Finalling giving up she got out of bed and moved to her window.

The view was pretty impressive as the moonlight shone on the back maze gardens. Everything was silent as she pushed open the large windows. A slight breeze rustled stray leaves and caressed the trees. She leaned on the window sill her hand cupping her right cheek as she enjoyed the peace.

Standing outside in the cool breeze added a tinge of peace to his frazzled mind. But rest was inevitable. His body needed to relax. He hadn't slept in days, not since her body had hit the hard wood of the Kurosaki house and her eyes remained frozen shut in death. Now that she was safe within his sight he found the stress of the strain catching up to him. He turned to retreat into the mansion and stopped. Looking up he was frozen in place.

The breeze swirled about catching strands of her fiery mane and they came alive. They danced creating an aura around her and he dare not look away least she disappear from his sight. She wasn't born for this world or of it. No, she was of something much more. She was ethereally enchanting.

Senbonzakura could always feel it as did his Master even if he never mentioned anything. There was something about Inoue Orihime that had both him and his Master in a constant puzzled curiosity.

Kuchiki Byakuya was right to be troubled over their fight because Senbonzakura was not letting such a woman go. No, Inoue Orihime was destined to be by Byakuya's side and Senbonzakura would see it happen. He would not give up on a chance to catch glimpse of those enchanting mismatched eyes again.

After a very long time Orihime yawned feeling sleep tug at her and she shut the windows retiring to her warm bed.

The morning brought a hype of activity with it. The compound was fairly active as the staff hustled around. Everyone seemed to be busy doing something and it was getting to Orihime. All the noise and movement was getting under her skin so she showered and dressed in a black jeans and white vest throwing a soft blue cotton shirt over. She didn't have the heart to dress despite the fact that she had enough clothes for everyday of the year. The Kuchiki's spared no expense. Her gigai still felt a bit constricting

but she tried to ignore it

Making quick work she moved to the maze gardens outside tracking to the center. Once again she sat cross legged on the ground and begun to meditate. Everything went quite and still, so much so that she could hear and feel each heartbeat of hers. So she counted the beats following a rhythm.

Urahara arrived with Yoruichi and Ichigo bright and early. He wasted no time in getting the finer details in order as he made sure their flight times and documents were in order and so on.

Orihime broke out of her meditation as she felt the cluster of reiatsu's. Feeling much more centered she left the sanctuary of the maze and headed back into the house. She neatly folded her sleeves up to her elbows as she entered the conference room.

Everyone was dressed and ready. Byakuya was last to enter and Orihime did take notice of his dark blue jeans and thin sweater that showed off the lines of his physic. To add that bit of noble air his scarf was draped around his neck. All in all he was an impressive ten Orihime thought as she refocused on Urahara.

"Here are your passports. Do not lose them." Urahara instructed as he passed around their respective documentation.

"What about plane tickets?" Orihime asked.

"Oh that won't be necessary. We're covered." Urahara answered.

"Urahara-san?!" His name was a collective sound coming from Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku. Making Orihime wonder what was wrong.

"Ah yes, I guess everyone would have questions as to why I had their surnames changed a bit." Urahara held up his hand stalling them.

Byakuya and Toshiro didn't know what the fuss was about since their surnames were intact.

"The answer is simple. Okinawa isn't an easy island to get onto. While tourists are allowed on the island they are restricted to certain parts." Urahara explained.

"Why? What's the big deal? " Renji asked.

"From my extensive research Okinawa has a few unofficial diamond mines on the island. Having the island open to tourists pose's a threat to exposing the expensive resource. Therefore only one family is granted full access to the island." Urahara answered.

"Which family would that be now? " Rangiku asked.

"There is a textile company that is ran by the Urahara corporation and its just our luck that I shoulder the same surname." He smiled.

"Ah huh" Ichigo glanced at his passport again.

Yoruichi couldn't help but grin as she observed them all. This would truly be a trip worth it.

"That's understandable but why am I an Urahara? " Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Me too? " Renji added with a bit more volume than Ichigo.

"Ichigo were ya not listening?" Yoruichi asked with a smile.

"So if you two are Urahara's how did I end up a Hitsugaya? " Matsumoto asked confused.

"You what? " Toshiro asked shocked.

"Wait! Inoue, what did you get? " Ichigo asked turning to her.

"Kuchiki.." She replied trying not to smile a bit.

"Urahara explain what is going on?" Toshiro demanded.

Byakuya stared at Orihime wondering how she felt to have his surname.

"Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-san are brothers making them the sons of Urahara-san hence the surname change. Since Rangiku-san had her surname changed also it means she's now your wife or sister Toshiro-kun." She sighed explaining it deliberately not mentioning herself.

"Wife. Same applies to you Orihime-san." Urahara hid his smirk.

"What?" Toshiro looked shocked at his fukuTaicho.

"Is this even necessary?" Ichigo questioned.

"This is just temporary and not real. Its just so that we may enter Okinawa." Urahara assured them.

"So to sum it up. Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku and Orihime are all siblings making Kisuke and I ya parents." Yoruichi smirked.

"Another important factor is dressing to look the part. So outfits have been allocated to everyone for this trip." Urahara took over.

Rangiku beamed like a little kid making Toshiro sigh and shake his head in disapproval.

"Now over to the real bits. It is essential that everyone act out as if they hail from a rather rich and influential family. We only need to suggest a link to the real Urahara family to grant us full access to the island." Urahara set down several cellphones as he spoke.

"Everyone is to keep their cellphones switched on and on their person always should we end up separated." Yoruichi added handing them each a device.

"Don't worry Taicho I'll teach you how to use it." Rangiku offered sweetly earning a questioning look from her Taicho.

"Isn't it nice to have to young beautiful daughters who are married." Urahara asked like a proud father getting into his role.

"Does this mean I have to call you Oka-san Yoruichi-san." Rangiku asked with a playful smirk.

"Let's just wait until we reach the airport before we get to the name calling." Yoruichi stated.

"Why do I have to be brothers with Ichigo? " Renji asked folding his arms.

"Its just temporary Abarai-san." Orihime reminded him.

"Now on to travel arrangements. We will be using two separate cars as such car A will host driver Orihime-san, Kuchiki Taicho, Yoruichi-san and Abarai-san. Car B will house the rest of us with Kurosaki-kun as the driver." Urahara informed them.

Orihime bite her lip feeling nervous about being in the same space as him. What will she do? Concentrate on driving that's what she responded firmly.

"We have a schedule to keep so let's not waste anymore time." Byakuya finally spoke glancing at the human contraption on his wrist called a watch.

"Kuchiki Taicho is correct, however, bear in mind that this discussion is not to be spoken of and everyone needs to assume their roles. If we are suspected even a little then that could pose problems for us." Urahara relied in a serious tone.

"Of course though how are we to assume who is the eldest between us." Renji asked.

"That's simple I am the eldest, then RenjI, then you Ichigo and lastly Orihime-chan." Rangiku solved it in one go taking charge.

"Hear that Ichigo? You have to call me Nii-sama." Renji smirked looking down on Ichigo.

"Don't count on it!" Ichigo snapped.

"We need to change so we can be on our way." Orihime spoke up hiding her smile as she felt her mind drift from her worries.

Everyone departed to their own rooms to change. Rangiku dragged Orihime along with her to her room where Yoruichi was awaiting with three boxes.

The boxes were black suede with gold writing on it. Yoruichi already had her box open and going through her stuff.

"Come on." Rangiku urged excitedly.

Orihime was skeptical as Rangiku handed her the box that read 'Lavender Back less Cocktail Dress'

"A mouth full." Orihime mumbled eyeing the box wearily.

Wasting no more time the women got down to dressing up. Rangiku was efficient as she fussed over hair and make-up. Both Orihime and Yoruichi were glad.

Orihime was uncomfortable wearing the short dress. On the other hand Rangiku seemed fine with her dress so did Yoruichi which made Orihime question who was behind choosing the outfits.

The women added the final touches and made their way over to the parking garage.

Orihime didn't realize just how resourceful Byakuya was until now. He had cars to boast about. Luxury smart cars. Talk about speed and sleek. Orihime spotted a sleek red number and was drawn to it. The sign in front of it read 'Aston Martin Rapide'.

"So that's the one. Nice choice." Yoruichi whistled low plucking the right key of the wall and handing it to Orihime.

"So where's my ride?" Rangiku asked survey the garage.

"Matsumoto over here." Toshiro called out from the other side.

Rangiku made her over to the black car and got in next to her very handsome Taicho. Who was sporting a black jean, light blue shirt with a very stylish royal blue suit jacket.

"Nicely done Taicho." She smirked teasing him.

"What are you wearing? Did you perhaps run out of material?" He questioned finalling looking over her.

"No Taicho. This little number is actually a light pink sheer mesh two piece dress as the box said. Isn't it lovely?" She beamed.

"You're practically showing off everything except for the important parts." He pointed out looking uncomfortable as he eyed her exposed skin.

"Relax Taicho, its a dress. That's what its meant to do." She waved off his observation.

"Do what exactly?" He asked. A bit skeptical.

"Entice..." She smirked seductively. He knew where this would go so he dropped it and turned to face the window. His face turning red. Rangiku did what she did best in situations like this, she laughed.

Orihime popped the boot as Renji brought their luggage.

"Looking good Orihime-chan." He complimented.

"Thanks Abarai-kun. Not so bad yourself." She gave him a small smile. Actually he looked refined with his black pants and black leather jacket showing off his white T-shirt. His headband was gone leaving his hair in a pony tail. With his tattoos showing he looked like a sophisticated kind of bad boy.

Byakuya made his way to the car pocketing the cellphone. He had yet to see Orihime so to be less obvious he took the front passenger seat.

Orihime left the car boot open as Renji headed back for one last bag. She jumped into the drivers seat and froze. Through her peripheral vision she could see him right next to her. HOLY KAMI! She panicked.

Just breath and carried on like normal. She focused on starting the GPS up and putting in the locations.

Byakuya found himself shaken as he looked at her. That dress was like a gift wrap around her body. The lavender material draped around her figure like a glove ghosting over her breasts in a heart shape, closing in at her waist to move out in a short flare just above her knees. Those slender smooth legs were open for viewing leaving her feet enclosed in high white heels. His throat tightened as he looked at her beautiful face and those pink lips. Her fiery mane pulled back in intricate braids added a sense of innocence to her. He ached physically and internally for her. He had to close his eyes and control himself.

Orihime calmed down a bit as she finished finding a route to the airport. She quickly glanced at Byakuya to find his eyes closed so she studied him in his human clothes. He screamed powerful CEO with that style. Black pants with a white shirt folded at the sleeves and a gray suit vest on top sporting a hanging chain at one pocket. Finishing off with a black and white striped tie! How was she going to survive with him looking like that. Holy Kami it just reminded her of all the times he kissed her and held her. She seriously never thought he could look so dominatingly sexy in human clothes!

She reluctantly tried to move her thoughts back in place and started the car. The seat belt icon blinked red and Orihime reached over across him careful not to disturb him as she grabbed the seat belt.

Byakuya inhaled deeply keeping still as she drew so close to him. Lilies. Fresh and wonderful drifted to him. He opened his eyes to find her leaning across him and he let out a breath watching her stop as his breath washed over her neck.

Orihime felt her skin come alive and burn. She clenched her jaw and pulled the belt over him clinking it into place. She then buckled herself up. Relief shooting through her as Yoruichi jumped into the back seat and Renji followed soon after.

Orihime pulled out of the garage and Ichigo pulled up next to her in a black sleek car. He rolled down his window smirking.

"Porsche Panamera Turbo 8 speed." He smirked widely tapping the steering wheel of his car.

"Shortest route to Tokyo is through the old freeway." Orihime informed him with a hint off mischief in her eyes.

"30 mins out. See you at the start line." He smirked looking from his GPS to her.

Orihime nodded and pulled onto the road. She kept her speed on medium but was itching to go full speed.

Byakuya was certainly amazed at how she controlled the car but he expected it from her. She gave all her attention to anything she did. An idea struck him. When this trip was over he would break out his sports cars and have her go up against him. After all learning to drive was a past time that came fast, however, he had no one to share his interests with as Shinigami had no need for cars and these were such magnificent machines.

30 minutes into the ride Orihime pulled out onto the freeway and Ichigo was right behind her. The freeway was deserted at this hour of the morning. They slowed down until they were right next to each other.

"Ready Inoue?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Toshiro asked worriedly.

"A race. Now just watch." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"So what's your reward Orihime?" Yoruichi asked on this side.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Orihime shrugged.

Rangiku pushed open the sun roof sticking her body through.

"Right on 3. Get ready!" She smiled thrilled.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" She yelled.

Orihime pushed her car into gear leaving tire tracks in her wake.

Toshiro had a split second to pull Rangiku back down. Choosing heistly to grab her hips and draw her down. Rangiku laughed as she was pulled against her Taicho.

It was amazing watching her speed away ahead of Ichigo. He watched her as she pulled out all her cards.

She hooted thrice to indicate the finish line up ahead.

"Come on Ichigo. I don't wanna be on the losing team." Rangiku urged him on.

Ichigo hit full speed passing by Orihime.

Orihime wasn't backing down. She floored the accelerator giving it all the car had. The car jerked into speed and she caught up to Ichigo passing him by half a car space.

She beamed last like the sun. Her face breaking into a winning smile. She turned to him unable to contain herself.

"We won! We won!" She kept repeating.

Ichigo knew it was well worth him losing when he saw her smile at him from the other car. She was right. Maybe in time he would be okay but it was never going to be easy not seeing her smile.

Orihime smiled without thinking. Eager for him to respond to her but he stared at her in science and she felt awkward. Her smile dimmed as she realized they weren't on speaking terms. She turned back to the road focusing on her driving and feeling silly about her victory. Things weren't going to get fixed between them. She suddenly didn't feel like a winner.

"Nice driving Orihime-chan." Renji cheered from the back seat with a fist in the air.

"Thanks." She smiled half heartedly.

Byakuya was stuck for words as her smile was burned into his mind's eye. There were no words and she definitely misunderstood his reaction to her victory. Another fault to add to the list. One he was determine to fix.

The first half of the trip was met with uncomfortable silence. Finally filled with the noise from music as Orihime sat rigid in her seat focusing so hard on getting quickly to the airport. It was agonizing and tiring as they drove on for hours.

The traffic got worse towards the airport. Orihime sighed as she observed the traffic. It was going to be a while before they got into the actual airport.

Byakuya felt his device ring out and with annoyance he pulled it out from his pocket. Hitting the green icon he waited for the voice on the other end to speak up.

"Kuchiki Taicho, this is Urahara please put Orihime-san on the phone."

Byakuya obliged passing over the cellphone.

"Hello?" Orihime spoke distracted by the traffic.

"Orihime-san take exit 1 to the left. We are listed as expected VIP." Urahara stated.

"Thank Kami for that." Orihime exhaled. Ending the call she dropped his cellphone in her lap as she maneuvered the car out of the traffic into the VIP road.

The road was quite and free as they reached a boom gate. Ichigo's car was ahead of them. A guard stepped forward and spoke to them before he lifted the gate and allowed them entry.

"What a ride but time ta put on ya game faces." Yoruichi sighed.

Orihime switched off the car and grabbed her purse. Her door was opened for her surprisingly by Byakuya. He held out his hand waiting for her to take it. Orihime mistook his action and placed his phone in his hand.

Byakuya pocketed the device keeping his hand outstretched. He waited until he watched her face turn pink with realization.

Orihime was glad he offered his assistance because the moment she stood her legs felt like jelly. Pin pricks stung her legs as her blood flow returned to normal.

Byakuya held her not really caring about anything else. He was seconds away from kissing her when she pulled away from him.

"This way kids." Urahara moved into his fatherly role as Yoruichi attached herself to his side like a devoted mother.

Ichigo and Renji followed with Toshiro who seemed to dislike the idea of holding Rangiku's hand but did so anyways. Byakuya slipped his hand to her lower back and cupped her hip.

Orihime let him be as they begun walking into the airport. People stared like they were movie stars but the group didn't care as they moved to the private hanger.

"Private planes are the way to go." Yoruichi commented keeping her speech pristine as she smiled at Urahara.

"Tou-san pulling out all the stops." Ichigo whistled smirking.

'So that was why Urahara-san had said they didn't need tickets.' Orihime pondered staring at the private plane.

"Thank Kami for that." Rangiku commented.

They bordered and settled in as their luggage was loaded onto the jet. The seating arrangements were fixed according to couples and Orihime refrained from laughing at Renji and Ichigo who were seated next to each other. They were actually bickering over who got the window seat.

The seats were plush and soft. Orihime melted like hot butter on toast in her seat. Her feet ached from wearing the heels but she ignored it for a nap. Dozing off instantly.

The plane was airborne 30 minutes later much to everyone's relief.

Renji kept throwing up and Ichigo was stuck trying to make sure his so called brother kept all that nasty stuff off him.

Rangiku was awe struck by the sight and kept her Taicho updated every minute on the changing scene outside the plane. Toshiro in turn tried ignoring her constant rumblings.

Urahara had fallen into a nap while his lovely wife paged through a thick magazine marveling at how absurd some humans were.

Byakuya studied her face. As lovely as a dew drop. How was he to capture this butterfly without breaking her wings? To cage her would mean losing her and he wasn't prepared for that. Never again! He gripped the armrest of his seat with force as his mind brushed against her death.

The private plane suddenly dipped and shook. Orihime was rudely awoken from her nap as her heart leaped in her chest and she reacted on instinct. Her hand slammed down on the armrest. Except said armrest was already housing Byakuya's hand as it was his armrest her hand shot over to.

Byakuya said nothing as he turned over his hand and laced his fingers through hers. She held on for dear life as the plane shook. It felt like the plane was going to crash and Orihime's fear crawled out. Was she going to die again? Was that possible?!

Byakuya glanced over to her and took in her pale face along with the tremble that passed through her. He was almost compelled to reach over and take her in his arms but didn't.

She turned a frantic scared look at him and everything else seeped away.

The fear and worry drained away as she stared at him. He gave her a single nod and it was enough to know that things would be okay. She trusted him. There was never any doubt about that.

She forced herself to be calm. He was her pillar of support.

The plane steadied and became calm once more. Flying smoothly.

"Lets...Never...do that again!" Renji spoke.

"Agreed.." Toshiro let out a breath.

Orihime looked down at their joined hands and a strange sort of warmth passed over her soul. She should let go but she was unable to do so. She looked away out the window still holding his hand tightly.

The air hostess emerged moving to them checking for any injuries.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we apologize for the turbulence. We are back on route and due to arrive in Okinawa soon." The pilot's voice sailed through the cabin.

Byakuya kept to himself as he was far too aware of the lovely creature besides him. He didn't release his hold on her hand, for now that was their only connection.

A half hour later the pilot's voice ventured through the cabin informing them that they were approaching the island.

"Look Taicho!" Rangiku pointed out the window mesmerized.

The plane landed 20 minutes later on the island. The air hostess unlocked the door, opening it. The wonderful smell of salt and fire drifted into the cabin.

"Enjoy your stay." The hostesses smiled.

Yoruichi and Urahara were out first descending the stairs. Renji was next as Ichigo half supported him. He looked drained and pale. Byakuya and Orihime were last as he pulled her behind him to the exit.

She stepped out of the plane next to him as they stood at the top is the stairs. They took in the view of the airfield.

It was refreshing as the cool breeze blew away all her thoughts making her smile. Her smiled faltered as she wondered how to get down those stairs without breaking her neck.

Byakuya made the decision for her as he scooped her up off her feet. He made quick work of the stairs setting her on her feet again. He kept silent as he entwined their hands again.

Urahara stopped in his tracks as did his make shaft family behind him.

"Is that...?" Ichigo begun squinting.

"Are those..." He went on.

"Yes.." Urahara confirmed his suspicions.


End file.
